


|An Unhealthy Obsession|

by MetalMistress



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But also, Can You Feel My Feels, Comfort/Angst, Danny Is Bad At Feelings But He Tries Because You're Hot, Danny Just Has Anger Issues, Demanding Danny, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, I'll Get Mad, Inappropriate Humor, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pre-Entity to Post-Entity, Protective Danny, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, feels feels feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 115,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: When someone new in town moves next door to Danny Johnson's base of operations in Roseville, Florida, things start to heat up as he realizes not everything about his new neighbor is as it seems. When a series of murders start popping up and news reporters are claiming they are done by the mysterious hand of 'Ghost Face', Danny grows suspicious and intends to find out who this supposed copycat killer is so he can take them down himself for trying to steal his glory.Little does he know, they're right under his nose and he just might find that they aren't all that bad.Latest Chapter Update: | 1/12/2021
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 102
Kudos: 129





	1. An Unhealthy Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my new series. :D  
> This is the first time I'm using the book format rather than the series format, so it might take me a hot minute to get used to! There's a lot of... new buttons that I'm scared to touch. Lmfao. Anyway, this story is based on Ghost Face (obviously) and my intent is to have it go from pre-entity to post-entity. Hopefully, you'll stick around long enough for the ride. **I'll have more important information for you guys to help keep you up with the story at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned for that!**  
>   
>  If you'd like to know what song this book is based off of, you can find it here!:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktlLA6xXQdU  
> It's called "An Unhealthy Obsession" and it's by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra. :)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Trigger Warnings:**  
>  -Graphic and shameless smut. The smut scene is marked with banners for your convenience so you can skip over it if you wish.  
> -Sexual and generally adult humor.  
> -Murder, blood loss, and torture.  
> -Serial Killer antics. Reader is an Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain.  
> -If you are not comfortable with delving into the mind of a serial killer, I suggest you skip this!  
> -My generally shitty sense of humor  
> -I'm sorry, I actually try really hard to be funny.  
> -Be gentle with your comments. I don't take criticism well, it makes me cry lol.
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else. Enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/S9T644)  
( _Banner Created By Me_.)  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists_.)  
  
( _This entire book is dedicated to one of the strongest women I know_.)  
( _My dearest friend, I love you_. ♥)  
  


“If you're that obsessed with someone, why would you kill her?  
Humans are full of contradictions.”  
**― Ai Yazawa  
**

* * *

You hated moving. No, better yet; you loathe it _entirely._

Everything about it sucks. The packing up, getting a moving truck, the unpacking, the dealing with new neighbors, settling into a new house in a new neighborhood, and then the oh-so tedious process of setting up your security system; none of it was enjoyable for you-- not to mention, you had to pretty much handle all of it on your own. Still, when one is in your chosen... _occupation,_ moving is just one of the basic facts of life. You can't afford to linger in one place for too long, lest the cops-- or worse, the FBI-- catch wind of your paper trail of crumbs, receipts, and mangled bodies. You enjoy the idea of murder-- you _don't_ enjoy the idea of death row. So, here you are; moving, _again,_ to yet another state. Another town, another city, another burner phone, another new series of identities, another new set of secrets to keep covered up. It's the less glamorous side of the job, but it has to get done if you want to be able to do as you please.

"Roseville... sounds pleasant enough." You quietly mutter under your breath as you pull into a rather quiet, quaint looking neighborhood. "Wonder what sort of people live here."

Indeed. During your airplane ride from Atlanta, Georgia to Roseville, Florida, you did a little research on the area. It's supposed to be a quiet little sleepy suburban town, with lots of tourists and friendly native citizens. Typically you don't look up information on where you're about to run as you're normally too paranoid that the feds are going to track your data somehow and catch you in the act, but you were curious about this place. You hadn't heard of it before. Normally when you need to bolt, you throw a knife at a map and head wherever it lands-- which is how you can across Roseville. Still, it wasn't a place you've heard about before. Most of the time when people think of Florida, they think of Orlando or Miami. _Roseville?_ This word is new to your vocabulary.

You slowly drive your moving truck through the neighborhood, taking in the sights of children playing a friendly game of baseball from the safety of their well-clipped front lawns. You take note of the houses with kids, and mentally file them away on your 'do-not-hit' list. You don't hit places or families with children; the idea of an innocent child finding the mutilated body of their parents is probably one of the few things in life that make you uncomfortable. You just... you don't touch kids. Maybe it has to deal with your shitty childhood, or your daddy issues, or your mommy issues-- either way, you just don't go after people with kids.

As you roll deeper into the neighborhood, you start looking for your new address. You're right about where it should be, if your memory serves you right. You _better_ remember the address correctly-- you paid for this house in a fat wad of cash that you pocketed off of some racist bigot you killed back in Georgia. Anyway; bigots aside, it thankfully doesn't take you long to find the house. It's this cute newly built two story house, complete with a basement. Apparently the last house mysteriously caught on fire last year and burned to the ground, so they had to redo everything. There was also a large discount on the price, due to the fact that the last owner passed away inside the house. Strange, they never did figure out why he died from stab wounds and not his burns... Hey, at least you won't have to worry about faulty wiring or something else rearing it's ugly head! The last thing you needed was sweaty repairmen stalking around your house. Too much risk, too much blood money and evidence that could be discovered by people with grubby little fingers and wandering eyes.

You back up into the driveway and turn off the engine before hopping out of the truck and walking towards the back of the truck. Keys jingle in your pocket, only to rattle around as you suddenly yank them out and insert the big shiny gold key into the padlock holding the back of the truck shut. With a grunt of effort, you fling it open and reveal a fair amount of boxes. You sigh softly at the sparse amount of boxes-- you've never been able to have much things to call your own, due to how... _frequently_ you need to move. The only things you pack up with you to take are your personal belongings and anything that might have your DNA on it. Everything else typically gets burned. Thankfully, however, you were able to buy the furniture that this house came staged with, so you don't have to worry about running out and getting a couch and a bed-- it's already all inside. All you have to do is grab your boxes and--

"Hello there, Neighbor!" calls a pleasant voice from not too far away.

The hair on the back of your neck stands at attention, and you immediately don't like the way that the gravely undertone to the masculine voice licks it's way down your spine. It's not unsettling or disturbing... but that's exactly why you don't like it. It's almost _too_ friendly, _too_ polite. Still, you don't want to risk blowing your cover or raise any suspicion, so you force yourself to cast a glance over your shoulder in the direction that the voice came from with a friendly smile on your face.

Your eyes are met with a set of glistening and deeply amber-colored orbs. Pearly whites glisten in the morning sun, contrasting rather pleasantly against tanned skin, soft lips, and shaggy brown hair that looks like it just rolled out of bed. A well-built man standing tall at around 6-foot and 3/4-inches tall is leaning up against the doorway of the house next door, holding a cup of coffee in their hand. Your stomach clenches at the scent of coffee beans and aftershave wafting in the morning breeze, causing you to curse internally and quietly scold yourself. He's wearing a robe draped over his shoulders and judging by the bare skin peaking through the low dipping collar line, you'd have to guess he's probably shirtless. And as if you weren't already in trouble, the man smiles at you before pushing himself off the doorway and trotting down the stone steps of his front porch-- oh god, is he wearing grey sweat pants? Oh, you are _doomed._

He approaches the white-picket fence separating your properties, smiling sympathetically at you as he quietly chuckles under his breath. "Sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to say hello. My name is Jed Olsen. I'm your new neighbor it seems! How are you doing, Mrs.-- ah?"

"Dahlia Smith." You lie through your teeth in a sickly sweet tone in a way that is sure to convince the man about your identity. Dahlia Smith is, of course, _not_ your real name but he doesn't need to know that, now does he?

"Dahlia. _Dahhhhl....ia."_ He says experimentally, as the vowels roll of his tongue a little too dreamily for your liking. Jed tilts his head at an angle and flashes you a charming grin before inquisitively arching his eyebrow. "Did I get that right? I hope so. Sorry-- I'm _horrible_ with names."

"Ohhh, it's okay! I can't say I'm not much better, haha! They're all the same in the end though, right?" You reply with a flirtatious giggle. Jed chuckles back at you and even fucking _winks_ , much to your heart's dismay. Maybe to others this would be an ideal situation or outcome of a conversation with their super-hot neighbor, but you can't say you feel the same. You have _way_ too many fuckin' daddy issues to fall for someone who happens to be a normie. Not to mention, there is the issue of your occupation. Only God knows how'd he react to that. Screaming? Crying? Maniacal sobs and wails as he tries to call the police? Yeah. Not exactly your desired outcome. Best to keep your feelings under _lock,_ and not let them surface.

Jed takes another sip of his coffee and casually glances over to the boxes sitting in the back of your large moving truck. For such a large vehicle, you have hardly any boxes in there. Six, maybe seven-- Large enough to where one person could manage to get them in with some struggle, but two people would be able to do it comfortably. Judging by the look of contemplation on his face, you muse he's either trying to figure out why you have so few belongings, or he's trying to figure out if he wants to help you unpack or not. You suppose it must be the latter of the two, because he seems to have made up his mind and quickly turns his head back around to look at you with a wide grin. 

"Do you need any help bringing them inside?" He asks while motioning to the back of your truck.

"No!" You reply a little too quickly, before awkwardly clearing your throat and going on to apologize; "I'm so sorry, that was rude of me. I'll... _accept_ the help. Just... please don't touch the box labelled 'family memorabilia'. The items in it are very heavy and... _very fragile._ The items in that box are very precious to me, and I would _hate_ for something to happen to them."

"Oh, I understand... and no worries about coming off as rude! I _completely_ understand the hesitancy. No harm done, _none at all._ Just let me put my coffee down, and I'll be back to help you in a minute." Jed replies with yet another charming wink before wandering back towards his house.

Your have to forcibly your eyes to rip away from Jed's retreating form, lest they get stuck on his hindquarters or you become enchanted by the way his robe hugs his form. Audibly cursing under your breath for your foolish and nearly reckless behavior, you rush towards the truck in hopes of finding the box labelled 'family memorabilia'. Your urgency is mostly out of fear that your neighbor might not listen to you and grab it anyway, only to drop it and reveal the box's contents. Stupid society and their social behavior rules-- if you didn't have to maintain some semblance of normalcy and pretend you're a perfectly normal human being that doesn't stab away at folk to save herself, that man would have his throat _slit_ for how fucking good he looks in those grey sweatpants and giving you these _disgusting_ feelings that make your heart pound and your stomach flutter.

As you climb into the truck, you violently shudder at the thought of anyone, _man or woman,_ holding some sort of power over you. The idea of love or even just plain old attraction scares you-- mostly because you're well aware you don't exactly fit society's idea of an innocent girl who skips down the sidewalk after work and twirls her hair while chewing bubblegum. Murder habits aside, you were very strange for a woman. In an age where women were expected to where lightly colored fabric and hide their figures from the world, you did the opposite. Dark, richly colored fabric flattered you better, and you dressed accordingly to your figure. The dark colors contrasted nicely against your skin, but this meant you got called 'goth' or 'vampy'. Due to your figure-flattering clothes, you often got called a 'temptress' or a 'seducer'. If you dressed modestly, then you got called a tease or were told you should show more skin. If you dressed in a way that flattered your figure, then you were called a slut or were told to leave something to the imagination. All this-- for simply existing? No wonder you have a short temper and liked to stab people in the kidney for fun.

Your sneakers click against the metal flooring in the rental truck as you scour it for the family memorabilia box. When you do manage to find it, you scoop it up in your arms with a hard grunt of effort and begin carrying it. Right as you're _carefully_ trying to walk towards the edge of the truck so you can put the box down and safely step back down to the ground, you can hear the rapid approaching of footsteps-- Jed, you assume. When you lift your head and take a quick peek around the _giant_ ass box, you are indeed met with the sight of your _good ol' neighbor_ Jed, climbing his robeless, shirtless, grey-sweatpants wearing ass _into_ your rental truck with a big ol' friendly smile on his face. You pointedly rip your eyes away from him and place the box down at the edge of the truck bed so you can safely climb down. After your feet hit the ground, you spin around on the balls of your feet to grab the box, but are stunned by the _beautiful_ sight of Jed's sweatpant-clad ass up in the air as he bends at the waist to pick up one of the boxes.

With a irritable and flustered snarl disguised as a grunt of effort, you rip your box of 'family memorabilia' off the edge of the truck bed and storm your way into the house to cool off, angrily cursing under your breath the entire time. Stupid womanly feelings, stupid daddy issues. You swear, your issues are going to be the _death_ of you one day. Your stomach is going to flutter over the wrong man and you're just going to get straight up _stabbed_ in the stomach for it.

After crossing the threshold of the doorway, you subtly peek over your shoulder to make sure Jed isn't hanging around too closely for your own comfort, as you try to rush over to the kitchen door that leads down into the basement. There's a keypad there that is perfect for you to use as an extra security measure to keep anyone from getting inside-- you even get to set it to your own code. So after typing it in, the door unlocks and you swing it wide open before carrying the heavy ass box downstairs to the basement to unpack later when you have less... _company._ Once you set the box down, you rush upstairs to get out of the basement as quickly as possible. After shutting and locking the door behind you, you collapse against it and finally feel comfortable enough to let out a soft breath of relief. After taking a moment to slow down your heartrate, you push yourself off the door and begin to make your way to the truck, passing by several boxes that Jed has managed to lug into here in such a short amount of time.

Wow, he's quick on his feet...

Speaking of the unbearably attractive bastard, he's in the process of jumping down from the truck with a couple smaller boxes stacked on top of each other. He peeks around the corner of them and flashes you another smile before heading on inside to place them down in your living room like he's been doing. Once he's out of sight, you roll your eyes and scoff in annoyance before climbing back in and pushing another box to the edge of the truck bed with your foot. Once it's at the edge, you prepare to jump off the edge and down to the ground, but Jed comes running out with a hand up in the air.

"Hey, woah, woah, woah! Slow down, miss thing! You're gonna get yourself hurt, haha! If you jump down from that height, you could twist an ankle or something. Why don't you let me help?" Jed says with a friendly smile as he places his hands on his hips for extra measure, before holding them out to you in offering.

You blink at him several times in slight shock before quietly huffing under your breath in disbelief. The gall of this man-- twist your ankle? What is this, gymnastics practice? _No. No freaking way._ Shaking your head, you motion with your hand for him to step back a little. He's obviously hesitant to do so but the very moment he does, you throw your entire body off the edge and manage to _flip in the air_ several times before landing flat on your feet, perfectly balanced. When you lift your head up to meet Jed's gaze, you find that he's staring at you wide-eyed and in blatant shock. A quiet sense of satisfaction fills your chest at the sight of his reddening cheeks, and a devilish smile curls onto your lips. 

"I think I can handle myself, thanks." You reply with a petty grin as you snatch the box off the edge of the truck bed and happily stroll back inside the house. Jed watches you leave, rapidly blinking in shock as he tries to figure out what exactly he did wrong. Though mildly impressed, he can't help but feel like something is... _off._ You're unconcerned though, and are mainly focused on getting the boxes inside. Just a couple more, and then he can leave. He can leave and take his... _stupidly-delicious-looking-ass_ back next door.

Now that most of the boxes are inside, you begin the process of unpacking and leave the rest of the boxes in Jed's care. There's only one or two left after all, and nothing except the family memorabilia box had anything truly valuable in it. Your family memorabilia box was... _precious_ to you, for multiple reasons that shall be disclosed at a later time when you have less... _distracting_ company... preferably, you'll have no company at all. It is _imperative_ that no one else is present when you open that box, lest your deepest, darkest secrets be discovered and revealed to prying eyes and prying hands.

Pushing your paranoid thoughts into the darkest depths of your mind, you quickly make your way to the kitchen to start unpacking the silverware and dishware. It's probably going to be the easiest box to unpack because everything was neatly stacked, you made sure of it. So without any hesitation, you get to work and begin unloading your belonging. As you're start unpacking and unloading everything onto the large kitchen island however, Jed comes waltzing into the kitchen with another small set of boxes stacked on top of one another. He places the boxes on the counter top and lets out a soft huff, before placing his hands on his hips once more and attempting to catch his breath. His chest slowly rises and falls with each breath as he takes a long glance around your kitchen, lingering around the large windows and fancy cabinetry. You're not really paying much attention-- you're trying to avoid making eye contact with the man... and his pecs... and his abs... and the _slight_ hint of the package he's hiding in those _GOD DAMN_ sweatpants!

"You've got _quite_ the fancy place." He says with an impressed whistle as he slowly scans the entirety of your kitchen, like he's trying to commit the floorplan to his memory. He nods his head approvingly before whipping his eyes down to your squirmy form, largely unaware of the inner turmoil you're trying to get through. "Lotsa windows and curtains, big doorways... and wide open rooms, too!"

"Yeah, they rebuilt everything after the fire that _supposedly_ happened." You reply with a hint of caution. "Though I am hesitant to believe it actually happened... I don't make judgment or theories based off of rumors."

"Oh, there isn't anything 'supposedly' about it. It's not a rumor, that actually happened." Jed says with firm shake of his head. "Police declared it a murder. I saw the fire with my own eyes, too!"

"Did you, really?" You ask with a slight bit of interest. 

Poor ol' Martha." Jed says with a remorseful sigh and a rueful grin. "Little ol angel-face of a lady. Used to bake me the _best_ chocolate chip cookies. I was out at an office party the night she passed away, unfortunately. I'm a reporter you see-- I work for the local newspaper, and sometimes our boss throws office parties to 'boost morale'. I happened to just be coming home from the party when I saw a bunch of firetrucks and police cars hanging out front of her house. I _tried_ to help. I wanted to get inside to help her, but they wouldn't let me through. Such a shame... sometimes, I feel... like I could've done _more._ "

You pout a little, feigning sympathy for the man standing before you. Perhaps the human sleeping deep inside of you feels some sort of sympathy for the man, but the _monster_ in you is wide awake and wants to outright laugh at the story. However, your desire to keep the darker side of yourself concealed won't allow you to risk making a fool of yourself. So instead of laughing, you just.. _frown_ a little while reaching across the counter to lightly pat Jed's hand in comforting manner, before eventually going on to fully resting your hand on top of his and giving his fingers a light squeeze of reassurance. Jed seems to stare at your hand in shock, blinking rapidly before lifting his head up to meet your... _compassionate_ smile.

"It'll be alright. Just cling to what happy memories you have of her, and keep her in your memory. Surely, she'd want you to be happy when thinking about her. Right?" You reply sickeningly sweet.

Jed's lips curl into a wide grin as he gently bobs his head up and down in agreement. "Right. You're _absolutely_ correct. She would _definitely_ want me to remember her fondly."

You smile and hum pleasantly under your breath before looking down at the boxes and letting out a heavy sigh. "Mmm. Alright, I've got to finish unpacking the rest of these... Thank you for your help, Mr. Olsen. I _very_ much appreciate it." 

"Not a problem, little miss Dahlia! Happy to help. Anyway, I should get going. Don't want to overstay my welcome, haha! Before I go; should you need anything, you just come waltzing on over and knock on my door. Doesn't matter how late or how early it is! _I'll probably be up anyways._ " He says with a flirtatious grin and a playful wink.

You girlishly giggle in response and clasp your hands together "I'll keep that in mind, Jed. _Goodbye!_ You stay safe now, ya hear?"

You cross your arms over your chest and politely bow your head at Jed, who bows respectfully at you in an exaggerated manner before taking his leave. With a faint smile on your lips, you watch as he swaggers out of your kitchen and across your living room floor. Once he's out the door, you allow your smile to completely drop and choose take on a more serious facial expression as you wait for the tell-tale sign of your door locking behind him. A quick dash over to the door itself reveals that the door is indeed locked, and you peer outside of your window to catch a glimpse of Jed walking up his driveway. When he finally dips out of your line of sight, you loudly scoff in annoyance before dropping your arms down to hang by your sides. Pivoting 180° on the balls of your feet, you storm back over to the kitchen and immediately dive for the basement door keypad. 

"I thought he was _never_ going to leave." You quietly hiss under your breath while angrily punching in the code with your thumb. Once the door's lock mechanism audibly clicks, you fling the door open and rush through it like your ass is on fire before harshly slamming it shut behind you and locking it from the inside. You collapse against the doorway, and sigh contently at the cool feeling of the wooden door pressed up against your skin. You're _safe_ now. No one knows. No one will find out. No one can come down here. This is your safe place, your sanctuary. _Home._

With an exhausted sigh of relief, you reach over to the wall and flick the light switch. When the lights immediately turn on and flood the room with blinding white light, you _smile_ and begin to carefully make your way downstairs. The wooden steps creak underneath the weight of your steps, but you pay it no mind, no matter.

When you make it to the bottom of the steps, you decide to kick off your shoes and socks. Too lazy to bend down and actually wriggle your foot out of your sneakers, you just kind of step on the back ends of your shoe and _lift_ your foot off of the inner soles before nudging the sneakers off to the side. Cool concrete soothes the heavily throbbing ache in your feet and toes and you take a moment to stretch your arms over your head, groaning when the vertebra in your spine pop and the joints in your shoulders shudder. Dropping your arms down to rest at your sides once more, you make your way over to the family memorabilia box, humming a slow, steady and happy tune all the while. 

You dance your way over to the box, stretching your arms out wide like you're flying. Once you're within range of the precious cardboard box, you _happily_ kick it over onto it's side with a childish giggle of pure _glee_. The flaps of the cardboard box limply fling wide open, and _thousands upon thousands_ of gruesome, gory photos come spilling out. Pictures of bodies with heavy lacerations and deep, gaping stab wounds litter the floor. Each person has the same wide-eyed and terrified expression on their face, and each expression brings you joy as you drop down to you knees and examine the photos up close. You pluck a couple off the ground and stroke them fondly, reliving the nights that you killed each individual in your head.

You remember all of your victims. _Oh yes!_ With great detail, you might add! See; this one was a racist, that one was a pedophile, and this person cheated on their sickly spouse. Yes, each and every photo is of a person whom you've witnessed doing some sort dirty or dark deed, and each and every person photographed paid for that dark deed with their weight in blood. You have no problem with killing in general. You'll strike down _anyone_ who gets too close to discovering your true nature, but you prefer to satisfy your murder-urges in a way that causes the least amount of damage possible. It makes you feel a little better to go after people who you know have done something bad. To you, it's like... _spring cleaning._ Taking out the trash. _Permanently._

Typically, you'll wander about the city or town while doing your daily routine. As you walk around, you'll 'people-watch' for days at a time until you finally witness something that catches your eye. It could be a couple arguing in public, somebody muttering a snide comment under their breath, or an adult who seems to stare a _little_ too fondly at a group of kids or teenagers. Every city has it's secrets, and you know there is always a scummy person that is just _ripe_ for the picking. Once you do catch a scent however, it's pretty much over for that individual. You'll stick around for weeks or even months at a time, closely following and learning their routines as you wait for them to screw up. Once you catch them doing something in the act, _that_ is when you prepare to strike. 

'The Act' is something you take great pride in, because that is when you physically insert yourself into the story. You'll _casually_ sit down next to your shiny new plaything at a park or a mall, and play 'friend or flirt' with the individual until you've got them in your clutches. Then you'll lure them into a secluded area before attacking them. If you're unable to convince them to follow you, you'll often show up at their house in the middle of the night to actually finish the job. Doesn't matter how many security codes or gadgets they use to shield their house; you already know all the passwords by heart. You don't ever feel remorseful about your killings either. There was never a chance for escape for them with you around; they were doomed from the very minute you laid your eyes on them. The result is always the same; _death._ You'll get what you want; the release, the adrenaline rush, the chase-- you always do, without fail. You know you'll win, because when you've got your mind set to achieving something, you've always been able to get it in the past.

It's all a game to you, and it's one you're damn good at.

Once your sickly sense of nostalgia fades and you can think clearly once again, you start digging through the pile of photos for the laptop hidden inside. After you manage to retrieve it, you plop it onto your lap, flip it open, power it up, and sign in. After logging in, you decide to do a little more research on Roseville. You're curious about a lot of things, but what you're mostly interested in finding out is more information on the _mysterious_ fire/murder that took place in your home just last year. You're not really sure what to expect when you lazily type in the words 'Roseville murder' into your search bar, but you honestly hadn't expected to find much. Most murders rarely make the news or big headlines unless it's a serious case-- you know first hand, your blades have caused more than a few headliners.

But despite your apprehension, you are _pleasantly_ surprised to find out that the fire is apparently linked to a string of lengthy articles that keep talking about some mysterious masked figure named "Ghost Face". There's even a picture, depicting a cloaked figure wearing a shroud and a bright white mask with the expression permanently stretched into a scream. Quite the menacing sight to find standing in your darkened bedroom at 3 in the morning, you'd imagine. _So!_ It appears you have some local competition in the area... Hmm. No matter! You're up for engaging in a bit of a power struggle!

_It's more fun that way, anyway!_

"'Ghost Face', huh? Alright... Let's see if we can't find out more about you, Mr. Murderer." You mutter to yourself under your breath, quickly switching gears and attempting to find more information on this strange killer that has managed to pique your interest. Unfortunately for you though, you aren't able to find very much. The police aren't quite able to get a decent profile on the guy, it seems. They throw around some ideas for possible motive or intent based off of petty little theories. They use fancy words like _victimology_ and _modus operandi,_ but they don't really now what they're talking about. Not truly. Honestly, their attempts to soothe the public outcry that must have followed after the murders make you laugh. Fancy words and little theories aren't going to bring a person to justice, and your _personal_ theory is that unless this killer wants to be found... they won't find him.

Not only that, but they've got it all wrong. Perhaps you've got a little bit of benefit being a killer yourself, but their theories and suggestions just don't click. For example; the articles go on to talk about how the multiple stab wounds indicate a 'personal motive'. Personal motive? Pfft! He could've just been angry, or irritated! Besides; if you had to make a judgment based off of the messy graphic photos that have been provided, this is the kind of guy that _likes_ his prey to fight back. He probably enjoys the chase and had to stab them 62 times just to get them to stop moving or squirming around with all the fear-fueled adrenaline rushing through their body.

Another thing to keep in mind is that even 'random chosen targets' aren't all that 'randomly chosen'. They have to fit a certain criteria. Questions had to be asked, very important ones. Questions like; Can I overpower this person? Do they have any physical disability you could use to your advantage? If I attack right now, am I likely to get caught? It's important to be patient and gather information first-- 90% of the time, being patience is what keeps your ass alive in the long run. Good killers wait patiently before they strike. Messy killers that are likely to get caught rush in head first and typically act strictly on impulse. Unfortunately, the ones you typically hear about are usually the latter; messy killers that got caught making a mistake. The ones who got away with their crime? Now _those_ are the scary ones. Why? Because they actually _won._

After reading as much as you can about this peculiar local killer, you close you laptop with a soft huff. You have mixed feelings about this. While you are excited to have some competition, you don't like how similar your kill styles are. It's almost disappointing; judging by how similar the both of you are, you're almost sure you could get along with this other killer if it weren't for the fact that the pictures provided in the article suggest that the guy likes the spotlight... and you'd have to guess that he _probably_ isn't the type to share.. just about anything.

This was going to be one hell of a 'vacation'.

* * *

Danny is _irritatingly_ fascinated by his new neighbor.

It's been about 6 months since he first laid his eyes on his _pretty-young-thing_ of a neighbor. Honestly, he hasn't been handling the arrival of a potential target as well as he normally would. Something about her makes his stabby instincts go fucking _haywire,_ but he can't seem to figure out what the hell it is no matter how hard he tries. The reason Danny is confused is because his intuition has _never_ led him astray before, but everything he's managed to learn about his new neighbor leads him to believe that she's just... _normal._ Of course he's had his eyes on her ever since she first moved in, but it's not like it's super hard to keep an eye on her in the first place. She _does_ live right next door after all, and she must work from home because she doesn't regularly leave the house on a set schedule... she just kind of... _comes and goes as she pleases._ He doesn't even have to _actively_ stalk her either! _She_ comes to _HIM!_ It's like she always seems to have a new question for her _good ol neighbor Jed Olsen,_ and he's _always_ happy to help if it'll get him what he wants in the long run.

Everything he's learned about her so far as been pretty unrevealing as to who she _truly_ is. She seems to have pretty normal habits, and a pretty normal routine. Typically she gets up around 9 or 10 in the morning, maybe 11. She likes coffee, but typically prefers to drink tea if it's available. She never checks her mailbox, and nothing ever seems to go in it; bills, subscriptions, letters, nothing. She likes to 'people watch' on the front porch of her house and has been seen feeding a couple of the neighborhood cats some super bougie brand of cat food, so obviously she likes animals. Danny has even recalled watching her feed his _own_ cat after the adorable little dunderhead managed to escape in the middle of the night. Of course, Danny was able to catch Ms. Jinx the kitty cat and stuff her back inside his house, but that's beside the point.

She seems relatively... _normal,_ much to his annoyance. The _only_ thing that seems out of line, however, is the fact that she introduces herself as a different name to different places. For example; He knows her as Dahlia. The baristas at the coffee shop she goes to all know her as Maria. The waiters and waitresses at the restaurant she frequents for lunch knows her as Lori. The people at the club she likes to dance at knows her as Britney. She has so many different names, one for every occasion it seems. He highly doubts that 'Dahlia' is her real name-- he doubts _any_ of those are her real name, to be honest.

Not only that, but whenever Danny has observed her while she's out and about, she always... _glances over her shoulder._ Soft noises seem to put her on edge, it's like she's _trained_ herself to react to every little noise. He doesn't know why she does it, only that she does and it's amusing for him to watch. He's tried to come up with different theories. Maybe she's on the run from somebody. Perhaps a fugitive or a former convict? Hell, maybe _she's_ the fugitive or former convict. He isn't certain, all he knows is that she's awfully _twitchy_ for someone who supposedly leads a regular life. If she is a fugitive, his job will be much easier. All the hard work of covering his tracks will already be done for him. After all, no one goes looking for someone who doesn't exist... it's a shame though. A _real_ shame. If she weren't so dreadfully normal, he could almost imagine himself... _n_ _ever mind._

He shouldn't allow his mind to wander into... _that_ direction. As fun as it might be to sit around the house fantasizing endlessly about his pretty little neighbor, he has no time to waste-- not tonight. Not when somebody has been trying to steal his credit as Ghost Fac. When he checked the newspapers a couple weeks ago, he had expected to see _his_ work and _his_ name plastered across the front headliner page. Imagine his surprise when he finds his name and a dead body to match... but it's not one of the victims on his hitlist.

Danny works very hard to preserve the memory of his work as an... _'_ _artist'_ _._ He goes to extreme and extensive lengths to keep records of everything; pictures of the bodies and the general aftermath of the attack, notes and files on their personal lives, recordings of their daily routines, he does it all. Not only does he use the pictures as keepsakes and trophies, he also occassionally uses them to taunt the media or police. Send them into a frenzy, make them panic, that sort of thing. Also, Danny would _never_ forget killing someone-- not when he actively enjoys the process so much.

So when the police and media publicly put out a gruesome image of a body torn wide open from the excess amount of stab wounds, Danny immediately realized that the corpse depicted on the graphic photograph was _not_ his handiwork. That being said, he could tell why the media stamped his name onto this particular murder. The amount of stab wounds, the direction of the slashes, it all matched up with his own M.O or typical kill-style. Upon closer inspection of the photo, Danny could even tell that the stab wounds were made with a tactical blade very similar to his own. Whoever this copycat was knew what they were doing and were fairly skilled... and though imitation is often said to be the best form of flattery, Danny doesn't _really_ enjoy the idea of sharing the spotlight with... _anyone,_ to be honest! This little copycat would have to be taken down and taught a private lesson on why it's wrong to steal other's work.

_First things first, he has to figure out who they are._

Despite having no leads, Danny starts suiting up for the night. His intentions are to sneak around the crime scenes, and see if the police missed any important clues that might've left behind. Knowing how sloppy their policework usually is, they probably have. Hell, he's practically waved his identity around in their faces and they _still_ haven't managed to figure out who he is. He's almost _certain_ that by tonight, he'll have a clue as to who his 'secret admirer' is.

After giving himself a quick one over, Danny decides he is _almost_ ready to walk out the back door, until a loud and demanding yowl captures his attention. His eyebrows furrow together behind his mask as he drops his eyes to the ground and slowly spins 180° on the balls of his boot-clad feet. Sitting in front of him and on the floor of his kitchen, is a fluffy black cat with short, stubby little legs. Her smooshed-in face is barely visible in the pale moonlight that cascades across the span of the tile floor beneath her little toe-bean toes. Bright orange eyes seem to glow in the dark, staring defiantly back up at Danny through narrowed slits. The feline's pupils dilate as they make eye contact with one another.

"Mrrrrr..." irritably growls the cat under her breath as she glares up at her master, her grumpy expression only exaggerated by the smooshed shape of her face.

Danny chuckles darkly and crosses his arms over his chest before bringing his blade up to idly tap it against the exaggerated cheek of his hardened mask. He politely bows at the waist before slowly lowering himself into a crouched position to address the feline in a respectful manner, like he's bowing to some of royal status. "Hello, Jinx. _Did I forget something, pretty little kitty?"_

"Rrrrrreow!" The cat hisses while flaring her pricked ears out to the sides, angrily curling her clawed foot at him rather demandingly as if to say _'Yes you did, stupid son of a bitch!'._ The gesture only makes Danny giggle as he holds his hand up in playful surrender. The sassy feline purrs approvingly at his 'submission' and sticks her tail high up in the air before lifting her precious behind off the floor and spinning around on the pads of her feet to strut her way across the kitchen like some sort of supermodel. Knowing his cat is likely leading him somewhere, Danny hops back up onto his feet and slowly trails after her and pays absolutely no mind to how his heavy shoes squeak against tile floor.

Jinx eventually stops beside the large kitchen island situated in the very center of Danny's kitchen. She wriggles her little butt from side-to-side a bit, before leaping up onto the countertop and casually strolling over to a camera just sitting there-- the very camera that Danny typically brings with him whenever he's going out for the night. She places her paw on top of it and shoots him a rather telling and unimpressed look, quietly trilling under her breath in a scolding manner. Danny just giggles like a little kid before casually strolling over and plucking the camera off the counter and promptly dropping it into one of the many pockets inside his shroud. He raises his other hand towards Jinx while stretching his fingers out towards her cheek, before promptly sinking his glove-covered fingers into her fur and giving her a nice scratch behind the ear. Jinx purrs approvingly and leans into his touch while slowly closing her eyes in a blissful manner.

"Thank you for reminding me, pretty kitty. You're _such_ a good girl, aren't you?" Danny coos at the feline, who trills in response to his praise.

Jinx soaks up the affection before suddenly dashing after Danny when he makes a move for the stack of canned wet food at the edge of the countertop. She starts meowing like _crazy,_ and jumps down from the counter to weave in between his legs in an needy fashion as he pops the can open and slowly walks over to her food mat to place the can down beside her bowl of water. She starts greedily gobbling it down, while Danny reaches down to carefully stroke his fingers down the length of her spine.

"Be good for me, _okay?_ Daddy's got some work to do." He whispers under his breath before standing back up to his full height.

After exiting his house and locking the door behind him, Danny starts creeping through the bushes in his backyard towards the front of his house so he can hop in his car and start driving towards the crime scene. He pauses, however, when the flashing of bright white light coming from his neighbor's window catches his eye. Her familiar shadowy silhouette crosses the window, and his eyes narrow as that annoying tingly, fluttery feeling that always comes around whenever he sees her starts to swell up inside of his chest cavity. His heart pounds a little harder, he breathes a little faster, and suddenly it feels like his head is spinning from oxygen deprivation. Yes, it feels wonderful but at the same he utterly _despises_ that feeling strictly _because_ of how horrendously nice it feels!

_And yet..._

He angrily snarls under his breath before deciding right there on the spot to change his plans entirely tonight. The temptation, the desire, the _urge_ to peek through the window and spy on her is much too strong for him to resist. Surely it wouldn't be that bad if he were to just take a few notes? It's not often she opens her curtains, and he could _always_ go see the crime scene afterwards or even maybe tomorrow night if he really wanted. So without a second thought, Danny rips out a notepad and a pen out of his pocket before sneakily approaching the window, tip-toeing his way over to it as quiet as a mouse.

When he peeks over the edge of the windowsill, he finds his pretty little neighbor attempting to relax in the comfort of her living room. Dressed in nothing more sleep shorts and an itty-bitty crop top, she comfortably lounges on the luxuriously cushions of her couch while sipping on what Danny muses is a cup of tea--lavender tea if he had to guess based off the color. Obviously, somebody is dealing with a bit of insomnia at 12 A.M. if the cup of sleepy tea and the heavy bags under her eyes are anything to go by. She takes a small sip of her tea, enjoying the sweet night air that wafts it's way into her house through the open window on the front of the house. It's very humid tonight, but the cool summer breeze feels _wonderful_ on the skin. Probably wasn't a good idea to wear the leather shroud, tonight... _oops._

"Dahlia" has her feet thrown up onto the glossy coffee table just situated in front of her couch. She's got her legs crossed at the ankles, and seems to be perfectly content to just sip her tea and vibe out to the radio quietly playing in the background. Occasionally she'll bop around to the music a bit, but for the most part she seems to just be caught up in her own head. What is on her mind, he wonders? She looks stressed. Like she's been running around all day and is just now finally able to sit down. Admittedly that idea makes him quietly snicker to himself in amusement. She doesn't leave her house unless it's to run an errand or go people watching. What could she have _possibly_ done today that made her so exhausted?

  
(This song is perfect for **Reader x Ghost Face** and you cannot convince me otherwise.)  
(Thank you to my Bestie for showing me this song.)  
(Thank you to my Bestie for existing in general.)

With a heavy sigh of contentment, Danny watches as she sits up and drops her feet down to rest against the floor as she sets her teacup down onto the coffee table. Her palms come down to rest on her knees and she idly stares off into the distance, unblinking. The radio on the song suddenly changes to a tune she seems to recognize, prompting her to whip her head around and stare at the radio for a few seconds before slowly rising to her feet. Her bare feet pitter-patter against the rug draped across the wooden floor beneath her feet as she crosses the room, cautiously approaching the radio on a buffet table underneath the front window. Her eyes flicker shut as she slowly starts to sway her hips to the beat, letting herself go for a few moments. Her arms cross over her chest as she rests her palms on her shoulders, like she's giving herself a hug. She takes a soft breath and starts to quietly sing.

If he can just strain his ears and press his face a little closer to the windowpane, he just might be able to hear her...

**"♫♪ White lights are too bright.  
I just wanna see a trace or an outline.  
Say your name into a mirror three times,  
Said it three times, said it three times.  
But when you float above my body,  
I can see, I can see clearly,  
Straight through the ceiling, ceiling...**

**Darling, don't be so shy,  
** **I'll see you at midnight.  
And when I close my eyes,  
** **I said it three times, I said it three times.  
You make my world spin, placebo feelings.  
And in the morning, I'll wait to see you again.**

**Your dead eyes before mine.  
The way that they're missing their whites, yeah they're just right.  
I know you're dead inside,  
And that's what I like, what I like.  
But when you float above my body,  
Standing up right above me,  
I don't feel so lonely, lonely...**

**Darling, don't be so shy,  
I'll see you at midnight.  
And when I close my eyes,  
I said it three times, I said it three times.  
You make my world spin, placebo feelings.  
And in the morning, I'll wait to see you again.**

**In the morning, I hope to see you by my side,  
With my own eyes, in the sunlight.  
I go searching through reflection for your outline,  
But it's just mine, it's just mine.  
**

**I know you're dead inside...  
But you make me feel alive.  
  
I'll wait to see you again.**

**Darling, don't be so shy,  
I'll see you at midnight.  
And when I close my eyes,  
I said it three times, I said it three times.  
You make my world spin, placebo feelings.  
And in the morning, I'll wait to see you again.  
Yeah, I'll wait to see you again... ♫♪"**

Danny admires her swaying form as she sashays her way around the room, finding himself to be quite pleasantly surprised at how smooth her voice sounds. She croons into the night like a songbird lulling it's babies to sleep, and the thought of her singing just for him is enough to make his throat clench on the spot. Like a siren calling out to sailors aboard a giant sea vessel, the strange effect she seems to have over his body only intensifies when her sweet song rings in his ears. Suddenly it feels like his entire body has broken into a cold sweat, and he's not quite sure if it's a result of the humid air or his beautiful neighbor-- not that it truly matters, either of them are equally concerning to him. Leather is _quite_ uncomfortable when it rubs up against clammy skin, after all.

The notepad and pen that had once been tightly clenched within his grasp suddenly slip through his fingers, though he fumbles and tries to catch them rather clumsily. Nevertheless, both the pen and notepad fall noiselessly to the soft grass beneath his feet. He makes no attempt to reach for them, despite how valuable the both of them are to him and how much of a detrimental effect it would have on him if he were to lose or forget them. He can't help it, he's much to distracted by his neighbor's seductively swinging hips as she rocks her weight from foot to foot in front of the window.

The summer breeze coming through her window softly blows her hair about, and the sight of her soft locks flailing around in the gentle breeze makes Danny's heart suddenly feel like it's going to pop out of his chest. A trembly hand is promptly placed on top of it in a poor attempt to soothe the aching desire to scoop her up into his arms. He grits his teeth together and quietly curses under his breath-- this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his target. He's supposed to bloody kill her, not want to make her all his! He shouldn't-- he shouldn't _have_ these feelings. It's not right, it's not _normal_ for him. God, it feels like he's going to be sick--

The unexpected appearance of pressure against Danny's leg nearly causes him to pull away from the window with a yelp, but his split-second of panicked hysteria calms the moment he sees a flash of orange eyes and black fur cross the very outer rim of his vision. A soft mewl trills through the hot and humid night air, as Danny presses himself up against the side of the house and slowly slides downward into a sitting position. Adrenaline that had been created to help him flee now uselessly courses through his veins as his cat, Jinx, moves to make herself comfortable in her master's lap.

"You prissy little princess of a pussycat-- You scared the _shit_ out of me." Danny quietly chuckles, trying to ignore the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His chest rapidly heaves as he tries to slow his breathing, while Jinx trills happily as he scratches her chin. Danny narrows his eyes behind his mask at the way she pricks her fluffy tail up into the air, slightly twitching it around as he slowly strokes his fingers down the length of her spine. "Naughty little thing... Now, how did you get out? Could've sworn I locked the door behind me. Didn't think I saw you slip between my legs either, but I suppose I could be wrong. Sneaky little-... hey, where are you going?"

Suddenly Jinx rips away from him and dashes towards the front of his neighbors house. Curious as to what the hell his cat is doing, Danny hurriedly clambers back up onto his feet and peers back inside the window. Much to his dismay, he finds that Jinx has situated herself on top of the windowsill of the very window that "Dahlia" has open. She sits there all regal-like, waiting for the woman to notice her like a queen waits for the attention of a busy servant.

Eventually, "Dahlia" turns her head around and takes notice of the feline. Visibly startling at the unexpected shadow staring back at her, she relaxes upon realizing the shadow is actually just a _cat._ She drops her head in shame and braces her hands against her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Once she's brought her nerves back to center, she stands up and slowly makes her way over to the elegant feline in her window, swaying her hips back and forth in such a way that Danny's eyes cannot help but follow.

"Hadn't expected to see _you_ tonight. What are you even doing here? I thought I told you to go home, sweetie..." she quietly murmurs under her breath before gently scooping up the purring feline into her arms. Jinx makes a point to subtly lock eye contact with her Master peeping through the window, lavishly purring while cozying up to the very woman he has his eyes on. She allows her entire body to go lax in the comfort of her... _secondary_ owner's arms. The change in body language doesn't just surprise Danny; it leaves him utterly gobsmacked. Jinx doesn't like other people; Danny was the only person she'd allow to handle her for the longest time, and even that took some time for her to get used to. The idea of her willingly and enthusiastically allowing his crush, of all people, to hold her sends a clear message; _'Hey dad. I like this one.'_

He frowns at the pulsing and radiating warmth that starts to envelop his entire body. He hadn't planned to fall so hard for the woman standing before him. Matter of fact, he had at one point fully intended to kill her and just be done with it, but it appears that fate... _and Jinx..._ have demanded otherwise. After learning her routine and watching her go about her daily business, he fell for her. _Hard._ Right on his ass. But like he stubborn man he is, he refuses to fully acknowledge it. That's what he's always done with something akin to.. _adoration_ or _affection_ for another person surfaces. Just smother it to death and it'll go away. That's how infatuations work, right? Well...

This one doesn't seem to be going away.

"Dahlia" use a single hand to shut the window-- obviously, Jinx is staying with her tonight. That's fine-- he prefers for Jinx to be safely tucked away indoors, where she is less likely to get run over by a car, chased by a dog, or eaten by alligator, as is unfortunately common here in Florida. Honestly, if there was anyone in the world he'd trust with the life of his cat, he supposes it would be her. _Damn it, even that just makes him sound all mushy and pathetic--_

Danny sighs in defeat and drops his head down to rest against the bottom of the windowsill. Having had more than his fill of mind games and fluttery feelings for the night, he cuts his unexpected visit short and hurries to grab his notepad and pen off of the grass with a quiet snarl. After stuffing them back into his pocket and rising to his feet, he rushes back to his house to draw up a plan for his next move. He angrily curses under his breath; this was supposed to be just like any other kill. He obsesses, he follows, he stalks, he stabs, he _leaves._ He can't afford any distractions or temptations, he can't afford to be... _weak._ Weakness is how killers get caught, weakness is how they get thrown in federal prison.

No matter how he personally feels on the matter, the story is only supposed to end one way; death. That's how it's been, that's how it _must_ be. You can't just write a happy-go-lucky fairytale, call it a horror story, and expect people to be satisfied with that. All he's ever known his life to _be_ is a horror story; he can't just suddenly... _change the ending_ _because he felt like it!_ She's supposed to die and although he doesn't really... _want_ to kill her anymore, he knows he still has to. If he doesn't, her image will never leave his mind. She'll haunt him for the rest of his days, she'll be the girl who 'got away' and it'll all be because he went and managed to go and catch some stupid fuckin' _feelings._

Stupid feelings. They're so... _complicated._ He liked it better when he could just stab people without a second thought.

He sighs despondently, trudging through the grass until he's in the safety of his backyard. Whipping out his keys, he walks up to his back door and unlocks it before irritably swinging it wide open. The doorknob slams into the sheetrock, though it thankfully does not leave a dent or a hole. After he crosses over the threshold, the door is promptly slammed shut behind him and locked before he rips his mask off and throws it to the ground in a fit of anger. It clatters to the floor and slides across the kitchen tile, where it'll stay for the night until morning comes. Danny starts stripping himself of his clothes as he makes his way to his bedroom. Once he's in his birthday suit, he collapses onto his soft bed with a grunt and almost absentmindedly reaches to cuddle with his cat, only to remember that she's not _here_. Exhaustion starts to settle into his bones as he slips beneath the cool sheets, and his chest clenches at the idea of yet another... horridly lonely night.

He had intended to have some fun tonight by snooping out that crime scene, or checking out his neighbor. Instead, he's been left behind with his chest full of feelings that are largely foreign to him. He feels completely and utterly ridiculous about this entire mess that has somehow managed to throw him completely off his game. He used to laugh and revel in the way he slaughtered his victims, repeatedly driving his knife in and out of their bodies until their entire living room floor was covered in blood. Now-a-days? He hasn't even been able to _look_ at anyone else since _she_ came along. He's been so pent up with frustration and anger that just the other day, he grabbed someone in the city _in broad fucking daylight_ and yanked them into an alleyway just so he could stab something. _Totally out of character!_ The police had been so confused; it was so out of line from what he normally did that they didn't even _think_ it was Ghost Face. They thought it was just a robbery gone wrong!

Danny pulls the sheets up and over his shoulders before rolling onto his side and nestling his head into the pillow cushion, staring into the backyard through his bedroom window. The blood red curtains hanging over the window contrast rather pleasantly with the bright white gardenias bush just peeking over the edge of the windowsill-- _which reminds him, he really needs to cut back the bush a bit, it's growing to be a little bit gnarly--_ wait a minute. Gardenias?

_...Dahlia's favorite flower are gardenias, aren't they?_

* * *

It's been about a week since that strangely affectionate black cat showed up at your house... _again._

You can't say you're that surprised to find that you have company when you wake up on a pleasant Sunday morning. A warm breeze drifts into your room through the partially open window beside your bed, and you let out a contented sigh when it caresses the side of your cheek. With your arms stretched above your head, you arch your spine and let out a quiet yawn as you start to wake up. A soft trill rings through the air right before you feel a cold wet nose press up against the swell of your cheek. You smile breathlessly as you stretch your limbs, and flick one eye open and glance to the side. You find a fluffy black cat with big, bright orange eyes staring at you. Upon noticing you're awake, it starts kneading at the bed sheets in an excited manner before affectionately flicking it's sandpaper-like tongue across your cheek. 

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Thanks for letting me sleep in this morning... That was a nice change." You quietly greet the cat before rolling onto your side so you can gently scratch the feline behind the ear. She leans into your touch, which in turn causes you to grin. "Did you show up in the middle of the night, again?"

"Mrrrrrrow!" She replies with an exaggerated swish of her tail, as if to confirm.

"Mmm, I see. Why do you only come around at night? _Protecting me from some big scary monster?"_ You chuckle quietly before humming appreciatively when she pushes her way past your hand and curls right up against your neck, purring all the while. The feline purrs lavishly, happily nuzzling up against you as she pointedly ignores your question. The satisfied expression on her smushed-in face makes you forcefully exhale through your nose in amusement. "Mmm... well, thank you for protecting me, I guess. I don't know why you like to show up in the middle of the night and stick to my hip like glue, but I appreciate the company. Also, what _is_ your fascination with windows? I swear, you always follow me around the house just to make sure I've locked them all at night. You do the same thing with the front and back doors too, it's weird ...Anyway, you feeling hungry sweet pea?"

The cat leaps up from the bed the moment you start to move for the door, and starts weaving in between your feet while yowling excitedly at the mention of breakfast. You're in nothing more than a lacy night dress but you're not bothered by it, as you plan to feed the cat first and then change after a quick shower. You have... _things_ that need to get done this morning, and you need to get them done in a timely manner. Delays are _not_ an option, today. So after dashing downstairs and feeding the cat some premium-brand wet food, you hurry back upstairs and take a speedy shower before getting ready for the day. You decide to fluff up the drama, and dress in tight skinny jeans and a rich, deep-ocean blue shirt. The shirt has sleeves that come down to about your elbows, and there is stylish cleavage window that allows your girls to breathe-- which is essential when you live in a place that's hot as Florida. Once you're dressed, you start heading downstairs. 

Your four-legged companion rushes to meet you at the bottom of the steps and starts weaving in between your legs as you make your way to the kitchen to grab an overly sharp chef's knife. You smile down at the cat in question and shake your head in amusement. "I'm not getting you more food, I just need a knife--"

"Rrrrooowwwwr!" She yowls urgently, staring up at you with wide, bulgy eyes.

You chuckle softly. "I know, I know-- I'll feed you some tuna treats after I'm done taking care of, uh.... _our guest._ How about that?"

This doesn't seem to placate the feline as you hoped it would. She keeps pacing around your feet like she's trying to get you to stop, but you can't. You need to take care of this _now,_ otherwise it'll never get done. Not to mention, you're in a bit of a time-crunch. This needs to get done quickly, and efficiently. So with the knife in hand, you make your way towards the basement door and punch in the code before opening the basement door. As soon as the door swings wise open, an evil grin crosses your lips at the sound of pained cries coming from your basement. Trotting your way down the steps, you swing the blade by your side while humming a happy song.

As you come strolling around the corner, you smile at the sight of a scrawny little man in the center of your floor, bound and hogtied with a gag in his mouth. The sound of your feet hitting the floor attracts his attention, causing the sparsely haired man to lift his head and snarl angrily when the both of you make eye contact. He starts fighting against his bindings, like he's trying to break free from them so he can kick your ass. You're not scared-- not one bit. You tied him too tight for those ropes to have any give, and they're thickly corded. He's not getting free unless you allow him... which you most certain are _not_ planning on doing. If anything, the pathetic attempt to intimidate you just makes you laugh.

"I'd like to ask you how it feels to be the victim for once but seeing as you can't talk, I suppose it would be cruel of me to force an answer from you." You tease while sauntering over, making a show of the kitchen knife in your hand. "Hmmm.. such a pity that all those students you like grope can't see you tied up right now. I bet they'd _love_ to get some revenge on you for scaring and threatening them into silence, yeah? Imagine their relief when they find your body on the front paper as tomorrow's headliner. Hahaha!"

"Mmph-mrr-mrph-mmff-mm-mff-MMPHF!" The man retorts, angrily squirming about on the floor as you steadily approach.

"Sorry, what was that? Can't understand you. Maybe I should cut open your neck; you know, give you another hole to talk through." You say with an evil grin while pushing the blade up against his throat as a warning-- one he hears loud and clear. His eyes widen at the feel of cold metal pressed up against his hot flesh and he goes deathly still as a result. Sweat dribbles down his forehead and soaks into his torn up dress shirt, which has almost been completely dyed red from his own blood. It's a wonder how the man is still alive-- you stabbed him so many times in the chest and stomach, it's a wonder how you didn't hit anything vital. On the other hand, you didn't exactly have the time to go ham on him like you wanted to, as an unexpected late-night security patrol of the high school building that this fucker happens to work at caught you off guard. 

You take a quick glance around your basement and frown in mild annoyance. The guy didn't bleed as much through the night as you thought he would, but there is still a fair amount of blood on the floor. Shouldn't be too much of a problem-- a little bit of hydrogen peroxide and a scrubby brush should get the stains out. If that doesn't work, you've got heavy duty stuff that you can mix up to get it out with little to no effort. You just prefer not to use that method unless you absolutely have to because all the chemicals give you a headache

"How to kill you, how to kill you..." You thoughtfully hum while dragging the edge of the blade over the man's pointy adam's apple. He starts to squirm around when you bring up the idea of killing him, whining and whimpering in a loud, shrilly pitch that makes your temples throb. Clicking your tongue against your teeth, you mockingly coo at him as he pitifully thrashes around on the floor like a fish out of water. "Oh come now, don't tell me you don't want to have fun, do you? C'mon... _you asked for this_."

Tears streak down the man's cheeks as he starts to wail and sob, but the gag in his mouth thankfully muffles the majority of his shrilly shrieks as you move to straddle the back of his shoulders. As you thread your fingers through the man's hair and tightly grasp a couple of his frizzy locks in your fingers to hold him steady, you end up scoffing in annoyance when your doorbell suddenly echoes through your house. Excited at the prospect of someone being nearly to catch you in the act and stop you from killing him, your victim nearly manages to buck you off of him but you end up snarling and losing complete control of your temper, and dig your knees into his shoulders to try and stop him from thrashing around.

With a harsh yank of his hair, you force him to tilt his head back to expose his neck, and promptly drive your blade into it to silence him once and for all. Blood violently spurts from his neck and sprays everywhere as you slice several arteries and veins. The blood is viscous, and drenches the floor while also dribbling over your tightly-clenched knuckles. Your chest heaves with each and every angry breath of pure rage, as you struggle to calm yourself down. You rip out your blade and move to drive it into the center of your prey's skull, but a second ring of your doorbell breaks you out of your psychotic break.

With your bloodied knife raised up in the air, you stare at the doorway as your diaphragm rapidly expands and contracts. Your heartbeat pumps in your chest, but it finally starts to slow down as you greedily swallow down a few gulps of air. Eventually you drop your arm back down to your side and let out a quiet sigh, before standing back up and carefully pulling yourself away from the twitching corpse. The man stares up at you with wide eyes as he chokes on his own blood, coughing and sputter it all over the place as he quickly bleeds out. It makes quite a bit of a mess-- you make a point to go out of your way and avoid stepping in the puddles of blood, as the last thing you want to do is track blood through the house. 

After dashing back upstairs and rushing past the itty bitty black feline lounging in the center of your kitchen, you hurry to wash your hands and clean off the knife. You curse under your breath the blood runs down the drain just as the doorbell rings _yet again._ Scoffing in annoyance, you feign a pleasant tone and call out; _"Whooooo is it!"_

"Hellooooo, neighbor!" calls out a masculine voice, whom you recognize to be Jed on the other side of the door. Your heart skips a couple hundred beats at the sound of his rich, deep, bassy voice, and your stomach clenches in a poor attempt to contain the butterflies that threaten to take flight. Your throat burns as you thickly swallow down the sudden rush of endorphins that hurry to flood your brain with happy-chemicals. You _try_ to ignore it, but... you can only do so much. It _is_ Jed, we're talking about.

As a pleasant sliver of tingly warmth slithers down your spine, you shake off your hands before rushing to the front door and swinging it wide open. Your eyes widen at the sight of Motherfuckin'-Jed-Olsen standing in your doorway with a giant bouquet of gardenias, which _just_ so happens to be your favorite flower. You're not sure if Jed is familiar with the language of flowers or that gardenias happen to mean 'secret love', but either way you can't deny that you are absolutely _mind-blown_ at the gorgeous flower arrangement. There's a couple red gardenias here and there, but the majority of them happen to be a bright white.

Your heart practically falls right out of your chest when you tear your eyes away from the flowers to meet Jed's gaze. He smirks at you, causing the light blush that is delicately dusted across his face to deepen in color ever so slightly. His amber eyes twinkle in the sunlight, looking like pools of golden honey that you can't help but want to sink yourself into. You have to fight with yourself not to kiss him when his tongue gently runs across his lips to moisten them, and you end up blushing when you realize he caught the not-so-subtle trailing of your eyes as they followed his tongue.

"Hi." He says rather breathlessly, which mildly surprises you though you refuse to let it show.

"H-Hi! Come in!" You sputter out, before stepping to the side and allowing him entry. He smiles at you and takes a single step forward before pausing when he notices something peculiar on your hand. A genuine look of concern crosses his face when he notices a red splotchy blot on the pad of your thumb, and he carefully points it out to you with his free hand.

"What happened there, miss? Looks like you cut your thumb. Are you alright? Did you cut yourself cooking or something?" He asks rather sweetly, causing your brain to fumble over itself to act rationally and not fawn over him for showing concern. Anyway, you take a quick downward glance at your thumb and sure enough, there is a tiny little red slit where you appear to have managed to accidentally cut yourself while cleaning off the knife earlier. Huffing in disbelief, you narrow your eyes at the tiny slit and open your mouth to say something about it-- but your words catch in your throat when Jed unexpectedly wraps his fingers around the wrist. His grip isn't tight or restrictive by any means, but it's gently firm enough to tell you that he doesn't want to let go.

A soft sigh falls from your lips when his rough fingers begin to tenderly stroke your skin. You're sure he can feel the rapid pulse of your veins, but you don't really care-- his touch is so soothing, so mind-melding that you just can't help but give in. He flashes you a bright smile and stares up at you from behind his long lashes as he coos at you. "Now, no need to panic. Lemme just clean that up, alright? Don't want you to ruin your pretty blouse fumbling for a band-aid."

Mindlessly you nod your head, but visibly freeze up when he unexpectedly raises your hand to his lips. You gawk out of shock as Jed gently drags the pad of your thumb across his impossibly soft lower lip. Your breathing stutters at the sight of his wet tongue peeking out from behind his lips, but outright hitches when he suddenly wraps his lips around your thumb and lightly suckles on it. A deep crimson blush floods your cheeks when you feel his tongue push up against the cut, and you have to swallow down the lewd mewl that nearly rips it's way through your throat at the sight of his lidded eyes shamelessly staring back up at you. The blush on his cheeks have deepened in color, though he definitely shows no sign of being embarrassed or bashful about what he's doing to you.

He's just being... helpful. Yes. _Helpful._ It's not like he's _totally_ giving you an idea of what that tongue can do! No! _Not at all!_

Jed watches your pupils dilate, blowing wide and way out until nothing but darkness swallows your colorful irises, before staring back at him hungrily. He grins and hums approvingly as if he knows the effect his little gesture has on you. Then he offers you a single wink before he releases your thumb with a wet 'pop!' and quickly makes his way inside your house without another word. You lamely allow your hand to fall back against your chest, and curl your fingers into a tight fist to ground yourself. Swallowing down your nerves, you shut the door and turn around to face him.

If you weren't so wildly turned on, you'd have questioned the absurdity behind the little stunt he just pulled.

When your eyes meet Jed's honey-colored orbs, his lips curl into a rather boyish crooked grin that manages to make your heart flutter. You bashfully dip your head and cross your arms over your chest as you leisurely stroll over him, silently gritting your teeth together behind your closed lips as you fight with yourself. Part of you wants to swoon, but the other half wants to stab him in the chest for making you feel so... _wonderful._

You have mixed feelings about this entire situation. Maybe the average person wouldn't consider thinking about stabbing their crush in the chest, but you're not exactly average. Anything 'good' that has ever happened in your life always turned around and bit you in the ass in the end. It's why you don't trust emotions or feelings akin to 'love' or 'infatuation'. You tried dating in the past, but it never worked out. You'd get obsessed and would fawn over them, but they'd never return your affections. They'd go out and 'forget' to text or call you, or they'd leave you high and dry at a party for another person. After awhile you got sick of the constant heartbreak, so you swore up and down that no one would ever be able to lord or hold power over you ever again. They would _die_ trying to control you.

_and yet..._

Jed seems to smile almost bashfully at you as he holds out the beautiful bouquet for you to take. Though you're nervous, you carefully take the flowers from them and inhale their lovely sweet scent before nodding at him appreciatively. You hurry off to the kitchen to find a pretty vase to put them in, but take a moment to glance over your shoulder to make sure Jed is following you. When you find him just awkwardly standing in the center of your living room and looking around, you smirk a little before clearing your throat to catch his attention.

"Hm?" He says, his eyes bright and wide open as he patiently waits for you to give him an order.

"Come with me, pretty boy. I'll make you a cup of coffee or tea as a thank you." You reply flirtatiously, before running the rest of the way to the kitchen with your face practically buried into the bouquet to hide your embarrassment. Jed's chest swells with pride as he trails after you, casually stuffing his hands into his pockets as he strolls along. Once he enters the sanctity of your kitchen, he raises a curious eyebrow at _Jinx,_ who has seemingly made herself comfortable on the kitchen island. She lazily turns her head to meet her master's gaze and shows her appreciation via a slow blink, which is typically a cat's way of saying 'I love you' or 'hello'. In this case, it happens to be the former rather than the latter.

Jed subtly blinks back at her before turning his eyes back to look at you, smiling as he watches you try to carefully place the giant bouquet into a rather fancy vase. "I see you're the one who has been taking care of my cat, Jinx. I hope her royal highness hasn't been too... _sassy_ for you, has she?"

You stop fussing with the flower arrangement long enough to peer around the side of it and blink at Jed with your eyes big and round from shock. "That's-- She's _your_ cat? Wow, I had no idea! Where'd you get her?"

"Found her in a box on a street corner." He replies honestly while admiring said feline, who has splayed herself on her back to show her belly. "I was up in Utah on a, uh... _business trip._ It had been snowing all week and it was _especially_ cold and wet the night I found her. She was all balled up in a cardboard box, shivering and covered in fleas. She was just a baby. I'm uh... _not normally so affectionate_ when it comes to other animals, but something about her just made me... scoop her up and take her home. She's been with me since."

"Wow. That's amazing... Also, I swear I didn't catnap her! She's been sneaking into my house late at night. _Only_ at night, oddly enough... don't laugh at me for this; but, uh... she follows me around the house and makes sure I lock all the doors and windows. Throws the biggest fit if I don't! Seriously, the fluffy little princess won't let me sleep if I don't." You chuckle, before nervously clearing your throat and turning around to dash for the cupboard where you keep your teabags and coffee.

"Does she now?! How _adorable_." He 'exuberantly' replies with a wide grin, subtly shifting his eyes over to look at the troublesome feline in a knowing manner. She seems to take full offense to the glare he cuts her way, and slowly rises up into a sitting position. Her bright orange eyes narrow dangerously thin as she puffs up her fur and begins irritably swinging her tail around, all while glaring at her master defiantly. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrow at her, but she holds her position and even _growls_ at him a little-- this surprises him, but he doesn't show it. _No fucking wonder he couldn't get into your house..._

"Yep!" you reply, blissfully unaware of the argument that is taking place behind you in your kitchen as you start to heat up some water for drinks. Eventually you flick your hair over your shoulder and look at Jed with a soft smile. "Hey, I forgot to ask-- coffee or tea?"

"Coffee! Preferably black." Jed kindly replies, bowing his head appreciatively. "I'll drink just about anything, though. I'm not picky, I just happen to prefer plain ol' black coffee. The darker, the better."

"Black coffee? You know, they said only psychopaths drink black coffee." You cheekily tease, as you start to make _two_ cups of black coffee.

"Do they really, now? _Huh._ The more you know! How interesting. Guess I'll have to keep an eye on you then, yeah?" Jed playfully purrs back at you, while arching an eyebrow and biting down on his lower lip in a suggestive manner as he starts to smile all over again.

"Mmm.. you do that. Ehehe!" You nervously giggle, before turning your head and taking a subtle breath to try and gather your wits about you. Jed isn't usually this... flirtatious, or... _sexually charged,_ but you can't exactly say you mind. Still, you're confused as to what's going on or what's got him all pent up. Sure, he's glanced at you every now and then. He'll occasionally sit with you on your front porch and 'people watch' with you during the day if he doesn't have to work at the office. He'll talk, and laugh, and joke with you... sometimes even subtly make a pass at you. But this? He's never been so bold before. It's like-- some sort of secret beast that has been sleeping has finally started to awaken.

Once you finish making coffee, you pass the mug to Jed by carefully sliding it across the counter. Since it's full of hot coffee, you don't just go and shove the mug willy-nilly. You have to physically push it along, much to your annoyance... which quickly turns to delight when Jed 'accidentally' places his hand on top of your own. An electric spark ripples up your arm, causing you to squeak and snap your eyes up to meet his partially-lidded gaze.

 _"Thank you."_ He says warmly while taking the mug from you.

"Yo-You're welcome." You reply with a thick swallow before raising your cup to your lips to take a long sip of your coffee. You pointedly glance at the bouquet and can't help but smile adoringly at them before redirecting your gaze back to Jed. A curious and coy smile spreads across your lips as you gently try to strike up a conversation. "So, flowers huh?"

"Yes. _Flowers._ " Jed replies rather simply, as he leans down to brace his elbows against the countertop of the island. He brings one hand up to hold up his head, and frames his face with his fingers while staring at you through heavily lidded eyes. A slight smirk curls onto his face as he chuckles at the faint blush that once again makes an appearance on your plush cheeks. "Do you like them? I picked and arranged the bouquet myself with the very flowers I happen to grow in my backyard."

"Yes! I _love_ them. You-- you _grew_ these yourself?" You reply with rapid-fire blinks. "I'm impressed."

"Pretty flowers for a pretty woman." Jed smoothly returns with a heart stopping wink. "I'm glad you like them. I was hoping they'd come in handy in trying to.... _convince you to go out with me on a date tonight_. You see, I happen to know this cute little place just around the corner from here. Maybe we could chit-chat over some nice Italian food, sip on some wine, and dine under the stars while getting to know one another on a, uh... _personal level_. Just you and me."

Oxygen is ripped from your lungs as your lungs seize up within your chest. Your heart wildly spasms and causes your entire body to tremble with excitement, but you force yourself to calmly nod your head. A polite grin spreads across your face as you shyly tuck an arm up against your chest, before trying to busy yourself by taking another long sip of coffee-- not that you need the caffeine at this point anymore, lord knows you're wide awake now. With a deep breath, you verbally accept; "I'd be _happy_ to go out on a date with you tonight."

Jed breaks out into a wide, mischievous grin. "Then I'll see you tonight at 9:00 PM. Dress formal!"

_Guess you'll have to dump that body in your basement ASAP, huh?_

* * *

You were _really_ anxious about your date tonight with a certain Mr. Jed Olsen.

At the current moment in time, you're anxiously pacing back and forth across your living room while Jinx mewls and weaves in and out between your feet, affectionately nuzzling up against your ankles in a sweet attempt to soothe you. You take extra care when trying not to step on her or trip over her squirmy form-- the strappy Louboutin black stilettos you have on would _really_ do some damage if you put your full weight down onto the needle-point heel. And while you appreciate her attempts to comfort you, you're not exactly sure if she'd be able to forgive you after what you plan to do tonight. If she knew that you plan to kill Jed tonight, you're not sure she'd want to be all snuggly with you. Hell, she'd probably attack you!

You can't help it though; not when your affections for Jed have grown to be much too strong. Your little crush on him has been left alone just long enough to fester and turn into a full-blown infatuation and obsession with the man. Your mind have become so consumed by just the sheer thought of him, it's become a hindrance in your daily life. For example; instead of hunting targets out in public, you've turned to hunting _him._ He became another name on your list-- albeit one of more personal interest than anything else, though you'd never admit that to yourself. Your intentions at first had been solely to document enough information to help you learn his weekly routine and figure out a way to kill him. But then he started _willingly_ including you in his daily routine. Time spent stalking and hiding behind walls, trees, and bushes slowly turned into time spent with him one-on-one, and then you slowly but surely fell head-over-heels in love with him.

It started out innocently enough. He'd come over after work every Friday after work, always with some sort of gift or offering to give you. Most of the time it came in the form of little chocolates, toffee squares, or some other sort of sugary treat, as the man has a _serious_ sweet tooth. Sometimes on the rare occasion, however, it would come in the form of booze. Neither of you drank super heavily, _or very much at all for that matter,_ but you both did drink enough to cut a little loose. Those nights were the _best,_ because those were the nights where Jed would actually allow his body to sink into your lawn chair and relax. He'd start cracking jokes left and right, and the corners of his eyes would crinkle as he laughed along with you. It was beautiful. Comforting. _Wholesome._

And for that, he unfortunately has to die.

You know it doesn't _really_ make any sense; the whole 'I love you so much that it hurts, so I've got to kill you for it' thing. To you though, it makes _perfect_ sense. In your mind, you're doomed to be single for the rest of your days. No man is going to want a girl with mommy and daddy issues that are severe enough to the point where she has frequent psychotic breaks that drive her to mutilating someone beyond the point of recognition, nor are they going to want someone who has the obsessive, possessive, and clingy qualities that you have. You've always been of the mindset that if your heart is going to break, then you'll do it on your own terms.

Racing thoughts start to consume you but your chains are broken by the incessant ringing of your doorbell, echoing all through the house. The sound startles Jinx, who promptly flattens her ears against the sides of her skull and hisses while rushing to run upstairs for cover and to hide in the safety of your guest bedroom, which she has seemingly claimed to be her own private safe haven. You watch her scamper away before taking a moment to take a deep breath to calm yourself. Your clammy palms grab at the edge of your sparkly red figure-hugging dress, which you tug down over the curvaceous swell of your hips and thighs. Afterwards, you absentmindedly feel up your bra and sigh in relief when you feel the leather sheath of your tactical knife press up against your flesh. _You're ready._

A quick glance at the clock confirms that it's 9 PM right on the dot as you start making your way over to the door. As you walk across the living room, you take a moment to fluff up your hair and wipe at the corner's of your mouth. Your clicking heels slowly come to a stop just in front of the door, and you forcefully plaster a pleasant grin onto your face after taking another calming breath. But when you swing the door open and open your mouth to greet your guest, you find that the tall imposing figure standing on your front porch is _not_ the man you had been expecting tonight.

  
(Ghost Face in his fancy suit.)

"Ghost Face!" You breathlessly gasp, far too stunned at the familiar sight of the killer's iconic mask to even think about slamming the door shut. The killer seems to bow his head appreciatively at you before taking a moment to adjust his suit, while you cringe when a beam of moonlight reflects off the shiny metal mask he's wearing and shoots right into your eye as he shifts around. His leather-glove clad fingers tug on the lapels of his jacket, then he wriggles his tie a bit so that it comfortably sits on his neck without choking him. He casually smooths down his vest before suddenly slamming his hands up against the frame of the doorway, causing you to yelp and visibly startle out of shock.

"Hiya, _cupcake._ " He says rather condescendingly, before allowing dark laughter to rumble through his chest as he shakes his head back and forth in amusement. "Nice to see you that you _do,_ in fact, know my name. I was wondering if you did!"

 _Name?_ Is that why he was here? Had he found out that you were the reason behind the increase in dead bodies here in Roseville? You know the media kept confusing the two of you; they always seemed to think that your hard-earned kills were his, much to your dismay. Aw shit-- did he possibly think you were trying to steal his glory?! You know from what you could see on the few video recordings of him that there of him that he obviously likes the attention that the media gives him whenever they spiral into a panic. You also know he doesn't exactly seem like the type to share the spotlight. Fuck, he probably thinks you're a copycat and plans to kill you for it. How did he found out about you? Oh god, did he do something to Jed?!

Ghost Face is suddenly storms his way into your house like a raging tempest, harshly digging his fingertips into your shoulders as he uses them like handles to force you back into the house. You contemplate trying to loop around him and make a break for the front door, but frown when Ghost Face uses the heel of his fancy leather shoes to kick the door shut before locking it behind him. More muffled dark laughter slips out of him as he slowly starts to make his way over to you, making a show of the sharp blade he has tightly clutched in his grasp. He pauses, however, and curiously tilts his head when you suddenly reach into your bra and whip out a tactical blade of your own and point at him in a defensive manner. 

"Back. The Fuck. Off." You hiss. 

"Oooh! She's a feisty one! Mmmm, you sure know how to get a man's blood pumping, _don't cha my little sweet tart?_ Heh... now what, pray tell, did you plan on using that knife for?" He mockingly asks while crossing his arms over his chest and reaching a hand up to idly tap the blade of his knife against his cheek. "Surely you don't mean to try and _kill_ me? You know my name, so I'm assuming you've seen my handiwork in the paper. C'mon now, cupcake! You don't honestly think you have the energy to keep up with me, do you? I'll have you know, I can last more than just a few rounds in the ring."

"I doubt it." You spit venomously.

"Aww sweet baby girl, I can last _all night along._ " He purrs salaciously.

With an angry snarl, you bravely launch yourself at the intruder standing in your living room. You try to bring down your knife to stab him in the chest, but he parries your blow with his own blade and roughly shoves you back by throwing his weight into it. He's fairly tall and really well built, so you just end up stumbling backwards and letting out a shriek while narrowly managing to dodge one of his slices. You growl when he manages to twist the blade around and slash you across the thigh; It's just a medium-sized flesh wound, but it still stings like a bitch. That knife of his is really fucking sharp--

Ghost Face slashes his blade through the air, causing you to instinctively duck under his swing. Then he tries to swing it _down,_ but you block his slice with your own blade and drive your fist into his ribs to throw him off balance. You dig your weight into your knife and use it to knock him back, while your well-aimed punch knock the wind out of him. A pained, breathless rasp falls from his lips, though the sound is largely muffled and distorted by the mask he has on. His irritated sigh fills the air as he stumbles backward and takes a moment to regather himself, bringing a hand down to smooth down his vest before he attacks you once more. He throws his weight into it this time, forcing you to fall back onto the floor with a grunt. He straddles your hips and tries to bring his knife to your throat, but you block his attempt and wrestle with him for control. The metal blades of your knives scrape against one another as the both of you struggle to overpower one another, and the sound of metal on metal makes your eardrums hurt. You grit your teeth and animalistically growl, while Ghost Face lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head in amusement. "You really _are_ feisty."

"Fuck off, Fuck Face!" You sneer before wrapping your legs around his waist, effectively shocking him and catching him off guard as your calf muscles pull his pelvis close. With a snarl, you buck your hips and manage to throw him off balance just enough to roll him onto his back. Once you've gathered your bearings, you scramble to get off of him out of fear he might take a cheap shot, and are far too pissy to notice the way he sighs almost like he's disappointed that you got off of him. He rolls back onto his shoulders and then quickly hurls his full body weight back down to his feet, launching him off the ground and up into the air. Twisting himself so that he'll land flat on his feet, he hits the ground with a soft grunt and then slowly stands back up to his full height. He irritably swings his knife back and forth in his tightly clenched fist, staring at where you stand a few feet in front of him. The mask on his face might deceive the average person into thinking he's perfectly calm, but the angry flexing of his fingers around the handle of his blade is a dead give away to his true emotions.

Your chest rapidly heaves with each labored breath as you take a few steps back. By now, your lungs are burning and your strength is dropping-- he's much more _fighty_ then the people you're used to taking on. It doesn't help that he's twice your size and practically towers over you. You're almost 90% sure that he is just 100% pure beefy muscle underneath that suit, and honestly that's a little scary. When you're toying with your prey, you feel like a god. When you're fighting him? You feel like a piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured by a starving lion.

"You drive me _crazy,_ cupcake." Ghost Face chuckles while shaking his head from side to side, as he cautiously approaches you. He casually uses his knife to scratch the side of his scalp, and lets out a heavy sigh. "Can't get you out of my head, it seems. I'm up all damn night thinking about you. All those conversations we have all the time... Mmm! Mmm-mmm-mmm." 

Blinking several times out of shock, your wide eyes narrow suspiciously as you slowly bring your blade up to point at the man. "What are you talking about? I have no fucking idea who you are, we've never talked before."

Ghost Face seems to pause. He stops walking and tilts his head at a slight angle, and stares at you like he's not sure he heard you right. Then he snorts and shakes his head and drags a hand over the front of his mask like he's trying to rub his face. Then he points his blade at _you_ and says; "Don't-- don't do that. Don't pretend you don't know who I am, that's just going to piss me off."

"I'm _not_ pretending! I don't know who you are, or your name, or your face!" You snarl viciously while throwing your hands up into the air in disbelief, before then rolling your head to the side and scoffing in annoyance. You turn your head back to glare at Ghost Face, whose chest as started to heave with rage. Undeterred, you keep on going and try to emphasize your point. "I have _no_ fucking idea who you are--"

Ghost Face's large hand surges up and wraps around your throat so quickly that you barely have time to process that he's choking you. His fingers start to squeeze your neck so hard that you become worried he's _actually_ going to crush your windpipe. Panic overwhelms your brain, making you foolishly drop your knife and start clawing at his knuckles in an attempt to keep him from choking you to death. "Don't play coy with me, _princess._ Stop fucking lying, stop FUCKING lying and trying to play with my head, because it's NOT fucking funny. How could you forget?! I bring you sweets, I bring you booze, we hang out until 3 or 4 in the morning almost every fucking night, and today I brought you flowers! How DARE you forget all about that as if it were... NOTHNG?!"

He kicks your weapon to the side and you watch it skid across the hardwood floor with a deep frown, but Ghost Face becomes angry that you would dare tear your eyes away from him and roughly rams you into the wall once again to get your attention back on him. Your sad eyes whip back over to meet the black eye-indents on the mask he wears and for the first time in a long time in your pathetic life, you are scared to die. A choked up whimper bubbles up in your throat, and as an act of mercy, Ghost Face loosens his grip but only enough for you to gulp down just enough oxygen to keep your face from turning purple. You gasp and pant heavily to catch your breath, but whine when Ghost Face leans in super close and starts _snarling_ at you all over again. 

"Don't you fucking take those pretty eyes off of me! I'M what matters right now, not your fucking butter knife! Say my name, say my FUCKING name." He hisses venomously at you.

_"Ghost Fa--"_

" **MY NAME**." He emphasizes with a roar, as he starts squeezing your neck all over again. You start to kick and flail your legs, but Ghost Face brings the pointed end of his blade up to your neck. You can feel the sharp tip press into your skin-- not enough to make you bleed, but definitely enough to send you reeling into a full blown panic. Tears streak down your cheeks, smearing your mascara and eyeliner all over the place. At first your mind doesn't register everything he's saying or trying to tell you, but realization hits you like a bucket of cold water being dumped over your head the very _millisecond_ you start putting things together. Staring into your eyes, he swears he can see the gears turning in your head and slowly releases your neck. You gasp for air, while he cages you in by bracing his palms against the wall on either side of your head.

"...Jed?" You unconfidently whisper under your breath, staring at the masked man before you with wide eyes. He humorlessly chuckles and nods before dropping his head down to rest in the crook of your neck, while you shiver at the feeling of his ice-cold metal mask pressing against your hot, exposed flesh. The affectionate gesture confuses your soul-- he had just been _actively_ trying to kill you moments ago, and now he's... cuddling you as if you were lovers. Tears well up in your eyes as your heart and brain start to tear each other apart like hungry rabid dogs, and the voices in your head start screaming at one another for a rational explanation that could help you try and make sense of this situation.

"You finally figured it out." He whispers so calmly, as if he hadn't just been spitting, snarling and screaming all up in your face only moments ago. He presses the mouth piece of his mask up against your neckline like he's giving you a kiss, and you shudder when you feel his hot breath seep through his mask and fan across the span of your skin. You become overwhelmed and it makes your head hurt. As you reach up and grab a fistful of your hair, a watery sob bubbles up in your throat. A single tear rolls down your cheek and you whimper at the feeling of a leather-clad hand come up to caress your face. Jed uses his thumb to gently swipe away the teardrop, and flicks it off of his fingers as if it had personally offended him. You start blubbering and whimpering, causing Jed to click his tongue against his teeth as a sliver of pity ripples through him. "Aw, c'mon cupcake... don't cry. You're making it so difficult for me to figure out how I should feel right now..."

"I'm the one making it difficult!?" You screech angrily before placing your palms on his shoulders and giving him a hard shove that nearly sends him toppling over. Jed stumbles over his own feet and nearly trips, but manages to catch himself by bracing his weight against one of the couches. He lifts his head to look at you, and promptly holds his hands up in surrender when he finds you staring at him with the most heartbroken expression he's ever seen on a person. Your eyes are pink and puffy, swollen from the copious amount of tears streaking down your bright red cheeks, and his heart breaks a little when you let out a pained sob. "I'm making things difficult?! _You're_ the one making things difficult! I was just fine before you came _waltzing_ into my life, and _snatching_ my heart out of my chest! I didn't ASK to fall in love with you! _You_ made me do it! You played with my feelings to get me to lower my guard! **YOU TRICKED ME!** I unknowingly let you play with me like I was a toy and I--"

Jed seems to drop his shoulders as soon as you pause your unexpected confession, so you can cover your mouth with the back of your hand to muffle your sobs. As you wipe your eyes and smear your heavy make up everywhere, he throws his knife onto the back of the couch and seemingly abandons it for now. Instead, he chooses to try and approach you with his arms stretched out towards you. _"Cupcake--"_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" You scream angrily while smacking his hands away, as your entire face goes red with rage. Jed immediately brings his forearms up to protect him, but you manage to slip your arms through them and smack Jed so hard across the face that his mask goes flying. It slips over his head and crashes down onto your hardwood floor, clattering and bouncing as it skids across the expanse of your living room. Jed brings a hand up to cover his stinging cheek, and eventually lifts his wide-eyed gaze up to meet your furious glare. You curl your arms up against your chest, and Jed can't help but frown as your pouty lower lip begins to tremble. Then you start screaming all over again, and Jed frowns as he watches your heart break. "I WAS FINE WITHOUT YOU! SURE I WAS _LONELY,_ AND I WAS _TIRED,_ AND I WAS _SAD,_ BUT AT LEAST I WAS WHOLE! AT LEAST I KNEW WHERE ALL THE PIECES OF MY HEART WERE! _But you?!_ I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Jed's eyebrows furrow together at that last part and hangs his head to let out a rather angry giggle, before looking back up and staring at you through narrowed eyes. "You don't know me? Pffft-- that's rich coming you! Trust me, cupcake; you don't want to play that game with me. Not when you can't even figure out what name you want to introduce yourself to people as."

You suddenly go stock-still at the revelation that he knows part of your secret. You narrow your eyes suspiciously and point an accusing finger in his direction while asking in a low, deadly tone; "How do you know that...?"

Jed crosses his arm over his chest and snorts humorlessly while arching an eyebrow at you. He's _really_ angry at you for being a bit of a hypocrite, but he decides to indulge in your question anyway. You widen your eyes and press yourself up against the wall again as Jed slowly starts to casually stroll his way back over to you, dropping his arms back down to hang loosely by his sides. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he stares at you through narrowed eyes and reveals all the little things he knows about you.

"Cupcake, I know everything about you except your god damn _name._ I know how you like coffee, but prefer tea if it's available. You don't like cleaning, it annoys you and stresses you out so you try to keep things very minimalistic to make it easier on yourself. You don't separate your clothes by color when you wash them, you just throw them all in. You avoid doing dishes if you can and typically don't start on them until the following day. You have a sweet tooth, but seem especially taken by chocolates and fruity sweets more so than you do with sour or tangy ones. You enjoy them, but they aren't your favorite. You constantly keep your hands clean and are always making sure that there is nothing under your fingernails. You have a designated office upstairs for your laptop, but you prefer to use it while lounging on the couch and listening to the radio. Sometimes you skip breakfast, but you never miss lunch or dinner. _You also have a habit of hiding personal things between your tits because you don't think anyone is brave enough to reach inside and just snatch it._ Kind of like this--" Jed says before suddenly reaching into your bra and pulling out a small photograph. He mockingly dangles it above your head as you immediately panic and start jumping up and trying to swipe it away from him. 

"Give that back! It's mine and it's private! It's precious to me, give it BACK!" You hiss defensively, only to whine when Jed rolls his eyes and places a hand on the center of your chest. In a show of strength, he slowly pushes you away an pins you against the wall, giving him ample opportunity to inspect the apparently 'precious' photo. He expects to find a photo of a parent or friend-- he _doesn't_ expect to find a dead body, split wide open straight down the center of it's chest.

"Woah." He says breathlessly, widening his eyes in shock at the amount of blood and organs that are splayed all over the corpse depicted in the photo. "Holy shit, that is a _lot_ of blood--"

"Oh, don't act like you haven't done the same exact fucking thing!" You snarl out of embarrassment, while still struggling against his hand.

Jed narrows his eyes at the photo and unexpectedly goes very still for a split second, after having thoroughly inspected the picture pinched between his fingers. He slowly turns his head to look at you, staring at you like he's trying to piece everything together in that skull of his. You push yourself into the wall like you're trying to get away from him. Now that you suddenly feel super vulnerable underneath his attentive gaze, it's hard to look him in the face. You don't have a choice in the matter, however, because within a flash, Jed is in front of you again, keeping you pinned against the wall with his hand still firmly placed against your chest.

Your eyes trail after the photo as you watch it slowly flutter to the ground, having been abandoned by Jed for apparently more important endeavors. You look back over at him to meet his amber orbs, and you frown at the utterly _mystified_ look he's giving you. Uncomfortable with the way he's staring at you like you're some sort of goddess that just spoke the holy word of the lord to him, you try to turn your head to look away but end up whimpering when he suddenly catches you by the chin with his free hand. He gently pinches your chin between his thumb and index finger, and gently tilts your head back so you are forced to stare up into his eyes. Golden brown eyes flick up and down the length of your face as he _finally_ breathes out; "It's you, isn't it?"

"Is _what_ me?" You sneer, only to frown in confusion when Jed's lips curl into a wide, happy grin.

"The media has been saying some of the new bodies popping up in the newspaper are mine, but I know my handiwork when I see it. Those bodies aren't mine... _they're yours, aren't they?"_ He asks with a smirk, giggling maniacally like a little child when you squirm around rather uncomfortably. He hums approvingly and gently strokes your chin with his thumb, cooing at you when you try and fail to smack his hand away.

"Stop mocking me--" you hiss.

"I'm not mocking you." He replies with finality. "I already know it's yours. Your reaction is much too telling for it to _not_ be you. I'm just trying to figure out a few more things in my head. There are a few pieces of the puzzle that are missing, and are keeping me from seeing the entire picture. _Care to offer some_ _assistance, cupcake?"_

_" **If you don't stop calling me CUPCAKE** \--"_

"Stop being difficult, and tell me what I want to know." Jed demands in a firm tone that tells you he is _not_ fucking around, making you swallow down your anger and begrudgingly bite down on your tongue to hold back your temper. Jed squints at you suspiciously and tilts his head at a slight angle. "I get the feeling our situations are a lot more alike then either of us understand, and I need information to confirm or disprove that theory. So _speak._ "

"You first." You say, eyes alight and sparkling with anger. "If you like me so much, why are you trying to kill me?"

Jed arches an eyebrow. "I could ask the same thing of you. I doubt the late nights we spent on your porch were just 'friendly conversation' to yo--"

You promptly slap him across the face again, this time for belittling you and making you feel small and worthless. However this slap actually manages to piss Jed off, and he ends up grabbing both of your wrists and pinning them straight above your head with a nasty snarl. He pushes his body up against yours and gets so close that you can just _barely_ feel the tip of his nose graze against your own. "Stop being a _bitch_ and slapping me. I deserved it the first time, but now you're pushing it, _princess._ Knock that shit off, and tell me what's goin on or else I'll get _angry_ again. At this point I don't want to kill you anymore, but _don't make me change my fuckin' mind_. 'Kay? Now tell me what's going on in that brain of yours."

"I wanted to kill you." You spit back while glaring up into his amber orbs defiantly, only to soften them and let your hands lay limp in his firm grip when the memories the two of you shared cross your mind's eye. Colors flash, feelings spark, and your heart aches as you relive the moments in your head. Jed watches you with careful eyes as you sink your teeth into your lower lip and nibble on it a little, before letting out a quiet sigh. "I wanted to kill you for making me fall in love with you. I knew I'd never be able to keep you, so I wanted to kill you before you broke my heart. If anyone was going to do that, then it was going to be me and it would be done on my own terms."

Jed violently gigglesnorts at your confession and drops his face down to rest in the crook of your neck, breaking out into near maniacal laughter that makes your stomach twist uncomfortably. His laughter annoys you and makes your face twist into a hateful scowl, but only because you think he's laughing at you and your reasoning for wanting to kill him. Rage boils and bubbles deep within your belly, but it quickly cools down when Jed lifts his head and wipes away his tears of laughter and forces himself to calm down. Your angered expression melts away into confusion as he giggles like he's drunk while releasing your wrists, before then dropping his hands down to gently cup the sides of your face. He holds you still and steady as you _very_ hesitantly accept the affection, and even manage to find the bravery to rest your hands on top of his own. 

You stare up at him all wide-eyed and completely lost as to where he's going with this. "What are you trying to do? C'mon Jed, I-"

"Danny. My real name is Danny." He quietly whispers, lightly stroking the swell of your cheeks with his thumbs. "Call me Danny, cupcake."

"...Danny. _Fine._ If we're gonna use 'real names' then I guess I should tell you mine." You huff out before giving him your birth name. He nods his head and hums in acknowledgment, before attempting to repeat the name. It experimentally rolls off his tongue, syllable by syllable, just as it did when you told him that your name was 'Dahlia'. You try to ignore the fire it evokes within you, and quickly try to smother it down by swallowing a thick glob of saliva that managed to get stuck in your throat.

"Got to admit--" He begins with a childish snicker and a playful smile, dropping his arms back down to his sides. "--Didn't think this is the way I'd be confessing my _undying_ love tonight. I honestly thought there would be a lot more blood. Lot more cussing and screaming. Eh-- you'll probably be back to doing that in a minute though. I'm sure I'll manage to find someway to piss you off."

You rapid-fire blink up at him and then squeeze your eyes shut while shaking your head from side to side. "Love? Wait, wait, wait. I'm _completely_ confused--"

"I planned to do the same thing that you did, for almost the same reasons." He admits while looking you in the eye. "Couldn't get you out of my head. I thought it was just a small, stupid little crush or something, but it didn't go away. It just grew and it grew, and kept on freaking growing. Felt like I was lugging around a 3 pound tumor in my chest half the time whenever I thought about you, you know? Well soon enough, you began to take up all my time. Instead of getting ready to go cut some idiot's throat, I was getting ready to bring by a box of chocolates that I bought for you. Then as if I wasn't already screwed over from the start, I peeped in on you taking care of _Jinx._ Now if there is any way to my heart, it's through that damn cat. Speaking of which, where is she? I watched her walk with you to lock all the doors and windows so I couldn't get in. I know she's here, but where is she?"

"Oh, uh-- Jinx is probably upstairs in my guest bedroom-- WAIT. _That's_ why she walked with me around the house every single night?! She was protecting me from YOU?" 

"Uh, _duh?"_ Danny giggles while curving an eyebrow and flashing you an amused smile. "She's grown attached to you and doesn't want me to hurt you. Why do you think I was cutting glares at her this morning after you told me she had been following you all around the house, pitching the mother of all fits unless you locked all the doors and windows? She's watched me break into my own house after I forgot my keys and lockpick. If I don't walk in through the front or back door, then windows on the first level are my next route. She's seen me do it enough times to know how I work."

"What about second story windows?" You ask, strictly out of morbid curiosity. "She followed me around for that, too."

"I used to rock climb back in high school. It's a great work out. Plus, if you can climb a rocky wall then you can _definitely_ hop a security fence or climb up those lattice garden walls with no problem." Danny says with a proud grin, only to pause when a thought crosses his mind. Snapping his fingers, he looks at you with wide eyes. "Oh! Right, we should uh-- probably tell her we're okay after we're done talking. She's likely anxious after hearing all that yelling and shit. She's a tough girl, but uh... she don't like it when I yell. Makes her puff up. Oh, another thing! If you ever make me feel bad about my soft spot for her, I _absolutely_ will stab you in the tits."

"Duly noted." You reply with an annoyed huff, irritably crossing your arms over your chest as you roll your eyes.

"See-- there it is! I knew I'd piss you off again all in due time." Danny says with a crooked smirk. "What's going on, cupcake?"

"What's going on?! I'm confused about your intentions, _that's_ what's going on!" You say with an irritated twitch of your eyebrow, as your fingers begin to curl into tightly clenched fists. "First you want me dead, and now you don't. Right? Okay, and then you didn't want to like me but now you do. Now, what-- you don't want me and now you do want me? I can't even tell what's really going on in your head half the time, because you're so _cryptic_ about your answers. I'll ask a question and you'll answer it, but now I'm wondering if it's the full answer or if there's more underneath the surface that I don't know about. Like the _'Jed'_ personality. Is that you? Or is that just a cover? Not only that, but can I even trust you now? Can I, really? Because you can't seem to make up your mind if you even want me around. If you can't do that, what else are you indecisive about? And I don't know if you expect me to sit around and wait while you figure out what's going on in your head, but that's not how this works. You either want me so bad that you can't stand it, or you want nothing to do with me. So which is it, Danny? What do you want?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out--" Danny says through gritted teeth, though you refuse to let him finish.

"WHICH. IS. IT!? I'm not going to sit here waiting while you _pussyfoot around_ and try to decide if you want to actually use your god damn _balls_ for once and--" You hiss out venomously, only to yelp when Danny animalistically snarls and roughly shoves you back up against the wall with a hard 'thump'. You scratch and claw at his suit while trying to shove him off of you, but he manages to catch your wrists again and tries to pin them on either side of your head. Not one to be deterred, you knee him in the gut _hard_ and try to rip your hands away. He doesn't let go of your wrists, but he does fall to the ground from the force of your knee-- and you fall along with him. He lands flat on his back with a huff, and hisses in annoyance when you land on top of him in a straddling position.

"Fuckin' brat!" He sneers before rolling the both of you over so he has you pinned to the ground. He digs his full weight into your wrists, having learned his lesson by now. The weight makes it _that_ much harder for you to fight, but you don't give up. You growl and curse at him while trying to struggle against his grip, kicking and flailing your legs as hard as you can. It does nothing but piss him off in the end, and he ends up having to lock his legs around your knees and calf muscles to keep you from moving. You fail to catch the memo, and keep on struggling until he rocks his entire bodyweight down on top of you and roars; " **STOP FUCKING MOVING BEFORE I SLICE YOUR FUCKING NECK.** "

You stop _immediately_ and stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Good girl." He hisses, furrowing his eyebrows together and looking down at you with an intense glare. Rage swirls in his amber eyes as he absentmindedly runs his tongue across his lips to moisten them, before swishing his head around to swing a couple sweaty locks of shaggy brown hair out of his face. He cocks an eyebrow and rolls his tongue across the underside of his upper lip again before going on to speak to you in a _commanding_ tone that makes the heat in your stomach rise to a boiling point. Then he tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "Now you listen to me and you listen close, because I am _really_ trying not to lose my patience with you at this point. My 'Jed' persona might be good at this touchy-feely stuff, but _I'm_ not. The man you know is _completely_ different from the man that I _am._ Okay? I get _mean,_ I get _possessive,_ and I get _NASTY_ when someone tries to tell me what to do or to make up my mind on the spot. I'm not normally this... _reactive,_ or... _snappy_. I typically like to take my time, plan things out, and if I happen to feel like I want to do that, then I will do as I god-damn please. _You're not the only one trying to figure shit out, here._ Stop acting so fuckin entitled to an answer, I'm just as fucking confused about this shit as you are."

"What's there to be confused about? You either want it or you don't!" You hiss. "Why don't you get that? Why are you hesitating?!"

"I'VE NEVER HAD A REAL RELATIONSHIP BEFORE." Danny snarls at you, only to go wide eyed when he realizes he revealed a personal secret about him. He curses under his breath at the sight of your shocked expression, but quickly recovers and narrows his eyes once more while going on to reveal a bit more of his secrets. "I've only ever had hook-ups, and one night stands, and friends with benefits. I'm experienced and I know what goes on in a relationship, but it's not like I have first-hand experience on the shit. It's not like thousands of people are flooding the gates to get a piece of my _dick,_ either. Maybe in another universe, but not this one."

"So, you're scared." You reply rather simply with a cocky smirk and a mischievous twinkle in your eye.

"I am _not_ scared." He irritably grumbles as he rolls his eyes and pointedly glances away from you.

"Oh, you are _totally_ scared!" You reply in a mocking tone as your eyes wide in realization. You even stop fighting his grip and let yourself lay limply on the ground beneath him, having found interest in a much more stimulating topic. A wide and wicked cheshire cat-like smile curls onto your lips as you begin to goad him on. "You're just like me! You're scared to let someone in and let them have power over you! That's why you're being snappy and calling me a bitch! You don't want to answer, because you're trying not to panic! You don't want to talk about it, but you don't want to hurt me either and are frustrated I won't let it go. That's why you're slamming me up against the walls and shit. Isn't it?"

"SHUT UP." He roars letting go of one of your wrists to slam his fist into the hardwood floor by your head. "I ought to gut you like a fish for being so damn _mouthy!"_

"Yeah, but you won't though." You snicker.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asks with a mocking wiggle of his head and another annoyed roll of his eyes, only for his breath to audibly hitch when you suddenly crane your neck up and bring your face close to his own. His eyes widen in shock as he feels you teasingly brush your lips against his-- not enough to be considered a kiss, but definitely enough to be considered scandalous. His lips slowly part as his jaw starts to go slack at the bold and unexpected move... and just in case he wasn't already surprised, you seal the deal with another mocking comment.

Grinning, you stare up at him through lidded eyelids and long lashes. Biting down on your lower lip, you grin and try to swallow down your newfound confidence and hope it doesn't get you killed for what you're about to say. You inhale deeply and declare with a _proud_ grin; _"You don't have the balls."_

An animalistic snarl rumbles through Danny's chest right before he surges forward and urgently presses his lips up against yours. You eagerly draw him in, ringing your free hand up to thread your fingers through his shaggy brown locks and give them a little tug to spur him on. Forceful breaths and sighs are pushed out of your noses as the both of you growl and purr into the kiss, while Danny works on unwrapping his legs from around yours. The change in position gives you the opportunity to lock your legs around his waist, thereby allowing you to pull his body impossibly closer to you. He lets go of your wrist and drops his hand down to your thigh, gently running his fingers across the slash mark he left on you earlier. He can feel the jagged cut in your flesh through his gloves, that alone makes him groan. 

With _both_ of your hands fisted in his hair now, you fervently kiss him like your life depends on it while starting to gently rock your hips against his to showcase your eagerness. The feeling of your body pressed up against his and moving like waves in the ocean makes you sigh contently. Meanwhile, he growls like a beast and arches his body up to support himself while trying to rip off his gloves so he can _actually_ feel you up. When you feel his body pull away from you, a whine of protest leaves your lips. Danny chuckles at your impatience and breaks the kiss temporarily so he can speed up the process-- and get himself out of this damn suit.

The gloves are the first thing to come off after he sits up on his knees. He takes the fingertips of the gloves in between his teeth and practically rips them off of his hand before flinging them across your living room. As soon as he reaches for the buttons on his vest, however, he takes a moment to pause and curve his eyebrow. He doesn't want to assume things, so he silently waits for you to respond-- and respond you do. With a roll of your eyes, you reach your hands up and irritably smack his hands out of the way. He snickers and holds his hands up in mock surrender before taking the time to shrug off his jacket, while you work on the vest. As soon as you fling the flaps open and shove them out of your way, you practically hiss at the sight of the buttons on his dress shirt. 

"I thought it was the guy's job to undress the woman, not the other way around." You grumble while undoing the buttons one by one.

"Gotta unwrap the prize if you want to be able to keep it, babe." Danny casually remarks while reaching his hands up to undo his tie.

"Keep it, huh?" You retort, not having missed the way he chose to word his statement. "Does that mean you're all mine now?"

"Of course." He says candidly while slipping the tie off from around his neck, setting it off to the side incase he decides to, uh... _use it for something else._ "I thought it would've been obvious for you to see that I've made up my mind now."

"I'm the kind of girl that needs both verbal confirmation and constant reassurance." You hesitantly admit out loud, while flinging open Danny's dress shirt. You have to bite down on your lower lip to muffle the pleased groan that ripples through your chest at the familiar sight of Danny's muscular torso. His abs, v-line, and soft happy-trail are on full display for you, and you just can't resist the urge to stretch out your fingertips towards him to feel him up. You smile breathlessly when a pleased sigh falls from his lips at the feeling of your fingers delicately running over the many dips and curves. You watch his eyelashes flutter as he rolls his eyes into the back of his head, clearly enjoying the feeling of your hands on his skin. He very nearly loses himself in the feeling, but manages to shake himself out of it at the last minute

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." Danny softly replies as he slowly lowers himself back on top of you, eager to kiss you once again. As soon as your lips push up against his, a hungry moan rips through his chest and you can't help but chuckle softly at the loud volume of it. Rolling your hips up to meet his causes the both of you to sigh contently through your noses, as you finally settle into a rhythm. He has to brace himself up to with one hand, and shifts his weight to his forearm so that his other hand can roam your body freely. While enjoying the push and pull of his Danny's hand on your skin, you attempt to return the favor by tightening your legs around his waist and pushing your panty-clad core right up against the front of his dress pants. The resulting pressure and friction on his groin makes him drop his head down to rest in the crook of your neck, as the roll of your hips begin ripping sharp inhales and heavy sighs from his throat. 

"Has it been awhile?" You ask in a soft tone, trying to make it clear that you're asking genuinely and not being a smartass.

"Yeah." He breathes out into your neck, repeatedly pressing kiss after kiss all up and down your neckline. "Yeah, it has been-- _ahh._ "

"Me too." You sigh back while looping your arms underneath his, so you can reach around and rest your palms flat against his back. You splay your fingers out wide, holding him close while spreading your fingers across expanse of his back before you lightly dig your nails into his skin. The resulting stinging sensation causes him to hiss in sheer delight as he roughly bucks his hips up into you. Your entire body rocks against the floor from the force behind his hips, and you have to bite down on your lower lip in an attempt to keep yourself grounded. It works at first, but your concentration breaks when Danny drags his teeth across your neckline, right before he harshly bites down and begins to suckle. An electric spark of lust shoots up and down your spine, making you arch your back from the overwhelming feeling. A heavy moan falls from your lips, and Danny growls approvingly in return.

_It's about to get a little crazy in here._

"Sl-Slow." You pant out through rapid, short puffs of breath that make it seem like you're hyperventilating. "Take it sl-slow."

"I don't _want_ to take it slow." Danny snarls while digging the soft pads of his fingers into your skin in a possessive fashion, hovering over you like some sort of wicked beast trying to claim it's meal. "I'm struggling to hold myself back as it is."

"Then what are you waiting for?" You snark back with a grin on your face, only to widen your eyes in surprise when Danny pointedly pushes his groin up against your pelvis, allowing you to feel _everything_ he has to offer you. What is that sitting between his legs, you ponder-- 10 inches, roughly? _Jesus._ Well, hopefully he won't mind carrying you upstairs afterwards, cause you're not sure if you'll be able to walk afterwards. 

Swallowing down your pride, you settle back against the floor and stare up into his golden-brown colored eyes as he draws his face closer to you, until your lips are just _barely_ grazing against each other. When he growls down at you for once again being a brat, you can physically _feel_ the way the growl rumbles behind his lips. A soft whimper manages to escape you, causing your new boy-toy of a boyfriend to purr approvingly at your submission. His eyes flick up and down the length of your face, bringing a hand up to caress the side of your face as he openly admires you.

"You are _mine_ from here on out if we do this." He whispers in a demanding, gravely voice that sets your loins on fire. His eyes search your face for any sign of hesitance as he goes on to ask; "Do you understand that?"

You firmly nod your head, only able to breathlessly reply with a single word; _"Yes."_

"Good girl." He purrs devilishly before pressing a lavish kiss just underneath your jawline. "Either take off that dress, or hike up your skirt. If you don't, I'll probably end up ripping it and I don't want to ruin it, especially considering you look _soooo_ very sexy in it. Also... _leave the heels on_."

As Danny sits back up onto his knees to make quick work of his belt and jeans, you sit up and grab at the edge of your dress before promptly lifting and pulling it over your head. You carelessly toss it to the side before unbuckling your bra and throwing it into the ever-growing mountain pile of clothes. You're just about to loop your fingers into your panties and slide them over your hips, when a set of strong hands unexpectedly stop you by firmly squeezing your fingers, effectively halting you in place. A squeak of confusion falls from your mouth as you look up to meet Danny's lustful gaze. There's a dazzling smirk on his face that manages to make your tummy feel all tingly inside. You end up squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to quell the burning fire within you, and find that you have to bite down on your lip to conceal the soft whimper you let out.

Danny smirks up at you and hums under his breath, having noticed your body's tell-tale reactions despite your attempts to keep them secret. He makes sure that your eyes are locked onto him as he drops his head down between your thighs, and grins wickedly at the way your eyes light up with lust when he starts mouthing and nibbling on the fleshy part of your inner thigh. He makes a show of letting his _long_ tongue flop out of his mouth and then nuzzles his head deeper between your thighs, right before he decides to drag his tongue up the front of your panties. The lacy texture of your panties pressed up against your clit makes you squeal a little-- he grins at this and even chuckles a little before going back to lavishing your thighs with attention. 

He attacks them with his teeth, and begins leading a trail of love bites and hickeys all up and down the most sensitive part of your thighs. At one point he nuzzles his face in the very crook of your thigh where it connects to your pelvis, and decides to take the opportunity to tease you by just _barely_ dipping his tongue underneath the fabric. His tongue ghosts up the length of your pussy lips, making you shiver in delight at the feeling.

"Je-Jesus!" You cry out with a shudder when he does it again, this time edging even closer to your pussy lips than last time.

"Nope. No Jesus here. Just me." He playfully retorts, humming appreciatively when you lustfully growl and buck your hips at him to get on with the show. Much to your dismay, however, he just giggles and coos up at you in a mocking manner. "Awww, somebody eager to get her pretty little pussy licked? I'd _gladly_ help her out if she wants, but only if she says _please!"_

"Fuck you, you fucking tease!" You hiss with gravely snarl, only to mewl pathetically when Danny swiftly pulls your panties to the side and harshly drags his tongue up the length of your pussy lips. He dips his tongue into your hole and curls it, making your spine curl in tandem as he presses the wet appendage up against your sweet spot. You let out a shrill cry that lets him know he's found it, and he can't help but feel a _little_ proud of himself that he managed to locate it so quickly. Withdrawing his tongue, he watches with a wide smirk as you whine in protest and lift your head to stare down at him with a disappointed expression on your face. With a careless shrug of his shoulders, he playfully bats his eyelashes at you and giggles.

"I guess 'fuck you!' is as close enough to a _'please, Danny!'_ as I'm going to get. Brace yourself, baby girl." He chuckles with a smirk before diving right back in. A wail rips through your chest as his long, thick tongue begins to lavish your cunt once again. It repeatedly dips in and out of you, writhing and wriggling up against your wet, velvety walls in such a way that makes you tremble from head to toe. Saliva builds up in the back of your throat, prompting you to swallow it and quickly cry out when Danny switches things up a little. His tongue slips out of your cunt, smearing your juices all over your pussy lips as he makes his way up to the pretty pink pearl between your lips. He gives you no time to recover and wraps his lips around it, giving it a nice hard suck before slipping one of his hands up between your legs.

You outright sob when he inserts two of his impossible thick fingers into your cunt and curls them upward in an attempt to feel around your sweet spot. He doesn't find it on the first try, but he doesn't let that discourage him. After withdrawing and reinserting his fingers a little deeper into your cunt, he curls them and _grins_ when you let out a sob. Pride swells within his chest as he mentally pats himself on the back for finding 'the spot' again, but quickly redirects his focus back onto that pretty pink pussy of yours. His tongue begins to swirl around your clit in rapid, tight little circles as he steadily fingerfucks you into a state of bliss. He's not super rough, but his movements are vigorous enough to make you rock back and forth against the floor. However, he gets a cramp in his arm from holding himself up and lets out an annoyed hiss before hesitantly pulling himself away from your heavenly pussy to give you a few orders. 

His amber eyes flick up at you to meet your confused gaze, and his black heart throbs a little at the doe-eyed look you're giving him. You're even twiddling your thumbs together, like you're scared you pissed him off or something. Then he remembers what you said about needing reassurance, and quickly rushes to do so; "Don't panic; my arm is just cramping up from hovering above you for so long. Gotta give it some time to recover. Go stand up against the wall, facing it or facing me-- I don't have a preference. Just prepare to get your pussy wrecked by my tongue."

He violently gigglesnorts at the way you scramble to your feet like a wobbly-legged little lamb before sprinting over to the wall. Feeling too shy to have your back turned to him, you press your back against the ice-cold wall and muscle through the full-body shiver that ripples through you as a result of the temperature change-- why the floor was warmer than the wall, you're not sure. You don't really care, you're too focused on watching Danny slide across the floor on his knees, bulge straining through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. You bite down on your lip and let out a soft whine at the way it fucking _bounces_ when he comes to a complete stop in between your legs. 

He feels your eyes on him and pointedly looks up to meet your gaze as he extends his tongue and brings it back to your clit. A desperate whimper slips out of you at the feeling of one of his strong hands lifting your leg up to hook over his shoulder. You use your calf muscle to shyly edge him closer to you, and try to bashfully avoid eye contact for time being. Catching your hint, Danny scoots himself a little closer as he wraps his lips around your clit again and starts eagerly stimulating it with his tongue. Even though _you_ might be looking away, he definitely is _not._ He's got the best damn view of your body, and has absolutely no plans of looking away. 

You arch your back and cry out when you feel two of his fingers push into your sopping wet cunt and curl up against your sweet spot. He starts fingerfucking you again, only this time it's done at a much more vigorous pace. A steady stream of moans, mewls and whimpers fill the air as he lavishes your pussy with attention, and Danny can't ignore the overwhelming effect your sweet song has on him. He reaches down towards his boxers and whips out his cock so he can start stroking it in tandem at the rate he's fingerfucking your cunt at. You're alerted to the fact that he's touching himself when you _feel_ him moan into your pussy, right before he stops fingering you and just dives into your cunt like he's fucking _starving._ His tongue seeks out your pulsing point, and immediately starts wriggling his tongue up against it to push you over into a state of hyper sensitivity. You practically _jump_ off the floor at the unexpected increase in pressure, speed, and intensity, and Danny smiles into your pussy when he hears you slam your entire body up against the wall before letting out a lewd moan of _his name._

"Danny! Gonna cu-- gonna c-cum!" You nearly-screech. 

Danny releases your cunt with a wet 'pop!' and suddenly drops your leg back down to the floor, before quickly rising up to his feet. Your libido suddenly drops as you become confused at his actions, but it sharply spikes when you notice him trying to take off his boxers. Your mind faintly registers him flinging them to the side of your living room before you are suddenly _scooped_ off the floor and are shoved back up against the wall. You barely have any time to think before you feel all 10 inches of Danny's cock is suddenly shoved deep inside of you. He practically _snarls_ as he bottoms out inside of you, and adjusts his grip on your legs before he starts to fuck you against the wall with everything he's got.

"Holy mother of--! FUCK!" You viscously spit out as Danny suddenly starts ramming his cock in and out of you at a rapid pace. You wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, and dig your nails into his skin for some semblance of stability as you start to bounce up and down on his cock. While you wail and chant his name over and over with each and every violent thrust, Danny busies himself by pressing hot and heavy kisses all up and down your neck and jawline. He too starts to chant out your name like a prayer, allowing it to fall off the edge of his tongue with ease. Your name sounds _so fucking good_ coming from him-- so much so that your cunt clenches tighter around his dick every single time he says it. He curses appreciatively, and presses a sweet kiss to your earlobe before fucking you faster.

As he repeatedly slams his cock into your g-spot, those sweet whispers of your name start to eventually turn into outright growls and snarls. At one point, he presses his lips up against your earlobe and snarls so loudly that your entire skin erupts with goosebumps. It isn't long thereafter that Danny has seemingly lost complete control of the pace of his hips and is outright fucking you like a feral animal. The flames in your belly that once just barely licked at your core have now turned into a raging inferno that threatens to burn the both of you alive. Neither of you are one to complain-- you'll happily let the flames swallow you whole if it meant that this moment would last forever. 

"Fuck-- Shit-- Damnit-- Danny!" You cry out so loudly to the point where you're borderline screaming, as your cunt suddenly tightens around his cock like a clamp. The effect your vice-grip pussy has on him is immediate; he roars out your name at the top of his lungs, before spinning you around and laying you back down onto the floor as _carefully_ as he can in the heat of the moment. He takes a split second to adjust his stance before he starts drilling your weeping pussy so hard that your breasts rapidly bounce with each violent rock of his pelvis. Like a wild beast, he starts to ravage your body and holds _nothing_ back. He's just as loud as you are at this point; cursing, moaning, and hissing with every ram of his pelvis, as he fucks you into oblivion. Then his balls clench, and he _yells._

"Can't hold back much longer." He growls, his voice hanging low in his throat. "Like I said, it's-- _FFFUCKIN!--_ been awhile!"

You can't even respond properly-- he's fucking you so good that tears are running down your cheeks, your tits are bouncing up and down, and you can't stop _sobbing_ gibberish nonsense. Your nails are digging into his skin, leaving bright red scratch marks all up and down the length of his back. Tiny droplets of blood bubble to the surface on a few of them-- not enough to be worth getting concerned about, but just enough for him to be able to look in the mirror tomorrow morning and smirk at the marks you left behind. Even now, he can feel your nails clawing into his back. The stinging sensation you leave behind makes his cock throb, and even though he knows he's going to be sore come morning, it's damn worth it. Shit, you just clenched down around him--

Suddenly the both of you scream at the top of your lungs as your bodies start to convulse. Your orgasms rush over you without warning, and drop down on top of the both of you like a ton of bricks. White flashes before your eyes while Danny repeatedly pounds your pussy with everything he's got, as his cock shoots thick, heavy ropes of cum deep into your tight little twat. He grits his teeth and snarls, growls, grunts and roars as he tries to muscle through his intense orgasm, while you try to help him ride out the intense waves by gently rocking your pelvis up against him when he bottoms out inside of you. You whimper as you feel him fill you up with everything he's got, emptying himself into you until there's nothing left and he's been drained. He slowly pulls out with a soft, whimpery moan and takes a minute to watch his seed drip out of you as exhaustion sets in.

Danny nearly collapses on top of you with a groan, but manages to dodge and land beside you on the hardwood floor at the last minute. He hits the floor with a grunt, and groans in slight pain as he tries to wriggle his way over to you. You don't understand what he's doing at first and lazily roll over your side to stare at him with a confused expression. He waves his hands at you but you don't move like he wants you to, causing him to huff in annoyance. 

"Stop fuckin laying there all cute and shit. I'm trying to cuddle you but I'm fucking _sore._ " He hisses irritably. Rolling your eyes in amusement, you not-so-quietly call him a 'bitch' under your breath before wriggling your way over to him. He purrs as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you right up against his naked chest. It heaves with each labored breath, but you don't mind it much nor do you hesitate to rest your head against it and let out a sigh of contentment. 

"I'm tired." You sleepily mutter under your breath.

"I'll carry you upstairs in a minute." He pants out. "Just give me a bit to recover."

_"You're planning on staying, ri--?"_

"Yes, cupcake. I plan on staying. I'd fuckin' move in if I could." He chuckles before slowly devolving into an outright giggle. He presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. "Yeah, you know that thing where you showed me affection and gave me attention? Sorry. You're stuck with me now. You did this, it's your fault. _No take backsies!"_

"Oops! Drat! Oh nooooo. Whatever shall I do? Guess I'll just ride your dick for the rest of my days" You sarcastically scoff.

"Shut the fuck up, you dick-tease." He playfully growls, only to violently snort when you slap him on the chest so hard that the sound echoes throughout the house. The two of you share a quiet giggle before humming appreciatively as you enjoy the feeling of each other's naked bodies pressed up against your own. A soft trill echoes through the house, causing Danny to perk his head up and look towards the stairs with wide eyes. "Oh shit-- I think that was Jinx."

"She's probably hungry." You mumble sleepily. "I'd do it, but I'm tired and I don't think I can walk."

"Probably. I'll feed her after I carry you upstairs, since I already know where you hide the cans of bougie-ass wet food you feed her." He sighs tired, rubbing a hand down the front of his face. "Then I'll join you upstairs. Try not to hog the bed. Kay?"

"I do NOT hog the bed--"

"Yes, you _do._ " Danny gigglesnorts before shaking his head in amusement. "Ahh... alright, cupcake. Let's get you to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Promise you'll still be there?"

_"Promise."_

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So, what did you think? If you liked it, could you consider leaving a kudos? Or if you're feeling especially generous, a comment would be nice! I love listening to feedback. Knowing what you like about the story helps me accommodate you all in future chapters. :)
> 
> As for that information I promised, here are some links to my social media AND to my best friend who does edits on Instagram. She does all kinds of fandom edits, and she's _very_ good at what she does. I'm not super active on tumblr, I pretty much strictly use it to reblog fan art I was given, or art that I like. If you decide to draw me fan art and post it via tumblr, let me know on A03 via a comment and I'll rush over to check my tumblr!
> 
> If you're looking for updates on the story and how progress is going since I take so long to write, I'd recommend checking out my twitter! I don't have many followers at the moment, but I still post updates! :D 
> 
> **LINKS:**  
>  My Tumblr: https://its-metal-mistress.tumblr.com/  
> Cyberneticss Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/imetalmistress/  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/iMetalMistress
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading all the way to the end if you made it this far! You're the best kind of person! ♥  
> I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> -Mistress
> 
> **EDIT:** _11-10-2020_  
>  Sorry I haven't gotten the chapter out yet! I've been extremely depressed. I'm trying to work on it everyday little by little, but it's a process. Thanks for your patience!


	2. Killing Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you throw two serial killers with the hots for each other in a room? **_Total chaos, apparently._**
> 
> The following morning after your intense, uh... _'first date'_ with Danny, you come to realize that there is more to the man than meets the eye. Despite promising to be there for you when you woke up in the morning, you honestly hadn't expected Danny to keep his word. You expected him to either kill you in your sleep or just straight up ghost you... Which is why it came as a huge surprise when you woke up to a sweet kiss and a _very_ grabby hand on your thigh, and not an empty bed. Not only that, but the man starts talking about wanting to 'make it up to you' for yesterday. He starts talking about that nice little Italian place again, and even pulls up the website on his phone to try and show you he's serious.
> 
> Can you bring yourself to trust his word? Or will your anxiety leave you hanging in the dust again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Trigger Warnings:**  
>  -Graphic and shameless smut, marked with banners for your convenience so you can skip over it if you wish.  
> -There's a lot of sexual tension and flirting in this chapter, or 'sexual pandering' as one might put it. Prepare for that.  
> -There's an _implied_ smutty/suggestive scene as well, because I didn't feel like writing out two smut scenes in this chapter.  
> -Dom/Sub-like dynamic elements will be introduced and mentioned, both inside and outside of smut.  
> -Murder will be spoken about in a casual manner. You _are_ a serial killer, after all.  
> -It is implied that Reader has had a traumatic childhood. Take that for what you will.  
> -Danny is a trigger warning in of itself. He's very dark, as is his humor. He's fairly soft in this chapter, but it develops later on.  
> -There's also adult humor. Cussing, sex jokes, etc. It's unfiltered.  
>    
>   
> **Song Inspiration:**  
>  _-Killing Me Softly - Fugees_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ppz-cwLeqo  
>  _-Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - Morten Harket_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQc5O5nvXJA  
>  _-Therefore I Am - Billie Eilish_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDn4eKyhSH4  
>  _-Supermassive Black Hole (Slowed and Reverb) - Muse_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig8Ro3Aq86U

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/k915r4)  
( _Banner Created By Me_.)  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists_.)

“I'm oxygen and he's dying to breathe.”  
**― Tahereh Mafi, Shatter Me**

* * *

It's a beautiful day.

When the soft chirping of birds rouses you from sleep, the first thing you notice is that you're not alone in bed like you thought you would be. You don't have to open your eyes to be certain-- you can already feel the mattress dipping beneath you to support the extra weight as your company shifts around. Grabby, calloused hands gently tug at your hips and thighs, seemingly set on you pulling closer towards the body radiating massive amounts of warm, cozy heat in your bed. Your mind is only three-quarters awake, so you don't even think twice or question who the person might be before curling closer and letting out a drowsy hum. A deep, gravely chuckle tickles your eardrum as hot breath rolls across the swell of your cheek, prompting you to attempt to slowly and gradually force your eyes to open. You are met by another set of eyes, swirling with golden hues that remind you of the golden sun currently shining through your window. It's warm, soothing light shimmers down you and your guest, making their already striking eyes all the more breath-taking. You blink rapidly and reach a hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes as you softly yawn, while recognition sparkles in the back of your mind. 

Danny stayed with you last night, just as he said he would.

He flashes you a crooked smile, staring back at you through sleepy eyes as he reaches a hand up to gently cup the side of your face. You have little time to process the gentle kiss he presses to your forehead, but it manages to evoke a small giggle from you none the less. Serotonin floods your system as a wide, toothy smile curls onto your face. Without so much as a word or even a subtle raise of an eyebrow, you both slowly and sleepily wriggle your way over to one another to _properly_ say good morning. Your warm, naked bodies press up against one another as you bring your lips together and begin to passionately kiss. Morning breath or not, nothing is stopping you from smooching-- you're both admittedly _super_ touched-starved, and are in desperate need of some affection after having gone so long without it.

Danny's other hand reaches down to softly caress your thigh, and he pointedly runs the soft pad of his thumb across the slash mark he left on you late last night during your little scrap with him. He groans against you and lightly digs the tips of his fingers into your skin. You're just enjoying the feel of his lips up against yours when he suddenly hooks his hand under your thigh and slings it over his hip before rolling you flat on your back. You let out a little squeal of surprise as he shift his weight around and braces himself over you, but hum and sigh appreciatively when he presses his lips back up against yours with renewed vigor. He playfully growls at you when you lift your hips to meet his, and your entire body shivers at how _low_ and _deep_ his morning voice goes.

Sex isn't on his mind at the moment-- he's still kind of sore from yesterday's fight and the rough makeup sex that followed after. That doesn't mean he doesn't want you touching him! Quite the opposite, in fact. It's been so long since he's been able to experience the warmth of human comfort-- hell, it's been forever since _you've_ probably felt it too, if he had to make a guess. Danny just wants to feel your skin up against his and enjoy your company... and judging by the way you're tilting your head to the side and offering your neck for him to take, he'd say that you're in a similar mood. Eager to drown you in his unbridled affection, he begins leading a trail of hot and heavy kisses up and down your neckline, forcefully exhaling through his nose. Another shiver wriggles it's way down your spine, which amuses Danny enough to make him let out a soft chuckle.

"Good morning." He mumbles to you rather sleepily before pressing a gentle kiss into your skin, just below your earlobe. As you turn your head to the side and cover your mouth to shield him from your oncoming yawn, Danny chuckles and flops back down beside you onto the mattress. You chuckle breathlessly when you feel his plush lips push up against the corner of your jawline, and slowly reach your arms above your head. Unaware that you're essentially giving Dannythe perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist and hug you close like a teddy bear, you lazily stretch but let out a playful yelp when he suddenly snaps his arms around your waist. A girlish giggle falls from your lips as his strong, muscular arms wrap around you and pull you up against his naked chest, which you eagerly curl into after you settle down a little. A happy hum falls from your lips as your body leeches the warmth radiating from him, and he can't help but giggle while watching you try so very hard to get as close to him as physically possible.

One of his hands comes up to the back of your head, so he can lazily thread his fingers through your hair. As he's running his fingers through it, he buries his nose into your scalp and deeply breathes in your natural scent. A gravely purr ripples through his throat. "Mmmm... Did you sleep well, cupcake?"

"Good morning." You finally reply before burying your face right between his pectoral muscles. "Yes, I slept well. I was out like a light."

"Oh, I know!" Danny cackles, his laughter echoing and bouncing off the walls of your semi-spacious bedroom. "You passed out on me while I was carrying you up the stairs. I hadn't even made it past 4 steps before I felt you cuddle up against me and start snoring. Then I had to tuck you in and go feed the cat, but you didn't want to let go of me. Jinx was all impatient as I was walking up the stairs too, weaving out from in between my feet the entire time. Honest to God, I was scared I was going to drop you."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't! I, uh... _I'm also glad that you stayed_." You reply shyly, while lifting your head to flash him a vulnerable expression. You place your palm flat against his chest and nervously flex your fingers, causing Danny to silently arch an eyebrow as he stares down at you through curious, half-lidded eyes. Your tongue slowly swipes across your lips to moisten them as you force yourself to look away from his hypnotic gaze... only to look back only mere seconds later. "I was worried I was going to wake up dead, or to an empty bed."

Danny squeezes his eyes shut and giggles before relaxing his face and shaking his head from side to side. "Nah. I'm too obsessed with you to let you go. Like. _Ever._ Also, you think I'd kill you in your sleep? Pfffft! I'd like to think I have a _little_ more class than that! If I'm going to stab someone, I want to look at me when I'm slicing them open. Besides... I thought we already talked about this? If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you last night. _But I didn't._ Ah? Right? Yeah? So if I didn't kill you then, what makes you think I'd kill you now, or late night, or _whatever?_ I know it may not seem like it, but please trust me when I say I don't change my mind very often."

"I mean, I planned to kill you--"

"And I planned to kill you to. But that was before we realized that we both had metaphorical raging boners for each other. _Mine isn't so metaphorical,_ but we can get to that later in the day." He snickers before sliding a hand down from the top of your head so he can gently cup the side of your face. The soft pad of his thumb begins to trace nonsense shapes into your flesh as he smiles down at you. "I'm not going to hurt you, cupcake. I kind of was hoping to stick around from here on out."

"Really?" You ask with a shy, almost hopeful smile as you instinctively lean into his touch.

"Where you go, I go. Even if you don't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there." He says with a playful smirk, only to subtly shift his gaze over to the end of your bed and immediately snort. "On that note, I think we should get up. Queen Fluffy-butt looks like she's hungry. She's giving us 'the look'."

When you lift your head and follow Danny's line of sight, you immediately grin when you spot Jinx perfectly perched at the end of your bed. Sitting upright, she has seemingly nestled her behind atop a nest of folded blankets. Her tail is partially curled around the side of her body, tucked close against her legs where it occassionally baps against the bed. Her orange orbs stare at both you and Danny, and she almost looks like she's _smirking,_ you'd dare say. She lets out a soft trill that almost comes across as laughter with the way it rumbles in the back of her throat, and then she slowly blinks her eyes at the both of you. Without even a second thought, you and Danny slow-blink back to return the affection.

"Mmrrrrrr!" She yowls impatiently, with a stomp of her tiny little footsies.

"Alright, alright! Daddy's up, jesus--" Danny giggles while attempting to slowly sit up in your much-too-comfortably bed. Your eyelashes flutter in a series of rapid fire blinks, as your mind groggily wonders if it had just heard him correctly. Did he call himself 'daddy'? Did you hear that right? Better ask if you heard him right;

"Daddy?" You ask inquisitively with a soft snicker.

"Yes?" Danny says, turning around to look at you without truly comprehending what you said. When you fall back onto the mattress and start cackling however, he quickly realizes his mistake and starts laughing maniacally as an embarrassed shade of red quickly flushes over his _entire_ face. He clasps his hands over face as the blush starts traveling down his neck and collarbone, laughing all the while as you wriggle around beside him on the mattress, caught up in your own giggle fit. "Oh my god-- I am _so_ fuckin' sorry--"

"You like to call yourself DADDY?!" You screech maniacally.

"JUST FOR THE CAT! I DON'T HAVE A DADDY KINK!!!" He squeals as he turns around to face you, waving his arms around in an exaggerated manner. You don't stop laughing however, and he playfully growls before throwing himself at you and pinning you to the bed. He quickly straddles your waist and begins to tickle the ever living _shit_ out of your ribs, prompting you to start violently thrashing around in an attempt to escape him, but he just digs his weight into the mattress and starts giggling evilly.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" you spit out between giggle fits.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you!" He snorts before going on to tickle you for _several_ more minutes. Once tears of laughter are streaming down your cheeks and he feels that you have _sufficiently_ been taught a lesson, he stops tickling you. He braces his palms against the mattress on either side of your head and smiles down at you in a rather sweet manner, openly admiring your exhausted form. Your chest heaves with each breath, and your hair is all splayed out across the pillow beneath your head. You look exhausted, but you also look absolutely _gorgeous._

"C'mon cupcake. Lets get up." He says before slowly climbing off of you and giving you a hand to hold onto as you pull yourself into an upright position. After helping you climb out of bed, Danny begins to scour your room for something to wear. He finds his boxers but not his clothes-- then he remembers the formal suit he wore last night and lets out an exasperated sigh. Having practically felt the annoyance in his heavy breathing from across the room, you turn your head to see what's amiss.

"What's up, babe?" You ask, pushing out your lower lip into a slight pout as you furrow your brows together in a concerned fashion. Then you take a moment to observe the way he's staring down at his boxers like they just gave him an attitude, and quietly arch one of your eyebrows as you realize he has nothing else but yesterday's clothes to wear. Putting on yesterday's underwear doesn't sound like something _you'd_ want to do, so you decide to offer up some assistance. You slowly cross the room and head over to where he's standing, and cautious place your hand on his bicep to get his attention. "If you don't mind free-balling for a bit, I can throw your clothes in the wash? I have a set of men's plaid pajama pants bottoms I got a long time ago that you can wear. See-- I like to lounge in baggy clothes and they were really soft, so I bought them. They should fit you. If you want, you can wear them while I do laundry?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Just, uh-- _don't touch my suit though._ Not only is it still downstairs, but there isn't a point in washing it anyway because I wore it for a total of 40 minutes maximum for the little cat fight we had." Danny says with a dismissive wave of his hand. However, he pauses and arches an eyebrow at you when you start to maniacally giggle under your breath. "What? What's so funny?!"

_"You got so touchy about your suit just now--"_

"It's expensive!" He screeches defensively, causing you to start giggling all over again. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Ooooh, look at me! My name is Danny! I have a very 'spensive suit that I don't want my girl to touch! Wahhhhh!" You giggle mockingly as you attempt to strut your way past him. Danny scoffs indignantly before rushing you from behind, looping his arms around your waist and lifting you up off your feet and high into the air. With a squeal, you immediately start kicking and flailing your legs around with all your might, while Danny cackles wickedly at your discomfort. As you squeal like a stuck pig, he starts wildly spinning you around in circles which only makes you panic more than you already are. Swallowing thickly, you dig your fingertips into his arms as you try not to _completely_ lose your shit, but promptly end up doing just that.

"DANNY-FUCKING-JOHNSON! PUT ME DOWN!" You hiss, suddenly sounding a lot like _Jinx_ whenever she's pissed off or annoyed. Unperturbed, Danny just giggles at you in a puerile manner as he slowly lowers you back down to the floor. As soon as your feet come into contact with your hardwood floors, you pivot around and start irritably striking and punching him in the chest. You manage to get a few strong licks in, making his pecs jiggle around a little before he protectively clasps his hands over them.

"Stop making my titties jiggle!" He cries out with a naughty giggle, only to let out a shrilly shriek when you manage to wriggle your fingers between his arms and roughly pinch his nipples. His hands fly down to capture your wrists and pry your little fingers away from his sensitive bits, but he only ends up squealing when you tweak them between your fingers. Although he's panicking, he maintains a playful smile on his face as he 'scolds' you; "Listen here, you sexy little-- AIIIEEEHEEHEEHEE! Not the nips! No! _Hey, hey, hey,_ leave those alone!"

"No! You lifted me into the air! This is payback!" You giggle evilly with a wide smirk as you _repeatedly_ continue to go after them since they seem to evoke the most squeals and squeaks from your boyfriend. Try as he might to pull and arch away from you, your fingers are just to wriggly for him to fully escape. It's like as soon as he thinks he's managed to get away, your fingers are pinching and pulling on him again.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" He shouts as he bursts into a sprint and dashes across the room to get away from you. You can't help but cackle as your eyes linger and follow his frantic form across the room, watching as he continues cupping his chest like he's worried you're going to try and get handsy again. When he feels he's at a safe enough distance, he slowly comes to a full stop and protectively drapes his arms over his chest, elbows pointed outward in a defensive manner. Twinkling, golden hues squint at you from across the room in a suspicious manner. 

"Titty twister!" He snickers at you in a playful manner.

"Pussy licker!" You retort, sassily placing your hands on your hips as you stick out your tongue at him.

"Touché." Danny giggles before letting out a soft, happy sigh and slowly walking back over towards you. "Alright. Pants, please? My gonads are getting cold."

"Pffft-- yeah, I'll get you some pants." You snicker before quickly darting over to your dresser. Danny watches you roughly fling the dresser drawer wide open before sifting through it, pushing clothes left and right as you dig for the pants. You grumble under your breath, mumbling something about how they're sitting way down at the bottom of the drawer. Then with a soft grunt, you yank the pajama bottoms out of the dresser and promptly toss them at Danny before turning back around and grabbing some clothes to wear yourself. By the time you've gotten dressed, Danny has already pulled on the pajama bottoms and has scooped Jinx up off the floor. Not only does the feline settle herself comfortably in his arms, she stretches _all_ the way out and makes a grand show of her warm, fluffy belly. As tempting as it might be to scratch it and run your fingers through the fur, you and Danny know better than to fall for her trap.

"Hah! No way in hell, miss-thang! I'd prefer _not_ to get my hand clawed off by those murder-beans of yours, thanks." Danny snorts down at Jinx, who purrs up at her master through lidded eyes and almost seems to _smile_ at him in a knowing manner. You know her facial expression is probably just a trick of the light, but you cannot help but wonder if Danny fell for the trick at one point in his life and fell victim to those sharp claws of hers. You know first hand just how sharp those claws are; not from personal hands-on experience, you had just been able to catch her in the heat of the moment once.

The incident took place about 3 weeks ago, if you recall correctly. The two of you were lounging together on the couch one night when one of the more territorial neighborhood stray cats appeared on your front window, right around midnight you think. You were doing some 'research' at the time, but were contemplating going to bed until you heard Jinx let out a soft growl. Lifting your head, you were surprised to find a brown tabby cat perched on your windowsill. Reflective green eyes stared at you as the cat jumped down _into your living room,_ hissing and spitting the whole time. At the time, you hadn't a clue as to why the cat decided to just try _waltzing into your house like they owned the damn place,_ but the more you think about it now, the more you wonder if they somehow smelled Jinx's dinner and thought they could somehow con their way into getting a piece.

See, the invasive cat was fine just walking around your house at first-- at least, as far as you and Jinx were concerned. They kept stopping to hiss at Jinx every so often, but she paid them absolutely no mind. She was much too comfortable on your lap to give a damn about what some overgrown flea-ridden fur ball thought about her. Matter of fact, she was so largely and _completely_ unbothered by the cat's presence that she didn't even flick or turn her ear whenever the cat made a noise or spat at her. You knew she could hear it-- her eyes would open and shift to look out of the corner of her eye socket, but she'd never fully turn her head around. It made you snicker, and _that_ was ultimately your undoing. Your laughter attracted the attention of the feline who quickly turned to look at you, hissing viciously at you as if it had just noticed you sitting there. 

_That particular hiss, however, made Jinx slowly stand up on all fours._

You sat super-fucking still as Jinx slowly turned herself around to face the cat. The cat began 'innocently' wandering around your living room, sniffing as they went. They sniffed your TV and hissed at it when the news anchor buzzed a little too loudly on the other side of the screen. They sniffed at the rug and batted at one of the tassels on it, irritably flicking their tail back and forth. Then they approached the coffee table that your feet were propped up on, and Jinx let out a protective growl the moment they started getting a _little_ too closely to you for her own comfort. The cat paused and retorted with one of it's own, before continuing to _stalk_ it's way to where your bare ankles and toes were just waiting to be shred. They made one single swipe at your feet, and that was all it took to make Jinx rip herself off of you and tackle that cat to the ground.

You remember leaping up onto your feet in a panic as yowling and hissing began filling the living room. The 'fight' lasted a whopping 2 seconds, but the damage was clear; somebody had been sliced _pretty damn good_ and you had been worried that it was Jinx who had gotten hurt, until you saw the bloody footprints she left behind as she chased after the _much_ larger feline. The brown tabby cat was _easily_ two or three times her size, but that didn't seem to faze or bother Jinx in the slightest. Your little warrior kitty didn't hesitate to rush to your defense, batting, clawing, hissing, and spitting at the invading feline until they darted for the safety of the open window. Jinx slowly sat down on the floor, never taking her bright orange eyes off of the tabby cat as it clambered towards the windowsill to perch itself on top of it.

Once it was safe, the cat did a quick about-face and tried to hiss at Jinx in order to get her to back down. But she didn't. She refused to yield and all it took was one single step to make the other cat flee in terror. Unbeknownst to you, Danny had been watching the ordeal from another window and could _not_ stop cackling at how much of a _beast_ his little ol' kitty cat was. _Daddy had taught her well, apparently._

When the memory fades from your mind and reality sets back in, you and Danny wordlessly begin to make your way out of the bedroom and down the long, lengthy hallway. Danny takes a moment to tilt his head and appreciatively admire your backside as you walk ahead of him. Jinx lightly swats at his nose in a playful manner, which in turn makes him snicker and bring one of his hands down to ruffle the fur on her chest.

"When we get downstairs, you should take off that shirt you're wearing and put on mine." He comments, lips twisting into a sly smirk.

"Your dress shirt?" You ask with a curious tilt of your head as you start trotting down the steps, with Danny following closely behind.

"Definitely! I'd think it'd be sexy. " He chuckles as the both of you make your way into the living room. You can't help but giggle at the ridiculousness behind his 'request'-- though it comes across as more of a politely-worded demand than anything else. Still, you decide to humor him. He's proven himself to be trustworthy thus far after last night. After all, he stuck around just like he promised, so why not indulge the man a little? Shouldn't hurt. So after a quick glance around your living room to make sure all the curtains have been closed, you take off your baggy t-shirt and fling it over your head. Carelessly tossing it aside, Danny loudly whistles as you make your way over to the pile of discarded clothes and bend over to sift through it. Ever the patient man, Danny does not rush over to feel you up even though his inner beast demands to do so. He just watches your panty-clad ass stick up in the air as you search for the dress shirt. After you find it, you quickly fling it on and begin to neatly button it up.

Danny's golden orbs flick up and down the length of your body, as a sinful grin spreads across his face. 'THAT'S MINE' are the words that ring through his skull whenever he looks at you. He's always been like this, always had these _dark, ghastly_ feelings that seem to live in the very center of his rotted, black heart; _Greedy. Possessive. Territorial. Demanding._ There is no 'sharing' or 'going fifty-fifty' when it comes to him. He's never liked people touching things that belong to him and by God, _you_ belong to _him._

Jinx jumps down from Danny's arms, thus allowing him to stick his thumbs into the waistband of the pajama pants he's got on, causing them to sit _dangerously_ low on his hipbones. The slight hint of a happy trail makes memories of last night flash before your eyes, and Danny smirks at you as if he can smell your arousal from across the room. His fingers lightly drum against his pelvis in a nonsense rhythm as he slowly saunters his way over to you, blatantly checking you out the entire time.

"You look _good_ in my clothes." He purrs devilishly, curving one of his eyebrows at you as he shoots you a heart-stopping smile.

"You look good in _mine_." You retort with a giggle, while reaching out to playfully push Danny away from you. He chuckles as your hands come into contact with his bare chest, making him stumble backwards a little bit. As he manages to catch himself, his hands come up to clasp on top of yours. You can _feel_ his laughter rumble in his chest through the palm of your hand, while the smile already splayed across his face just _widens_ the longer that the both of you maintain eye contact. 

Danny intertwines his fingers with your own and lifts your hand off of his chest and up into the air, before slowly spinning you around like you're some sort of princess or queen. He uses your arm like a pull-rope, and uses it to tug you close to him. Your back collides with his bare chest, causing you to let out a slight squeak of surprise. Danny just _giggles_ in amusement before promptly burying his face into the crook of your neck, as a loud, gravely purr ripples it's way through his throat. He drops his hands down to rest on your hips, thereby allowing him to pull you closer even if it's just by a few inches.

"I want to make last night up to you." He mumbles, purposefully dragging his lips across your skin to tickle you. Goosebumps erupt all over your body, as his hot breath fans across the expanse of your neck. He _smiles_ when he feels you shudder up against him, and chuckles breathlessly before carefully lining your neck with soft kisses.

"I thought you already did--" You reply, sounding slightly breathless.

"That's not what I meant, cupcake." Danny murmurs in between smooches. His lips shift into a crooked smile as he huffs softly before going back to dressing you up in affection. "I know I dicked you down last night after our argument and while that could _technically_ be considered an apology, I'd like to take you out on a proper date tonight. I'm an asshole, but I try to remember my manners every now and then."

Your eyelashes rapidly flutter as you try to focus on his words and _not_ the way he's kissing your neck. "Y-Yeah? Is that right?"

"Mhm, mhm, mhm." He hums back while bringing the line of kisses up to your face. His soft lips push up against the swell of your cheek right before he openly nuzzles you and hugs you close. A sigh of contentment pushes past his lips as he takes a moment to soak up the warmth of your body. You can't help but smile at the way he cradles you close, holding you tightly up against him as if you were precious and meant the world to him. He hums softly before pressing another kiss to your cheek. "I was thinking that little Italian place would actually be a nice place to take you. I can set up a reservation for tonight. I just have to make a quick phone call."

"Promise not to try and kill me this time?" You retort with a huff.

"Promise." He coos adoringly before nipping at your neck. "Now, what do you want for breakfast? I bet you're hungry after skipping dinner last night."

"Cereal. Those cheerios in my cabinet are calling my name." You mutter under your breath.

"I'll get you a bowl." Danny replies sweetly. "Go sit down on the couch."

 _That_ makes you rapidly flutter your eyelashes and scrunch your face up in confusion. Eventually you twist your neck around to look Danny in the eye, as a question forces it's way past your lips. "Not that I don't trust you, but why are you being so nice? Last night you tried to kill me and talked about how mean and possessive you can get. So far, I haven't seen that side of you. Matter of fact, your behavior so far today has been rather... _tame?_ I'm not sure how to properly describe it... Also, how do you know where I keep everything in my house!?"

Danny violently snorts against your neck and lets out a soft sigh as he slowly lets go of you, but not before spinning you around so you can look him in the eye. His hands come up to rest on your shoulders, and he can't help but give them a slight squeeze as a sudden realization hits him; if he wants this to work, he's going to have to openly admit to stalking you... _pretty much every hour of the day._ He's sure that you're partially aware of his stalkerish habits by now, but he's not sure if you know the true _depth_ that they sink down to.

"Well, for starters; I know where everything is in your house because I've stalked you _pretty much_ the entire time you've lived here in Roseville. _Yes, I know that's creepy, I'll let you smack me for it in a minute--_ as for my reasoning for being so 'tame' as you politely put it, it's because I feel bad for how I treated you last night. Don't get used to that though-- I rarely feel bad for the things I do, and can be quite irritating in general. I take pride in it, as a matter of fact!" He proudly declares that last part with a boyish grin.

"Danny, focus on the question." You giggle with a slight shake of your head and a playful roll of your eyes.

"Uh-- _right._ Anyway, the point is that-- well-- I don't-- Okay, can you tell me how to do this stupid... 'emotional confession' thing?! Fuckin' feelings, they're so damn complicated and I can't--" Danny irritably hisses under his breath, only for his breathing to hitch in his throat when you place a reassuring hand onto his bicep and give it a slight squeeze. When your gazes meet, you smile at him and gently nod your head for him to continue. His wide-eyes slowly soften as a ragged breath is forced from his chest in the form of a heavy sigh. "...Look, I don't want you to have this... _mindset_ that I'm a woman-beater. Ok? It bugs me that I put my hands on you last night. Even though I'm not the type to regret the things I've done, putting my hands on you is one of the few things that I _do_ regret doing. I don't want you to think I'm going beat you, hit you, or fuckin'-- rape you or whatever other stupid shit you might have in mind. That's not who I am. I know I kill people for fun, but I don't typically put my hands on the folk I care about, as few and far between as they are. So yeah, I'm _sorry_ for putting my hands on you."

You blink at him, wide-eyed in shock. Unperturbed, he keeps going;

"Let me take you out tonight. Let me show you that I'm not always this-- _murderous asshole_ that slashes people." He breathes out shakily. "There's more to me than what I've shown you so far. I want to let you in, just-- _just let me fucking take you out on a date, don't be stubborn_."

You immediately snort. "Such a way with words... alright, Danny-Boy. I'll let you take me out."

A mischievous grin spreads all across his face. "Great! Wonderful. Now go sit down, I'll get you us breakfast. I also have to feed Jinx."

"Alright. By the way, I guess I should probably tell you that you weren't the only one peeping in windows and learning routines!" You cheekily retort as you start making your way over to one of the comfortable couches in front of your TV. You watch out of the corner of your eye as Danny rather suddenly falters mid-step and spins around on the balls of his feet to face you.

"The hell is that supposed to mean, cupcake?" He asks while knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

A deviant smirk curls onto your face as you settle your weight into the couch cushions beneath you, purposefully splaying your body across the length of the sofa. "You prefer coffee over tea. When it comes to alcohol, fancy drinks aren't your thing. You don't drink often but when you do, it's almost always a bottle of hard liquor. You can hold your alcohol, and rarely have to deal with a hangover. You're a happy drunk and unlike most folk who drink to feel numb, you drink after a bad day at work to improve your mood. Speaking of work, you're employed at the newspaper office just off of the boulevard. You don't like your boss. You like to put laxatives in his coffee whenever he demands you to get it for him. You don't like his secretary. You think she's a bitch and you find her flirtatious antics to be annoying, especially whenever she tries making a move on you."

Danny blinks at you in pleasant surprise before flashing you an unexpectedly wicked grin. "Very impressive! We'll have to talk more about this after I finish up. You just keep laying there all sexy like, and I'll be right back with your cereal. It'll take me 2 minutes max. 'Kay, cupcake? Just watch TV or something, and don't start the party without me!" Danny finishes with a naughty wink before taking off towards your kitchen, with Jinx quickly trailing after him. 

"You're a certified idiot!" You shout after him, giggling under your breath like the little gremlin that you are.

"HEY! Don't act you that don't like it!" He indignantly snarks back, his voice partially muffled by the clanking of cereal bowls being drawn out of your cabinet and by Jinx's impatient mewling. You almost fear that you've unknowingly crossed a line, until you hear him start to giggle to himself. As he struggles to focus on getting your breakfasts, you eventually hear him drop the bowls altogether before breaking out into a full-on maniacal cackle. Laughter bubbles up in your throat and it isn't long thereafter that the both of you are completely losing your minds together, feeding off of each other's energy despite being on opposite ends of the house. Eventually he pokes his head around the corner and outright _gigglesnorts_ before wagging a finger at you in a scolding manner; "You're going to earn us a noise complaint!"

"It's all good." You smirk while waving your hand dismissively. "My other neighbor has this cool sound-proofing system called 'being-6-feet-under-in-the-dirt'. Gave it to them myself!"

"OOP!" Danny shouts before hurrying back to the kitchen as he lets out a bout of evil laughter.

"It's their fault!" You cry out defensively, throwing your arms up into the air even though you know Danny can't see you. "They were a racist bigot! Always talked about being the 'superior race' and shit. Then they started talking about how women were all dogs and I just--"

"OOOOH WAIT, I WANNA HEAR THIS!" Danny screeches as he comes hurdling around the corner with two bowls of cheerios. You slap your hand over your mouth and snicker at the way he excitedly waddles over to the couch, cereal and milk sloshing around inside the bowls as he hurries along. You lift your legs and roll yourself upright as Danny makes himself comfortable on the couch before scooting closer towards you and carefully passing the bowl to you. Once you take it from him, he wags his spoon at you in an persistent manner, urging you to press on. "Alright, alright! C'mon cupcake, tell me more! Don't keep me waiting, I'm an impatient man! Get to it!"

"Okay, okay! Damn, you sure got your panties all in a twist, don't cha? Pull them out of your ass, maybe you'll feel less grouchy. Dickhead." You giggle playfully, rocking around on the couch cushions as you try to adjust your position without spilling your cereal.

Danny pointedly rolls his eyes in mild annoyance as he practically _inhales_ a large spoonful of cereal. He noisily chews his cereal before gulping it down and then _sassily_ retorting to you; "What I do with my underwear is none of your business unless you have _specifically_ requested me to wear something to your liking."

"Really? Interesting. So if I asked you to wear panties and garter belts and a ball gag, would you do it?" You smirk as you take a bite of your own breakfast.

"Cupcake, I wouldn't blink or even _hesitate_ if you said that you wanted me to wear nothing but a hot pink thong and an entire bottle of baby oil. My shame died alongside my dignity a long ass fuckin' time ago, and not much phases me anymore." Danny deadpans without even blinking. He waggles his spoon at you again when you start giggling like an idiot again, only this time he does it with a little more insistence. "Alright, enough pussy footin' around! Tell me about the nasty fuckin' neighbor you had. I wanna know _everything_."

"The guy's name was Devin. He was a 20-somethin' blonde-haired, blue-eyed fuckface that liked to talk shit about anything and everything with a set of legs that wasn't white, straight, and male." You reply with an exaggerated roll of your eyes, causing Danny to snort in mild amusement. "He likes to use slurs. They're a big part of his vocabulary, whiny little fuck."

"So he's a racist, homophobic, sexist pig. Sounds like he was an absolute joy to be around. I'll bet he was _real_ fun at parties." He sarcastically drawls, pointedly rolling his eyes while shaking his head and stuffing another spoonful of cheerios in his mouth with a hum. After pausing for a moment to chew, he goes on to ask; "So what happened? Why'd you even pick him in the first place?"

"I picked him for the same reason I pick all of my victims; he's trash and deserves to be treated and handled as such." You reply with a cruel sneer and a scoff. "Every corner of the planet is tainted with the scum of humanity. Racists, bigots, molesters, rapists-- you'll find them in every nook and cranny of every city all over the world. I like to pick them off one by one-- makes me feel like I'm doing the community a favor or... _service._ Kind of like the neighborhood trashman."

Danny arches an eyebrow and thoughtfully hums while bobbing his head. "Mhm, mhm... I can see that. I guess that's one point where you and I differ in our, uh... _methods;_ you kill strictly bad guys, whereas I kill anyone that manages to piss me off or irritate me for whatever the reason might be."

"Not necessarily true!" You declare while pointing your spoon at him. "I'll actually kill anyone that gets in my way with no hesitation, I just prefer to slit the throats of people who I know deserve it. The only people I refuse to touch are _happy_ families with kids. If a kid is being abused at home, I'll go out of my way to kill the kids abusive parents when they aren't there, anonymously pay any and all legal and adoption processing fees for the folks who want to adopt them, and I'll stick around long enough to make sure they're going to a _good_ home. I don't come into contact with abusive families much, so I've only had to do it maybe a handful of times."

"I can understand the kid part-- I try to avoid hitting up places with children in general. They're just so... curious and... _grabby._ I don't need germy, grubby little hands feeling all over me, my clothes, and my equipment. Not to mention, kids are like the ultimate truth tellers. The last thing I need is some 6 year old little dude telling his mommy he saw a man with a big knife walking through the park. Anyway, so why only folks who you know 'deserve it'? Less guilt that way?" Danny inquires, making sure to use a tone that makes it clear he's _genuinely_ inquiring and not being a dick.

"Not really. I mean-- _kind of,_ but that's not the full reasoning behind why I do what I do." You reply with a lazy wave of your spoon, before scooping up some cheerios and promptly shoving it into your mouth. After chewing and swallowing it down, you go on to explain a bit further; "You see-- nobody is going to go looking for the bad guy if they have a strong reason to believe he's dead, _especially_ if they know he probably deserved it. _That's what makes them such easy targets!_ They're the easiest people to go after, because nobody really likes them and wants them gone in the first place! It's like... free stress relief! Just walkin' around on the streets with a big ol 'trip me!' sign on their back!"

"I guess I can see that." Danny snorts, unable to resist grinning at your obvious excitement. "So why that guy? What did he do specifically?"

"You mean what specifically that made me pick him? Well, I honestly have a plethora of situations I could cherry-pick from, to be perfectly blunt." You reply while thoughtfully tapping your lower lip with your spoon, before carelessly shrugging and lazily waving your spoon around as you talk. "The guy wasn't exactly, uh... _fuckin'..._ Captain America, or anything. Devin was a scummy roach and that's why I chose him, point blank. But if you really want a definitive answer, I'd suppose the moment I chose to stick my knife into him was when I got sick of him catcalling me all the time."

"Catcalling?" Danny asks in a calm and steady voice, despite the waves of anger that you can feel rolling off of him. "Do I need to dig this guy's body up and add a couple slash marks myself?"

You giggle and rapidly shake your head. "No, it's okay baby. There's not much of him left to slice, I already cut him wide open. He's just ribbons and bones at this point. Anyway, I'm getting distracted; you know how I washed my car about... _ehh..._ two weeks ago? It was the day that the heat index happened to hit 102°. I wanted to wash my car because it had gotten a little muddy after I did some, uh... _off-road work._ Apparently me wearing a bikini top and capris to keep cool as I washed my car was 'begging for a real man's attention'. Bastard tried yanking me around by my belt loops, apparently thought it wouldn't make me want to deck him in the throat."

Danny throws his head back and cackles _hard_ for a minute before looking back at you and lightly shaking his head back and forth. "Boys are stupid. They'll do just about anything if they think it'll get their dick wet and 90% of the time, that's unfortunately the only way to tell the difference between a real guy or a little kid playing dress up. Sorry you had to deal with that, cupcake."

"It's fine. He got what he deserved." You huff before chewing and swallowing the last of your cereal. When you set the bowl down on the coffee table, you can't help but chuckle at the way Jinx comes sprinting around the corner-- she knows what the clink of the cereal bowl means. If there is any remnants of milk left inside of it, you already know she fully intends to lick it all up. After watching Jinx hop up onto the coffee table and stuff her face inside the bowl, you giggle and turn your attention back to Danny. "So here's a loaded question; what got you into killing?"

He snorts at the brutal honesty of your question. "I've been twisted from birth, babe. There hasn't exactly been a starting point in my life where I can definitively say 'that's the specific moment that drove me to killing people'. But since we're being honest with one another, I can _at least_ admit my childhood didn't help much. Shitty parents, shitty teachers, shitty classmates... you know. The usual shit that drives people to the brink of insanity. There's no point in telling my story-- _it's the same as everyone else's._ "

"Were you abused?" You ask with a tilt of your head.

Danny shoots you a pointed look, arching his eyebrow and staring at you through half lidded eyes. "Have you ever heard of a serial killer who _wasn't_ abused? I'm sure there's a couple in history, but the majority of us don't exactly come from families living the good ol' American Dream, if you catch my drift. Even if a kid isn't physically abused, there are other ways that they can be shaped into a killer. Emotional abuse, manipulation, distorted family values--"

"You sound like a psychologist. Stop it, it's scaring me." You reply with a visible cringe and a slight shudder.

"OoOoh! Be careful, I'm going to analyze you and invade your privacy!" Danny says, wriggling his fingers in the air in a stupid attempt to be spooky.

"Idiot." You snicker while smacking him on the chest.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Danny says while _clearly_ feigning offense as he places his palm upon his chest, splaying his fingers out wide-open. "I'll have you know that my half-brain cell was the best in it's class!"

"Of course it was. It was the only student that attended the damn thing." You gigglesnort, only to yelp when Danny roughly jabs his index finger into the side of your ribs.

"Behave, cupcake." Danny giggles deviously.

"I don't feel like it." You retort while childishly sticking out your tongue, only to squeak when Danny's hand snatches up to pinch it between his fingers with _remarkable_ speed. Your pupils visibly dilate as he slowly leans closer until his face is only inches from your own. He grins and chuckles breathlessly, purposefully fanning his hot breath over your face before letting go of your tongue so he can drop his hand down to gently cup your chin and hold it steady.

"I said. _Behave._ " He whispers, staring at you through lidded eyes.

"There's that dominative side I've been looking for." You cockily reply with a grin, only to widen your eyes and swallow thickly when Danny _slowly_ arches his brow at you in a daring manner. A dark chuckle rumbles through his throat as he smiles rather _devilishly_ at your bratty comment, causing his sharp canines to twinkle in the sunlight shining through your living room windows. Your breath hitches in your chest when he deeply inhales and _barely_ brushes the tip of his nose up against yours, before then dropping his mouth down to your neck and lightly _dragging_ his teeth across your flesh. Your colorful orbs widen and nearly pop out of your head as a nervous grin takes over your entire face. Perspiration dribbles down your forehead as your entire body trembles ever so slightly, while Danny wordlessly dares you to keep pushing him. Quick to pussy out in the face of confrontation, you quickly stammer out an apology. "I-I-I mean ye-yes sir. I'll absolutely behave."

"Good girl." He purrs right before he quickly pecks you on the neck. After he pulls away, he puts down his empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and then leans back into the couch cushions with a sigh. His eyes eventually flick back up to where you're seated comfortably on the couch. Danny curiously tilts his head to the side before asking in an _oddly_ gentle voice; "What about you, cupcake? How was your childhood? If I'm gonna open up my box of tricks, surely you can show me yours."

"My childhood? Pfft... wasn't much of a childhood if you ask me." You ask with wide eyes before quickly rolling them into the back of your head as you force yourself to look away from Danny, apparently having found interest in the spot on the floor that Jinx has seemingly made herself comfortable in. When the two of you make eye contact, she trills affectionately at you and promptly flops onto her side before rolling around until she's belly up. Danny watches your mood suddenly drop to the floor like a dead horse, and almost immediately snaps his fingers at you to get your attention. You don't look at him immediately like he wants you to, but he tries not to let his irritation get the better of him at the moment. There's a time and place for things, and right now is _not_ the time or place to get angry with you. Not when you're clearly starting to dissociate from reality.

_Shit, he knows what that's like all too fuckin' well._

"Hey." He says, trying to be loud enough to capture your attention but not loud enough to startle you. When you break out of your thoughts and twist your head around to look at him, he throws his legs up on the couch, stretches all the way out, and then lightly pats his thighs. Your eyes flick down to stare at the movement before looking back up to meet his gaze. When your face quickly screws up in confusion and bewilderment, it prompts Danny to scoff and rolls his eyes before repeating the gesture, finishing it this time with a strong demand of; "Come _here._ "

Rolling your eyes in return, you sigh heavily while mentally shoving your mommy and daddy issues to the side. After shifting up onto your hands and knees, you crawl across the couch and climb on top of Danny before flopping down against him with a soft grunt. Your spine pops in protest against the sudden twist in movement and position, making your boyfriend hiss sympathetically at your pain. While you don't react outwardly, he outright cringes at the sound of your joints crackling. After shaking his head in mild disgust and shuddering a little, he brings his arms down to hold you close.

"Thanks." You quietly sigh into his chest, just happy to have a set of warm arms wrapped around you.

Danny nods his head and pulls you a little closer. "It's cool. I know what it's like to get lost in your head for hours. Done it all my life."

"It sucks balls." You huff with a roll of your eyes. "Your thoughts race like wild horses in a giant field, and no matter how hard you try--"

"You just can't manage to corral them all back into their proper places." Danny finishes with a knowing smirk. "Yeah. I know, cupcake."

Tilting your head back just far enough to catch a slight glimpse of Danny's handsome face, you frown a little and let out a rather despondent inquiry of; "You really know what it's like? _How?_ Every time I see you, you're always so... peppy."

Danny angles his head downward and furrows his eyebrows together as he blinks at you. "Of _course,_ I understand. Baby girl, I'll probably understand you and your mind better than anyone else you'll ever meet, but that's because you and I have probably gone through the same shit. Your story is my story, and vice versa. _You and I are one in the same. whether you realize it or not._ Also, I'm not as peppy as you might think. You're thinking about my 'Jed' persona, who isn't anything like the real me at all, to be perfectly honest. Try to-- try to think of Jed as a totally different person. He's an all-American kind of fellow who is honest, hard-working, and cares about his fellow man. He's the mask I wear when I talk to other people-- because that's what he is. _A mask._ He's not real. Doesn't exist."

"Okay..." You hum thoughtfully, slowly rolling your tongue across your lips to moisten them a bit. "So, what about you? If Jed is this 'all-American' guy, then who are you?"

Danny chuckles and presses a sweet kiss to your forehead before promptly burying his face into your scalp. "The guy you observed on a day-to-day basis? _That's me._ That was Danny Johnson you were watching, _not Jed Olsen._ I'm the guy that like to sit with you on the porch in the afternoon and stay up with you at until the ass crack of dawn. I'm the lovesick bastard that regularly brought you booze, brought you candy, brought you chocolates, and even hand-fed you those stupid little toffee squares that you seem to like so much. I'm the guy who you made laugh so fucking hard that _vodka_ came shooting out of his nostrils."

"So... I do know you?" You reply while nervously biting down on your lower lip. "Enough to be able to say I fell in love with the real you and not that _cheerleader persona_ of yours?"

"Trust me, my little gummy bear. You know me better than anyone else ever has." Danny earnestly admits, letting his eyelids drop halfway down his eyes as a lazy grin spreads across his lips. You smile back up at him, and his own smile widens for a split second, but falters as he hesitantly tears his eyes away from you and stares down at the very small space between the both of you. He anxiously chews on his lower lip while nervously knitting his brows together as he takes a deep breath, apparently trying to calm himself. "And if it's any consolation..."

You instinctively hold your breath, trying not to tense up in anticipation.

"...I fell in love with you, too." He quietly admits, as everything rushes out of his lungs in the form of a forceful sigh.

Your heart wildly pounds in your chest as you stare up into Danny's golden eyes in shock. You forcefully exhale, making all the air in your lungs come rushing out all at once. Then you _smile,_ and it spreads across your face so quickly that your cheeks almost immediately start to ache. Danny chuckles softly when you start wriggling your way up his body. Your hips move to straddle his waist, while he places his hands on your ass to hold you steady. As you drop your forehead down to rest against his, you can feel him subtly flex his fingertips against your panty-clad ass and that _alone_ makes you grin. You decide to surprise him by angling your head a little and eagerly pressing your lips up against his own, drawing him in and locking him into a passionate kiss. He lets out a soft hum of surprise and tenses up on the spot at the unexpected affection, but quickly forces himself to relax and just enjoy the kiss.

Your lips move together in a fiery dance, gently grinding and gliding together as you allow yourself to let go for the time being. Danny moves to tighten his arms around you when you subtly push you body a little closer to his, and he groans approvingly at the resulting increase in heat. When your hips push up against his pelvis, he sharply inhales and tightens his grip on your ass to the point of near-bruising. He abruptly breaks the kiss and pulls back just far enough to be able to look in your eyes. The side of his nose gently brushes up against yours as the swell of his bottom lip just _barely_ grazes across your own. He holds his mouth open and tries to catch his breath, while _also_ resisting the urge to smother you in kisses and take you on a one-way trip to poundtown.

"Careful." He whispers breathlessly, before chuckling under his breath and pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of your mouth. You let out a little whine of protest and try to chase after his lips, making Danny giggle and lightly shake his head back and forth in mild amusement. He caresses your cheek in order to calm you, and traces nonsense shapes into your cheekbone with the soft pad of his thumb, all while staring deep into your eyes. "We don't have to rush, gumdrop. Got all the time in the world."

"Sor-Sorry--" You stutter out apologetically as red hot embarrassment floods your entire face. You let out an exasperated sigh and drop your head down to the crook of Danny's neck to hide. He chuckles and rolls his eyes at your dramatic antics and tenderly rubs his hand up and down the length of your spine as you anxiously mumble into his skin. "I guess I got a little _too_ excited."

Danny lets out a rather sultry hum and shakes his head back and forth. "No, no, not at all. Cupcake, you've got _nothing_ to be sorry for. I never said I didn't like or enjoy the kiss-- I think I'll _always_ enjoy your candy-coated lips pressed up against mine to be perfectly honest, but I don't want to rush what we've got. That being said; _if you're revving like an engine then by all means, feel free to hop on and take a ride._ I just don't want you to feel like if we kiss or make out then that must mean we _have_ to have sex, or _have_ to get naked. Kissing can just be kissing."

"Awww, you really _can_ be a gentleman." You coo, only to yelp when Danny promptly pops you across the ass for being a cheeky little shit. You stare at him with wide, bulging eyes as he openly smirks at you. A growl-like purr rumbles through his chest as his eyes become partially lidded, lulling you into a false sense of security that only shatters like glass when he suddenly leans down and nips at your neckline.

"I can also be a mean, selfish bastard that can flip on a dime with little notice." He says in warning, while tilting his head to the side at a slight angle. "Try me teasing me some more you little brat, I _dare_ you."

"I'll be good! I'll be good!" You squeal in a panic while holding your hands up in surrender, frantically waving them around like little white flags. A screech of terror rips through your chest and throat when Danny playfully flinches at you while reaching for your ribcage like he's going to tickle you, prompting you to scramble off of him and practically _leap_ off the couch altogether. Danny's loud, boisterous laughter echoes throughout the room and bounces off the walls as he watches you snatch the empty cereal bowls off the table during your hurried rush to get across the room and away from his wriggly fingers. You sharply cut around the corner and sprint into the kitchen, making your boyfriend violently snort after he hears you squeak indignantly and accidentally slam hips-first into the kitchen island.

"You good, baby?" He calls out to you in a semi-concerned tone, leaning up slightly off the couch when he hears you angrily curse under your breath before irritably throwing the dishes into the sink. _"That actually sounded like that kind of--"_

"CHOKE ON A HAIRY CHODE, DANNY!" You spitefully hiss at him as you try to rub away the sharp pain in your already tender hips. "This is your fault! I don't know why just quite yet, but I'm blaming it on you anyway! Ahhh, my fuckin' hips..."

Danny rolls his eyes around in the back of his head before pushing himself off the couch with an annoyed huff. Swaggering his way across the living room and into the kitchen, he comes waltzing into your kitchen and immediately sets his eyes on your hips. After rapidly snapping his fingers to get your attention, he gestures at you in an 'up-down' motion. "Shirt up, panties down."

Your face twists into a bewildered expression. _"I'm sorry, what did you--"_

Danny blinks at you, staring back at you with a rather blatantly unenthused look on his face. "Shirt _up,_ panties _down._ I want to look at your hips, I'm not planning on eating you out--"

_"Yet--"_

"Shut up." Danny orders with a pointed arch of an eyebrow and no trace of a smile. After taking in the way his jaw muscles visibly clench, you swallow thickly and solemnly bow your head in defeat as you drop a hand down to the edge of the baggy dress shirt you've still got on. After lifting it up, you drop your other hand down and stick your thumb into the waistband of your panties and begin to shimmy your hips to lower them. Danny gets impatient and lets out a little sigh before storming over and dropping to his knees. He yanks your panties down your thighs, causing you to squeal and clench your thighs together to preserve what little dignity you have left. Danny warm hands slowly travel up the sides of your curves before coming to rest at your hips. Squinting his eyes in suspicion, he lightly presses his thumbs just beneath your hip bones.

"Ouch! What the f-- Hey! Babe! That's tender!" You hiss while trying to squirm away from him, only to whine in painful protest when he digs his fingers into your skin a little more to keep you still. He cuts a sharp glare in your direction to get you to behave before trying to redivert his focus back on your hips, taking the time to thoroughly inspect them. It doesn't appear as if there are any bruises forming, but it's probably too soon to tell. Not to mention, you're _awfully_ squirmy whenever he applies pressure. To test his theory, he jabs his fingers into your hips and takes careful note of the way your face contorts with pain like you just got smacked with a metal baseball bat. Danny narrows his eyes up at you and clicks his tongue against his teeth before slowly rising to his feet.

As he stands up to his _towering_ height, he steps a little closer and begins to _massage_ your hips. Your eyes flutter shut as your body relaxes underneath his careful ministrations. A quiet sigh of appreciation falls from your lips as you allow yourself to melt underneath his touch for a few moments. Eventually your eyes flicker back open and you slowly glance back up to meet his gaze. His overall expression looks rather cold and indifferent to your pain, but those golden-amber eyes of his stare down at you and hint to his true mood; he's concerned, he's just trying to hide it and is doing a really shitty job at it.

Danny maintains eye contact with you, even as he grazes his fingertips down your sides and reaches for the waistband of your panties. After slowly pulling them back up over your lady parts, he cocks an eyebrow at you and tucks his tongue against his cheek. "You keep your heating pads upstairs, right? Master bathroom, in the cabinets underneath the sink."

You rapidly blink up at him. "Ye-yeah. Why?"

"Go lay down on the couch, I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna grab a heating pad to apply to your hips and increase blood flow-- try and see if we can keep that bruise from forming." Danny says before running off, only to shout back at you as he runs upstairs; "Watch TV or something, cupcake!"

You roll your eyes in mild annoyance, but are unable to resist the smile that curls across your face as you make your way to the living room. Jinx is sprawled out across the coffee table with her tummy turned towards the sky. She just _barely_ lifts her head to glare at whoever is interrupting her nap, but promptly lays back down when she realizes it's only you. As you walk by her, you pluck the TV remote off the couch and move to make yourself comfortable on the couch. Danny said to _lay,_ not _sit,_ so that's exactly what you plan to do. 

After sprawling out across the couch cushions, you turn on the TV and decide to watch the local news. While most people would be _bored_ to watch the news all day, it's actually quite fun when you live in Florida! Who made headlines today? A serial killer's new kill, or another crazy guy that ate synthetic cathinones and then tried to eat somebody's face? Or what about the case where the guy supposedly assaulted his girlfriend with fried chicken? Another repeat of that, maybe? Maybe another guy who threw an alligator through a Wendy's window? _Hmm?_

Florida is crazy, man. At least you're never bored!

Stretching across the couch with slow, languid movements, you slowly twist around until you're flat on your back. The news anchor drones on about the weather, and the promise of heavy rainstorms and high winds later tonight lulls you into a relaxed state. Your eyelids hang heavily over your eyes as you shift your hips around in an indolent manner, while Jinx stretches out across the coffee table in a very similar manner. The both of you yawn and lazily glance over to meet each other's eyes, as if to subtly acknowledge your unintended synchronization. You smile and reach a laggard arm over to slowly scratch her behind the ear. It is at this time that Danny reenters your living room with a heating pad in his hands. He takes one look at you and Jinx all sprawled out together in similar positions and ends up smiling so widely, you swear his face is going to split in half.

"There are my girls." He sweetly coos at the both of you, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter with excitement.

As soon as he's within range, the heating pad is carefully applied to your hips and is promptly plugged into the wall. Then he walks around the side of the couch and _carefully_ lifts your front half up so he can sit down on the couch. Then he lowers you back down, allowing you to use his thick, muscular thunder-thighs as a set of pillows. As an extra measure to make sure you're comfortable, he drops one of his hands down to your head, so he can lovingly thread his fingers through your hair and lightly scratch your scalp.

Soothing heat starts to soak into your skin as the heating pad starts to finally warm up. You let out a sigh of contentment as the sharp pain in your hips starts to calm down and gradually turn to a dull ache. When you glance at Danny, you are caught off guard to find him already looking back at you. Your eyes widen a bit in surprise, but they relax after you take in the soft, pleasant smile he has on his face. 

"How are you feeling, lollipop?" He asks while subtly arching an eyebrow down at you.

"I'm alright." You chuckle halfheartedly, only to scoff when you notice the way Danny's eyes narrow distrustfully at you. With a heavy sigh and a dramatic roll of your eyes, you shake your head up at him before crossing your arms over your chest in an disgruntled fashion. "Danny, I _just_ bumped my hips. I'm fine! Honestly!"

"Yeah, and I'm allowed to be concerned about the person I love. What's your point?" He deadpans.

_"I-- You're-- You just--"_

"Shhhh... Relax." He says with a slightly _mischievous_ grin as he carefully drags his fingernails across your scalp, thereby halting you mid-sentence. When you look up at him through sleepy eyes, he only smiles wider. "Stop being stubborn, my little chocolate-covered cherry. I'm allowed to be concerned about you regardless about how bad the damage may or may not be. _Don't irritate me by trying to brush me off._ 'Kay?"

"Yes sir." You snort. After rolling your eyes in annoyance, you let out a sigh of defeat before cautiously turning onto your side so you can watch the TV. After a commercial break, the news anchor pops up on the screen with a tell-tale frightened expression on her face. The way she nervously licks her painted lips as her big, bright eyes shine in the studio lights tell you everything you need to know; your favorite part of the show is about to start. You get excited on the spot and start pointing and snapping your fingers at the TV screen in order to get your boy toy to look at it. Confused as to what has you all flustered, Danny turns his head and follows your line of sight. Then he squints at the TV, trying to get his eyes to focus and zero in on the terrified news anchor's face _and_ the gory photo of a horrifically mangled body that the studio has put up on screen.

_"...Breaking News. A dead body was discovered in Maidstone Park this morning at roughly 10 o'clock. The unfortunate citizen--who wishes to remain anonymous-- claims that they had been jogging along a path in the flower gardens of the park when they came across a large trail of blood. The trail eventually lead them to the heavily mutilated corpse of 28 year old Matthew Harper, who Chief Police Silvia Gordon said had to be identified by dental records because and I quote; 'frankly, that's all that was left of the poor bastard'. Witnesses on scene said the body looked like 'something out of a horror movie', and are concerned that the dead body might be the work of the infamous 'Ghost Face', who has been haunting Roseville and evading police for several years. Police refused to comment further on the matter, but did admit that the M.O. fits Ghost Face's. We will update you as more information on the story breaks."_

By the time the news anchor has finished speaking, you and Danny have somehow manages to intertwine your fingers together in the midst of your own excitement. After the news studio cuts the camera for a quick commercial break, you and Danny spin your heads around to face each other. The both of you open your mouths to speak, but snap them shut and furrow your eyebrows together. 

Danny quizzically arches his brow before apprehensively pointing at the TV and back at you. "Is-- Is that _your_ body, or is it mine?"

"Honestly, I can't remember." You retort with a simple shrug of your shoulders. "The name sounds _somewhat_ familiar, but I remember faces better than I do names--"

"And seeing as he didn't have a face left, neither of us are going to recognize him right away." Danny gigglesnorts. _"Shit."_

"It's probably mine, to be honest. I've been 'hunting' every day for the past week because I was stressed out about the whole... _feelings thing_ , so my timeline matches up. If you're _really_ curious and want some answers, we can head down to my basement. That's where I do most of my work when I'm not out and about on the field, or breaking into people's houses. It's also where I keep all my records and notes." You explain animatedly, only to bashfully drop your head down to nestle between your shoulders. "Sorry-- just realized how geeky that sounds."

"Not geeky at all." Danny replies with a grin and a slight shake of his head. "Also; yeah, I'd love to check it out. I actually do the same exact thing anyway, you know-- I even have one of those 'crazy-wall' things you always see on TV in crime shows, but I actually use mine to help keep my things organized."

"Me- _Me too!_ Do you update it with every victim?" You ask with a rather excited wiggle while both you and Danny slowly slide off the couch and back onto your feet. "I'm just wondering because that's what I do. I mean-- I have two walls that I use; one to display all my pictures and then my actual 'crazy wall' that I use to keep track of the data about whoever I'm focused on at the time. I can _confidently_ say if I killed this 'Matthew Harper' guy, then his picture will be up on my picture board or on my wall."

Danny hums while vigorously nodding his head as he walks alongside you towards the basement door, only pausing for a moment so he can retrieve his phone from his discarded dress pants still laying about on your living room floor. You don't even have to wait-- he stands back up and keeps walking by your side without even missing a beat. "I usually don't keep the copies of the actual photos that _I_ took. Any photos that are pinned up on my wall are ones I clipped from the newspaper, and they are posted along any news articles that I have written or were written about me. Making TV headlines are always nice and give me a good laugh, but being able to hold a physical copy of my masked face depicted on the front paper is my version of holding a trophy."

"Oh, that makes sense! The photos that I take are my version of trophies, so that's one way we differ I suppose." You reply while punching in the basement door's code into the keypad, before then leading Danny down the rickety wooden steps and into your true lair. As your bare feet pad against the wood steps, you shout over your shoulder; "Watch your step! The steps are a little rickety."

"I can see that." Danny quietly chuckles as he stuffs his phone _and_ his hands into the deep pockets of his pajama pants while also taking _careful_ precaution to avoid stepping on Jinx, who has decided to join the both of you on your trek downstairs. After the three of you make it to the bottom of the steps, Danny is the first to venture deeper into the room with Jinx closely following in her master's footsteps.

He carefully pushes his way past you, eyes zeroed in and completely focused on the concrete wall covered from _floor to ceiling_ in tiny little photographs. Each and every one of them depict a mangled and/or mutilated body. Arms and legs are strewn across the floor in such a way that would certainly _not_ be comfortable if the victim were alive-- but Danny supposes that doesn't really compare to the _giant gaping stab wounds_ in each of the victims chest and faces. If he looks a little closer, he can even see that you violently castrated a couple of the men _and_ a few women; and judging by how you explained earlier that you go after the 'scum of society', he supposes the bastards probably deserved it. One of his hands comes up to rub at his chin as he lets out a quiet hum of approval while openly admiring the wall, arching one of his brows with interest as he slowly nods his head. Golden orbs scan across the span of the wall as his lips curl into a soft smile.

"You're very good at what you do." He coos before slowly pivoting on the balls of his feet so he can spin around and look you in the eye. His lips twist into a full-on smirk as he cocks an eyebrow at you. "Very good. Very violent, very... _feisty._ "

A heavy sigh forces it's way through your chest as you cross your arms while heavily rolling your eyes at your boyfriend's suggestive tone. As if his current mood hadn't already been made clear to you in the first place, you look back at him just in time to catch him in the act of checking you out. Whiskey-colored orbs slowly travel up and down your form, causing a deep feeling of trepidation to catch in your throat. You swallow it down like a bitter pill and subtly shift your weight from foot to foot, trying to help get your body used to the feeling of having a set of wandering eyes on you. But despite your many efforts to keep your apprehension under wraps, Danny is able to pick up on it like a bloodhound on a trail.

"Are you scared of me?" He asks rather bluntly, cocking his head at a slight angle while staring at you with a calm expression on his face.

"No." You answer immediately before taking a moment to pause and gather your courage. "I'm just-- not used to being stared at."

"Get used to it." Danny retorts with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "I'm going to do it a lot."

A growl rumbles in the back of your throat as you tightly clench your fists. "I _know,_ but--"

"Do you?" Danny asks while bending at the waist a little so he can stare deep into your colorful orbs through his partially lidded eyes.

"Why'd you get aggressive all of a sudden?" You hiss irritably, before tightly wrapping your arms around yourself and waving in his general direction. "Where is all this coming from? Stop trying to act like a macho-man, it's making me uncomfortable and it's just going to piss me off."

"You're hot when you're angry." Danny purrs at you while smiling and tilting his had appreciatively.

"Creepy ol' fucker--" You snarl, only to fearfully yelp when Danny unexpectedly surges forward and roughly slams you up against one of the concrete walls. One of his palms rests flat against the concrete wall, just a mere 2 or 3 inches from your head. His other hand rests on your bruised hip, where his fingers lightly squeeze your flesh as a warning for you to keep still. Adrenaline rushes through your veins however, causing you to wriggle around like a fish out of water. Danny growls under his breath as he tries not to lose his patience with you. His fingertips dig into your flesh as his anger slips, and you let out a breathless whine of pain before sputtering out; "Danny, you're hurting me--"

His fingers ease up on your hip, but he does not fully release the hold he has on you-- he can't, he's too angry. A barely-restrained rage swirls in his dark irises, violently pulsing and twitching while he tries to force himself to calm down via breathing techniques. You swallow down a thick glob of saliva that has seemingly gotten stuck in your throat, and shudder upon noticing the way Danny's eyes become attracted by the movement in your neck. When he looks back up to meet your gaze, his eyes narrow into dangerously thin slits. "Don't make me lose my patience, _princess._ I'll have to teach you a harsh lesson on 'respect' if you do, and I _really_ don't want to have to do that."

_"I thought you said you weren't going to put your hands on me after last night--"_

"I'm _not_." Danny says firmly, pointedly arching his eyebrow at you like he's appalled you'd even suggest such a thing. Then he sighs and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes before shaking his head and scrunching his eyebrows together rather irritably. "I already said that I'll _never_ beat you, princess. But if _you_ want to act like a mouthy little brat with me and call me names, then I should be allowed to put you in your place. I won't hit you with the intent of causing you bodily harm... but I have _no problem_ popping you across those pretty little ass-cheeks of yours until they're glowing fire-red."

"Sounds more like a 'funishment' than a 'punishment' if you ask me." You say with a playful giggle before arching your brow and smiling at him cockily. "C'mon Danny; we both know how _that'll_ end. The moment I start begging for more, you'll give in and take me to the bedroom where we'll play around until we're both panting and gasping for air."

"You're assuming I'll let you _finish_." Danny quickly retorts with absolutely _no_ hesitation on his part. "I _absolutely_ could edge and overstimulate you to the brink of insanity and refuse to let you get off. By all means, keep acting up, _princess._ Call my bluff. I dare you."

"That-- _That might complicate things, not going to lie_." You giggle nervously after taking a moment to process his words. "Okay, I'll be good!"

"Mhm... I thought you'd see it my way." He chuckles darkly before pushing himself off the wall and slowly standing back up to his full height. Then he stares at you for a few heartbeats before slowly tilting his head to the side as he observes you. You faintly register somewhere in the back of your mind that the movement is almost birdlike, and can't help but notice that actually a _lot_ of the things he does reminds you of a bird, to be quite frank. Even now as he starts walking about your basement with his hands clasped behind his back, he reminds you of an... _ostentatious_ peacock strutting around the room with it's tail completely fluffed out. It's rather amusing, to be honest.

A soft, girlish giggle leaves your lips, capturing Danny's attention and interest enough to make him spin around and face you. The way you coyly smile at him before subtly covering your mouth with the side of your hand while clearing your throat makes him arch an eyebrow and _grin._ "Something funny, gummy bear?"

"Not really. You just remind me of a peacock." You admit. Danny opens his mouth to retort, only to pause and sputter indignantly over the comparison. Then he snaps his mouth shut and tilts his head again, causing you to immediately snort in amusement which only adds onto his confusion.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that comparison." Danny admits with a soft sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest. "At least you didn't compare me to a turkey or a chicken. I guess I should be thankful for _that,_ hmm?"

"Maybe." You reply with a playful smirk before chuckling softly. "Why don't we do what we _actually_ came down here to do?"

"By all means, look around." Danny says while gesturing to the plethora of photos plastered against the concrete wall. "It's _your_ basement. You know where everything is-- not me!"

With a roll of your eyes and a soft huff, you saunter past him and make your way over to your designated 'victim-wall' and begin mentally sorting through the plethora of photos that have been neatly pinned to the wall. Each of them have the dates penned in red ink on the front of them, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard to figure out if Matthew Harper is indeed one of your victims or not. It _should_ be just a matter of following the timeline and trailing along. _However, things are rarely ever that simple._

"I can't find anything with his name." You sigh out while nibbling on your lower lip, pausing a moment only to scoff and shrug your shoulders in defeat. "His name isn't here, and none of my photos are even _remotely_ positioned like his body was on the TV. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if he even _is_ one of my victims after all, because the more I think about it, the more it doesn't make sense. I mean; correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I understand about you from the research I've done, your victims are always killed inside of their own homes. I _occassionally_ will attack someone outside of their home, but I'm not stupid enough to do it in a _park._ Danny, why would either of us kill someone in the park where _anyone_ could walk in on it? It completely breaks our usual pattern. And I might get angry during my kills, but I've never skinned someone's face down to the _bone._ Seriously! You saw the picture they put up! Poor bastard had _no_ face left! It's a wonder how they were allowed to put the damn thing on air without a warning."

"It's someone else's kill." Danny says with finality. He brings a hand up to thoughtfully rub at his chin, before then letting out a soft huff of amusement and shrugging his shoulders in mild astonishment. "It has to be. You're completely right; the M.O. doesn't fit yours or mine. Honestly, it's a wonder how the person who killed the guy wasn't caught. Maidstone Park is known to be a hangout for local thugs, horny teenagers, and drug addicts late at night, making the location way too risky of a place to commit murder. Unless they slit the dead guy's throat first, everyone within a 1 or 2 mile radius of them would've heard the poor bastard getting slaughtered. Somebody else had to be there that night; mark my words. I _genuinely_ wouldn't be surprised if the police did a little more digging in the bushes and found a second body."

You hum while nodding in agreement. "Mmm... I imagine you're a little angry that someone else is killing under your name. _Again._ "

"Angry? _Hehehe,_ you think I'm angry?" Danny evilly giggles while arching an eyebrow, only to sigh and pointedly roll his eyebrows. "Oh honey, no. I'm not angry. I'm _pissed._ See; at least now I know that you weren't actually trying to take what is rightfully mine. You weren't _actually_ trying to steal my kill or my name. _This guy?_ Mm-mm. They have to be trying to usurp me. You _cannot_ look at that guy's corpse and tell me that some wannabe wasn't trying to send a message."

"You think they're challenging you?" You ask while raising your brows in surprise before then rapidly blinking in mild shock. "For real?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Danny informs you with a toothy smirk and dangerous twinkle in his eye. "Trust me, sweetie; when you've been in the game for as long as I have, you'll come to understand that there will always be someone that is jealous _just_ enough to try and take credit of your hard work. Fortunately for me, the fuckers that often try to pull that shit fail to realize that this is real life, and _not_ some video game where there aren't any consequences to stealing somebody's kill. Their false sense of invincibility is usually broken by my knife being driven into their skull." 

You just barely nod your head. "Uh-huh. So what do you plan to do?"

"Find the fucker and make a thorough example out of them not to fuck with me; same thing I've done in the past. I'll carve the words ' **NOT GHOST FACE** ' into the twat's chest if I have to." Danny snorts before sighing and rolling his eyes as he shakes his head back and forth. "Don't worry about that, my little sweet tooth. I'll take care of that... _Although;_ I could definitely use your help if you're willing to offer your... _services._ "

"If it means I get to stab somebody, I'm down." You reply rather bluntly, making Danny giggle in amusement.

"Excellent. We'll work out the details later. For now, I think I shall try and make some reservations at the restaurant for tonight. I still want to take you out on a date as a proper apology for choke-slamming you into a wall. Give me a second, I just need to make a phone call." He explains before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and dialing the number. He brings it up to his ear and waits for the restaurant to pick up, but widens his eyes and yanks the phone away from his ear before placing his hand over the mouth-piece of the phone. "Sorry-- you _do_ like Italian, right?"

"Yes, I do." You chuckle while gently nodding your head. Danny smiles and winks at you before bringing the phone back up to his ear again. His eyes flick up and down your form one last time before breaking away from you completely when he hears the familiar 'clicking' of someone _finally_ picking up the damn phone. When the person on the other end of the line politely lets out a garbled 'hello', you can _see_ the change in Danny's body language as he switches personas. Without even truly thinking about it, he stands up perfectly straight and forces a polite smile onto his face as he starts talking in what you recognize to be his 'Jed' voice.

"Hi! I'd like to make a reservation for tonight for my _beautiful_ lady and I. Do you have any openings?" He asks politely with a slight tilt of his head. You watch as the polite smile slowly starts to slip as the person on the other end of the phone starts speaking once again-- obviously, whatever they're saying doesn't seem to please him. His golden eyes spare a single glance in your direction before they suddenly rip away from you once more. He pivots on the spot and idly faces away from you, angling his body towards the basement steps as he hisses out an irritated snarl of _"What the hell do you mean you don't have any openings tonight?"_

You cautiously approach him from behind as he starts to seethe, while the person on the other end of the line begins to nervously stutter back an explanation. His shoulders tense up when he feels the heat radiating from your palms press up against his back, making him stir just enough to look over his shoulder at you. His jaw clenches and twinges beneath his skin as he shakes his head back and forth while holding up his free hand as a gentle warning for you to back off. Not wanting to irritate him further, you bow your head and lift your hands off of him before taking a few quick steps back, giving him plenty of space to rage.

It doesn't take him long for him to lose patience with the employee's near-incoherent rambling. They must be new to the job by the sound of it, as they sound like they are very much on the brink of sobbing. Danny doesn't even blink when they _do_ start to cry while trying to convince him to make a reservation for a later date-- he is apathetic to their pleading. He doesn't even know why they're blubbering like a buffoon, he hadn't even yelled at them.

Eventually he gets tired of hearing the employee wail into the phone, so he quietly ends the call before _violently_ flinging his phone across the room. The muscles in his back ripple as he irritably rolls his shoulders, prompting you to thickly swallow down a sudden build up of saliva in the back of your throat. You subtly peek around him to check on the state of his phone and sigh in relief when you find the phone's screen facing the ceiling, perfectly intact. After shifting your gaze back to your boyfriend, you nervously bite down on your lower lip and stare at the back of his head for a few moments. _What do you do? Where do you go from here?_

Shit. Here goes nothing;

_"Danny--?"_

"Don't." He mumbles quietly while holding his hand up again. "Just give me a minute pumpkin, I don't want to yell at you or hurt you."

"Alright. I understand, _completely_. Do your thing, I'll just wait right here." You reply while nervously holding your hands up in surrender for whatever reason, despite being well aware that Danny isn't even looking at you. As much as you want to try and soothe his anger, the best thing to do is to just wait. So that's what you do; you wait as he drops his hands down to rest on his hips for a few moments, watching closely as his shoulders shift while he tries to take a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He repeats this process for several minutes, shifting his weight from foot to foot from time to time.

Eventually, his rage subsides and he slowly spins around to face you. His eyebrows are still irritably scrunched together and he still looks like he's _quite_ pissed off, but that doesn't keep you from striding over the very moment he beckons you over with a wiggle of his fingers.

His strong arms tightly wrap around you and pull you up against his chest after you collide with him. You don't think twice about nuzzling the softened swell of your cheek into his chest, while he presses a soft kiss to the top of your head. A softer side of his personality peaks through as he begins to profusely whisper sickly-sweet apologies into your hair, cradling you close to his body as if you're precious to him-- because unbeknownst to you, you are. He _adores_ you, and it really bothers him that you had to see him lose his patience like that. _Why_ it annoys him, he has no idea. He just knows that he didn't like the way his stomach uncomfortably twisted when he heard your footsteps scamper away from him after he first told you to back off.

"Are you ok?" He asks just barely above a whisper while gently threading his fingers through your hair.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one that got angry. Are _you_ ok?" You return the question while tilting your head back to get a better look at him. 

Danny huffs and just barely shakes his head back and forth. "I'm fine, I'm just annoyed that the restaurant doesn't have any reservations open. I was already pissed off about the copycat-killer shit, so that didn't help. Also, as a note for future reference; _please,_ do not touch me when I'm angry. I get very volatile when I'm pissed off, and I _really_ don't want to fuckin **_yeet_** you across the room all because you tried to help me calm down. When I'm ready, I'll come to you or I'll call for you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I can't promise I'll always listen or remember, but I'll try." You murmur softly. "Why are you so upset about the restaurant anyway?"

" _Because-- I-- You--_ " Danny stutters irritably, before scrunching his brows together and squeezing his eyes shut as he takes yet another calming breathe. Eventually his eyes open up halfway, and he arches an eyebrow as he stares down at you. "Cupcake, did we not talk about this earlier? _Did I not already say that I wanted to make last night up to you?_ You are aware that I'm not sociopathic, right? That I do, in fact, feel things? Thought you would've figured that out by now, _Princess._ "

"I'm not well-versed in the realm of psychology, so excuse me for not going 'Sigmund Freud' on your ass like you want me to." You sass back.

Danny clicks his tongue against his teeth and rolls his eyes. "God, you're such a sassy and conniving little bitch. _I fuckin' love it_."

You grit your teeth together and narrow your eyes at Danny as he lightly pinches your chin between his thumb and index finger, before then tilting your head back just far enough so you are _forced_ to look him in the eye. You bare your teeth at him and spitefully hiss at him while trying to swallow down the urge to spit in his face, because you know that just would _not_ go over well. Through bared teeth, you snarl out; "Suck my clit, you dirty son of a whore."

"Maybe later, cupcake." Danny deadpans while squinting at you through dangerously thin eyes. He silently stares at you for several minutes before chuckling softly and shaking his head back and forth. "I can't figure out if I want to kiss you or spank you for calling my mother a whore. _Choices, choices_."

"Could always do both. Maybe afterwards you could then put your mouth to good use and stop talkin' shit long enough to suck my-- AIIEE!" You begin to sass, only to yelp like a little puppy when Danny actually decides to take your advice and promptly smacks you across the ass, right before he eagerly pushes his lips up against yours. Then he roughly grabs a handful of your ass and flexes his fingers against the globe of flesh in his hand, groping and squeezing as he continues to kiss you stupid.

"Snotty little brat. Always got to catch a fuckin' attitude." He says in between heavy breaths and passionate kisses. "You're fuckin' irresistible, I can't fucking stand it."

"Then sit down and swallow down your defeat like a good boy." You hiss while baring your teeth, only to curl your lips into a wide grin when Danny outright _snarls_ at you before lifting you up off the floor and holding you up against him. He does a quick about-face and storms his way over to the stairs and quickly stomps his way up them with you in his arms.

"I warned you." He chuckles. "I warned you earlier, but you didn't listen."

Your playful expression drops _completely_ at the dangerously cold tone in his voice. "Wait-- what are you going to do? I thought--"

"--That you had got the upper hand and managed to piss me off enough to the point where you thought I'd just say 'fuck it' and pound you into the nearest flat surface? Nope! Sorry, sweetheart!" Danny retorts with a devilish grin and a dirty chuckle. He lightly shakes his head back and forth as he makes his way across your living room, making an effort to be mindful of Jinx as she weaves in and out from between his legs. After Danny roughly _tosses_ your squirmy ass onto one of the couches, you squeal and fall flat on your back. You grunt as you attempt to rock yourself into an upright position and closely watch as Danny quickly rushes over to where his crumpled suit lay on the floor, tucked off to the side of your living room. Then quick as a flash, he quickly bends down and picks up... _his tie?_ Oh dear.

"What are you planning on using that for?" You ask as a slight tremble of uncertainty rushes through your body. He snaps up and slowly turns his head to glance at you from over his shoulder. Then he _grins_ before wrapping the smooth material of the tie around his knuckles. Jinx takes one look at her master and promptly decides it's time to dip out and make a dash for the safety of the guest bedroom you have upstairs.

"You're a serial killer. You've got experience in this, right? Ah? Yeah? So you tell me, angel cake. How do you keep somebody from squirming around when you don't want them to? How do you keep them still?" He asks while curving his brow at you as he starts making his way over towards you, looking rather quite interested in what you have to say.

"You--.... you tie them up." You reply while swallowing down a thick glob of saliva. You can't help but nervously shift around on the couch, and bite down on your lower lip as a strange mixture of anxiety and excitement bubbles up to the surface from deep within your belly. You rack your brain and try to come up with some sort of complaint on the spot that'll give you some time to stall and process your feelings a little more, and eventually come up with a rather valid point; "You know, I did _not_ consent to this type of dynamic and you didn't even ask me if I--"

"Do you consent?" He asks without missing a beat, staring at you with soft, understanding eyes. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear; we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't love you any less if you're not into it or if it's just not your thing. All I want is for you to be comfortable and if this feels like it'll too much for you, then I'll stop with no questions asked. So what do you say, babe? _Do you consent?"_

You sharply inhale and hold your breath for a moment as you mull over your options and the general pros and cons. After taking a moment to think, you sigh before **_enthusiastically_** agreeing with a strong, firm declare of; _"Yes. I consent."_

Danny chuckles darkly before sighing softly as he approaches where you are sprawled out on the couch. As he comes to a stop in front of you, he reaches a hand down and gently caresses your cheek. The soft pad of his thumb slowly glides across your cheek bone as he _adoringly_ smiles down at you. "The safe word is **'Scream'**. Do you want me to tell you why you're going to be punished?"

You don't even think twice about your answer. " _Yes_."

Danny snorts at how quickly you spat out your reply and drops his head down to chuckle under his breath. Then he looks back up and _smiles_ while gazing deep into your eyes, seemingly perfectly content with tracing nonsense shapes into your skin with the pad of his thumb. "You're getting punished because you talked back to me and decided to call me names. You got a cute mouth cupcake, but it's cuter when it's not calling me names like 'creepy ol fucker' or 'son of a whore'. I also don't like being told what to do and trust me baby girl, if I wanted to 'suck your clit' as you so _eloquently_ put it, I _would._ "

You forcibly swallow down the arousal that pools in your belly at the husky tone in his voice.

Danny grins. "Arms up, babe. I'm gonna have to teach you a little lesson in respect."

* * *

...It's 8 o'clock at night by the time you're able to even _remotely_ think about walking again.

Danny was _somewhat_ merciful to you during your very first punishment, but only because it was your first time being punished. How he managed to restrain himself from actually fucking you the entire time, you don't know. You begged the entire session for _it,_ but he refused to use anything except his fingers and tongue on you. After _several_ hours of being edged to the brink of insanity and overstimulated to the point of tears, he allowed you to get off once, and _only_ once _._ Unfortunately for you, by the time you were allowed to actually get some relief, your muscles were so tightly clenched that it made the entire process painful.

That's why you were currently soaking in your bathtub with your eyes shut, surrounded by bubbles and candles. You had company in your overtly large tub, consisting of a _single rubber ducky_ that you suspect Danny must have somehow managed to sneak into your house back when you had no idea who he truly was. You're 90% sure he just threw it in for shits and giggles. Speaking of Danny, the adorably annoying fucker, he's currently absent at the moment. You know where he is, he's just not _here_ right now.

Danny said he had an idea of how else he could treat you tonight, but he'd have to gather a few things from his house first. Before he left, he brought up that morally questionable dance joint you've been known to go to when you're in the mood to do some 'people watching'. He informed you that it just so happens to be "Freak's Night" tonight, and anyone dressed up in a costume gets free entry. If you had to guess, you'd bet Danny intends to have the both of you show up in the club fully decked out in his gear. You _would_ be concerned about showing up dressed like the town's infamous killer if you weren't already aware of the history behind the mask Danny uses. According to your research, the _original_ mask that he uses is actually just a Halloween mask that since been taken off the market, due to it's dark association with the murders happening all over Roseville. The mask may have been taken off the shelves, but it wasn't done soon enough.

After a picture of the Ghost Face killer's mask was put out in newspaper, every college student within a 4 four mile radius of a Halloween store flooded the streets in order to get their hands on a mask. No one took the article seriously at first-- as far as everyone was concerned, Roseville was as good as safe now that the media had an idea as to what the killer looked like. People took to the streets with their masks, parading around town and celebrating 'the death of Ghost Face killer'. 

Honestly, it made you laugh to think that the town honestly thought they could get rid of him so easily. Danny even used the town's celebration to his advantage. With so many people wearing his mask out and about in public as a joke, he was able to kill more frequently because the police couldn't figure out who was the real killer. There was a _huge_ influx in murders, and a large majority of the victims wore a copy of _his_ face. Police were baffled, and the city was scared straight. _For the most part._ People don't do it as much anymore, but nobody ever really stopped wearing the masks. Now-a-days, they are sold in back alleyways like contraband and passed around like some sort of meme that society largely frowns upon. It's not illegal to wear them, but police put up quite the fit whenever there's a huge gathering of people wearing the masks. That doesn't keep the people from doing it, though.

Freak's Night really is the perfect night to get all dressed up and go out on the town to have some fun. Hell, maybe you'll get to kill someone!

As you're soaking in the tub, you start thinking back to the day you met Danny. God, he looked so fucking beautiful the day you first pulled up to your new house, you just wanted to punch him in the mouth for it. That smile, those eyes, the way the sun made his shaggy brown locks light up-- seriously, he was just too pretty for you to comprehend. Fucker needs a black eye or something else equally has nasty to even out all that perfection.

You are broken out of your thoughts by the sound of faint music steadily growing louder alongside a set of steadily approaching heavy footsteps, rousing you just enough from your state of relaxation to make you flick open your eyes and turn your head to stare at your partially cracked bathroom door. You're not worried about a stranger entering your house, per se-- you already know it's Danny trudging through your house. You're just rather curious as to what the hell he's doing and why is he taking so long to get back to you.

Then a sultry voice fills the air and begins to _sing;_

**"♫♪ You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last, love has arrived,  
I thank god I'm alive!  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you. _  
  
_Pardon the way that I stare!  
There's nothing else to compare!  
The sight of you leaves me weak,  
There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real!  
You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you... ♫♪"**

The beat suddenly picks up and a dark black work-boot suddenly kicks your bathroom door in, making you accidentally splash around the soapy water out of shock. Danny comes into your bathroom, thrashing around and dancing like an absolute dork. The sight of him dancing and shaking his derrière all around your bathroom is enough to make you calm down on the spot and throw your head back and start cackling. The strings of his black hoodie bounce around as he dances around like an idiot, while also somehow managing to smoothly roll up his black sleeves and show off his tanned forearms without even missing a beat. He spins around and teasingly shakes his ass from side to side to the beat, and _giggles_ when you peg his voluptuous ass-cheeks with the rubber ducky that has been floating around in the tub with you.

Then he pivots on the balls of his feet to face you and strikes a flashy pose, giving you a perfect view of the Ghost Face mask he has pulled over his head. You clasp a hand over your mouth to muffle your maniacal giggles when he shimmies his hips before dramatically throwing his head back and _loudly_ singing at the top of his lungs as he starts bouncing around your bathroom like the buffoon of a boyfriend he is known to be.

**"♫♪ I LOVE YOU, BABY!  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely night!  
I love you, baby!  
Trust in me when I _saayyy!_  
  
OH, PRETTY BABY!  
Don't bring me down, I pray!  
Oh, pretty baby!  
Now that I've found you, stay!  
And let me love you, baby!  
Let me love _yooouuuu!_ ♫♪"  
**

"Danny!" You heartily laugh while trying to hide your toothy grin with the back of your hand. "What are you doing?!"

Danny just playfully snickers back at you, his voice partially muffled by his mask. As you roll your eyes and chuckle along in amusement, Danny trots his way over to the toilet and flips _down_ the lid before going to take a seat on top of it. In an attempt to make himself comfortable, he lifts one foot up to rest it on the edge of your tub and leans his elbow up against his knee shortly there after. Then he props his head up with his palm and _sighs_ while smiling adoringly down at you, staring at you like he's completely love-drunk while blatantly ignoring your question.

"Hello there, my sweet little bowl of crème brûlée. _Nice tits._ " He purrs while lightly drumming his fingertips against the side of his mask.

"Shut up, you fuckin' pervert!" You giggle back while playfully flicking small droplets of water at him. He violently snorts while swatting at the droplets of water in the air in a poor attempt to keep you from getting his clothes wet, and nearly falls off the toilet and into the bath in the process. You cackle as he attempts to pull himself back into his previous position, shaking his head while giggling under his breath. He leans forward a little as he adjusts, unaware that the movement has caused the spicy scent of his cologne to waft through the air and over to you. You breath it in deeply, and let out a pleasant hum. "Your cologne smells nice."

"Thank you, cupcake." He murmurs quietly, sounding almost _bashful_ at the compliment. "I picked out a dress for you to wear tonight. It reminded me of one of my shrouds with the long flared sleeves, so I thought it'd go perfectly with the mask I brought for you to wear. Everything is all laid out on the bed. The dress looks fairly short, so you should be able to move around and actually _dance_ if you feel like it. Hope you don't mind me digging through your clothes, I just figured it'd be easier on you after... _earlier_."

"I actually appreciate that, yes." You reply with a light bob of your head as you slowly sit up in the bath. "Hey, can you help me out? I'm ready to get out, but I'm still a little sore."

"Promise not to pull me in?" Danny teases as he immediately hops up from his seat and holds out a hand to help you up, which you appreciatively take and use to help you rise up out of the tub. Danny's other hand comes flying down to your hip to hold you steady after your legs start to wobble. You let out a little squeal as you squeeze his hand out of fear while wobbling, but Danny just chuckles under his breath and _gently_ tightens his grip on you. 

"Th-Thanks." You breathe shakily, only to sharply inhale when the soapy water in the tub causes your feet to slip. Danny doesn't even think twice the moment you start to fall; he drops _both_ arms to wrap around your waist and hold you securely right up against his chest. As a reflex, your arms end up wrapping around his neck and shoulders tightly but he doesn't really appear to mind much, if at all. You're getting water all over the front of his hoodie as you pant from the adrenaline rushing through your veins from feeling like the earth was just pulled out from underneath your feet, yet Danny's breathing hasn't even changed in the slightest. It's still calm, slow, and steady. _As always._

"Shh-shh-shh-shh... It's alright. It's alright, I've got you. Take it one step at a time." He coos at you soothingly while splaying his fingers out across the span of your back. Swallowing thickly, you cling to your boyfriend for dear life as you take one step out of the tub. Danny hums approvingly and takes a single step back to give you room as you attempt to fully step out of the tub. Even once you're in the clear, he still doesn't let go. He just wordlessly shifts around and helps you sit down on the toilet lid, and _only_ lets go of you when you're fully seated. 

"Thanks. _Again_." You sigh out as red-hot embarrassment floods your cheeks.

"It's fine, no big deal. Don't worry about me-- I'll dry off fairly quick. Where's your towel? Don't want you to freeze."

"I think I forgot to grab one." You murmur as you look around your bathroom, only to freeze up when Danny storms out of your bathroom in search of your towel closet. A cold breeze wafts into the room, making you shiver violently and chatter your teeth due to the sudden switch in temperature. Danny comes in seconds later with a large fluffy towel in his hands, and wastes no time while quickly wrapping the towel around you. After a sigh of contentment leaves your lips, he chuckles.

"You okay, cupcake?" He asks with a bird-like tilt of his head, somehow managing to look adorable with the mask he has on.

"Yeah! I'm fine." You chuckle as you start drying yourself off, vigorously rubbing the towel against your skin to help warm you up. Danny pointedly backs up out of your way after you stand up, and allows you to pass him on your way out of the bathroom. As he works on draining the tub, you finish drying yourself off and start focusing on getting dressed-- normally you'd be able to lounge around the house in your towel for hours before going out for the night, but you can _feel_ how impatient Danny is. He is _raring_ to go out on the town with you, and you don't want to keep him waiting any longer than you have to.

  
(Why does this stupid motherfucker have to be so CONFIDENT?! It's UNGODLY attractive!)

As you're in the process of getting ready to put on your bra and underwear, Danny comes swaggering into the room.

He makes his way over to an armchair you have tucked away in the corner of the room and promptly flops his sexy ass down into it with a sigh. The plush cushions conform to his shape while he leans back into the armchair and throws his arm over the back of it, _confidently_ spreading his legs as he subtly adjusts his positioning until he's completely comfortable. You may not be able to see his eyes, but you can tell he's staring at you. The way he tilts his head at a slight angle as you rip the towel off of your body is rather telling after all, and it says _volumes_ about what he's focused on-- _dirty pervert_. Still; you are unperturbed by his peeping and appreciative hums, and continue on about your business as if he's not even there. 

After hastily tossing the towel to the side, you shake out your wet hair and temporarily tie it up with a nearby hair-tie. Danny whistles the moment to bend at the waist to reach over the bed and grab your dress, but the most attention you give him is a subtle glance of your eye and a soft smirk. Obviously he dislikes this, judging by the way he huffs and _sassily_ props his ankle on on his knee while leaning back into the cushions.

"You're wearing a matching bra and panty set." He notices, motioning to to the lacy piece with a lazy swish of his fingers. "Isn't that girl-talk for 'I'm planning on getting dicked down tonight'? I mean; feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I'm just trying to see if I'm allowed to get a piece of that _peachy_ ass of yours tonight. So what do you say, my little candy apple? _Am I allowed to have a bite later?"_

" _Maybe_." You hum while looking over your shoulder and coyly smiling in his direction.

Danny slowly leans up from his seat and _puuurrrrrs_ at you from his place across the room. With a quiet chuckle, you shake your head in mild amusement before slowly pulling your dress over your head. Danny, however, takes advantage of your blindness and quietly stands up from the armchair and wordlessly slinks across the room until he's standing directly behind you, tucked away from your line of sight. After you've successfully 'resurfaced' and finish pulling the dress on, you look back at the armchair and frown when you find your beloved beau to be missing-- that is until the man himself comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you.

The cool material of his mask presses against your hot cheek as he openly nuzzles you before pressing the mouthpiece of the mask right up against your earlobe, allowing you to _feel_ the salacious moan that rumbles through his throat. You shiver up against him, and he playfully growls into your neck as a result. _"Oh yeah, baby girl?_ Gonna make me fight for it and earn my keep? I'm down to play."

_"You're definitely trying to start something..."_

"Maybe. Maybe not." Danny whispers while carelessly shrugging his shoulders before then pausing a moment to lift his mask up _just_ enough to expose his lips, which he immediately presses to your earlobe so he can nibble on it and heavily exhale into it in a... _suggestive_ manner. "...Or maybe I'm just trying to warm you up for what I've got planned for later."

"Am I going to be sore in the morning? I hope so, because I _really_ liked how rough you were with me last night. Mmmm.. you hit all the right places." You cheekily retort while rolling your head back to rest against his chest as you stare up at him with a wide, mischievous grin. Danny's heated groan turns into a hungry growl as he rips his mask off and buries his face into your neck, so he can leave a line of hot and heavy love bites up and down your neckline.

"Drivin' me _crazy,_ cupcake." He snarls against your hot skin, leaving a messy trail of saliva and reddish purple bite marks all over your neck. "Don't tease me if you're not planning on letting me play. It's not _nice_ to tease me."

You hum and grin wickedly, while allowing your eyes to flutter shut. "Isn't that the point, though? To tease you and make you want me? Thirst for me? _Need me?_ To consume your every thought with my image until all you can think about is me sprawled out on the bed.... _wearing nothing but a sweet little smile?"_

Danny let out the most _beautiful_ groan you've ever heard before pressing his pelvis up against your ass, but he unexpectedly rips away like your body before you even have time to push back and retaliate. You cast a glance over your shoulder and watch as Danny hurriedly struts away until he's at a safe distance. The wooden floorboards creak beneath his feet as he comes to a complete stop, placing his hands on his hips as he stares down at the ground while attempting to take a couple deep breaths. After he's sufficiently calmed down, he pivots on the balls of his feet and pulls his mask back over his head before twisting his neck around to face you. "Gahhhh, that was the _angriest_ boner I've ever had in my _life._ "

You cross your arms over your chest and smirk. "'I take pride in being irritating'. I believe someone _very stupid_ said something along those lines to me once."

"Suck my fat cock. And while you're down there, lick my balls too. _Disrespectful brat_." He gigglesnorts while shaking his head back and forth. Eventually he lets out a sigh, allowing his shoulders to drop before he then loudly clasps his hands together. "Alright, enough fucking around. Stop trying to give me a woody before we get to the club and finish getting dressed, _you horny little nympho_. I'm going to go double-check the doors and windows and make sure they're all locked before starting up the car. I'll be waiting for you in it."

Danny walks back over to lift his mask and lovingly peck you on the lips before dashing out of your room and hurrying through the house to make sure everything is locked up tight. You almost turn back around to face the bed and very nearly miss the adorable sight of Jinx eagerly trotting after her daddy, hurrying as fast as her short and stubby little legs will carry her. As if that's not amusing enough, you can hear Danny squeal in shock-- likely having spun around nearly tripped over the ninja feline. She's super sneaky-- you would know. You _have_ tripped over her before.

After having your fill of amusement, you focus on _finally_ finishing getting dressed. After taking a moment to retie your hair, you grab the Ghost Face mask and pull it over your head. The scent of Danny's spicy cologne floods your nostrils, making you sigh as you fuss with the mask's placement. After making the appropriate adjustments to the mask so you can see, you search around your room for an appropriate set of shoes. You plan on actually dancing tonight, so you want to choose something fashionable yet comfortable. There's also the factor about height-- flats would unfortunately clash with your dress, so you're hoping to find a _particular_ set of strappy black heels that you like to wear whenever you go dancing. 

It doesn't take you long to find them and strap them on. Once that's been done, you take one final look in the mirror before strutting your way through the house. As you walk down the steps, you spot Jinx impatiently waiting for you at the bottom. Poor little thing is flicking her tail all over the place, likely having been irritated by her inattentive father. You, thankfully, are a little more observant. All it takes to soothe her is a gentle coo, and it's enough to make her stand up on all fours and do a couple excited little spins. After you reach the bottom of the steps, you promptly scoop her up in your arms and hold her close, eager to get in a few last-minute cuddles as you wait for Danny to heat the car up.

"Be good for mummy and daddy, and we'll give you some treats when we get back. Maybe a little bit of catnip? How does that sound?" You murmur sweetly to the cuddly feline, who mewls approvingly at your question. After a quick kiss, you put her back down onto the floor and grab your keys before rushing out of the front door.

  
(Billie Eilish slaps and none of you can convince me otherwise.)

Danny is waiting for you at the end of your driveway, sitting in the driver's seat of his sleek black car which was _clearly_ not bought with the salary of a news reporter. Music is blasting in the background as you approach, and you don't even recognize the hit until you're fully buckled in the passenger seat. It takes you a minute to figure out what song is playing, longer than you're proud or even willing to admit. 

Billie Eilish's latest song 'Therefore I Am' blasts through the speakers and if you listen close enough, you can just barely hear Danny breathily singing it at a _very_ low volume. The sight of him gently bobbing his head to the mellow beat is oddly attractive to you, even with his Ghost Face mask on. He leans onto the center console and stares at the head unit before stretching his fingers in the black latex gloves he has on. The tendons in his hands visibly flex as he reaches over and sets up the car to his liking; adjusting the volume, flicking on the AC and choosing which vents he wants the cool air to come out of, things of that nature. Once that's been done, he shifts the car and pulls out of your driveway and begins slowly driving through the neighborhood, still bopping around to the beat.

"I didn't think you'd know this song." You admit while gently swaying to the beat.

"No? Well then, let me give you a bit of a history lesson." He says while pulling up to a T-Intersection. His fingers flex against the car wheel as he pauses a moment to look both ways before taking a right turn. "I'll listen to just about anything, except for country music. See, I grew up in rural Utah. That's where I grew up, it's where I went to school, it's where I got my driver's license, the whole shebang. Well, growing up in rural Utah meant a _lot_ of country music for me. It was all my parents listened to, and it never failed to set off my temper. There were a couple times where I actually reached over and ripped out the radio before flinging it out of the window, _with_ my parents in the car. I got sick of listening to the same 6 country songs all the time, so I started throwing out the radio. They stopped playing it."

I guess that's one way to make a statement. Also, you've got hella anger issues."  
  
"It is, and I do." He snorts while gently shaking his head at the memory. Then he leans forward against his steering wheel and gradually slows the car to a complete stop, and eventually clicks his tongue against his teeth before letting out a slightly irritated sigh. "...There's a bunch of teenagers sitting in the middle of the road."  
  
"Teenagers?" You parrot back while tilting your head in confusion. "What the hell, why?"  
  
"I think they're just talking, but a few of them are swaying around like they're either stoned or super buzzed." Danny scoffs. "I'll handle it."

You watch closely as Danny pounds his fist onto the horn several times as a call for them to move, but they all collectively raise their fists up into the air and flip him off. A dark chuckle ripples through Danny's chest as the teenagers laugh among themselves, unaware of the sadistic nature of man they just happen to provoke. You narrow your eyes at the punks lounging on the street and are about to hop out of the car and punch some of the snotty fuckers in the neck when Danny unexpectedly places his hand on your stomach and gently flexes his fingers. Without a word, you shift your eyes away from the teenagers and over to Danny, watching as he just shakes his head before leaning back into his seat and taking a hold of the steering wheel once more.  
  
"Hold on to your tits, cupcake." He giggles. "Shit's about to get crazy."

You barely have time to grab onto the designated 'OH SHIT' bar hanging above the door before Danny slams on the gas pedal. Like a bullet being shot through the dark, both you and Danny are sent hurling towards the teenagers at incredible speed, leaving them very little time to clamber up onto their feet to try to get away and avoid getting trampled. The majority of them successfully scamper away, screaming and cussing angrily-- _all except one._ One of the more unfortunate teenager's buzz has affected their reflexes, and their legs are promptly crushed by the wheels of Danny's car.

The hysterical screams of their friend causes the majority of the teenagers to pivot on the balls of their feet and twist around to rescue their buddy. A few of the smarter ones try to continue fleeing, like flea-ridden pooches that decided to abandon their pack after they realized they bit off more than they can chew. However, Danny's rage is _relentless._ Without a second thought, he swerves the car around and circles after them, prompting them to pivot and foolishly rush back towards the others for some semblance of safety. You can't help but hold on to the dashboard and enjoy the ride, excitedly whooping and squealing as loud as you can over the frenzied cries of the teenagers, who are all screaming and cussing at this point. A few of them make crude gestures at Danny, while others are trying to get him to just stop the car. 

_So he does._

He rushes straight towards them and then abruptly slams his foot on the brake pedal, causing the car to stop mere _inches_ from the terrified teens. The both of you break out into boisterous laughter, and are left unable to do much other than clutch your guts to keep them from bursting. However your 'fun' is interrupted when one of the more braver teens (or perhaps the correct terminology to use here would be _'stupid')_ decides to round the side of the car and head towards _your_ door. Danny is so caught up in his amusement that he doesn't see the guy until the last second. However, _you_ noticed just in time. By the time the irate teenager has angrily rounded the side of the car, you've already managed to nab a switchblade that just happened to be sitting in a cupholder between you and Danny. With the blade pried open and ready to slice at a moment's notice, you lie in wait for your prey to arrive.

After he swings the door open with the intent of hopping into the passenger seat and rocking Danny's shit, the young boy toy standing in front of you audibly gulps at the sight of you sitting there with a shiny knife in your hand. With one of your legs crossed over the other in a ladylike position, you lean your elbow against your knee in an attempt to support the weight of your head with your free hand, thus allowing you to both sit comfortably and sit _close_ to your new plaything. The ballsy punk tries to back away from you, but you quickly reach a hand out and grab the collar of his shirt before he can get away in time. Using it as a leash, you pull the whimpery boy closer and grin to yourself behind your mask as you closely inspect the guy's face.

"Well, aren't you cute?" You coo in a mocking tone before leaning forward a bit to press the tip of the blade underneath the boy's chin, using it as leverage to force him to shift his face from side to side. "Mhm, mhm.. strong jaw, blonde hair, pretty blue eyes... yeah, you'd sell nicely on the black market. Kids with blonde hair and blue eyes are _real_ popular. Say, how tall are you, honey? About 5'6"? _Yeah?_ Good, then you'll have plenty of room to shift around if I decide to tie you up and throw you in the trunk."

_"Please lady, just let me go-"_

"Let you go?! Heeheehee! Aww sweetie, what do you mean 'let you go'? Why the hell would I want to do that?" You jeer at the boy while tugging him closer, causing the poor sucker to collapse up against your stomach. You purr approvingly as he allows you to pull him close, though he wriggles against you like the pathetic worm that he is after you teasingly drag the pointed edge of the blade up and down the length of his spine-- that annoys you, so you press your knife against the small of his back with a little more force as a warning.

He obeys the wordless command and immediately stops squirming, making you hum approvingly at his obedience. You use your free hand to tenderly stroke a few loose strands of hair out of his face, allowing you to have an unobstructed view of his frightened expression. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes, which make you _gleefully_ giggle as soon as you spot them. "Aww, look at you! Are you crying!? Aww, such a poor little bitch boy! It's a pity you're so afraid, _though I admit you have a very good reason to be._ You and I could have so much fun together, you know. There are so many games we could play. Hah, I bet my boyfriend would be _ecstatic_ to join in on a few! Am I right, babe?"

"Absolutely!" Danny snarls from the driver's seat, making you smile down at your unwilling subject rather maliciously.

"Mhm, I thought so. Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of time tonight." You sigh rather despondently before immediately perking up as you return your attention to your plaything. "Lucky you! That means you get to live another day! Well, on second thought... _maybe not._ Depends if you listen to what I have to say, I suppose. Your chances of survival are _significantly_ higher if you listen to me and follow my every order to the letter, so I suggest you _pay very close attention._ If I say I want you to dance the hokey pokey for me, then you'll dance the hokey pokey. Am I understood, pet?"

"Yes Ma'am." He whimpers pathetically.

"Good boy! You do have manners, wonderful! Use them well, it'll help keep you alive in the long run. Now be a good little pet and call your friends over for me. Remember; your life depends on it, so many it snappy!" You reply while impatiently snapping your fingers at him like a dog.

He doesn't even hesitate to call his friends over. "Tyler! David! Tony! Get your asses over here! This chick has a knife pressed to my back, so don't do anything stupid! Just get the fuck over here!"

None of the boys move towards their friend at first. Apparently everyone's balls must have shriveled up and died, because from what you and Danny can see, they all appear to look quite hesitant to even _think_ about getting close. Eventually, however, one of them pipes up to speak their mind and you quietly note that they sound more like a shrilly mouse than they do a young man. _Somebody's puberty fairy must be a little late to the party._ Still, you listen as the young man nervously spits out; "But Mike! What about Josh?! The guy's legs are _crushed--_ "

"Tyler, I have a fucking KNIFE pressed up against my spine! FUCK Josh right now, we'll get to his ass in a minute!" hisses the boy in your lap. "Just hurry the fuck up and get your ASSES over here before this _crazy cunt_ slices me open!!"

"Watch your mouth or else it won't be _her_ slicing you open, _dickhead._ " seethes your boyfriend, prompting the kid to swallow thickly before urging his friends to hurry up. The heavy stomping of the pack of teenagers echo through the dark as they rapidly approach, sprinting around the side of the car to get to their friend. As they round the corner, you lift your heads to peer at them and even give them a little wave as they move to surround your side of the vehicle. 

"Please let our friend go, Miss--" begs one of the boys.

"Shut the fuck up, Tony." hisses Mike. "Just do what she says."

"Listen to your little friend, sweetie. Trust me, it's for his safety... _and yours_." You reply with a dark chuckle. "Now pay attention, class! I want everyone to hand their wallets to the very nice man behind me. He's going to take your ID's and whatever else he sees fit to take. If you don't do as I say, I'm going to sever the nerves in your friend's back one by one until he's completely paralyzed."

"Why do you want our ID's?" Asks one of the guys as he _quickly_ moves to take out his wallet and pass it to Danny, who has already shifted around in his seat to reach around you and nab the wallets. You allow your boyfriend to snatch the wallets out of the grubby little teenagers' hands and dig through them before you attempt to explain yourself. Once Danny has successfully stolen all the ID's and anything else he wants, he throws the wallets back at them and lightly pats your back to let you know you can continue.

You giggle in sick amusement before sighing softly. "Silly boys. With your IDs, I'll be able to find and hunt you fuckers down if you try to pull some shit like... _going to the police to make a report about what happened tonight._ I doubt any of you will want to do so because you all _reek_ of weed, but this is my way of ensuring that you stay compliant. I already know where a couple of you live, specifically _you,_ Tyler. It'd be a shame if something happened to that _sweet little ol' mother_ of yours. She's single and lives on Sunny Rowe, right? In the little yellow house? _I thought so_."

"She's-- She's for real, isn't she?" mumbled Tyler, obviously frightened by the idea of his mother getting slaughtered on his behalf. "She's dead serious."

"Of course, I'm serious." You giggle.

Mike loses his patience and starts squirming around in your lap, making you pause mid-laughter and glare down at the boy from behind your mask. Unperturbed, he continues to squeal like a stuck pig and hurls some nasty insults at you in the process; "Alright, crazy cunt! Let me go! We did what you asked, and we swear we won't say a fucking word! Now let me GO!"

You don't even have to look over your shoulder to know that Danny is already climbing out of the car, with his chest likely heaving in a fit of rage. Bracing yourself for the impact of his fury, you loosen your grip on the boy every so slightly and prepare yourself for the worst. The loud slam of his car door followed by the slight rocking of the car is enough to startle you, Mike, and the other boys into lifting your heads and looking towards the front of the car, just in time to watch as Danny comes striding around the corner with his hands curled up into fists.

Danny just _towers_ over the scrawny little teenagers at his staggering height of 6'4'', and effortlessly shoves them out of his way. Bodies fly and dive out of the way as they are either shoved, thrown, or tossed during his attempt to get to you as soon as possible. When he arrives, the first thing he does is flip Mike around and grab the snotty little bastard by the collar before _lifting_ him up into the air. You purr at the display of strength and slowly lean back onto the palms of your hands, splaying your fingers wide as you intently watch as Danny pointedly takes control of the entire situation all within the span of a few seconds.

You don't get to hear the threatening words that Danny whispers to the boy. All you know is that by the time Danny has thrown him to the ground and starts making his way back towards the driver side of his car, the boy has visibly pissed himself and apparently can't stop trembling. You don't move back into your seat at first-- not until Danny snaps his fingers at you to get your attention, making you twist your head around and meet the black eye-sockets of his mask.

"Get your ass back into the car. We're leaving." He hisses, prompting you to quickly spin around in your seat and slam your door shut. Danny wordlessly climbs back into the car, slams his door shut, and then buckles himself back in. Then he slams his foot onto the gas pedal, and the both of you take off into the night once more.

The car is deathly silent for the next few miles, though it's not because you don't have anything to say. Honestly, you have plenty of questions you'd like to ask, but it's more about the timing. Is it safe to bring up how Danny willingly played 'hero' and came to your defense, even though the both of you know you could've handled it on your own? Probably not. Are you going to try and talk about it anyway? _Hell yeah, you are!_

Rain suddenly starts to pour down onto the streets from the heavens above in heavy torrents. You attempt to casually strike up a conversation and twist your head around to look at him. He catches the movement out of the corner of his eye and does a quick glance in your direction before visibly tensing up on the spot, though the purpose or reasoning behind such an intense reaction to your gaze is lost on you. He quickly turns his focus back to the road, his chest swelling up as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel in order to ground himself.

"Don't look." He says in a quiet, deadpan voice, which is barely audible over the squeak of his gloves as he flexes his fingers around the wheel.

"Why?" you immediately ask in a near defiant tone, reaching a hand out to gently rest on his thigh. The feeling of your hand on his upper thigh makes the man in question lurch away from you like you had burned him. With an agonized hiss, he presses himself up against the car door. He says nothing, _does_ nothing to explain himself. He just sits there all twisted and contorted while trying to drive down the rainy street, using the neon shop signs and city street lights to guide him along the way. He's not even _looking_ at you. He _refuses._

You cross your arms over your chest. "Danny, what the fuck is going on? What's your problem? Are you angry again?"

"No, I'm not angry." He says with a slight shake of his head. 

"Then what the fuck is... your... _problem._ Oh. Oh, I think I get it now." You mutter breathlessly, your pupils visibly dilating behind your mask. Danny squirms underneath your attentive gaze as your lidded eyes begin to explore his form. He outright _snarls_ when your eyes settle on the bulge forming in his jeans, and lifts his thigh up in order to hide it from you. You cross your legs as a purr rumbles through your chest. "Awww, baby... Did you get your kicks from watching me threaten those boys? _You kinky little fucker, you_."

"Shut the fuck up." Danny hisses at you.

"I bet you could make me shut up--" You purr lasciviously while slowly leaning over, giving him a wonderful eyeful of your cleavage as you move to rest your hand on his inner thigh and give it a light _squeeze._ "--If you really wanted to.... or maybe you _don't_ want me to. Maybe you'd like it if I was as loud as possible? I could do that, if you wanted me to... _Danny._ "

Danny stiffens underneath your touch-- _in more ways then one._ But despite the obvious sexual tension swirling in the air, he wordlessly wraps his fingers around your wrist and pulls your hand away from his thigh, though his audible gulp gives the true nature of his feelings away and that alone makes you purr wantonly. Still, with your hand off of him, he is free to drive his way to the club and eagerly does so without a second's thought. Being trapped in the car with your horny girlfriend might sound like every guy's dream come true, but Danny likes to think he has a little more restraint than the rest of society and is eager to try and prove it to himself that just because you sexually proposition him, he doesn't have to jump up and drop his drawers.

After listening to you hum the rest of the way, he _finally_ makes it to the club. He puts the car in park, unbuckles his seatbelt and rests his shaky hands against the steering wheel before finally taking a moment to breathe. Dropping his head down to rest of the wheel, he takes a series of deep breaths until his raging hormones subside and he is able to look at you once more. 

"Something wrong, Ghost Boy?" You coo mockingly.

Danny quietly snorts to himself, shaking his head back and forth in mild amusement as he switches off the engine and stuffs his car keys into his pocket. Then he twists his head around to look at you and leans back into his seat with a sigh, openly admiring you for a few minutes before he finally pipes up. "Nope. Not anymore, I've got all my _bits and bobbles_ under control now. Let's get inside, babe. I imagine you and I are both itchin' to get our hands on some booze... and each other. Put your house keys in the center console with the kid's ID's. Speaking of ID's, do you have yours? I imagine we'll get carded while getting drinks."

"Nope! Neither of us will need our ID's if we want to drink. The reason I like coming to this particular club is because it's easy to con one of the bartenders into giving me free drinks. It's this creepy guy by the name of Marcus DiMaggio. He's married and has a kid, but that doesn't keep him from hitting on everyone that walks through the door-- and I do mean everyone, because he swings both ways. I've seen him run off to hook up with some customers too... anyway, all we'll need to do is flirt with him and he'll trade free drinks for attention like kids trade candy on Halloween. Just sweet talk him and call him a good boy, and he'll melt in the palm of your hand." You explain while dropping your house keys into the center console. Then you leap out of the car and rush to the front door, shouting over your shoulder for Danny to let you take control. "Just follow my lead!"

Danny hops out of the vehicle and slams the door shut before reaching into his pocket and pressing the 'lock' key. After the car audibly locks, he rushes after you and saunters up behind you, where you're next in line to get into the club. He drops his head down towards your ear and quietly whispers; "What kind of guys does he flirt with? I need to know what personality to adopt."

"Just be yourself, babe-- the guy has almost as much daddy issues as I do, so he'll be foaming at the mouth as soon as he hears you speak." You retort while waving your hand dismissively. "He's definitely a bottom, and has made jokes about 'sharing me' with somebody if I ever felt up to it. Like I said, just follow my lead. All I'll need you to do is laugh a bit and hold my titties while I sweet talk him."

"I can do that." Danny purrs while shamelessly grabbing your breasts from behind and fondling them a little. You, on the other hand, just chuckle and roll your eyes behind your mask before guiding Danny inside.

Getting into the club is easy enough. All it takes is a quick wave to the Bouncer in order to get you and Danny through the door, out of the rain and into the sanctity of your favorite hunting grounds. The both of you come prowling through the front double doors, and are met with the sight of flashing red strobe lights shining down onto the mass of sweaty bodies crowding the dancefloor. The majority of folks are wearing Halloween masks of various kinds, though there are a handful of what looks like a bunch of drunken college students wearing their own copies of the Ghost Face mask. Judging by the huff that just left Danny, you're certain he's less than impressed by their drunken antics while wearing what he considers to be _his_ face.

Danny's hands find purchase on your hips as he takes the time to scan his surroundings. There are two levels to the club; the second level houses a set of tables and chairs where people can sit and chit-chat, while the lower level houses the massive bar and the dance floor, which seemingly takes up the entirety of the first floor. You start to move towards the bar, but are stopped by the way Danny's fingers flex against your hip bones. 

"Uh-uh. Not yet, boo-boo." He mumbles while protectively pulling you up against his body. "There's already somebody staring at you, and I'm trying to memorize his face just in case he decides to cause trouble later on. Just keep acting like you're talking with me about where we want to go first."

"Where are they? I want to get a look at them." You murmur quietly, already trying to subtly search the crowd for a set of eyes staring back at you, only to freeze up when you find just that. "Oooh, that's hella creepy. I think I found them; black hair, orange hoodie, standing at about 2 o'clock from where we are? Has splotchy bloodshot eyes, looks like he's higher than a kite on something that is probably _highly_ illegal?"

"Yup." Danny huffs. "That's the guy."

"Pfffft-- and we have to pass him on our way to the bar." You groan, stomping your foot and rolling your eyes in mild annoyance before you decide to say 'fuck it' and just drag Danny by the hand into the crowd. "C'mon, just ignore him for now. I need to have a buzz going if I'm gonna deal with people staring at me from across the damn club tonight. It makes my anxiety spike."

"If he's smart then you won't have to 'deal' with anything, because he'll see _me_ and stay the hell away from you." Danny angrily mumbles while allowing you to pull him along and weave him through the crowd of dancing bodies. There's the occasional drunkard who tries to grind up against you and/or Danny like some sort of stray cat, but the both of you manage to shake them off before you get to the bar.

The bar is _super_ crowded, but then again, it usually is in a place like this. People of all different kinds flock to bars like animals in the savannah desert flock to watering holes, whether it be to rest and refuel, find some company, or just to flex for their friends. It's why clubs are your preferred playground-- it's _thriving_ with people of all kinds of different backgrounds, and they are almost _always_ looking for a good time which is an easy way in for you.

As you approach the bar and push your way past the plethora of horny and drunken ~~prey~~ _people_ , you find the familiar figure of Marcus DiMaggio in all his ratty glory. Ratty-- it's such a fitting descriptive word for him. The man just _looks_ like a rodent, and has the yellow buck teeth to match. The sparse, raggedy red hair atop his head does nothing to help him, nor does the man's horrible breath. You make a point to keep a bit of a distance as you saddle up beside the bar. 

"Hey, Marcus!" You _cheerily_ greet the scrawny fellow.

"Br-Britney? Is that you? Gee! I didn't even recognize you with the mask on! Long time no see!" The red head nervously declares before breaking out into a wide smile. The lustful fool stops _everything_ he is doing and eagerly rushes over to where you're situated at the bar, but slides to a complete stop when Danny slithers up behind you and wraps his arms around your torso. Marcus watches as you visibly lean back into him, stretching like a wanton feline in the arms of your lover. He swallows thickly before raising a long, skinny finger to point at the _beefcake_ standing behind you. "Wh-Who is _that?"_

"I'm Britney's boyfriend. My name is Jed." Danny introduces himself as a more _sultry_ version of his 'Jed' persona. "It's nice to meet you, Mr....?"

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Marcus DiMaggio." Marcus stutters as he becomes visibly effected by the sound of Danny's deep, gravely voice. "Wow, you-you're... _really tall._

"Thank you. I've always been... _big._ " Danny forces himself to let out a flirtatious chuckle as if he's flattered and interested, but you can tell by the way he subtly shuffles closer to you he's anything _but_ flattered by Marcus's obvious infatuation. You bow your head and quietly whisper something to yourself about being able to confirm just how 'big' Danny is first hand, but end up letting out a shrilly squeal when you feel a hand grab a large handful of your ass and give it a rough squeeze. Danny drops his head down a bit to whisper in your ear, and you can't help but _shiver_ at the husky tone in his voice. "Careful, cupcake. Don't make me have to teach you a lesson in public."

"Oooh, don't threaten me with a good time!" You squeal while excitedly squirming around in place.

"At least let me get you on the dancefloor first before I decide to get handsy with you." Danny chuckles before flicking his eyes over to Marcus and look him up and down. Something about the guy just screams 'untrustworthy' to Danny, and his gut is rarely wrong. This is what prompts him to lean a _little_ closer to you and whisper under his breath; "Hey, what you say we skip the drinks and just dance? This slime ball looks like he's hiding a pack of roofies in his pocket anyway."

"Don't let him hear you say that, this guy is my ticket to free booze in this city." You quietly mutter before letting out a soft sigh and nodding your head in agreement. "But yeah, alright. Let's go."

"That's my girl... C'mon baby, come shake your ass for me." Danny whispers invitingly before taking you by the hand, intertwining your fingers together, and then lifting your hand up into the air so he can spin you around in a circle. After you are successfully spun away from Marcus and the bar, Danny pulls you towards the dance floor and suggestively wiggles his fingers in a 'come hither' motion.

"Danny--" You giggle breathlessly while shaking your head in disapproval, though you're still unable to resist the magnetic effect he has on you.

"Shhhhh, don't question it. Just come here, come put your hands on me. I want to feel you close." He purrs while still beckoning you closer.

  
(Recommended to me by my Bestie! She suggested I use this song for this scene  
And I couldn't be happier with how well it fits with what I've got in mind!)

Before you realize it, Danny has successfully managed to lure you into the center of the dancefloor and has already started grinding up against you to the song that the DJ just put on. A remixed version of 'Supermassive Black Hole' by 'Muse' blasts through the speakers, hypnotizing the massive crowd of gyrating bodies on the dancefloor into dancing with a _little_ more sleazy enthusiasm. You smile behind your mask-- this song has a good beat, and you find that you cannot help but start to sway and swivel your hips in an erotic, suggestive fashion. When you start to mirror Danny's movements, he growls approvingly down at you and drops his forehead to rest against yours. 

"Just like that." He breathes, sounding quite _taken_ by the feeling of you pressed up against him. You don't audibly respond-- you're too caught up in the feeling of him eagerly grinding his pelvis up against your own as he allows your greedy little fingers to feel him up, pulling and groping to your hearts content as you please. There's even a moment where your hands wander further south and find purchase on Danny's _voluptuous_ ass cheeks. Unable to help yourself or hold back, you slap your hands down onto his cheeks so hard that they fucking _jiggle_ in his jeans, and Danny audibly snorts the moment he feels your fingers start to grope and massage the globes of flesh in your palms.

"Feeling a little _handsy?_ If you wanted to feel my ass up, you could've just asked, babe." He teases you.

"Shut the _fuck_ up and let me enjoy this without any snarky, cocky back-talk! I've been wanting to feel up your ass since the day I saw you in those god damn grey sweatpants. Between your god damn dick outline and the curve of your ass, I was fucking _dying._ " You hiss.

Danny throws his head back and cackles before wildly shaking his head back and forth and forcibly prying your hands off of him. You audibly whine in protest and try to fight his grip, but he coos at you in order to calm you down. "No, no, no, babe-- hold on, I can do you one better. _Trust_ me on this."

A gurgle of confusion bubbles up in your throat as your eyebrows scrunch together while watching Danny slowly spin around until his back is facing you. He bends at the waist and then begins to fucking _throw his ass back on you_ without any hesitation what so ever. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Danny somehow has the twerking process down to an _art_ and manages to shake his ass better than any dancer or stripper you've ever had the pleasure of meeting. The sight of his ass somehow wobbling around in a set of jeans _alone_ is enough to make you whoop as you quickly rush forward to 'catch' him before anyone else gets the idea to intercept. Danny glances over his shoulder and outright cackles at the sight of you rushing forward to 'catch' him as he throws it back for you. A soft hum escapes his lips at the feeling of your hand dropping down to appreciatively caress the curve of his ass, but it turns into a rather suggestive rasp of air when you decide to spank him. _Hard._

He falters for a minute out of shock, but manages to recover before anyone else can realize what happened-- you noticed it though of course, you fucking naughty little gremlin. Your evil giggle makes him roll his eyes before he decides to pivot back around to face you. As soon as he spins around, he yelps at how quickly you throw yourself at him and quickly rushes to catch you in your hazy, lust-fueled state. Danny breathlessly laughs as you spin around and grind your ass up against his crotch, and can't help but tease you a bit after your... _display._

"Somebody's excited." He purrs into your ear while running his hands down the front of your body, caressing you as he goes.

"Can you blame me?" You sigh as you rock your hips side-to-side to the beat. "I just had an ass touched by the hand of _God_ thrown back on me. Hell yeah, I'm excited!"

Danny chuckles and rolls his eyes behind his mask at your hilarious antics, but stops short and sharply exhales after he feels you unexpectedly whine your hips, causing your ass to _deliciously_ rub up against his crotch in the best way possible. He's worried about touching you and possibly losing all control over himself _down south_ , so the most he does for now is rest one hand on your hip while holding the other up in the air. But you? You're never satisfied. You're always looking for more. So in order to get him to give in, you start to whine harder against him and purposefully arch your back so that your lean back muscles can be seen rippling beneath the thin fabric of the dress. Danny's hand lifts away from your ass, but only so he can teasingly trail his fingertips down your spine before going back down to your rear and grabbing a large handful of it with a soft snarl.

" _Fuck_." Danny hisses as he starts to push back up against you. His fingertips dig into your dress as he tightens his grip on your ass, shamelessly and eagerly rocking his pelvis up to meet the fleshy globes of your ass. He's aware that by now, his lust is so strong that he's practically dry humping you at this point, but Danny has never really been one to care about what is or is not appropriate. If he wants to fuck you on the dancefloor, then he'll fuck you on the dancefloor. Fuck what other people think or say. On second thought, he doesn't want to give anyone a free show. Maybe he could take you somewhere private? Because with the way this is going, he's not going to be able to contain himself for very long. All the teasing you've been doing today has driven him to his breaking point. Honestly, he feels like he's been edged the entire day, it's absolutely bonkers.

_Hey, isn't there a room or something in the back of the club? Maybe he could, uh... 'take' you back there..._

Just as Danny is contemplating trying to convince you to sneak off to the back of the club to get a little wild with him, the hair on the back of his neck unexpectedly stands up on end. As soon as he feels his hair follicles spring up and stand at attention, a series of alarms and sirens begin going off in his head. It feels like somebody is staring at him, staring at _you._ So he begins looking around for the source of his discomfort and what does he find?

_Black hair, orange hoodie, and a pair of bloodshot eyes, enviously watching the way you wobble your ass against his crotch._

The territorial roar that leaves Danny's lips is enough to make you stop dancing on the spot and sit up straight. Almost immediately after standing up, you are pulled into a jealous embrace and are forced to listen to Danny spit out a series of proprietorial growls, snarls and hisses against your earlobe while he holds you _impossibly_ close. Though you are shocked, you do your best to not let it show. Thankfully the mask you've got on hides your wide eyes, parted lips, and sweaty forehead, but it does absolutely nothing to conceal the rapid heaving of your chest as adrenaline and fear rush through your veins. You're in a _very_ dangerous position right now, and you're well aware of how badly this could go down.

There's no point in trying to reason with him to be calm at the moment-- you know this. All you can really do is stand stock-still and try not to agitate Danny more than he already is. 'Tis a dangerous thing to be wrapped up in the arms of a killer in the first place, but it's especially dangerous to do so when the man in question is _pissed,_ and is inherently possessive by nature. Not to mention; Danny's feelings for you, _as far as you understand,_ apparently make him very reactive, very volatile, very unpredictable, and _very_ dangerous.

Perhaps there was a time before you that Danny's behavior was _mildly_ predictable, or as predictable as can be expected of a man such as himself, but you've seemingly become his wild card. You're the break in the pattern, the wild rose in a field of daisies, the unexpected anomaly. The man himself admitted to you last night that he's had trouble understanding, processing, and comprehending his strong feelings for you, and his difficulty expressing those feelings during emotional confessions is proof enough of that. You know he loves and cares for you deeply, but you're not naïve enough to believe that Danny's feelings will affect him like a normal human being... because Danny himself is a strange anomaly.

It's like adding gasoline to a bonfire in the middle of a raging tempest-- you have no indication or knowledge as to which direction the fire will go. You only know that when the gasoline is added, the bonfire will _explode_ and take down everything within it's path. Danny is the bonfire... and you're the gasoline. You fuel him, you fuel his rage, and you're starting to realize that someone showing interest in you is like a scrawny little human trying to take on a full grown lion with nothing more than a bb gun. _It's not going to end well._

Swallowing thickly, you try your best to whisper and get your murderous man to cool down as fast as possible. "Danny--"

He growls at the way his stomach heats up the moment his real name leaves your lips. "Cupcake, _not now--"_

"Yes, right now." You quietly hiss under your breath before nervously shuffling your weight from foot to foot. "Danny, if you lose control of your temper _right now_ , look at how many people will be a witness. You shouldn't do this, you _wouldn't_ do this in your right state of mind. You've got to calm down." 

"Then get him to stop staring at you, before I walk over there and pluck his eyes out and sell them on the black market for $1500 a pop." He hisses back while tightening his arms around you. "You're mine, and I don't like the way he's fucking looking at you. I've seen that look before, it's the same fucking stupid face every guy gets when they see something they like but

"Do you want me to bark at him? Kick him in the balls and run? How we doing this?" You mumble. "You're the man with the plan, Danny. I'm just eye candy, apparently..."

"Don't talk that way about yourself." Danny grumbles before lightly pinching you on the ass as punishment for talking negatively about yourself. "You're not just eye candy, and you're worth more than just your appearance. And as amusing as it would be to see you bark at him or kick him in the balls, it would draw too much attention onto you. Better just to slip away. If we run now, we can lose him in the crowd."

"But I really wanted to dance with you tonight." You mope and pout while stomp your foot like a spoiled, disobedient child. Unperturbed by your apparent hissy fit, Danny huffs and pointedly rolls his eyes behind his mask before grabbing you by the hand and pulling you deeper into the throng of dancers crowding the dancefloor. He keeps a tight hold on your wrist while carelessly shoving people out of his way, fully intent on guiding you through the sea of swirling bodies and towards the back of the club, where he'll hopefully find a spot where the both of you will have some... _privacy._

"Danny, what are you doing?!" You squeal as you struggle to keep up, tripping over your own feet as you scramble after your boyfriend.

"Trying to find a place where I can make your pussy pop like a champagne bottle, what else?!" He snaps back at you.

##  **"Hold on-- Excuse me?! Make my pussy pop like a WHAT?!"**

After Danny successfully drags you to an empty hallway in the back, you have very little time to comprehend the reality of what's going on before you are roughly thrown up against the wall, where Danny traps you in by bracing his hands on either side of your head. You try and sink against the wall to the best of your ability, nestling your head down between your shoulders as your legs start to tremble-- from arousal or anxiety, you're not sure just yet.

"You good?" He asks, his chest rapidly heaving with each labored breath.

_"Yes, but--"_

"Great, then get into that closet." Danny says while nodding his head towards the nearby door, taking one of his hands off the wall to allow you access.

_"But I--"_

"Do you want me to make your legs to shake or not?" Danny asks while letting both of his arms hang loosely by his sides and tilting his head to the side. He makes a show of curling his hands into tight fists and squeezing them ever so slightly, making the tendons visibly flex underneath the black latex gloves covering his hands. It is at this moment that you realize just how much taller he is over you, and just how easily he could crush you. Then it hits you-- _he had probably gone easy on you last night._

**_Oh shit._ **

Intimidated by the dominating aura Danny's giving off, you stand perfectly still for a solid 1.3 seconds before shoving him away from you and making a quick dash for the closet. He stumbles backward with a grunt, but manages to catch himself and look up in time to see you just barely peeking out from behind the door with a look of annoyance on your face-- wait a minute, when did you take your mask off?

"What are you doing? Hurry up! Get in here!" You snap before diving behind the door.

Danny's lips curl into a smirk behind his mask as he slowly stands up straight. He chuckles to himself and _casually_ brushes off his hoodie while taking a second-long glance up and down, before then quickly making a dive for the closet.

As Danny pulls open the door, red light from the hallway floods the mid-sized broom closet, revealing a tantalizing sight that makes Danny's breath hitch on the spot. Not only have you found some sort of tall wooden stool to sit on, but you've made yourself comfortable on it... _really comfortable._ Not only have you stripped off all your clothes save for your heels, but you've currently got your legs spread and are slowly swirling the soft pads of your fingers over your clit. Sweat drips down your body, sparkling underneath the glow of the red light seeping through the doorway as your chest heaves with each deep breath.

Danny's eyes zip all up and down your form as he slowly makes his way into the surprisingly spacious closet, but the thing that catches the majority of his attention is actually your eyes. They're partially lidded, hazy with lust, and your pupils are blown wide, making you look like some sort of feral predator. Make no mistake-- you are the prey in this situation, but Danny cannot help but wonder what it would be like if the roles were reversed. Perhaps he'll entertain that thought at a later date.

After shutting the door behind him and using his feet to kick a couple heavy things in front of it to keep it shut, Danny flicks on the light switch, making dim yellow light flood the room. Shadows cling to every corner but you are seated in the center of the room, conveniently positioned underneath the exposed lightbulb, which seems to work as some sort of makeshift spotlight for you. 

Danny takes his time when approaching you, and slows his strides to a leisurely pace-- you might be in a public place, but he's made sure that no one is getting in this room without at _least_ making a bunch of noise first, which will in turn give him plenty of time to get dressed and stab them in the face before they can even get an eyeful of anything worthwhile. The both of you are safe, and are free to play as long as you wish. Besides, the janitors don't make their rounds until after the club closes, and that's not for another 3 hours at _least._

Neither of you plan on staying that long after this anyway, Danny thinks. He's pretty sure this is a _bang and bolt_ type of situation.

"Spread your legs a little wider for me, baby. Let me get a good look at you." Danny says while vaguely motioning to you with a little swirl of his index finger, before reaching his other hand down to absentmindedly palm the bulge beginning forming in his jeans. After you lean back a little and spread your legs a bit wider, you can hear him hiss approvingly at the sight of your glistening sex and watch closely as he gropes himself before letting out a soft little moan. "Mmmphf..."

"Like what you see?" You purr while using two of your fingers to part your lips and show off everything you have to offer. "You can touch if you'd like. I won't mind at _all._ "

Danny sharply exhales at the sight of your pretty pussy before chuckling breathlessly and dropping down onto his knees. He purrs up at you and places a hand on your naked thigh to steady himself while using his other hand to reach down and unzip his jeans. "In a minute, my little cream cake. I promise that I'll lick your icing off my fingers later, but for now, I want to enjoy the view. Touch yourself to your heart's content-- and don't worry about the noise. The music is so loud, no one will be able to hear you inside here."

You nod your head before letting out a little sigh of contentment as you start to rub your clit again, albeit a little faster this time. Danny fully unzips his jeans and reaches into his pants to untuck his cock and bring it out into the open. He shivers as soon as the cool air comes into contact with his hot skin, but tries to shrug it off while attempting to take off his gloves. After successfully removing them and stuffing them into his pocket, he begins to stroke his cock at a steady pace.

 _"Fuuuuuck_ , cupcake." He quietly moans under his breath before dropping his head down to rest his cheek against your thigh, as he watches the way your fingers work your clit. Without an ounce of shame, you allow your slick fingers to glide over your clit in a practiced pattern before dropping your _other_ hand down to tease your hole a little. An intense sliver of pleasure ripples through your pelvis after Danny fucking _whimpers_ at the sight of your fingers just barely dipping into your entrance. "Fuck-- you've got the most perfect pussy I've ever seen. God, I just-- _you know what?_ Finger yourself a bit and then let me have a taste."

Nodding obediently, you do just that and allow your eyes to roll into the back of your head as you push two of your fingers inside of yourself. A quiet moan falls from your lips as you attempt to seek out your sweet spot, though you whine in defeat when you fail to reach it on your own. Danny squeezes your thigh in understanding, making a silent promise to take care of that problem for you later.

After withdrawing your fingers from your hole and offering them to Danny as he commanded you to, you watch him slide his mask up just enough to expose his mouth. He parts his lips and holds out his tongue, patiently waiting for you to bless him with your honey essence. Though you'd much rather place your pussy against his lips, you do as he told you to and insert your fingers into his mouth. He closes his lips around your fingers and suckles while moaning appreciatively. A moan of lustful desperation ripples through him as he strokes himself off a little faster. The visual display of his excitement causes your own to amplify, making the urge to rub your clit all the more stronger. So you increase your pace and let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, prompting Danny to let out a gravely moan of approval.

"That's it, baby girl." He hums before going back to licking the juices off of your fingers. "Let yourself go for me."

"I wish you'd eat me out." You unabashedly beg while needily rolling your hips against your fingers. "I want to feel your tongue on my clit, or in my pussy."

"Yeah? Is that what you want?" Danny growls before gently nodding his head and releasing your fingers with a wet 'pop!'. He shuffles closer to your pussy lips until his face is hovering mere inches from your lips. "Then smother me."

With a edacious snarl, you buck your hips up and press your sopping wet pussy up against Danny's mouth. He quickly gets to work, lavishing every inch of your pussy with his tongue. As you arch your spine and roll your head back, he begins to experiment with different pressures and motions on your clit, but finds that you _really_ like it when he swivels his tongue over your clit in a circular motion before sucking on it a little. For whatever reason, it makes your legs tremble especially hard.

You let out a shrilly cry after Danny sucks particularly roughly before dragging his tongue up the length of your cunt. He growls into your cunt, sending a plethora of core-shaking vibrations all through your pelvis. Helplessly, you whine at the delightful, electric feeling of lust swimming through your body as the fire in your belly starts to heat up. If you tilt your head to the side and look down, you can just _barely_ catch a glimpse of Danny's thick fingers wrapped around his long, hard dick. 

Liquid arousal leaks from the head of his cock in thick copious amounts, steadily drooling down the back of his cock where it dribbles down onto the floor between his legs. The ticklish feeling makes him visibly shiver before swiping his fingers over the head to gather up some of his pre cum and use it to help lube up his cock as he strokes himself. It must feel good judging by the way he's fervently moaning into your pussy, but you can tell that it's obviously still frustrating him. He does this thing where he snarls and tries to adjust his stance before going back to stroking himself off, only to snarl and do it again like he's uncomfortable.

Perhaps he needs ... _special_ attention.

You groan as he continues to enthusiastically lap up your juices until they're dripping down his chin. His tongue feels so good that it takes you a solid minute before you can even manage to think straight, much less get the words out. After you arch your spine and sharply gasp, you force yourself to gulp down just enough air to proposition him. "D-Danny, wait-- _Let me suck your cock._ C'mon baby, you look frustrated. Let me make you-- _ahh!--_ feel good."

Danny swallows you down before pulling his head back to salaciously purr at your offer and eagerly bob his head in agreement. Without a word, he hops back up onto his feet, pulls his mask back over his head, and adjusts the hood of his jacket before pressing himself up against a wall. As you climb down from the tall wooden stool, Danny wraps his fingers around his thick cock and lets out a little sigh of relief before groaning as his dick visibly throbs within the confines of his fingers. 

"Fuck." He hisses desperately as he jerks himself off a little faster. "I've never been this hard before. _Fuck,_ I-- I'm so turned on that it actually kind of hurts.I blame you for teasing and tempting me all fucking day!"

"Aw, baby... " You coo affectionately as you slowly slink across the room to where he is. As you arrive, you collapse against him and rest your palms flat against his chest before lightly squeezing the muscles hiding beneath his clothes. He groans lewdly at the feeling of your hands on him, and visibly shudders after your naked flesh just _barely_ drags across the head of his cock. Pretending that you didn't notice the shiver, you press a soft, sweet kiss to the mouthpiece of his mask and chuckle when the sound of his labored breathing unexpectedly hitching reaches your ears. A mischievous grin curls onto your lips; "Don't worry, I promise I'll make up to you for it. Starting now..."

Danny hisses as you slowly lower yourself to the ground, dragging your hands down the front of his body the entire way. After comfortably settling onto your knees, your hands travel up and down his thighs, squeezing, massaging, and groping as you go. He bucks his hips impatiently, making you chuckle before clicking your tongue against your teeth in playful disapproval. You don't comment any further on his obvious... _keenness_ to begin, and instead choose to gently pry his fingers away from his cock before replacing them with your own. 

The feeling of your warm fingers wrapped around his cock makes him sigh in relief, but he chokes on his own breath after he feels your _lips_ join in and circle around the head of his cock. An exhilarated groan of _"Ohhh, fuuuuuuuuck!"_ leaves his throat as you hum and begin to slowly suck him off, ripping any lingering oxygen out of his lungs in the form of a sharp exhale that leaves him completely breathless. He rolls his head back and drops it against the wall with a grunt. His palms press up against the wall as well, though his fingers flex like they're trying to find something to grip, something to hold onto in order to help ground him and keep him level-headed. 

As you take more of his length into your mouth, Danny audibly chokes on his own saliva and curses appreciatively at the feeling of your tongue gently grinding against his cock. You tilt your head back to get a better look at his reaction, and hum approvingly at the sight of his adam's apple thickly bobbing as he audibly swallows. One of his hands slaps down his hand down onto his stomach before he starts to mindlessly rub it to keep his mind from becoming overstimulated. During his belly-rubbing, he inadvertently raises his hoodie a bit and shows off his abdominal muscles. You purr at their unexpected appearance and reach a hand up to gently run your nails across them. Danny hisses at the feeling of your nails trailing across the many dips and curves of his stomach muscles, which flex as his diaphragm contracts. Then you chuckle breathlessly against his dick, and the vibration alone makes Danny's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Fuck- Fuck- Fuck- Fuck-" He rapidly chants as you continue expertly sucking his cock, making him softly growl and drop a hand down to tenderly caress your cheek. Then he looks back down and huffs at the sight of his dick halfway into your mouth, and uses the same shaky hand he used to caress your cheek to gently push your hair out of your face. _Damn,_ he's glad you can't see his face right now. Poor bastard probably has drool running down the side of his mouth, as he bites down onto his lip until it's red and swollen. Pair that with his messy hair and his hazy eyes, and you've got somebody that looks like they got _fucked_ up... and if Danny wasn't feeling fucked up before, then he definitely is after you decide to unexpectedly swallow the _entirety_ of his god damn cock.

You gag on his cock after the head hits the back of your throat, making your throat clench down around his length. Danny hunches over at the feeling of your throat constricting his cock, and immediately drops his fingers down to your scalp to gather small fistfuls of your hair in his hands. He doesn't pull on them-- not hard, at least. Just enough to make your scalp tingle.

He whimpers before shallowly thrusting his hips to test the waters. When you don't gag or pull away, he starts to eagerly fuck your throat and lets out a series of moans, growls, and whines. "God fuckin' damnit, you're perfect." He pants heavily while steadily thrusting his cock into your mouth. "You take me so fucking good, you take me so _fucking_ damn good. _Fuck,_ I needed this!"

Watching Danny nearly come undone above you makes your core throb and clench around nothing but empty air. Though you are pitifully and painfully aroused, you try and ignore it for now in favor of getting Danny off, and instead focus on trying to breathe through your nose as Danny fucks your throat. His cock slides in and out of your mouth with ease, slick with a thick mixture of his pre-cum and your own saliva. Then he grunts above you and animalistically snarls right before he starts to _feverishly_ face fuck you with everything he's got.

The steady thrusting of his hips quickly becomes sloppy and rushed, signaling to you that his orgasm is imminent. So you put on your best doe-eyed look and tilt your head back a bit to meet the black eye sockets of Danny's mask as he stares down at you and watches his cock repeatedly slide past your lips. The lustful look in your eye and the heated moan that tears through you is enough to send him hurling over the edge. With a loud snarl of your name, your _real_ name, he begins cumming hard and fast, spilling rope after rope down your throat. There's so much of it that you can't hold everything in, and some ends up dribbling down your chin as Danny tries to get those last few thrusts in. The mess only manages to turn Danny on even more, sending him into a hypersensitive state as he repeatedly chants your name under his breath. His words slur together as he gradually starts to slow down to a complete stop and once he does, he collapses up against the wall with an exhausted but utterly satisfied sigh.

He stares down at you, closely watching as you try to politely clean up your mouth by wiping his cum off of your chin with your hand, only to then quickly lap it up with your tongue like some sort of sex kitten. You never take your eyes off of him, admiring the way his chest rapidly rises and falls with each and every breath. He watches you for a few moments longer before pushing himself off the wall and offering you a hand to help pull you off the floor, which you graciously accept. 

Once you're up onto your feet, Danny pulls his jacket over his head and tosses it aside before vaguely motioning to the high wooden stool. "Spin around and brace yourself against the stool. Position yourself however you'd like, as long as you put your pretty little pussy on display for me."

"As long as you take off your mask." You not-so-subtly demand while spinning around on the balls of your feet and sauntering over to the wooden stool. You bend at the waist, holding yourself at a slightly upright angle by bracing your palms against the seat of the wooden stool and tightly gripping the edge with your fingers. After you get into position and look over your shoulder, you find Danny standing perfectly still, staring at you with his hands clasping the flaps of his undone pants. You simply shrug your shoulders before offering a simple explanation for your reason for wanting him to take off his mask; "What? I want you to mark up my body. You can leave handprints and bruises without taking off your mask, sure... but what about love bites? Hickeys, teeth marks? You can't decorate my body with those if your mask is in the way, right? _C'mon Danny..._ don't you want people to now I'm yours?"

Danny lets out a ravenous growl before ripping his mask over his head and throwing himself at you. A set of strong hands greedily grope, grab, pull, and tug at your hips and waist, forcing you to arch your spine and poke out your ass a bit more. After Danny has repositioned you to his liking, he places one of his hands on the small of your back to hold you steady, splaying his fingers out wide across the expanse of your skin as his other hand reaches down to hold his cock steady.

You sigh contently when you feel the head of his dick gently prod your entrance, and you tilt your head to the side and offer up your neck in return. Picking up the hint, Danny shuffles a little closer and sinks his teeth into your neck while _also_ sinking his cock into your pussy with a heady groan and a hiss. Electric pulses of lust thrum through your veins as he bites down on your flesh and begins to suckle to mark you up, making you push back onto his cock and start to swivel your hips around.

The effect it has on him is delicious-- not only does he drape himself over you and press his body entirely up against your own, but he drops his hands down to rest on top of yours and grip the edge of the stool with you. He's so much larger than you that he can practically lay his entire body over you cover you completely, which is exactly what he's doing-- but even then, you have to admit that it's oddly intoxicating for you to feel so _surrounded,_ and... _safe_ in his arms.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." He groans under his breath as you continue to swirl your hips around on his cock. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he loses himself in the feeling, gripping your fingers around the edge of the wooden stool tightly for stability. With a grunt of effort, he begins to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of your tight hole while trying to find a steady rhythm. After he successfully finds it, he lets out a predatory growl before he starts working quickly to fuck you at a hard, fast pace. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills the room, alongside a cacophony of moans, snarls, and sighs. The world around the both of you fades into the background, and all that matters is _right here, right now._

Danny's thick cock stretches your wall more and more with each and every single time he ramrods his cock into your cunt. Between your juices and his pre-cum, he's able to slide in and out of your pussy with ease-- thank god, because he is _packing_ heat. _10 inches of it, to be exact!_ That brings another thought to your mind-- would it be weird to walk through the club with your heels off? Because you're not sure if you want to try walking with them on after your beau is finished with you.

Danny begins to shamelessly mark up your neck and shoulders with a plethora of love bites and hickeys, fervidly moaning slurred versions of your name and appreciative curses the entire time. Teeth marks, bruises, and trails of saliva litter your flesh as he fucks you like an animal-- hard, fast, unrelenting, and _utterly_ primal. However, this position isn't enough for him. It's _nice,_ but it's not enough. He can't fuck you like he really wants to because if he does, he risks tipping you over and throwing you face first onto the floor. So what does he do? He wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up into the air before kicking the stool across the room.

The stool slams against the wall and promptly shatters from the amount of force Danny kicked it with, but he pays that no mind and instead focuses on getting down onto his knees and then _carefully_ putting you down on the floor. Already having figured out what he wants, you get down on all fours and press your chest flat against the ground. A violent shiver ripples through your body as the cold floor presses up against your hot skin, but you power through it and raise your ass up in the air. Danny _growls_ at the sight of your soaking wet pussy and immediately lines himself back up with your entrance.

Within minutes, Danny is back inside of you and is fucking you with everything he's got. With each violent and brutal slam of his hips, your body repetitively rocks against the floor from the amount of force behind his strong thrusts. His hands are wrapped around your hips, his fingers squeeze and dig into your flesh so hard that you're _certain_ that there will be a set of hand-shaped bruises on your hips later tonight. Your warm, velvety walls constrict around his cock, prompting him to throw his head back and snarl out your name at the top of his lungs as he suddenly hurls closer to his 2nd climax.

Danny drapes himself over you once more, only this time he braces his palms flat against the floor on either side of your head. He spreads his legs wide, allowing him to ram his throbbing member into your swollen pussy with _so_ much more force that it leaves you keening and mewling. With a possessive snarl, he buries his face into the crook of your neck as he continues to brutally fuck you stupid. All you can do at this point is whimper out slurred versions of his name as you pathetically beg for him to let you cum, because _God_ knows he can make you-- it's just a matter of if he'll _let you._

Somewhere in the midst of your incoherently babbling, Danny manages to understand what you're asking him. He chuckles deviously into your ear before biting down on the lobe and growling at you playfully. He lets go of your earlobe and then nips at your neck before pushing the bridge of his nose into the crook of your neck and deeply inhaling your natural scent. "You want me to let you cum now, cupcake? Already? Awww, what's the matter princess? Is that poor little pussy of yours ready to blow? _Yeah?_ Can't take anymore?"

_"I wanna-- wanna c-cum--"_

"Ohhh, I bet you do, baby. _I bet you do._ " Danny purrs into your ear before nipping at your neck again. Then with a grunt, he pushes himself off the floor and smacks you on the ass before roughly grabbing your hips. Then he starts to fuck you at an impossibly fast speed, making you cry out and let out a shrilly shriek of his name. It just seems to egg him on, making him groan heatedly before snarling out an order; "Alright, cupcake. Cum on my cock!"

Almost instantly, white flashes behind your eyes as you squeeze them shut and press your hot cheek against the cool floor beneath you. Your pussy walls convulse around his cock as you orgasm, making Danny let out a loud, possessive roar that makes your insides feel like they're on fire. He buries himself deep inside of you as he suddenly cums alongside you, overwhelmed from the beautiful noises you were making as you came. His grip on your hips tightens, making you painfully whimper as he fucks the both of you through your orgasms and into a state of hypersensitivity. His seed coats the walls of your cunt in a thick layer and fills you up to the point of overflow, but you're too far gone to complain about the way his essence drips out of you after he pulls out.

The both of you stay there on the floor for a few moments to catch your breaths. Well-- _you_ lay there on the floor because you're unable to feel yourself from the waist down, while Danny sits on his knees because he's trying to catch his breath.... and although he is exhausted to the bone, that doesn't keep him from offering you aftercare;

"Baby--" He pants out after greedily gulping down oxygen. "--How are you feeling? Do you need a drink or a snack?"

"No. I just want to get clean." You reply while trying to forcefully slow down your breathing so that you aren't panting like a dog going into heat stroke. "I feel exposed like this, and I want to get dressed. Are there paper towels or something here? I'd get it but, uh... I can't move."

"It's okay, I got you." He coos affectionately before pulling himself up to his feet with a groan. He doesn't even bother tucking himself back into his pants first-- he's so completely focused on cleaning you up that he bypasses his clothes and rushes over to a nearby shelf where there happens to be a pack of conveniently placed paper towels, sprays and disinfectant wipes. He snatches up the wipes _and_ the paper towels before rushing back over to your spot on the floor. After ripping off a wad of paper towels, Danny drops back down to his knees and _carefully_ cleans you up. The paper towels aren't exactly the softest brand around, so he's trying to be careful and avoid irritating your sensitive bits. He imagines you're quite sore after the pounding he just gave your pussy, so he's trying to be as gentle as he possibly can-- but that's quite difficult. Unsurprisingly, you hiss and flinch away from his touch, prompting him to coo at you before going back in with a lighter hand.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm trying to be gentle." He genuinely apologizes. 

"It's fine. I'm not mad, just sensitive." You pant before pushing yourself up onto your forearms with a grunt. Danny's hand immediately flies to support you after you start to wobble a bit, prompting him to push aside the wipes and towels and scoot closer to you. Your weak, shaky limbs get the better of you and give out underneath your weight, but thankfully Danny is there to catch you and gently pull you into his lap. He twists you around into an upright seating position, but the process is painful and you let out a hiss after he lays you back against his chest.

"Shhh, easy, easy. I know you're sore and tired, but I've got to move you around." He softly whispers before taking up the paper towels again and patting you dry. He crumbles the soiled paper towel in his hand and stuffs it into a pocket to dispose of it later. It might be gross, but he's too paranoid to allow himself to discard something with his AND your DNA here, in a place where neither of you are supposed to be. That would be like handing his _and_ your freedoms to the police on a silver platter. _Not happening!_ Which is why he grabbed the disinfectant/sanitary wipes. He dribbled onto the floor earlier during your... _escapade,_ and he doesn't want to leave anything behind.

After you're cleaned up, Danny lazily reaches over to your pile of clothes and snatches it all up. One by one, he helps you put on each article of clothing before attempting to help you stand. See-- this is where things get tricky. Getting you dressed on the floor? Might've been mildly tedious, but it became easy once Danny got the hang of it. _Helping you walk?_ Oh dear god. You nearly topple heels-over-Ghost-Face-mask as soon as you attempt to take one step forward, But thankfully Danny is there to catch you once again. He chuckles lightly under his breath and shakes his head back and forth in mild amusement. "You're walking like a baby deer. Let me get dressed and get my bits tucked back in, and I'll help you walk out to the car."

You huff in annoyance, but nod your head in agreement and lean up against the nearest sturdy object so that Danny can quickly dash over to his clothes and finish getting dressed. After tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping them up, he throws his hoodie on over his head and then his mask.

"Alright." He sighs while striding across the room, back over to where you are. "Lets get out of here, cream cake!"

* * *

Getting out of the club and back into Danny's car was fairly easy. Disposing of your DNA evidence? Also easy. The drive back home? _Not so easy._

By the time the both of you were back on the road again, the rain from earlier had turned into some sort of freak superstorm. It had already dark to begin with when you and Danny were first going to the club, and now that you're leaving, it has gotten _so_ much worse. Thick, heavy rainclouds cover the entirety of the sky, concealing the moon and hiding it from your sight. There are no stars, no moonlight or moonbeams in sight-- it's just one big blanket of darkness. 

_Then came the thunder and lightning._

As soon as Danny heard the distant rumbling of thunder in the distance, he cursed under his breath and then began speeding through the night. At first, you had been confused as to why he was in such a rush until you remembered him telling you that Jinx doesn't like it when he yells or gets angry. If that's the case, she must _hate_ storms. Bright, flashing lightning cracking down onto the asphalt like an electrified whip? Terrifying. Booming thunder, clapping just outside the window? Horrific. Howling winds and swaying trees? That's a strong _nope._

Plastered against your passenger seat with your arms crossed over your chest, you flick your eyes over to look at Danny. He's anxiously hunched over the steering wheel, the only thing consistently visible in the darkness is his bright white Ghost Face mask. You can just _barely_ make out the outline of his tense form while he drives down the road as fast as legally possible. _He's annoyed._ You don't blame him-- it's a few minutes after midnight, and the streets are packed with cars that are all full of people desperate to get home where it's safe and dry.

"C'mon you fuckers, just _move!_ How hard can it be?!" He hisses underneath his breath before flopping back against his seat as he tries not to lose complete control of his temper. "Ugh. You know, I love the convenience of living in a city, but I _hate_ the traffic. Too many stupid people driving on the road, and they're all too distracted by their phones to fuckin' pay attention."

"I can understand that." You quietly murmur, never taking your eyes off of him. "...She'll be fine, you know."

"...I hope so." He sighs before lightly shaking his head. "I just-- We _have_ to get home as soon as possible so I can give her something to help her anxiety. I don't know which direction this storm came from but if it's already passed our area, then we're astronomically fucked."

 _That_ makes you tilt your head. "Why would we be fucked?" 

"If the storm has already hit our neighborhood, then she's going to be way too scared to take the CBD oil or the anxiety meds I have for her." Danny says with a sigh as the traffic _finally_ disperses enough to start moving again. "She'll be practically untouchable. I've remember when I lived in tornado territory and a tornado was spotted in our area-- that was fucking _horrible._ She was already anxious from the loud warning siren that they sounded off to tell everyone to duck for cover, and I had tried to grab her to give her the CBD oil to help chill her the fuck out afterwards, right? Pretty little sonofabitch scratched my arm so bad I had to go to a back alley doctor as soon as the storm had passed to patch myself up. I would've bled out and died if I hadn't."

"Shit! Holy fuck!" You hiss sympathetically. "I didn't know it was that bad!"

"There's a _reason_ I'm quiet when she's in the same room as I am. Queen Fluffybutt has the magical ability to turn into a Tasmanian devil when she's pissed off or scared." Danny huffs with a slight shake of his head. After he pulls into the neighborhood, he angrily curses at the sight of trash cans fallen over with their contents littering the sides of the road. Trees have been knocked down, and several lawn ornaments appear to be either missing from yards or have been blown several houses down. Danny's chest starts to heave at the sight of the completely trashed neighborhood as he pulls into his driveway, puts the car in park and shuts off the engine. His hands come up to grip the sides of his hood as he tries to steady his breathing. "Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ I'm gonna have an anxiety attack of my own."

"No, you're not." You coolly reply before undoing your seatbelt and reaching into the center console to grab your house keys. "Look-- you worry about grabbing her CBD oil, anxiety meds, or whatever else you think will help her. I'm gonna hop over the fence and go check on her, okay? The front door will be left unlocked for you. _Breathe,_ Danny. She'll be fine."

"The two of you are all I've got." He admits in a moment of weakness. "I can't let anything happen to the either of you. If she gets scared enough to the point where she has a heart attack, I don't know what I'll do. There aren't any Emergency Vets close around here that are open this late at night."

"It's going to be _fine._ We won't need to take her to an emergency vet. Now go."

Danny nods his head and hops out of the car before rushing to his front door. As you're climbing out of the car, he unlocks the door and _sprints_ into his house to go grab her CBD oil and anxiety meds as soon a possible. Meanwhile, you hop out of the car and slam the door shut before vaulting over the fence line dividing your properties. The house keys jingle around your finger as you calmly make your way to the front door, while humming in order to help at least make a _little_ noise so that Jinx will know who is walking up to the house. After you insert the key and turn it, the door unlocks and you make your way inside.

As you cross the threshold of the doorway, you find that the house is completely dark and completely quiet. _Too quiet._ Though your nerves are now on edge, you try to take a deep breath to calm yourself before you shut the door behind you and flick on the lights. The moment you do, a low feline growl can be heard coming from underneath one of your couches, prompting you to let out a sigh of relief. Everything is right where you last left it. Nothing is broken and there isn't any trails of blood anywhere, so it's safe to assume that she didn't hurt herself while panicking after the storm hit. It's still storming outside though, so you need to work fast and get her ready.

"Hi baby girl." You coo in a motherly tone as you walk further into the house, trying to keep your movements slow and soft. "Where are you hiding at? Under the couch?"

There is a resounding hiss in reply to your question coming from the one farthest away from you, so you assume that's where she's hiding. You take the opportunity to sit down on the _closer_ couch and take off your mask and high heels. High heels can be quite noisy when walking across hardwood floor, so the last thing you want to do is startle her as you walk over. Not to mention, you're sure that the _last_ thing she wants to see is one of Danny's masks all up in her face after getting spooked left and right.

After you've ridded yourself of the mask and those confounding high heels, you slowly make your way over to the couch. Jinx growls at you to keep your distance, prompting you to halt in your footsteps. Instead of getting closer, you slowly get down onto your knees-- _you've been doing that a lot tonight, it seems--_ and press yourself up against the floor. You peer into the darkness underneath your couch and smile at the set of narrowed orange eyes peering back at you.

"Hi, mama." You coo sweetly at her before lightly tapping your nails against the hardwood floor. She hisses at you, which is to be expected in her current state. But that doesn't keep you from reaching a hand out and flattening it against the floor. It's not close enough to where it's in her immediate space bubble, but it is close enough so that she can see it and hopefully recognize you. Cats are nearsighted as far as you understand so while your face might be blurry to her, your hand is not.

Your plan works. Jinx slowly starts to crawl towards your hand, and eventually slips out from underneath the couch completely. She steadily approaches your fingers and gives them a quick sniff. She flinches in anticipation at first, but calms down the very minute she notices that you haven't moved yet. Confident that you're safe, she scoots closer and gets a better sniff of your hand. You can see the twinkle of recognition in her eyes as she pointedly flops against your hand and starts to eagerly wrap around your arm as much as possible.

"Oh, sweetums." You coo at her before slowly moving to pick her up off the ground. She allows you to scoop her up off the floor and curls up in the safety of your arms. You frown as she starts to loudly purr in order to soothe herself, prompting you to lightly scratch the back of her head in the hopes of calming her. "It's okay, you're safe. Daddy and I are home, now. He's getting your CBD oil. Matter of fact, he should be here any minute--"

" _He_ is already here. Just walked in." calls out a familiar voice from behind you. You pivot on the spot and smile when you find Danny standing in your doorway without his mask. His fingers are idly fiddling with a little tincture bottle, rolling it around in the palms of his hands as he stares at you and Jinx all snuggled up. He tilts his head and smiles warmly before pointing at Jinx all curled up in your arms. "That's amazing."

"Thank you, I do try." You sassily reply with a gentle flick of your hair. Danny chuckles and gently shakes his head in mild amusement before approaching you with the dropper in hand, already fully loaded with a strong dose of CBD oil. He holds the dropper up and gives it a little wiggle, thereby catching Jinx's attention and interest. She eagerly sits up in your arms, mewling at the sight of the dropper which in turn causes both you and Danny to smile. He holds it above her mouth and waits until she starts lapping at it before slowly squeezing the dropper until it's completely empty.

"There we go." He whispers under his breath while screwing the cap back onto the bottle, before then flicking his brilliant golden honey eyes back up to look at you. "It'll kick in between 15-45 minutes, approximately. In the meantime, I say we get settled in for the night and just chill. I can make a quick phone call and order a pizza if you're hungry. By the time it'll get here, Jinx should be calmer."

"Sounds like the perfect night in, to me." You chuckle breathlessly before tilting your head to the side. "Here's a weird question; do you feel like moving in with me? Like.. maybe tonight, or tomorrow?"

Danny had been reaching for his phone in his pocket to call a pizza joint, but stops mid-reach as soon as the question leaves your lips. He stares at you with his eyes all big and bulgy, looking completely caught off guard for once in his life. He doesn't even flinch when Jinx hops down from your lap and makes a run for her litterbox upstairs. He just.. _stares_ at you, before audibly gulping. "You want me to--... _Really?"_

"Why not?" You reply with a lazy smile and a careless shrug of your shoulders. "My house is two stories, and it's more than big enough. We're not exactly in the type of relationship where it's ideal to live separately, with our _occupations_ and all. I just feel like it'd be easier to keep track of things with _two_ sets of eyes, you know? Not to mention, you've already joked-but-not-really-joked about moving in. Wouldn't it just be easier to live together? I know it's really soon, but it feels like we've been non-officially dating for the past 6 months anyway because of the whole stalking each other thing, and--"

"Yes." Danny breathes with a sense of finality as a hopeful smile spreads across his lips. You return his smile and open your mouth to reply but outright squeal when he suddenly fuckin _nyooms_ forward and scoops you up into his arms and spins you around in the air for a bit before dropping you back to the floor and dropping his forehead down to rest against yours. His hopeful smile morphs into a full-on toothy grin the longer he stares down at you. With a soft--daresay, you'd say _nervous--_ chuckle, he replies; "Yeah, I'll move in. I'll start on it tonight, but I swear it'll be finished by tomorrow. I don't have a lot of crap anyway, it's just a bunch of little shit and my... _things_. I can sell anything else I don't need anyway... but-- yeah-- I--... I'd be happy to move in."

"Can you deal with me being a brat and hogging the bed every night?" You cheekily retort while batting your eyelashes.

Danny violently snickers and shakes his head in amusement. "Yeah, I think I can put up with that. As long as you understand we're a team. That means your bullshit is my bullshit, and my bullshit is your bullshit. _You know what the means right?_ The dead guy at the park, on the news--"

"We'll have to work together to figure out who is trying to take your spotlight, yeah." You say with a heavy sigh, only to let out a painful yelp when Danny pops you across the ass. With a cry of fury, you lurch away from Danny and reach a hand down to rub away the sting on your ass cheek while glaring at your boyfriend. With your teeth bared, you hiss at him; "Hey! The fuck was that for?!"

"The hell do you mean by 'my spotlight'? Did you not just hear me, princess? What did I just say about us being a team?" Danny huffs while staring at you with a vacant, deadpan expression before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You... you want _me_ to join you as Ghost Face?" You ask while screwing your face up in confusion. 

Danny rapidly shakes his head back and forth. "No. **Ghost Face is my title.** Sorry babe. I mean no offense when I say this, but my title as 'Ghost Face' is the one thing about me that I won't share with you. Everything else, though? That's fair game. What I mean is the spotlight. _Our_ spot light. I'm gonna teach you to develop your own style so you stay the hell away from _mine,_ and so the police stop confusing your kills with mine. We'll come up with a name for you eventually. But before we do any of that, we have to get rid of the competition. But first, I'm gonna order us a pizza and then run to my house to grab us some booze. We'll schmooze over some food and drinks while doing a bit of research on the guy's victim. He might be dead and unable to walk around, but that doesn't mean we can't learn the guy's routine and his information. I bet there'll be a bunch of websites putting up memorials and memoires devoted to him. _Sound good to you, cupcake?"_

You swallow thickly. "I guess I'll grab my laptop, then."

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry this one took so long to get out! It was a fucking doozy to write so much while super depressed, but everything's cool now. Anyway, so what did you think?! Did you like it?! How do you feel about the ending? What do you think is going to happen, or what do you WANT to happen? Hit me up with your thoughts and ideas! They'll affect future chapters! :D
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> -Mistress


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Identity:** _the distinguishing character or personality of an individual._  
>   
>  Here's a loaded question: who the hell are you?  
> You've always known who and what makes up who you are as a person, even during times where you spend the entire week curled up in bed as you went through an existential crises. Most of the time, it's more of a matter of finding the proper words with the correct definitions. Sure, maybe you've never picked the best, uh... _coping mechanism_ to help you process your many emotions, but you've never been an inherently evil person. That's what you've always been; not the villain, but not quite the hero either. _Something in between._ Besides, there isn't really such a thing as heroes or villains. Everyone is the hero of their own story in their minds, regardless of what anyone else says. You can't be a hero _and_ a villain at the same time. It's impossible.  
>   
> ...Is it?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Trigger Warnings:**  
>  -Graphic, shameless smut. The scene is marked with banners for your convenience, so you can skip over it if you wish.  
>   
> -Warning: Somebody 'gets off' earlier than expected! This is a normal thing that happens more often than people would think, so I wanted to add it in and kind of add a touch a realness to the relationship between Reader/Danny. The incident mainly happens during smut, but I will warn you that it's also also talked about _after_ the smut takes place.  
>   
> -Dominant/Submissive dynamic. Nothing extreme in this chapter, just a little bit of 'collar' education and headspace talk. It shouldn't make you uncomfortable, unless the idea of wearing a choker/collar that signifies your relationship with someone specifically triggers you. For all you non-kinky folk, collars are basically all about symbolism. They are optional in a dom/sub relationship, but I decided to throw them into the fanfic, because why the fuck not?  
>   
> -I feel it is important to add that there is a _big emphasis_ on giving consent in this chapter. This stems from my many nights reading what I thought was good ol' Ghost Face fanfiction, only to be surprised with an unexpected and unmarked rape scene where Ghost Face is portrayed as the rapist. While this may tickle some people's fancy, it triggers the hell out of _me._ Consent is _required_ in my fanfics, so you can rest easy knowing that there will be NO rape scenes in my work. _Ever._ I don't do coercion-based rape scenes either. If there comes a point where consent ever seems like it's been dubiously given, please rest assured that BOTH parties are HAPPILY participating.  
>   
> -That being said, there IS a scene where Danny and Cupcake beat the shit out of a couple guys who have a nasty case of roaming hands, if you catch my drift. Nothing explicit happens as far as rape and sexual assault are concerned, but it IS stated by Danny that the guys touched somebody inappropriately before Danny goes on to beat the shit out of them. If you think that'll make you uncomfortable or possibly trigger you, I deeply apologize!  
>   
> -Sexual and generally dark/suggestive adult humor. This happens through out the fanfic.  
>   
> -Murder, blood loss, and torture.  
>   
>   
>  **Song Inspiration:**  
>  _-Tonight - VAGUE003_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CRAJn66kcI  
>  _-Put It On Me - Matt Maeson_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hcAI0g-f5M  
>  _-Lost In You - Three Days Grace_  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpH_iYJNAq8  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/861c14)  
( _Banner Created By Me_.)  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists_.)

“How hurtful it can be to deny one's true self and live a life of lies just to appease others.”  
**― June Ahern**

* * *

It's been a _long_ ass fuckin' night. 

You pull your car up into your driveway and let out a heavy sigh as you turn your key and switch off the car engine. With a melancholy expression on your face, you tightly grip the steering wheel within your fingers and drop your head down to rest against the top of the it. Your body hurts all over and you've got more than a few tender spots that probably need to be looked at, but you try to focus on the way your lungs swell as you breathe and attempt to force the tense muscles in your body to relax. The hunt you had gone on tonight hadn't gone as smoothly as you had hoped, unfortunately. Apparently, your chosen victims, _Josh and Thessien Stevenson,_ had a little bit more fight in them than you originally anticipated.

In the back of your mind, you know you should've seen it coming. Josh Stevenson worked at a metalworking shop lifting heaps of metal scrap all fucking day and was a _tall_ sonofabitch at that, and Thessien was just a nasty cunt that packed a helluva punch. You can attest to that, your fucking ribs are _aching_ right now. You knew it was going to be a difficult job, but the fuckers were rolling in drug money from selling weed laced with LSD to fucking high schoolers. The weed wasn't even the bad part-- it was them purposefully lacing it all with LSD so that they'd get hooked on it and keep coming back or more. Their 'get-rich-quick' plan worked and you _needed_ that cash... not to mention those fuckers just needed to be _dead._

Bypassing their security system and getting into the house was the easy part. Although the surveillance cameras they had were bought from a reputable and high-tech company, they were very poorly installed and not put in the most optimal locations. You were _literally_ able to tuck and roll out of the camera's line of sight and just walk through the front door, you were just _baffled_ at how fucking easy it was to get inside.

And as if that wasn't baffling enough, even the cameras _inside_ the house were poorly placed. Prime locations for security cameras are places like the kitchen, the living room, hallways-- places with a lot of foot traffic. _Thessien's cameras?_ She put them inside the individual rooms themselves. You could be wrong, but you _highly_ doubt an intruder is going to be interested in snooping around the shitty downstairs half bathroom. _Hell,_ the only reason you even noticed the camera in the first place was because it was sitting on the bathroom sink, facing out towards the fucking _hallway!_ You had been trying to sneak down the hall to get to the living room, where Thessien was sitting and watching TVwhen you noticed the damn thing and promptly flashed your middle finger at it for recording you.

The living room is where things started to get tricky for you. Not only was there yet _another_ security camera aimed towards the doorway, but this one was actually positioned decently. No part of the living room was left unseen, thanks to the way your stupid victims-to-be wired it to sit in the farthest upper corner of the room. And as if your job wasn't already difficult to begin with, the entire house had hardwood floors running through it. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for you if they were well kept, but the Stevenson couple tended to devote any and all extra cash they had to the drugs the bought and sold. Their place looked good on the outside, but _inside?_ Completely run down. Squeaky floors galore! Sneaking up on Thessien would be hard.

_...Or would it?_

After you peeked into the room, you found Thessien sitting on the couch, curled up in a fluffy blanket and completely enraptured by the show she happened to be watching-- _which was a serial killer documentary based off of your boyfriend, if you can fucking believe it._ Perhaps if you were in the right state of mind at the time, you would've found the situation to be ironic and mildly amusing. After all, what are the chances that you would just so happen to choose to kill Thessien on the very night she decided to watch a documentary on Serial Killers, one about your infamous boyfriend no less? Very low chances, you'd imagine.

However, you were... _frustrated_ at the revelation that _your_ victim happened to be shivering in fear of your boyfriend and not in fear of _you_. See, you've been in the serial killer game nearly as long as Danny as-- granted you're about 3 years younger than he is and are considerably less experienced, that doesn't mean you're a rookie by _any_ stretch of the imagination. It frustrated you, because your name was not given the same level of respect that his was. If you were to sit in and eavesdrop on a conversation about who is the scarier serial killer, the infamous 'Ghost Face' would always be ranked far higher than 'The Shade' on the scary scale. It was cruel, in your opinion. Highly unfair! You had worked just as hard for your reputation as he had!

Rage clouded your mind and you _very_ nearly came sprinting into the room with your blade raised high up in the air, but stopped short at the sound of Thessien squealing at a particularly frightening jump-scare in the documentary. You realized that the documentary she was watching could work to your advantage. She's also likely to be super fuckin' high, if the messy pile of weed and coke on the coffee table is anything to go by. If you were to attempt to mimic Josh's body language, you realized you could just... _waltz right in._

And you did.

Thessien didn't even figure out who you really were after you sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her, nor did she stop to think twice before leaning up against you. You couldn't help but grin at the time-- she must have been blazed out of her mind, because not even 30 seconds later, she was purring and tryin to feel you up to 'initiate' something. Then she groped your tit and quickly came to the realization that her husband doesn't have a set of tits.

To say she panicked was an understatement. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she tried to lurch away from you, but you have _dangerously_ quick reflexes and managed to gather up a large fistful of her greasy hair before she was able to get away in time. Unfortunately, you had forgotten one very important thing; she could hit. _Hard._ Before you could even blink, she started blindly swinging left and right and managed you clock you more than just a couple times in the ribs, which in turned made you painfully rasp for air. 

In retaliation to her swings, you wordlessly drove your blade in between her ribs and drove your foot into her stomach with just enough _oomph_ to send her reeling backwards. Blood spurted out of the wound due to the amount of force you used to rip out your blade, but you paid no mind to the mess before throwing yourself at her once more. She _tried_ to keep you from stabbing her in the chest by using her arm to block your way, but you stabbed her arm in rapid succession. She screamed, squealed, and begged for her life while trying to push you off of her, but you silenced her pleas by slitting her across the the throat. With a wet gurgle, blood began pouring out of her mouth as she fell to the floor and started to bleed out.

Now, you _would've_ started taking pictures of the body at this point, but the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway made you freeze up. You only had enough time to make a run for the darkest corner of the room to hide in the shadows before Josh came strutting into the room, reeking of sweat, grease, and burnt rubber. To make matters worse, he started calling for Thessien as soon as he walked through the front door. Paranoia flooded your veins as you glanced back over to where Thessien was sprawled out on the floor with her shaky bloodied fingers wrapped around her throat in a poor attempt to save herself. Although clearly going into shock, she feebly attempted to sit up and call out to him for help, but she only ended up choking and gurgling on her own blood and saliva. By the time Josh had entered the living room and found her, Thessien had already completely bled out. He rushed to her side to try and help her, but she was already gone.

Distracted by his grief, he began to openly mourn her. You took the opportunity to snap a quick picture to print out for your collection later, but the sound of the camera shutter going off brought Josh out of his stupor. It was like a bomb had gone off-- as soon as he realized someone else was in the room with him, he stood up and started tossing bits and pieces of broken furniture around the room in a fiery rage in an attempt to find his wife's killer. You had tried to avoid getting hit, but a flying chunk of wood managed to smack you in the ribcage hard enough to make you grunt-- you consider yourself lucky for surviving that, since one end of the chunk of wood was sharp enough to actually _impale_ somebody.

_It's the little victories that count the most in the end._

But despite the little victory, the war wasn't over. Josh had heard your grunt of pain and had snatched you up off the floor before you could even fucking _blink._ Fat, grimy, grease-covered fingers wrapped around your neck with the intent of choking you out, and panic had nearly managed to overwhelm you and cloud your judgment. Instinct demanded you to drop your blade and attempt to pry Josh's hands away from your throat, but logic overpowered instinct and you ended up slicing him across the wrists instead. He cried out in agony and threw you to the floor, but you managed to slit his throat and several arteries on the way down. After he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood and began to bleed out, you took the time to catch your breath before going to work. Pictures had to be taken, messages had to be left for the police, and security cameras had to be flipped off.

_Speaking of security cameras...._

Up until recently, you used to avoid security cameras like they were the devil. In the past you would've gone the extra mile to either avoid that camera or just outright destroy it. The only reason you're not as concerned with them anymore is because Danny had explained that they were part of the reason the media was getting the two of you confused. As long as you avoided the cameras, no one saw you. If you weren't seen, then you didn't exist. You didn't have a face to be recognized by. But now, you do. _Sort of._

Much like Danny, you're not concerned with being filmed or recorded in your killer get-up anymore. This is because you've taken precautions to better protect and hide your identity. No more are the days of wearing ski-masks and black nondescript clothes! They've been replaced by something with a little more _taste,_ a little more _refinement._ Instead of wearing a boring ski mask with eyeholes, you wear a black hood that covers your _entire_ head, face, and neck. The rest of your body is covered by black latex gloves, black knee-high boots, and a black jumpsuit with a fitted black leather trench coat thrown over top of it. Wearing all black has become part of your signature look when you're feeling up to painting the town red for the night.

Your look isn't the only thing that got switched around. Danny helped give your killer persona a new name, a new title. In the past, you used to just go along with whatever the media decided to name you. But now? Now you have a name. Danny came up with the clever little number after tagging along on one of your hunts a couple weeks ago. His intentions for tagging along were purely for 'research purposes' as he stated, but you're 90% sure it was actually because he was bored and wanted to see you in action.

After you finished taking out your intended target, he pointed something out to you. According to him, the way you stuck to the shadows and hid in plain sight was absolutely _remarkable._ That's how he came up with your name; _The Shade._ You thought it was quite the clever double entendre. _Shade._ That could be taken one of two ways; 'shade' as in the shadows, or a 'shade' as in a ghost, or spirit. The way you hide in the shadows is the more obvious symbolism behind the name, but you also like how your name can be subtly connected to Danny's title of 'Ghost Face'. You like to feel that you're just as much of a ghost as he is-- you just happen to be a different kind. 

Since the night of your 'reinvention', the media has gone absolutely _bonkers._ You felt like you had been reborn after Danny had blessed you with your new title, and had gone out on a killing spree shortly there after to, uh... _celebrate._ Roseville had began to panic at the appearance of a 'new' killer in town, and the police were apparently horrified because you had left a special calling card at each crime scene for them to find. Every time you killed a victim, you _always_ wrote out the words _"Shadows linger; The Shade watches"_ nearby the body in the victim's blood. You just _had_ to write it in cursive, of course. Because, you know, you're fucking _classy_ like that.

You are brought out of your thoughts by the sound of a dog barking in the distance. After you come down from nearly jumping out of your skin, you let out a heavy sigh and reach over to grab a hefty suitcase full of the drug money that you nabbed from the Stevenson's place. Once the suitcase is in your possession, you grab your keys, get out of your car, lock the doors, and make your way towards your house.

As you stalk your way up to your front porch, you cannot help but shake your head in disbelief at the sound of faint music emanating from within your house. If there is music playing, then that must mean Danny is home and is probably upstairs in what is technically _your_ designated office space, though the man has claimed it as his own since you rarely use the room anyway. Fucking Danny, that stupidly sexy son of a bitch-- he's been living with you for a whopping total of 4½ weeks now and he has already seemingly made himself completely at home. You can't complain too much though; as annoying as the chaotic crackhead can be sometimes, he's a fun person to live with and things are definitely _never_ boring with him around. So with a soft chuckle and another shake of your head, you walk up to the door, unlock it, and then saunter inside, feeling eager to greet the love of your life.

As you shut the door behind you, the music playing from deeper suddenly greatly decreases in volume-- which means that Danny knows you're home. As you walk further into your living room, you curse at the sight of a fresh trail of blood droplets leading towards the stairs. With an irritated snarl, you shout; "Danny Fucking Johnson, did you get _BLOOD_ on my hardwood floors?!"

He doesn't answer you, of course. _Dirty cock-sucking son of a bitch._

With a roll of your eyes, you rip out a small rag from your coat pocket and bend at the knees to wipe up the blood. The rag is already coated with blood from earlier tonight, but you manage to find a clean spot to use, so that you aren't just smearing blood around on your floor. Thankfully it seems like this little trail is the only blood splatter around, so hopefully you won't have to clean up any more unwanted surprises. 

As you rise back up onto your feet, Jinx comes trotting down the stairs, mewling excitedly at the sound of your arrival. The moment she makes it down to the bottom step, she twists her head around to look at your exhausted form with those big, bright orange eyes of her. Even though you are dressed from head to toe in black, have a couple blood splatters on you, and your face is covered, she fearlessly approaches you with her tail sticking _high_ up in the air-- a clear sign that she is _happy_ to see you.

"Hi sweet girl. I'd pick you up, but I'm covered in blood. You'll have to come to me." You coo at her as she runs over to you as fast as her stubby little legs will carry her. She yowls up at you, bringing you to pause and drop your shoulder towards her ever so slightly. Taking the hint, she crouches a bit and wiggles her little fluffy tush from side to side before launching herself at you. She lands on your shoulder and purrs affectionately while settling her weight against you as you slowly sit up. While most folk would be confused as to why their cat decides to sit on their shoulder like a parrot, you're unbothered. She always does this to you and Danny after the both of you come home from... _work._ It's her way of saying _'HEY, YOU FUCKER! I MISSED YOU!'._

Shaking your head in mild amusement, you tighten your grip on the suitcase in your hand and begin making your way up the steps as you stuff the bloody rag back into your pocket. As you draw closer to the office, you can hear Danny talking on the phone in an _overly_ polite tone, which tells you that he's probably talking to someone as his 'Jed' persona. Likely his boss at the newspaper company, if you had to make a guess. 

  
(Fuck you for being so hot, Danny!)  
(Also, this is lowkey how I picture his face to look--)

The sound of your arrival as you come casually strolling in ~~Danny's~~ _your_ office prompts the man in question to lift his head up and look at you. Those golden amber eyes of his widen and sparkle with recognition. Like an excited child, he almost hops out of the seat and rushes over to greet you, but the sound of his boss droning on and on in his ear about needing the latest article on his desk A.S.A.P makes him fall back against the armchair with an irritated huff.

Amused by his annoyance, you quietly chuckle and walk further into the room. The sound of your boots clicking against the hardwood floors beneath your feet echo within the large spacious office, as you make your way towards the computer desk that Danny has been using to write his articles while he's at home. You set the suitcase onto the desk with a sigh as Jinx jumps down from your shoulder, and turn your head to watch Danny reassure his boss, _once again,_ that the article he's been working on for the past two days will on his desk within the immediate future. 

"Yes, sir, I am on my way. I promise, the article on this murder will be on your table in the short term." Danny candidly explains with a soft chuckle and an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Something within your heart trembles at the way his amber eyes pull away from you and instead focus on the table positioned by the armchair he has made himself _oh so very comfortable_ in, despite being covered in blood. His eyes study the various maps and notepads littering the table as he keeps his hands busy by polishing his knife. His hands falter mid-polish, however, after his boss seemingly asks him something that manages to mildly catch him off guard. Danny's eyes once again focus back on you, and he responds to his boss's question without blinking; "No sir, you weren't hearing things. My _wife_ just entered the room-- just got home from work. ...Yes, sir."

"WIFE?!" You viciously hiss in a harsh whisper while spinning around to look Danny in the eye after angrily ripping your mask over your head. Glaring at your boyfriend through narrowed eyes, you brace one hand against the desk and rest the other on your hip as you tilt your head to the side, impatiently waiting for him to give you a reasonable explanation.

Danny's eyes bulge at the indignant tone in your voice, and he frowns and politely excuses himself from his boss before placing his hand over the phone's mic. "What? Why are you so mad!? It sounds more believable if I introduce you as my _wife_ rather than just girlfriend!" He irritably explains before frowning a bit deeper and mumbling under his breath; _"...Do you not want to be my wife one day?_ _Is that why you're angry?_ _"_

The heartbroken expression on Danny's face tugs at your heart strings and makes your anger melt-- _perhaps you had accidentally hit a soft spot that you hadn't been aware of?_ Guilt makes your heart clench as you run your fingers through your tangled, messy hair and push it out of your face, while desperately scrambling to come up with an answer. "No, that's not why I got angry. I just... _I wasn't expecting you to say that so soon._ We've only been 'officially' dating for a little over a month, and we've been 'unofficially' together for 6 going on 7 months, if you count the whole 'stalking each other without realizing it' part. I honestly just wasn't expecting it. I suppose part of me immediately assumed that you were just calling me that to keep your cover from getting blown and that there wasn't any real desire behind it. I never really saw you as a person who'd dream about getting married... I guess I assumed too much. _I'm sorry._ "

Danny narrows his eyes at you suspiciously before taking his hand off the phone so he can beckon you over by wriggling his index finger. As you approach, he tosses aside his knife and polishing rag and points to his bloody lap, giving it a light pat for emphasis. Nodding your head, you flop down in his lap and sigh softly as he huddles you close and presses a tender kiss to your cheek. With a sigh of contentment, he drops his nose down to rest in the crook of your neck and just... _stays_ there for a moment, before forcefully exhaling through his nose. "...I think it's funny how you stalked me for 6 months and somehow still manage to know so little about me."

"To be fair, you _do_ make about as much sense as a set of the cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, sometimes. The cartoon version is the one I'm referring to, but I'm sure the live action one lines up just as nicely." You cheekily retort. "Not to mention, you are _completely_ unpredictable."

"That's fair." Danny chuckles before dragging the bridge of his nose up the side of your neckline, pausing to press a kiss just below your jawline. "...But you know me better than anyone else, so that has to count for something. And despite my teasing, you're actually correct in your assumption that I'm not the kind of guy who sits around and... _fantasizes_ about that sort of thing... _but I need you around._ **_You're_** _**mine.**_ You're the exception, and you'll _always_ be the exception. Even if you ever get fed up and say you're _'done with me and my shit'_ , I'll find some way to wriggle back into your life. I'm a fever you can't sweat out, babe. You're stuck with me."

"You are a dingleberry forever stuck to my ass crack." You dreamily sigh before breaking out into a fit of giggles as Danny starts to viciously tickle your ribs in retaliation.

"Nasty little _bitch_." Danny playfully growls at you with his lips pressed up right against your earlobe, making you curl up into a protective ball in his lap as you girlishly giggle in absolute glee. He chuckles and presses a gentle kiss just below your earlobe before turning his attention back to the phone. With a tranquil hum, he brings the phone up to his ear. "Hello? Sir? Yes sir, I'm back. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, I know you're a _very_ busy man. _Hmm?_ Oh, my wife needed my assistance with something. ...What's that? Office party? Oh, that was tonight? ...Yes, I'll still be able to make it. _...Bring the missus?_ I mean, I'm not sure if she'll want to-- ...Yes. Yes, I'll tell her that you insisted she come along. Yes sir, we'll be leaving shortly. See you soon."

After he hangs up the phone, he sighs heavily and flops his head back to rest against the back of the armchair. Something about his overall expression just reads 'fucking exhausted' to you. Maybe it's the bags under his eyes, maybe it's the frown on his face. It's probably the bags, to be honest... they do look pretty heavy. Then again--they usually are, but they seem to be _especially_ heavy tonight. Without really thinking about it, you take off your gloves and reach a hand up to lightly trace the outline of his facial features with the delicate pad of your fingers. 

"You look tired." You hum under your breath while carefully tracing the outer edge of the stubble covering his jawline.

"I am." He says with a heavy sigh before reaching his hand up to tenderly intertwine your fingers together. He presses a sweet kiss to your knuckles and holds your hand close to his chest before slowly twisting his neck around to look at you, where he admires you before flashing you a soft, crooked smile. "How was your hunt?"

"Mmm, I'll get to that in a minute." You sweetly hum while faintly running your fingers across the bottom of Danny's chin, making him chuckle. His laughter hitches in his throat, however, when your fingers suddenly wrap around his jaw and force him to look at you. Your pleasant smile has completely dropped and made way for a deadpan expression. "Why don't you tell me why there was _blood_ on my hardwood floor downstairs?"

His initial hiss turns into an exaggerated groan when you drop your hand down towards his throat. He grits his teeth together and rolls his eyes into the back of his head. "Fuuuuuuuuck, you're so hot when you're pissy. Be careful cupcake, or you'll make me pop!"

You violently snort and drop your head down to rest against his chest while quietly snickering to yourself, never releasing your hold on his throat. "Stop it-- Stop being funny, I'm trying to be mad at you, you stupid ol' fuck."

"Ooooh, I love it when you call me names! Hurt me some more, mommy!" He dramatically whines while squirming around in the armchair, making you bust out laughing as you try to hold onto him by wrapping your arms around his neck and shoulders to keep yourself from falling. Dramatically bucking his hips causes you to literally _bounce_ on his lap in a rather _suggestive_ manner, something he seems to be thoroughly entertained by if the dirty smirk on his face is anything to go by.

"You're such a _dirty_ little slut, Danny." You playfully retort with a violent gigglesnort, rapidly shaking your head back and forth in disbelief at the ridiculous antics of your boyfriend. Danny just maniacally cackles in retaliation, clearly enjoying the way you playfully sigh in defeat and just give into his antics before snuggling up against him with a low hum. With your arms curled up and tucked against your chest, you nuzzle against Danny as he wraps his arms around you and holds you close. Sighing contently, he buries his nose into your hair and hums appreciatively at the way you flood his tenses; the touch of your skin pressed up against his, the tickle of your hair caressing his cheek, the sound of your tranquil, steady breathing, the intoxicating smell of your natural scent flooding his nostrils-- it's oddly comforting, which is something he never really thought he'd ever get to experience in his life. 

One of his blood-soaked hands reaches up towards the back of your head, where he sinks his fingers into your hair and begins to tenderly thread his fingers through your pretty locks, steadily untangling them as he goes. The swell of his cheek is pressed against the side of your head as he pulls you impossibly closer, like a jealous child holding their favorite toy away from their handsy sibling. Who he's trying to keep you away from shall forever remain a mystery lost to the ages, but the notion of him simply craving physical contact with you after a long day is sweet.

"Tell me about the hunt you went on tonight." He quietly mumbles, mildly aware of the way his stubble lightly scratches at your skin. With a heavy sigh, you dramatically flop your head back and exaggeratedly roll your eyes, prompting Danny to let out a deep, gravely laugh. He shakes his head back and forth in amusement as a wicked smirk curls onto his face, eyes twinkling mischievously. "That bad, huh?"

"UGH, it was horrible. Okay, if I'm going to tell you this, then you have to promise to stop me if I end up going on for hours. I could bitch all day about this hunt, it was so fucking annoying." You reply with an annoyed huff before lifting your head back up to stare into Danny's gorgeous amber eyes, closely watching your face for the slightest change in expression. You frown and let out another dramatic sigh, which in turn makes him arch an eyebrow in interest. "Alright, so I told you about the Stevenson couple, right? Josh and Thessien? Mr. 'Roid Rage and the weird cunt with the name that sounds like she was named after a witch from the middle ages?"

"Ahhh yes; the controlling, mentally abusive twat and his creepy fucking wife who can't keep her hands to herself. Yeah, I remember you telling me about them... specifically, I remember you telling me about how shitty their security system was set up." Danny hums softly while nodding his head. "I got curious about it a couple days ago, so I went for a quick look myself-- _Don't worry, I was in and out before anyone could even figure out I had been there._ You were right, though-- their set up is horrible. I walked through the _entire_ house, and no one even knew I was there. I wasn't even _trying_ to be subtle."

"When I tell you Itucked and rolled to their front door, I mean I _literally_ tucked and rolled to their front door. Their stupid motion-sensor camera didn't see _shit._ I bet the news will say that it looks like I had just 'teleported' into the house." You scoff while sitting up to irritably cross your arms over your chest and to grumpily glare off to the side of the room like a child, only to roll your eyes dramatically and look back at your boyfriend's beautiful face. "Anyway, so I got inside and flipped off a couple cameras on my way to Thessien. She was sitting in the living room squealing like a stuck pig while watching a TV serial killer documentary-- _one_ _on you, might I fucking add._"

Danny lets out a boisterous laugh that makes his entire chest bounce. "Was she really?!"

"Yes!" You roar angrily, wildly flailing your arms in such a way that it makes your boyfriend outright cackle. "GOD, it made me so angry! I just-- I want-- I _deserve--_ Augh. Look, I know you're the reigning serial killer here in Florida. Okay? I _know_ the extent of your legacy, I've read all about your kills and how you're wanted in _so_ many different counties, in _so_ many different states, _all_ over the country. I've listened to you talk about it for hours, and I enjoyed it! Don't get me wrong, I _highly_ respect you and what you can do. But what about _my_ legacy? I've killed people too, nearly as many as you have! Corrupt business men, drug dealing high ballers, greedy money-spenders, child abusers, rapists! I've made headlines! I've got newspaper articles written about me! But no one thinks I'm fucking scary! When people in Roseville think 'scary', they think of YOU. They whisper YOUR name. What about ME? What about MY name? Where's MY fucking documentary?! Where's MY crown?!"

A deep and gravely purr shamelessly salacious in nature rumbles through Danny's chest as you continue to furiously fume within the comfortable confines of your boyfriends lap, unaware of the dark and lustful thoughts that have begun to swirl within his twisted mind. You ramble on about craving the same kind of fear, attention, and respect that his name gets, speaking how it is your goddamn _birthright_ to be just as respected as he is, and all Danny can do in this moment is just smile contentedly and stare up at you through lidded eyes as you rant and rave on. You're so _livid_ about the media's lack of respect for your name and are so caught up in venting about it, in fact, that you fail to notice the way Danny wordlessly repositions you so that you're straddling his thick, muscular thighs.

His strong hands find your hips and give them a suggestive squeeze as he settles into the back of the armchair, openly admiring you with an utterly lovesick expression on his face while you spit out a string of obscenities specifically directed at Roseville's media. Your anger in it's rawest form is truly quite the sight for him to behold; it's like watching an angry goddess crack open the heavens and rain hellfire down upon the very people who've forsaken her. Your rage has never failed to get his heart racing with excitement and anticipation. But despite the way your anger is able to set his loins on fire, his main concern is actually your overall well-being.

He might be downright twisted and fucked up in the head, but he _does_ care deeply for you.

Danny coos sweetly at you to get your attention, making you stop mid-rant and immediately freeze up on the spot. It wasn't done intentionally. Honestly, you really can't help it-- you're so used to him being crude, being chaotic, and making sexual remarks left and right, so he never fails to catch you off guard whenever he decides to speak soft and sweetly to you. It's why your heart decides to throb erratically within your chest after he reaches a hand up to tenderly caress the side of your face, and it's why you audibly swallow before slowly leaning into his touch.

"Cupcake..." He sweetly drawls while stroking the swell of your cheek with the soft pad of his thumb. "You've got to breathe. You'll get the reputation you deserve all in due time, but do remember that you didn't have a name or face to go by until recently. Killers like that _rarely_ get attention-- they're usually forgotten unless the media makes a huge uproar about it."

"I know, I'm just sick of feeling... _unappreciated._ I know I'm not as experienced as you are out in the field, but I'd still would like my name to at least be treated with the same amount of respect as yours is. I've been doing this killer gig almost just as long as you have." You sigh while turning your gaze downward, only to lift it back up when Danny moves to caress _both_ of your cheeks and forces you to tilt your head back so he can get a better look at your face. Your eyelashes flutter in anticipation when he leans and draws his face closer to yours, his hot breath fanning over your face.

"I appreciate you." He says with a sweet, if not slightly mischievous smile. "Does that in itself not make you feel... _powerful?"_

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean--"

"You have _my_ attention. You, out of all the victims I have ever taken on, are the only one that fought back and _survived._ Granted it was because I totally fell dick-first in love with you, but you get my point." He chuckles darkly before dragging his fingers down the side of your neck, where they continue onward to travel down the curve of your breasts, down your side, and down to your hip which he, _once again_ , tightly squeezes within his grasp before forcing you to harshly grind your hips against his pelvis. He blissfully hisses at the friction before letting out a lustful, shaky breath and dramatically rolling his eyes into the back of his skull as he moans. "Ohhh, I don't think you understand just how _wonderful_ I find you to be."

A bashful smile curls onto your lips. _"I'm listening..."_

"I was going to keep it a secret and surprise you, but I suppose it would be perfect timing to reveal it, now." He hums before pressing a gentle kiss to your jawline, just below your earlobe. "I'm writing an article on you and your work as The Shade."

"FUCKING WHAT!?" You screech excitedly while _wildly_ flailing your arms about, causing you to nearly fall out of Danny's lap in the process. The man in question violently snorts as he just _barely_ manages to catch you just in time before you hit the floor. With loud, boisterous laughter, Danny laughs while using his grip on your ass and thighs to safely pull you back up onto his lap, while you just shyly smile and attempt to hide your face with your hands.

 _"Ah-ah-ah!_ What the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny playfully scolds you before wrapping his hands around your wrists and carefully prying your hands away from your face. With your face revealed to him once again, his smile brightens tenfold at the bashful expression on your face. He giggles impishly under his breath and slightly shakes his head from side to side. "You're not allowed to hide from me. The only time you're allowed to hide from me is if we're playing a friendly game of 'Hide-And-Go-Fuck'. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I do--"

"Yes, _what?"_ Danny asks with a pointed arch of his brow. "Mind your manners, baby girl. Yes, _what?"_

"...Yes, _Sir._ " You quietly correct yourself, clenching your jaw as you hesitantly accept (a very minor and very temporary!) defeat.

"Atta girl. That's my cupcake." Danny softly hums before pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead. His arms wrap around your torso and pull you close to him once more, allowing you to rest your forehead against his chest as the two of you snuggle up together. His hand comes up to cradle the back of your head, and you cannot help but sigh contentedly at the wonderful feeling of his fingers carefully threading through your hair. The two of you just sit in silence for awhile, but eventually Danny pipes back up; "Why don't we get ready for the office party? Shower together, and all that."

You tilt your head back and look up at him while pouting. "Okay... and please don't get mad at me, but please go easy on me in the shower. The hunt tonight was _really_ hard on me, and I'm super sore from--"

"Woah, woah, woah, who said anything about getting freaky-deaky in the shower?!" Danny asks while tilting his head and screwing his face up in confusion. He huffs in disbelief before arching his brow and looking you up and down like you've gone absolutely insane. "Listen _toots_ ; you might be my sweet, mouth-watering, irresistible little cupcake, but I don't get to touch unless I have your _explicit_ permission to lick up all of your buttercream frosting. Okay? I don't care if you've been being a cock-tease all day. If you say no, then I'm gonna let it go. No questions, no coercing, no complaints and _certainly_ no guilt trips. You have my _full_ permission to cut my cock off if I ever make you feel that way. I'm being 100% serious, don't even hesitate. Just slice that fucker right off, because if I ever make you feel pressured into having sex with me, then I don't deserve to keep my dick afterwards."

You tilt your head back a little farther to stare at Danny with your eyes all big and bright, as your jaw slackens just a little. No one has ever gone out of their way to make sure that you know for _certain_ that you always have the ability and the right to say no... and the fact that a _handsy, perverted_ _serial killer with a sick sense of humor_ is somehow able to understand 'consent' better than most 'normal folk' says a lot about society as a whole to you. 

You can't help but break out into a wide smile and enthusiastically nod your head in return. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I shouldn't have to be thanked for doing the bare minimum." Danny says with a lazy shrug of his shoulders, before smiling down at you after you quietly hum and rest your cheek against his shoulder. He reaches a hand up to tenderly caress the side of your face, and the both of you stare into each other's eyes for a heartbeat before Danny decides he's done wasting time. Without so much as a warning, Danny scoops you up into his arms bridal style and walks out of the office and stomps down the hall towards your shared bedroom. He hums a happy tune under his breath, chuckling when he finds amusement in the way you dig your fingers into the blood-soaked leather material of his shroud for extra stability.

You bounce in his arms with each loud echoy stomp of his heavy boots, and cling to him as he wordlessly passes through the threshold of your doorway before carefully lowering you back to your feet. As soon as you're back on the ground, he starts heading towards your towel closet and grabs two fluffy towels before spinning around 180°. He finds you still standing in the middle of the room and rapidly flutters his eyelashes before screwing his face up in confusion.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks as a wide smile slowly spreads across his face, before then nodding towards the bathroom door. "Go get naked and set up the shower. We've got to get ready for the party, and I've got to take a look at your battle scars."

Your eyes widen in surprise as stare at him for a few seconds before slowly starting to strip yourself down. "Is that what we're doing? My bad."

"Yes, that's what we're doing." Danny chuckles as he starts to remove his gloves, followed by his signature shroud. The tendons on his hands flex as he rolls his fingers, undoing all the straps and all the buckles piece by piece until the coat is just loosely hanging over his shoulders. Then he flings open the flaps, revealing _miles_ of smooth, rippling muscle. Cool air collides with his sticky skin, causing him to let out a sigh of relief as he rolls his head back and shuts his eyes. Fat droplets of sweat glisten in the moonlight as they dribble down his abdomen, dipping into the crevices between the rigid muscles on his tummy. Eventually he lifts his head back up and shrugs off the heavy shroud with a grunt of effort, allowing it to slowly drop to the floor in a hulking heap with the rest of his clothes, which he quickly and shamelessly discards.

"Fuck, it's hot." He pants out before forcing his eyes open and slowly turning his gaze to you. He tilts his head at a slight angle at the sight of your naked body, looking you up and down while letting out an appreciative purr. "That's pretty hot, too..."

"Shut up." You giggle bashfully while wrapping your arms around your bruised ribcage. 

Danny, however, does _not_ shut up. A rather dark and alluring chuckle falls from his lips as he slowly begins to make his way over to you, completely unashamed of his apparent nudity. As he saunters over to you, he takes up one of the large plush towels in his hands and shakes it out, before then carefully draping it over your shoulders once he's within range. You stare up at him with sparkling, curious eyes, watching intently as he takes his time to adjust and tweak the towels placement to his liking before letting out a gentle hum of approval once he's satisfied. 

Shortly thereafter, his strong hands come up to rest on your shoulders, while the wicked grin that so commonly appears on his face softens into a rare, charming and darling little smile that manages to make your heart swoon and your head feel all fuzzy. Then he tilts his head to the side, as he is prone to do whenever he's observing you-- and he's _definitely_ observing you. Those warm syrup-colored eyes of his partially hide away behind a curtain of lashes as he stares down at you, his hot breath gently fanning over your face in perfect rhythm with each steady rise and fall of his chest.

Danny shuffles a little closer to you while letting out a _barely_ audible sigh of contentment. His fingers flex around your shoulders as he affectionately squeezes them, before allowing his hands to slip underneath your towel and slowly slide down the sides of your body, where they eventually settle up against your ribcage. The touch he uses on you is feather light, likely because he's trying to be mindful of the plethora of spotty blue, green, and purple-colored bruises that cover your flesh. Though they _are_ mostly concentrated around your ribs, you do have them in the occassionally awkward spot like on the underside of your breast or on the side of your arm.

"Are you okay?" He whispers inquisitively while carefully pulling you up against his body, before then slowly bringing his face closer to your own. You instinctively inhale when his soft lips just _barely_ graze your fleshy bottom lip in an almost... _tantalizing_ manner. Then he slowly drags his lips across your cheek before pressing them up against your earlobe, where he forcefully exhales in a shaky and rather _suggestive_ manner. "...Those are a _lot_ of bruises."

"I'm okay. Really, I'm fine, just... _Can we shower, please?_ I'm getting cold." You mumble back in a quiet voice, unable to trust yourself to speak in a louder volume, lest you risk your voice cracking from the arousal coursing through your veins. Danny purrs before letting out a soft, breathless laugh, and then he kindly nods his head towards the bathroom door before uttering a single command; _"Go."_

You press a sweet kiss to his lips as a quick 'thank you', before doing an about-face and wordlessly making your way towards the bathroom, with Danny slowly trailing behind you.

After shuffling your naked asses through the door, the both of you get to work on setting up the bathroom for your shower. This meant putting on music, setting up the towels, and then fucking around with the knobs until the water is the _perfect_ temperature... and while most couples would be worried about having enough space to share a shower together, you and Danny thankfully don't have that problem. The bathroom was built to be quite _big,_ allowing you to have a larger than average shower and more than enough space to move around. It's probably one of the contributing factors towards your and Danny's smooth relationship-- because for the majority of the time, you don't... _ever really argue!_ You might hiss and snarl at each other every now and then for getting all up in each other's personal bubble after some particularly rough hunts, but even then the two of you are nowhere _near_ as bad as you used to be.

After hanging up your towel on the nearby rack, you pull back the shower curtains and get to work on turning on the shower and tweaking the knobs until the water temperature is _just_ right. You _basically_ have to twist the 'hot' water knob to full capacity, since Danny is the kind of bastard who likes the water _boiling_ hot. You typically like the water to be pretty hot as well, but you decide to use the 'cold' water knob to help take the edge off. You're already in pain because of your bruises, you do _not_ want to add third-degree burns into the mix as well.

As you're making some last minute adjustments to the shower, music steadily increasing in volume fills the bathroom. It reverberates off the walls, floors, and high ceilings, causing the melody and lyrics to become mildly distorted. You lift your head and twist your neck around to look over your shoulder and figure out what the hell is going on, but just end up smiling at the sight of Danny placing his phone down on the double vanity countertop.

"You're playing music?" You ask with an easy smile. "What for?"

"To muffle the noise of your passionate screams as we make love." He deadpans while casually flinging his towel up onto the back, only to let out a bout of rowdy laughter after you scoff and dramatically roll your eyes.

"You're incorrigible." You snort while spinning around to climb into the shower, only to let out a shrill squeal when you feel a strong set of hands unexpectedly grip your hips and pull your entire body right up against smooth skin and hard muscle. Danny chuckles evilly as the back of your head settles up against his chest, which bounces with each puffy breath of laughter.

"Maybe. Probably. _Definitely_." Danny says with a wicked smirk and a devious little giggle, before letting out a quiet sigh of contentment and moving to wrap his arms around you and hold you close. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and _smiles_ when he feels you shiver as a result of the way his breath trails down your naked spine. "In all seriousness though sugar cookie, it's just a little mood music."

"Everything is technically 'mood music', Danny. Just depends on what kind of mood you're talking about." You breathlessly laugh before carefully prying yourself out of his arms and climbing into the shower. As you grab a washcloth, smother it in body wash, and begin to wash yourself, you can hear Danny let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. He starts mumbling some nonsense on the other side of the shower curtain about how much of an irritating little smart ass you can be, but you just snicker to yourself and continue washing up like it's no big deal.

As you're in the middle of lathering up your _luscious_ legs, you perk up at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back. The hoop rings of the curtain noisily scrape against the metal rod as it is pulled aside, bringing you to lift your head and twist your neck around to look over your shoulder, just in time to see Danny ducking his head a little in order to climb his 6 foot 4 inch tall-ass-motherfucker-self into the shower with you. After rapidly rattling his head around like a wet dog, he shakes out his dirty hair with his hands before flinging the oily, stringy locks up and out of his face.

"You look like a bulldog when you do that." You cheekily comment with a giggle before going back to scrubbing your legs, only to let out a shrill shriek of surprise when Danny's hand makes harsh contact with your soapy bottom, splattering soap all over the shower as a result. Your lips press together into a tight frown as you shoot an indignant glare over your shoulder in his general direction, but he responds by standing up to his fill height and crossing his arms over his chest.

Never one to let his intimidation tactics work on you, (at least not on the first try!) you stand up straight and spin around to face him head on. He takes a couple steps closer, shamelessly getting _all_ up in your personal space bubble as you mirror his movements and glare back up at him while crossing your arms over your chest. He studies your defensive stance intently, allowing his half-lidded eyes to scan up and down the entire length of your body a few times before looking back up to meet your gaze once more. Then he decides to bend at the waist and steadily lean down towards you, slowly bringing his face closer to your own.

He pauses only when his lips are a hairsbreadth away from meeting your own. Trying to remain outwardly unaffected, you continue to defiantly stare back at him as his face draws uncomfortably close, but your façade just _shatters_ when Danny curls his upper lip into a sneer and playfully growls before outright _barking_ like a bulldog at you. The sound of your wet palm smacking his chest echoes within the confines of the shower, as do your and Danny's shared idiotic and jovial giggles. You cover your mouth with the back of your hand to bashfully hide your toothy grin, but Danny reaches a hand up and clasps his fingers around your wrists to keep you from doing so.

Curious as to what he is doing, you tilt your head back to look up at Danny as he steadily backs you up until the both of you are standing underneath the hot spray of showerhead. Your heart skips a couple hundred beats when you find him staring down at you rather fondly. His eyes look so very warm and comforting, and your stomach flutters because you honestly don't think he's ever looked at you like that before. It evokes a strange feeling within you, but it's one that you think you like.

He's smiling at you, again. It's a softer, sweeter kind of smile-- the kind that only makes an appearance when you're caught up in your feelings and admiring someone that you truly love and adore. Damn those lips. Those _sinful, damned, wicked_ lips of his. Even now as he smiles down at you looking like the epitome of innocence, those lips of his look so delicious, so inviting, so... _tantalizing_. Maybe it has something to do with the way droplets of water dribble down his face, only to catch on his stubble and stick to his lips like raindrops sit on top of rose petals-- you're not sure... all you know is that whatever it is, everything about him in this moment makes your heart radiate pure, unadulterated happiness. His eyes, his smile, his mannerisms-- _everything._

Danny lets go of your wrists and drops his hands down to rest on the small of your back, where he splays his fingers out wide before pulling you close. He allows his eyes to shut before dropping his forehead down to rest against yours as he sighs contently, happy to just zone out and enjoy this moment with you. His hands flex against your back, fingertips lightly digging into your soft skin as he holds you _impossibly_ close.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers, his voice only audible due to the acoustics of your bathroom.

"I feel fine." You return with a soft sigh before moving to wrap your arms around Danny's torso. You nestle your cheek up against one of his pecs, while your hands find purchase on his rippling back muscles. He chuckles quietly at the feeling of your hands greedily grabbing at him however you can, and makes a point to hold you as close to him as physically possible to help warm you up-- obviously, you're feeling a little cold and a little... _needy._ It's okay, he doesn't really mind. Danny _likes_ clingy. 

"How badly did they get you on your hunt? Are there any other spots other than your ribs that I should be concerned about?" Danny asks before leaning back a little to get a better look at you, only to click his tongue against his teeth at the sight of a faint bruise forming around your neck. He reaches a hand up to touch it, but his fingers tremble like he's having a hard time bringing himself to do so-- like he's scared to touch you and make it worse. Once the pads of his fingers come into contact with the greenish bruise, his brows furrow together as his faces twists in a strange cocktail mixture of anger and sympathy. "Sweetheart, you didn't tell me you were choked..."

You blink as your mind takes a moment to comprehend his statement. "Yeah-- sorry, it must slipped my mind. I was so angry about the documentary thing, I must've forgot to actually tell you about how the fight went down... _but yeah_. Yeah, I was choked. I was also nearly impaled with the broken leg of a coffee table too, but that wasn't done intentionally. After Josh had found Thessien, he started breaking furniture and throwing things and-- yeah. I'll be fine, I'm not worried about it."

"That's fine and dandy and all gumdrop, but _I'm_ worried about it." Danny firmly states, before letting out an anxious sigh as he shakes his head back and forth. His shaky hand cradles the back of your neck, allowing you to comfortably tilt your head back and expose more of your bruised flesh to him. His frown deepens on the spot as he realizes the bruise wraps around the entire front of your neck, causing him to quietly mutter under his breath; _"My poor baby..."_

Your lips twist into a concerned frown. "Is it that bad?"

Danny bobs his head from side to side as he tries to figure out exactly how to word it. "Well-- _yes and no._ It's not as bad as your ribcage, but we're definitely going to have to cover it up with makeup or have you wear one of your collars. I don't think such a large bruise on your neck would go over well with my coworkers-- I'm 90% sure they'd call the police, and neither of us want that."

Your brows scrunch together in confusion. "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to wear my collar to the office party. But if it'll make you happy, then--"

"I'm not talking about your BDSM collar you kinky little fuck, I'm talking about your _other_ collars." Danny snickers before bringing his other hand up to tenderly cup the side of your face. He smiles down at you, allowing his eyelids to hang low as he openly admires you. "I mean your chokers, specifically one of the ones that you typically wear in place of your _usual_ collar when we're out in public together."

"Ohhh! You mean the chokers I wear to show that I'm your sub without making it inherently obvious to non-kinky folk! The- fuckin- _day collars!_ Right, I hadn't thought about that." You giggle as your cheeks flush with red-hot embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to the whole Dom/Sub dynamic we've got going on! I'm not used to all the rules and... terms, just yet."

"It's alright, my little lemon drop. I won't get mad at you for that, I know you're still getting used to it." Danny fondly coos at you while carefully tucking a few stray locks of wet hair behind your ear. The corners of his eyes crinkle fondly as he smiles down at you. While tenderly pinching your chin between his index finger and his thumb, he slowly forces you to tilt your head back, look up, and stare into his eyes. His sweet smile only widens as the both of you stare deep into each other's eyes. "Just to check; do you remember what we talked about as far as your collars are concerned?"

_"Sort of--"_

Danny nods his head while wordlessly reaching for your bottle of shampoo. You watch as he never breaks eye contact with you while pouring some of it into the palm of his hand. After capping the bottle and returns it to it's properly place on the shelf, Danny begins to lather up the soap in his hands before sinking his fingers into your hair. He carefully massages your scalp with his fingers, trying to make sure that your pretty locks of hair are clean, right down to the roots. A quiet moan of appreciation thrums through your throat, and Danny smiles at the sound. "Good. Can you tell me what different kinds of collars there are? Specifically _your_ collars."

"Do-- do you want me to tell you their purposes, too?" You nervously stutter, feeling a tad bit embarrassed and caught off guard-- of all places, you hadn't expected Danny to slip into his dominant headspace in the god damn _shower._ Not that you're really complaining-- he's always been... _fairly_ gentle to you as a dominant. It's the _primal_ headspace that you really have to worry about-- he's completely feral when he's caught up in _that_ mess.

"If you'd like. I'll consider it to be extra bonus points if you do." He hums whiles double checking to make sure your entire head of hair is covered in shampoo, before reaching a hand up to detach the showerhead from it's socket. Once that's been done, he brings it down and begins to rinse out your hair while using his free hand to comb through your locks and detangle the knots to the best of his ability.

Your eyelashes flutter at the wonderful feeling of his fingers threading through your hair-- it's so wonderful in fact, that you momentarily forget that he asked you a question. "Uh-- _shit._ Okay, well... There are many different types of collars, but you've given me _th_ _ree._ The first kind of collar is called a **_day collar,_** which is used to symbolize our dom/sub dynamic without making it blatantly obvious. The second is a **protection collar** , which is essentially used to show other dominants that I am taken and under _your_ protection. The third is the **play collar** , which is to be worn during kinky scenes if eith-either of us desire it."

 _"Mmmhmmmmm_. _"_ Danny drawls while slowly bowing his head at you as he hooks the showerhead back up to it's socket. You expect him to reach for his own shampoo, but he surprises you by reaching both of his hands up to cup the sides of your face. Obviously you're caught off guard by the affectionate gesture, and the wide-eyed look on your face alone is enough to make him giggle like a little kid... and while he is amused by the sparkle in your eye, the lesson is not over. He has one more question, and asks it in the form of a barely audible whisper; "And the most important part-- what does your collar symbolize for you and I, specifically?"

"Devotion, not ownership." You reply with a firm nod of your head. "I am your submissive, but you do not _own_ me."

"Good girl. _My_ good girl." He purrs while pausing a moment to press a repetitive string of slow, soft, sweet to your cheek.

A girlish giggle falls from your lips at the ticklish feeling of his plush lips repeatedly pressing up against your skin, and you _swear_ for a moment that you can feel his lips curl into a smile at the sound of your cheerful laughter. Helplessly, you melt into his touch, into _him,_ and quickly find that you are unable to resist drowning in his affection as he swiftly wraps you up in his love. You even angle your head to the side and offer him your neck without truly thinking about it, and he just _goes for it_ like it had been his plan to do so all along.

  
(Background song & song inspiration for this make-out scene! Thank you to my Bestie for suggesting it! 🥺)

Your mind has barely any time to register what's going on before Danny's got you right where he wants you to be. As soon as his soft lips come into contact with your heated flesh, your knees start to wobble like they're about to give out. Feeling you quiver up against his body prompts Danny to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you impossibly close, pressing your wet, naked bodies up against each other until there is little to no space between the two of you. As if that weren't enough as is, he braces his other hand up against the slipper tile wall and pins you up against it, violently shuddering with an appreciative groan as your body trembles up against his with anticipation. With a soft snarl-like growl, he _attacks_ your neck and begins dressing it up with wet, sloppy kisses. 

"You're so _good_ to me..." You whisper breathlessly, whimpering at the soul-shaking feeling of his hot breath fanning across the expanse of your skin in between hot and heavy smooches. Seeking out some semblance of stability to keep your mind from completely shattering, you loop your arms under Danny's and rest your palms just underneath his shoulder blades, gripping him as tightly as you can. He lets out lustful hisses into the crook of your neck after you dig the tips of your fingernails into his flesh and needily claw at him, leaving behind trails of bright red and pink scratches and crescent moon shaped impressions in your wake.

"Danny--" You begin to beg earnestly, trying to showcase your eagerness to him by pushing your pelvis up against his as much as possible. With each needy roll of your hips, another whine falls from your lips. It visibly affects him; he kisses harder, messier, and repeatedly switches back and forth between a slow and fast pace, like he's fighting or struggling to keep himself under control. Wanting him to just give into his urges and take you, you shamelessly beg him for some more; "--please, I want... _need..._ more. C'mon Danny, baby, gimme a little more. Please? _Just a little more_..."

Danny stops mid-smooch at your unexpected pleading, and immediately tenses up because he's _that_ caught off guard-- but that last bit actually might have more to do with the way a certain, uh... 'part' of him _enthusiastically_ twitches at the sound of your suggestive whimpering. To make matters worse; _you don't stop whimpering._ You continue to let out a steady stream of lewd whimpers and restless whines as you wriggle around and continue to implore him to do something, _anything_ to relieve the arousal steadily building inside of you. Then your hips push up against him _just right,_ and he lets out a needy whimper of your name. He said your _name._ Not cupcake, gummy bear, or one of the other candy-coated pet names he typically uses for you, but your _real_ name.

_It has never sounded so beautiful before..._

Danny's cheeks become saturated with a bright pink color, bringing him to drop his head down and hide his face in the crook of your neck. You giggle while reaching a hand up to cradle the back of his head, sinking your fingers into his sopping wet hair and twisting some of his raggedy locks of hair around your fingers. Feeling emboldened by the needy whimper he let out only moments ago, you _lightly_ tug on his hair and immediately _grin_ when he moans like a dirty whore. Danny curses appreciatively while struggling to keep his hazy mind from becoming completely clouded with lust. Any control he's ever had over the lower half of his body is _long_ gone thanks to you, but he's not exactly complaining.

"Are- Are you--" He sputters breathlessly in between heavy pants, pausing a moment only to wipe the corner of his mouth and swallow down some saliva before he _finally_ lifting his head to look up at you. He _tries_ to ask if you're certain that you really want him to take this further, but you interrupt him mid-mumble by _carefully_ tugging on his hair like a naughty little gremlin that just discovered a new toy. You get to watch the downright _erotic_ effect your kinky hair pulling has on Danny, and _damn_ if it isn't a satisfying sight. The way those amber-colored swirling pools of lust roll into the back of his head before tightly squeezing shut in a way that makes your tummy flutter. A lustful pornographic moan falls from those sweet-looking lips of his as he _melts_ on the spot, clearly struggling to keep himself upright. He is forced to cling onto your wet, slippery body for support as his legs wobble underneath him, and curses as a result of his bruised pride.

You snicker at his blatant embarrassment when he tries (and fails) to hide his face in your neck again. After an amused shake of your head, you let out a rather salacious purr while trying to tug on Danny's dirty locks again, but freeze up when his hand suddenly reaches up and clamps down around your wrist. Danny's head snaps up to meet your gaze and you quietly gasp at the sight of his angry, dark eyes staring back at you. His golden irises have been _entirely_ devoured by his pupils, and for a split second, you swear that you're staring into the dark abyss rather than a set of eyes.

"Don't. Fucking. _Even_." He hisses at you while squeezing his fingers around your wrist. "You're trying my patience, _princess._ "

"Feeling a little agitated?" You retort with a giggle, only to fearfully yelp when Danny angrily _slams_ both of his fists against the tile wall on either side of your head.

"You could say that I'm feeling a little _agitated,_ yes." He spits rather curtly. A soft snarl rumbles deep within his throat as he curls his upper lip, twisting his face into a nasty sneer. He presses his pelvis up against yours, forcing you to rest your entire bodyweight up against the tile wall. Pressed up against the wall and caged in with no apparent way to escape, you are forced to stare Danny down as he moves to rest his forehead against yours. The both of you sit there in relative silence for a few moments, the only other sounds being the steady spray of the showerhead and the music playing in the background. Eventually, however, the silence is broken by your boyfriend's irritated growls; "I'm trying to help you, you know. I'm trying to be _nice,_ to be _gentle,_ to be _slow,_ because your _entire fucking ribcage_ is littered with bruises. But _noooo,_ you just want to 'go, go, go', don't you?"

You nervously giggle at the intense rage radiating off of Danny. "I- I was just messing around, _Si-S-Sir._ Honest!"

"Hair pulling? Grinding your cunt against my cock? Whimpering and moaning in my ear like a bitch in heat? Don't play coy with me, _princess._ You know damn well those are domination tactics, _my_ domination tactics to be fucking exact." He venomously hisses at you, only to cackle like an absolute deviant when your eyes go all big and bulgy. "What? _Surprised that I figured you out so quickly?_ C'mon hon, I'm not fucking stupid enough to _not_ realize when my own tricks are being used against me. Give me more credit than that!"

You furrow your brows together before turning your head away from Danny so you can shamefully bow your head, causing a couple stands of wet hair to fall and cling to the side of your face. "I'm sorry, Sir. Will I be punished?"

"Punished?" Danny parrots back at you, allowing his eyes to go wide for a split second before he screws his face up in disbelief. "What in the f-- cupcake, did you not just hear a damn word I just said? _Why in the hell would I punish you in your current condition?!_ You've got bruises all over your ribs, arms, and under your titties, it would suck _ASS_ if I bent you over my knee and spanked you 30, 40 times with my hand, much less a _paddle._ Don't even get me started on overstimulation, either. I already know you wouldn't be able to take _that._ Being edged non-stop for an hour or two until you're all tensed up? No thank you. I'm not looking to hurt you like that. You mean too much to me, I wouldn't be able to allow myself to hurt you like that."

"So... does that mean you're not gonna fuck me, right now? 'Cause I'm tryna get your dick wet. _Soaking_ wet." You emphasize with a slight tilt of your head. Danny stares at you with an overall dumbfounded expression, but you remain unperturbed and just wriggle your hips up against his dick to highlight your point. When he doesn't respond, you tilt your head in the opposite direction and huff impatiently. "Well?"

"You-- I-- _Bitch!--"_ he stutters over his words before hanging his head and violently snickering. He slowly looks back up with a sigh and shakes his head at you in amusement before scoffing under his breath. "You're such a mouthy little fucking brat! Here I am trying to be sweet, and you're just like _'yeah, yeah, shut up and fuck my pussy, bitch!'."_

The girly, shrilly tone that Danny uses to mock you causes the both of you to break out into deranged giggles, which eventually turns into full on boisterous laughter the longer that the two of you look at each other. Sometime during your shared laughing fit, Danny wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close before resting his forehead against yours. After the both of you calm down and let out happy sighs of contentment, Danny reaches a hand up to lovingly cradle the side of your face. You smile and lean into his touch while maintaining eye contact with him-- he's so soft, so _careful_ as he holds you, like he's afraid that you might shatter in his arms if he isn't precautious.

"I love you. I know I can be pretty shitty at showing it sometimes, but I really do." He murmurs in that _wonderfully_ deep, gravely voice of his, only to quirk an eyebrow tilt his head when you respond with nothing but a smile. "What? What's that look for?"

"I think that's the first time you've said 'I love you' without adding in extra fluff. Usually you're not so straightforward with it, you tend to throw him some extra words to make it seem more 'casual' rather than it being a declaration of love." You chuckle breathlessly.

"Does that bother you?" He quietly whispers while delicately trailing the soft pads of his thumb over the curve of your cheek.

With a soft huff, you gently shake your head. "I _don't have to hear you say the words to know you love me. You already say it in everything you do."_

Danny stares at you for half a heartbeat before scoffing and rolling his eyes at your cheesy sweet-talk. He might _look_ annoyed at first glance, but the way his lips split into a wide grin and show off his pearly white teeth is rather telling-- not only that, but if you look close enough, you can just _barely_ make out the beginnings of a very faint blush on the apples of his cheeks, but whether or not it was caused by your sweet talk or the heat of the shower shall forever remain a mystery.

"Just-- Just shut up and kiss me." He sputters with a slight chuckle before slightly tilting his head to the side. You chuckle breathlessly before mirroring his movements by tilting your head to the opposite side and reaching up to cradle his cheek. You're not sure who moves first-- all you know is that within the next half-millisecond, his lips are on yours and he's _devouring_ your mouth like a starving man. 

Danny groans into your mouth as his eager hands seek out your curves. His greedy fingers tremble ever so slightly as they glide across your skin, feeling up every inch of your body that Danny has access to. Your chest tightens as soon as a slurred version of your name falls from his lips in between the hot and heavy smooches the two of your are exchanging. You can't help but feel slightly overwhelmed, but only in the best way possible-- everything he's doing is exactly what you need; the perfect balance of both push and pull, of fast and slow. The contrast between his slow caresses and his fast-paced passionate kisses set a fire ablaze deep within the pit of your belly. You're not sure why, but every sensation feels... _amplified._ Every single nerve-ending in your body feels like a live wire, snapping and popping pure, raw electricity at every opportune moment.

You know that Danny must feel it too, because the man in question visibly shudders while bracing one of his hands up against the tile wall. His other hand slides down the side of your body before finding purchase on your ass cheek, and you end up _smiling_ against his lips after he gives it a slight squeeze and begins massaging the globe of flesh within the palm of his hand. When you respond in kind by mewling lewdly at the feeling of his coarse hands on you, he lets out a hungry growl and hooks his hand under your thigh before throwing it over his hip. You curl the leg around his waist for stability, and use your calf muscle to pull his naked pelvis closer to your own.

When Danny gropes your ass especially hard after your pelvises collide, you know that things are about to get a bit... _heavy._

"You fuckin' feel _fantastic_ pushing up against me like that." He groans at the feeling before pressing the curve of his cheek up against your own, so he can moan directly into your ear. He lets go of your thigh and reaches his hand down in between the two of you so he can just _barely_ trail his fingers across the very bottom of your tummy, inadvertently teasing you with his soothing caresses. "Please tell me where you want me to go from here, because I feel like I'm going _insane_."

"You're going insane? You're not the one getting tickled and teased after already begging to be touched." You quickly return with a slight breathlessness in your voice, reveling in the feeling of his hot breath fanning across the expanse of your skin, only to squirm impatiently after he giggles evilly into your ear while pointedly _not_ touching you the way you want him to. "C'mon Danny, stop playing with my head and start playing with my pussy. I need you."

"You _need_ me, huh?" He coos while arching his brow and flashing you a rather devilish smirk. "Well then, in _that_ case..."

Danny rests his forehead against yours with a soft hum, but only because he wants to stare into your eyes and watch the way they light up as he starts to slowly trail his fingers down your belly. You shiver in anticipation as you feel him tickle his way towards your pussy, and try your best not to squirm around-- you know Danny won't hesitate to stop and tickle your flesh some more if you show the _slightest_ hint of impatience, simply because he's got a twisted sense of humor and _loves_ to watch you struggle and throw a fit whenever you don't get what you want. Thankfully, you don't have to wait long before your patience is rewarded- Danny _finally_ pushes the pads of his middle and ring finger up against your clit and begins to rub it in tight little circles. While you sigh in relief, Danny groans at how your wetness coats his fingers and soaks into his skin. 

"Such a horny little thing..." He softly coos at you while staring at you through partially lidded eyes, watching your eyes roll into the back of your head while his fingers toy with your clit at a quick, steady pace. His lips spread into a wide, toothy grin when you arch your back ever so slightly and let out a soft, little whimper before sinking your teeth into your bottom lip to keep yourself from crying out. Danny's cock enthusiastically jumps at the way your body moves and loudly purrs out his approval. "Does that feel good, baby girl? C'mon, tell me cupcake. _Tell me how it feels._ "

"Ye-Yeah..." You whisper under your breath, trying to keep your noisy breathing to a minimum as you start to softly pant. "Yeah, it feels really good. _Please Si-Sir_ , just a little faster--"

Danny repetitively clicks his tongue against his teeth while slowly shaking his head back and forth. His denial makes you whine in protest, but only because you're under the impressed that he's denying your request to go faster-- which is why you become _delightfully_ perplexed when he picks up the pace of his fingers a little bit. He chuckles at the way you furrow your eyebrows together as a confused gurgle bubbles up in your throat, only to be promptly overpowered by yet another whimper as he gradually applies more and more pressure to your clit with each swirl of his fingers. You squeeze your eyes shut for a moment to try and gather enough willpower to speak, but all that comes out are stutters and unintelligible squeals.

_"But-- But you--"_

"I wasn't denying your request, cupcake." Danny clarifies to you in a soothing tone as he continues to circle his fingers over your little bud at a fast pace. "I was shaking my head because I don't want you to address me as 'Sir' right now. Make no mistake, I will _always_ be your 'Sir' until the end of time, but as for right now, I'm just your regular ol' Danny. _Does that sound good to you, my sweet girl?"_

" _My Danny._ " You lustfully sob while beginning to eagerly rock your hips against his fingers. "Mine... all mine..."

"That's right." He purrs to you, reveling in the way you start to come undone in front of him. "That's right baby girl, I'm all yours."

You curse as his praise makes your cunt clench, reminding you of how painfully empty your pussy is. You ignore it, however, in favor of continuing to greedily rock your hips against Danny's fingers-- something he apparently approves of and seems to enjoy watching you do, if the way his cock twitches is anything to go by.

"Oooh, look at you go..." He coos at you, his smooth voice sounding like the epitome of pure, raw sexual seduction. "Aren't you just precious? Look at you, rocking those _sexy_ fuckin' hips against my fingers. Such a good girl... That's what you are, right? You're _my_ good girl, aren't you?"

All sense of intellect that you've ever had in your entire life is seemingly thrown out the window at the sound of Danny's praise and sweet talk. The amount of power that this man has over you is honestly ridiculous, but you can't bring yourself to care-- not when he calls you the sweetest little pet names you've ever heard while speedily circling his fingers over your clit, making your legs shake and your eyes roll into the back of your head in ecstasy. Once again, you bite down on your lower lip to muffle yourself, but Danny refuses to allow you to swallow down your moans any longer and becomes determined to break your resolve.

All it takes to completely break you is a _slight_ shift of his hand. Before you know it, Danny is plunging his middle and ring fingers into your pussy in such a way that leaves you breathless. Your entire body curls in on itself as his thick fingers repetitively push deep into your core, seeking out that special little sweet spot that never fails to make you squirm. Deep, mirthful laughter falls from his lips as you visibly come apart in front of him, allowing your jaw to go completely slack while you pant heavily and move your hips in perfect tandem with his sharp, quick movements. A soft whine ripples through your throat at the feeling of his fingers carefully stretching the walls of your tight twat in preparation for fucking you later, which you are admittedly _very much_ looking forward to at this point-- hell, you're practically _aching_ for it.

You try to help aid his endeavors to loosen you up by slowly swiveling your hips in a circular motion to the best to your ability. While it _does_ help stretch your walls, you also end up _loudly_ moaning Danny's name, because the movement causes your clit to _deliciously_ brush up against the palm of his hand. The friction is utterly _delightful_ and makes the entire lower half of your body violently tremble, so you continue to swivel your hips in hopes of chasing after the feeling. Nothing escapes Danny's watchful eye, however-- the man notices everything, and he _definitely_ notices the way you drawled out his name after your clit first rubbed up against his palm. So in an attempt to help _you_ out, he withdraws his fingers from your pussy and drops down to his knees before grabbing your leg and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Fuck--" You hiss while instinctively parting your thighs to accommodate Danny's broad shoulders, allowing your shaky hands to rest atop his head. "-- _please_ tell me you're going to do what I think you're about to do."

"That depends, babe--" Danny forcefully sighs out, purposefully fanning his hot breath across your glistening sex. "--what is it exactly you think that I'm about to do?"

With a groan of annoyance, you roll your head back and press it against the tile wall when you realize he's going to force you to beg. That's alright-- you're not above begging to get your pussy licked, it's just slightly embarrassing. Danny is _skilled_ with that tongue of his, however, it is fuckin' _worth_ the humiliation. "Danny, stop teasing me... c'mon, you know how bad I fuckin' want it. Just give it to me, baby... I need it, I need it bad. Please, Danny? _Nobody has ever done it like you_..."

"That's because nobody _can_ do it like me, gummy bear. Don't worry about that, though-- I'm all yours. _You'll never need to worry about sharing._ I can promise you that." He mutters breathlessly, unfurling his long pink tongue from behind his lips while allowing a few drops of stringy saliva to fall from it, before then heavily dragging his tongue up the length of your pussy. Dark, devious laughter rumbles through his chest as his amber eyes closely watch the way you arch your back and loudly cry out his name, only to let out a long, drawn-out whine when he starts to swirl his tongue around your pretty little pink pearl.

"Mine..." You weakly whimper as your entire core pulses with need. "You're all _mine_..."

"Ah-huh..." Danny replies with a slight nod of his head as he continues to toy with your little clit, staring up at you through lazy, lidded eyes while swirling his tongue over the little pink nub before wrapping his lips around it and giving it a nice, hard suck. You softly cry out as expected, greedily rolling your hips against his mouth to urge him on. He hums approvingly, and reaches a hand up to caress your hipbone so he can _feel_ your muscles twitch with each little roll. His other hand seeks out your hole, where he reinserts his middle and ring finger and goes back to finger-fucking you at a hard, steady pace.

"Fuck... _Fuck,_ that feels amazing. Keep going... Yeah, ri-right there..." You sigh contently while gathering up small fistfuls of Danny's hair within your fingers, arching your spine and rolling your body as it is overwhelmed by continuous waves of pleasure. His thick fingers rapidly dip in and out of your creamy center, curling upward with each intrusion to touch your sweet spot _just_ the way you like. Between the rapid flicking of Danny's tongue and his fingers, you're quickly losing control of yourself and tighten your grip on his oily wet locks for some semblance of stability. 

_"Don't you dare fuckin pull on my hair."_ He warns you seriously before harshly nipping at your thigh to make sure you're paying attention.

Your bottom lip is pushed outward to form a pout as you let out a whine of protest. "But it feels so good, and-... and-... is it really that bad? Do you hate it _that_ much?"

Danny scoffs and rolls his eyes in mild annoyance. "No! Of course I don't hate it! It feels fucking amazing, but that's _precisely_ why it's a fucking problem! I'm the dominant in our relationship, _not you_ , so don't go yanking on my hair like it's some sort of leash. You're supposed to-- _Ohhhh, fuuuuuuuuck..._ "

All it takes to make Danny compliant to your demands is a slight tug of his dirty hair. The effect it has on him is rather remarkable-- the man is a full blown top in the bedroom, but here he is, down on his knees with his face buried between your legs and your pussy in his mouth. With a pathetic almost puppy-like growl, he goes back to lazily suckling on your clit. His lustful, hazy amber eyes stare up at you from behind a curtain of lashes after he whines into your cunt when you reward his behavior with another gentle tug of his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut and helplessly bucks his hips as a sharp, electrified pulse of pleasure shoots through his pelvis, causing his cock to twitch excitedly while he lewdly moans, sending a plethora of tingly vibrations through your body. You cockily smirk down at him, defiantly staring into those swirling honey-golden eyes of is. Make no mistake; he might be enjoying himself, but he's _angry_ that he's enjoying himself in such a demeaning position.

"You are _so_ getting a fucking punishment after your ribs are all healed up. Bet on it _princess,_ I'm gonna fuckin' overstimulate your fuckin' pussy for _hours,_ and that's _after_ I spank you with paddle until your ass cheeks are glowing bright fucking red." He snarls up at you from behind your pussy lips. "I probably shouldn't even let you cum tonight, because you know _damn well_ that you don't deserve it after pulling a stunt like that. ...But luckily for you, I already want you so fuckin bad that I'm gonna let you get off anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Is that right? What are you gonna do-- _oh._ " You cheekily begin, only to grow several shades paler when Danny shakes your hands off of him before he slowly rises to his feet. When he cocks an eyebrow at you and stares down at you through narrowed slits, you audibly swallow down your pride. "Oh. Oh, _that's_ what you're gonna do. Well, uh... _heeheehee,_ _I'm in trouble._ "

"Mhm, that's right cupcake. You _are_ definitely in trouble... fortunately for you, however, your punishment wont take place for at least the next week or so. I also plan to be as gentle as possible." Danny chuckles while reaching a hand up to mindlessly wipe away your leftover juices from his mouth. After taking a quick second to lick his fingers clean, he swirls his index finger around in the air in a spinning motion. "Rotate for me, babe."

"No, I don't want to do that. I want to do something else." You retort without truly thinking about it, only to widen your eyes in shock while a sliver of terror runs down down your spine after Danny curves his brow at you and lurches his head back in surprise. Talking back isn't something you usually do unless you're feeling bratty and want him to be rough with you, and considering you've already pushed his limits by pulling on his hair after he explicitly told you _not to_ , you're not exactly in a position to be making any demands. However, because you're the love of his life and he utterly adores you, he decides to humor you.

Danny sighs heavily as he braces his forearms up against the tile wall on either side of your head, thereby caging you in with his body. You swallow thickly as he stares down at you through partially lidded eyes, slowly scanning up and down the entire length of your face like he's trying to commit your current expression to memory. For a while, all you can hear is the steady spray of your showerhead and the rapid thump-thump-thump of your heartbeat in your ears-- that is, until he quietly inhales to speak.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He rasps, his already gravely voice hanging low in his throat.

"I want to be able to look you in the eye as you take me. I want to feel connected." You quickly spit out, continuing to maintain eye contact with him even after you go beet-red with embarrassment from the neck up. Danny throws both of his eyebrows up in shock after you bluntly spit out your request for him to hear-- obviously out of all of the things you could've possibly said, he hadn't expected _that_. Usually when it comes to sex, you leave the pace and positioning up to him unless you're too sore from a previous session, though that is typically a very _rare_ occurrence.

"Connected, eh? _I can do that_." He purrs lasciviously like some sort of horny, overgrown cat before going on to tilt his head and coo adoringly at you. "You really want to feel connected with me, baby?"

"Ye-Yeah..." You pathetically whimper while anxiously squeezing your thighs together. "I do. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so pathetic--"

"Shh-shh-shh-shh, you're not pathetic to me. Never pathetic, no." Danny hushes you softly while quickly dropping a hand down to caress the side of your face. Those amber colored orbs of his twinkle with sympathy as he stares deep into your eyes, while his thumb carefully glides across the curve of your cheek in an attempt to comfort you. He smiles when you openly lean into his touch with a soft sigh of contentment, and coos adoringly at you before lightly kissing you on the forehead. "Trust me." is all he has left to say on the matter.

Without another word, Danny bends at the waist and hooks his entire arm under one of your knees. With the back of your knee nestled into the crook of his elbow, he stands back up to his full height and takes your leg with him, forcing you to balance yourself on one foot. Your other leg wobbles as you subtly adjust to accommodate the sudden shift in your weight distribution, but make no mistake-- Danny is well aware that this position is risky for you to be in on account of the slippery shower floor, and decides to help protect you from falling by caging you up against the wall once again.

After flattening his palms against the tile wall on either side of your torso and shuffling a little closer, Danny looks down between the both of you and watches as his dick twitch in the open air. Movement, however, catches his eye-- your hand comes slowly creeping into view and steadily reaches towards his cock. Once your fingers wrap around his thick, throbbing member, he responds to your touch with a lusty groan and a gentle buck of his hips. At the sound of his gentle, whispered urging, you give his cock a few long, languid strokes before positioning the head at your entrance. Once situated, Danny's amber eyes flick up to meet your own colorful orbs. You groan as your lips collide together with his in a passionate kiss, while he steadily pushes his length into you, making your walls _painfully_ stretch to maximum capacity.

It's a fact of life; **_Danny is_ _big._** He's a very well endowed man and if he's not careful, _it's_ _going to fucking hurt you when he puts it in._ The two of you learned that the hard way about a week or two into your relationship, unfortunately. See, neither of you had been in a good mood on that particular day, and had been cussing each other out almost all morning over something stupid. At first, Danny refused to admit he was in the wrong, despite it being thoroughly explained to him by you until you were blue in the face. That night, his insomnia kicked acted up _horribly,_ and when 3 AM rolled around, you refused to cuddle him since he acted like a cock-sucking loser to you all day. After going into a dramatic, drawn-out spiel about how sorry his stupid ass was, you accepted his apology and propositioned him for some rough make-up sex-- emphasis on the _'rough'_ part. He took you up on that offer. _You lost the ability to walk for the next 2½ days._

Back in the present, Danny has _finally_ bottomed out inside of you and is trying _really_ hard not to shift around too much. The burn of your walls stretching to accommodate his monstrous length is undeniably painful, but not so much so that it's overwhelming or makes you feel like you need to tap out. You're holding up just fine, with your arms tightly wrapped around your beloved beau's neck and shoulders-- Danny, on the other hand, looks like he's ready to pop. He tries to hide it from you by dropping his head down to watch you fidget around on his cock, but you're far more observant than he gives you credit for.

"You can start moving now. Just remember to go easy on me." You quietly murmur before reaching a hand up to cradle the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He quietly mutters under his breath, his voice almost completely drowned out by the sound of the water pouring from the showerhead. You and Danny nuzzle each other lovingly before looking down between yourselves to watch as he slowly drags his cock out of your tight cunt. After he has pulled out until just the head of his cock rests inside you, he subtly shifts his weight from foot to foot and swallows thickly before slowly driving his dick back into your wet warmth. He bottoms out within you once more, and the feeling of his cock pulsing up against your g-spot makes you mewl and curl your body inward.

"Fuck." You quietly hiss out through bared teeth as he sets a slow, steady pace. "God _damn_ it, that feels amazing--"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Danny groans heatedly while rolling his eyes around in his skull out of absolute bliss. Eventually he perks his head back up to meet your gaze and arches an inquisitive eyebrow, his breath leaving him in short, soft bursts. "Are you alright, cupcake? Do I need to go slower than what I'm currently at?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm just really full, and I can feel _everything_." You whine out before gently rolling your hips, causing the both of you to weakly cry out. Your nails lightly dig into Danny's flesh as you claw at him for stability, but he doesn't seem to be bothered the crescent moon-shaped indents or the bright red streaks you leave all across his skin. If anything, he just seems to revel in them, moaning quietly as you scratch away at him. Then he breathlessly murmurs your name under his breath like it's some sort of lost, sacred prayer. While moving to rest his forehead against yours, his golden-honey colored eyes stare back at you with such a remarkable level of intensity that you cannot help but _melt_ against him.

Danny violently shudders as his cock repeatedly drives in and out of your wet cunt, his hips slowly rocking back and forth at a steady pace that somehow manages to drive him further insane than he already _is_. He wants to go _so_ much faster, but you're so damn _tight,_ and he _really_ doesn't want to hurt you. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to have to worry about that very much-- you seem to be enjoying yourself _quite_ a lot, despite having very little, uh... 'wiggle room' to work with. The burn of your walls stretching must finally be starting to dull now and give way to pleasure, if your shrilly moans and heavy pants are anything to go by.

"I love you." Danny admits in a moment of weakness as he continues to fuck you, gradually speeding up his pace little by little until your tits are just _barely_ bouncing. You whimper the words back at him, softly returning his affections through slurred words and desperate moans. After a particularly hard thrust, Danny groans while rolling his eyes into the back of his head, only to pop them right back open so he can stare into your own eyes-- but there's a problem. _You're not looking at him_. Instead of looking back at him, you're completely caught up in the moment. You've got your eyes squeezed shut and are whining as you try to bounce up and down on his cock with wild abandon like it's some sort of joy ride. Don't get him wrong, your warm, wet, velvety walls wrapped around his dick feels _amazing._ He _likes_ having you wrapped around his cock, but he wants to be sure that your complete focus is on _him._ So with a grunt and a soft whisper, he calls for your attention in that deep, rumbly voice of his that you love _ohh_ so much; "Baby girl, look at me. _Please_ , _I want you to look at me._ "

Your eyes snap wide open and lift to meet his gaze. The sight of your dark pupils visibly dilating and swallowing up your colorful irises makes Danny wickedly grin. There's no doubt about it, you're _yearning_ for him now. It's undeniable; your chest is rapidly heaving with each desperate breath, your pussy is squelching with each harsh drive of his cock, and a cacophony of moans, whimpers, and harsh curses fall from your lips and echo within the confines of your bathroom.

"There's my girl... _My sweet girl_..." Danny coos as he continues to fuck you up against the wall, moving his hips in short, little fast-paced bursts. You sink your teeth into your bottom lip and let out yet another lusty little whimper at his praise. Eager to please and eager to get off, you try to help encourage Danny to go harder by rolling and grinding your hips after he bottoms out inside you with each thrust. He takes the bait and starts to fuck you a little harder, groaning before urgently locking lips with you in a fiery, passionate kiss. Overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips pressed up against your own, your hands gather up small fistfuls of his hair-- and this time, amazingly, Danny doesn't scold you for it.

You get lost in the moment, happily caught up in locking and re-locking lips with Danny. Then when you least expect it, the white-hot coil of arousal lurking deep inside your belly suddenly clench unbearably tight, to the point where your entire spine snaps up perfectly straight. With a harsh gasp and a moan, you tear your lips away from Danny's mouth, leaving the poor man sitting there all confused with his lips still puckered. Amazingly, his hips do not falter despite his visible confusion, though you quickly offer him an explanation;

"Close, close, close, _soooo_ close!" You whine, tightening your fingers around his dirty locks and lightly tugging on them as you lose yourself to the rapid thrusting of his hips. Danny, on the other hand, hisses at the feeling of his hair being tugged and promptly whines shortly there after when your hands just _refuse_ to let go... _or stop pulling._

"Baby please, let go of my hair." He pleads, only to let out a sharp, desperate whine when you do it yet again. "No! Stop pulling on it! You're gonna make me--"

Without so much as a warning, Danny's cock suddenly _explodes_ within you. With an angry roar, he ravenously fucks you through his orgasm with _very_ little regard for your comfort-- _not that you mind very much in the moment._ As rope after rope of hot cum shoots deep inside you, you're too caught up in the wild bucking of his hips to realize that Danny has already came, until the rapid thrusting of his hips starts to gradually slow to a complete stop. Only when you feel some of his seed dribble down the inner part of your thigh do you actually realize that Danny accidentally came _way_ sooner than expected. The realization washes over you like a cold bucket of water being dumped over your head, shocking you enough to the point where your libido just suddenly _drops._

Meanwhile, Danny hides his face in the crook of your neck, growling and whining like a bitch in heat as his hypersensitive cock twitches until it has completely unloaded everything it has to offer. As he starts to come down from his high, he looks up to meet your gaze, hoping to find you just as satisfied as he is. Upon finding that you're already staring back at him all wide-eyed and slack-jawed, he looks down at his cock and finds it completely covered in _his_ cum, and _not_ yours.

_Oops._

The silence between the two of you is just _deafening._ If it weren't for the running shower and your heavy breathing, you and Danny could probably hear a pen dropping from inside the office just down the hall, you're _that_ quiet. Unable to move, the two of you just stare at each other, chests heaving as water dribbles down your naked bodies, dipping in and around your natural contours. Danny's face is steadily growing redder by the second as he stammers and tries to come up with some explanation, but he can't get himself to actually spit out anything that's truly worth saying or doesn't come off as accusatory. So, he just stands there all slack-jawed like an idiot, caging you up against the wall as his mind scrambles for some sort of reasonable defense.

You're the first to swallow your pride and try to break the awkward silence. "Danny, did you just--?"

Danny doesn't even let you finish your sentence. Red in the face and thoroughly embarrassed from this _entire_ ordeal, he swiftly pulls his length out of you with a soft snarl. After carefully lowering the leg that had been thrown over his arm back to the floor, he tears across the shower and pointedly tries to _run away_ from you. But there's an issue with his plan of escape-- by the time he reaches the other end of the shower, he comes to the realization that he has no where to go. If he hops out of the shower, he's still dirty (and now very sticky) from running around today. His boss would probably question why his hair looks greasy and why he smells of sex and desperation, no matter _how_ much he drowns himself in cologne. However, if he stays here in the shower with you, you would undoubtedly try to talk to him about this. _But Danny isn't the kind of man to acknowledge his own mistakes._ So what does he do instead of facing you like a rational adult?

He angrily glares at the wall, like a child.

It takes you a minute, but you figure out what's going on. A half hearted smile curls onto your face as you cross your arms over your naked chest and wordlessly step out from underneath the showerhead's spray. Your wet locks cling to your face as you tilt your head to the side, causing you to push them out of your face before you try and call out to your _very_ uncomfortable boyfriend. 

"Danny?" You sweetly coo at him while crossing your arms over your chest again. "Can you look at me?"

Your boyfriend refuses to respond, nor does he look at you. Honestly, you're not surprised-- Danny has never been truly open to talking to you about his feelings. It's taken him this long just to start saying that he loves you without hiding it behind layers and layers of dark and sexual humor, so you don't expect him to be able to talk to you about feeling embarrassed for awhile, if ever. _That doesn't mean you're not going to try, though._

You take a couple steps closer. "Danny? C'mon baby, I just want you to look at me. Please?"

Danny can pretend to be apathetic and indifferent to your sweet little murmurs as much as he wants, but you know better. Matter of fact, the man himself has told you that you know him better than anyone else in the world, dead or alive. He might be refusing to look at you, but you know he's listening. It's not like he's hiding it very well-- he twitches every time you talk to him, his breathing quietly hitches whenever you say his name. He can hear you, he's just pretending that he _can't_ because he feels... well, humiliated. Of course he can't face you, you just pulled on his hair and made him cum like he was your submissive or something-- wait. _Submissive..._ now that gives you an idea. 

Danny is _all_ about ego _._ If you can stoke the embers of the dying fire, perhaps he'd be a bit more... _compliant,_ or _willing_ to work with you.

A quick glance to your left brings a shelf into your line of sight. Situated on that shelf is a line of very expensive hair products-- gifts that you had haphazardly bought for Danny shortly after he had moved in, since the man has bougie taste but refuses to admit it. He has yet to use them since he wants to finish his old shampoo and conditioner first, but you suppose now would be a _perfect_ opportunity to spoil the grump for a little while. So you reach up and pluck the shampoo off the shelf, before pouring a small amount into the palms of your hand. After putting the bottle back up onto the ledge, you work it into a frothy lather and begin making your way over to Danny, where he stands perfectly still like some sort of unmovable mountain of a man. As you approach him from behind, you softly smile at the back of his head before tilting your own head to the side. In the sweetest voice you can manage, you call out to him using a... _different_ sort of name;

_"...Sir?"_

The sound of you using his preferred honorific prompts him to just _barely_ peek at you from over his shoulder. At first glance, his amber orbs sparkle with rage-- he wants to blame this _entire_ mess onto you, and that would be quite fair to do, considering you're the one that pulled on his hair after he begged you to stop. However, his eyes soften a great deal when you offer him your soapy hands with a smile.

"I can wash your hair for you if you'd like, Sir." You explain with a cheerful wiggle of your wet fingers. "I just need you to bend down for me. Would you, kindly?"

Danny arches an eyebrow at you and your polite mannerisms, but decides to humor you and turns around to face you. He bends at the waist slightly, wordlessly offering you his head full of dirty, wet, oily hair. You immediately get to work by sinking your soapy fingers into the mass of wet hair, working the shampoo through his hair from root to tip. Danny visibly falters underneath your touch-- this is the first time you've done something for him like this, and he's not quite sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he wants to get mad and blame you for making him, uh... 'lose control', but on the other hand however, you seem to be doing exactly what he hoped you would-- ignoring the elephant in the room and trying to smooth things over. _That's his hypothesis, at least_.

"Your hair is really healthy. I'm actually kind of jealous of how pretty your hair is." You comment, unknowingly proving his theory.

"...Thanks." He mutters quietly, actively leaning into your touch.

You can't help but smile and nod your head while softly humming in acknowledgment. You're not stupid, you know he isn't just thanking you for giving him some silly little compliment. If he was, he wouldn't just say 'thank you' and move on, he'd likely be making fun of you for it or boasting that you have every right to be jealous of his _glorious mane._ Maybe other people would write his expression of gratitude off as a simply 'thank you', but you know he's _actually_ thanking for being okay with what just went down between the two of you _and_ for not making a huge fuss about it.

"Anytime, Sir." You coo back as you finish scrubbing down his scalp. When you pull your hands away, Danny stands back up to his full height and makes his way over to the showerhead. He dunks his head underneath the water and begins to rinse everything out, only to pause and look over his shoulder when he hears you pop open another bottle. When he finds you pouring his body soap onto his designated loofah, he can't help but break out into a wide, toothy grin.

"You're going to wash me now? What are you trying to achieve by spoiling me like this, cupcake?" He huffs while lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get an orgasm." You tease right back, prompting Danny to forcefully snort and break out into demented little giggles. You shriek when he reaches over and smacks you right across the bottom, making you squeal out; "I'm sorry! Just a joke, just a joke! Not being serious! _Aiieee_ , that hurts!"

"That's just one helluva _low blow,_ even for _your_ short little ass. I'll let your smartass comment slide, though, just this once." He quietly snickers while shaking his head back and forth in disbelief before _trying_ to go back to rinsing his hair out. You giggle to yourself as you walk over to him and begin lathering him up. The feeling of you sudsing him up makes him pause and twist his head around to look at you with a soft, appreciative expression. _"Cupcake..."_

"Shhh, let me do this." You giggle with a dismissive wave of your hand, refusing to even give him the _chance_ to try and talk you out of cleaning him up. "I'm already in my service headspace, let me take care of this for you. You deserve it-- to be taken care of. You take care of me... I take care of you. That's what people in a relationship do."

"S'embarrassing. I don't like to be babied like this. Feels fuckin' weird." He mumbles in protest, despite giving in and allowing you to scrub him down anyway. He watches you closely as you scour his entire body, scrubbing off every speck of dirt and grime from the long day. His eyes narrow and he twists his upper lip into a slight sneer-- he's not sure how to feel about this, all he knows is that he feels _wildly_ uncomfortable. So he complains. _Again._ "Can you stop now? I'm not a baby, you know. I can wash my own ass."

"It's called 'aftercare', _Sir_." You sass right back at him, causing him to let out a semi-amused breath.

"Aftercare? That's my job... I'm not the sub." He murmurs, shifting his weight from foot to foot to display his discomfort.

"Danny. Beloved. _My darling._ With all due respect, would you _kindly_ shut the fuck up and let me finish washing you? I'm almost done." You sigh out. Danny growls at you for being so... _snappy,_ but allows you to do as you please. He squeals when you shamelessly shove the loofah in between his ass cheeks, however, and opens his mouth to complain again, but silences himself when you cut a hard glare in his direction. He just dramatically rolls his eyes and sighs while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, alright, damn-- AAAIIEEE, watch the asshole, asshole!" He hisses at you before yanking himself away from you, making sure to snatch the loofah away from you for good measure. When you start to giggle, he just shakes his head in disbelief and begins rinsing himself off, angrily muttering under his breath the whole time. "Fuckin' bitch, poking my asshole like it's some sort of magical button. If you're gonna fuck my ass, use LUBE, not SOAP, ya fuckin' heathen!"

"Duly noted." You snicker to yourself before shaking out your wet hair, flinging droplets of water all over the place. "Alright. I think I'm about done. You gonna finish up in here? Shave and all that?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles with wave of his hand. "Go do your thing, dry off, lotion up, put on your makeup, and all that shit. I've got to shave my stubble and rinse soap out of my ass, _thankyouverymuch._ "

"You're welcome." You reply while turning to climb out of the shower, only to pivot on the spot and rush back over to him while crying out a single word; "Kiss!"

Danny entire body lurches as he violently snorts before bending down to press a gentle kiss to your lip. You hum amorously as his lips glide over yours, but squeal when he playfully nips at your lower lip and tugs on it a little. You try to pull away but his hand catches you by the jaw and holds you steady as he nibbles along your lip for a few more seconds. Once your breath has been thoroughly stolen from your lungs and you are left yearning, he just _barely_ pulls his lips away from yours and murmurs; "... _Don't forget to feed Jinx._ "

You scoff and drop your head down in disappointment while he giggles victoriously. "I thought you were going to say something sexy... fucker."

"Later." He urges before planting on final peck on your mouth. "Go get ready, babe. We're going to be late if we pussyfoot around any longer, so try to hustle if you can."

You huff and lightly shake your head. "I will try, but there's a lot I need to do. Also, I need to know what kind of dress code I need to adhere to. Because if I walk in there looking like I'm Queen Bougie with my tits out, I'm going to look a little out of place if everyone else is dressed like they're going to church. The last thing I want to do is attract attention and possibly break your cover. What should I expect?"

Danny chuckles to himself and lightly shakes his head back and forth before carefully grasping your hand and bringing it up to his lips. He places a delicate kiss onto your knuckles and softly hums under his breath before lightly running the soft pad of his thumb across your skin. "You don't have to worry about following a dress code, much less blowing my cover in front of my coworkers, hot cakes. The boss said the dress code is business casual, but I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be dressed as formally as they possibly can without making it seem like they're expecting to be swept away to a royal ball. If you want to walk in dripping in pearls and diamonds, go right ahead."

"You're too good to me, baby..." You giggle before lightly kissing Danny on the nose and clapping your hands together. "Alright! One bougie wife to a certain Mr. Jed Olsen, coming right up!"

* * *

Danny had underestimated the time it would take for you to get ready.

You weren't _so late_ that you have to be super concerned about it or fret over it, but you were definitely late enough to make you rush around your and Danny's shared bedroom at a brisk pace. There was so much to do at short notice-- you had to do your _makeup,_ you had to do your _hair,_ and pin it _up,_ and put a _shitload_ of products in it to make sure that it _didn't_ move so much as an _inch_ during the party. Then you had to exfoliate your _legs,_ and then you had to _shave,_ and then you had to butter them up with _lotion,_ just so your legs looked presentable enough in the flashy dress you planned to wear. 

That dress-- That _sexy_ midnight-blue backless dress currently splayed out across the bed was your lifesaver, your saving grace. At the moment, Danny is pacing around downstairs while hollering at you to hustle and finish getting ready, but you were _certain_ that as soon as he saw you in that dress, he'd be too busy picking his jaw up off the floor to yell at you or scold you for taking so long. You tried to tell him that these things take time, but he didn't understand. _Men--_ they have it so easy. A little cologne, a little hair gel, and they're good to go. Women? There is an entire _ritual_ you have to go through in order to become picture perfect. But as impatient as Danny might be, he thankfully won't have to wait long to see you all dressed up.

You've just finished adjusting your high heel straps for the quadrillionth time tonight, and are finally ready to pull on your dress. As you're pulling the dress over your head, you can hear Danny call out to you. You sigh in mild annoyance as you pull the dress on and mindlessly smooth it down with the palm of your hands before fiddling with the delicate silver-colored day collar around your neck-- Danny's voice is muffled due to being all the way downstairs _and_ across the house, so you can't really make out the words he's saying. So after doing a quick about-face, you stomp your way out of the bedroom and make your way down the stairs, idly fiddling with the diamond ring you've chosen to act as your wedding ring for the night. As you come clicking your way down the steps, you spot Danny standing at the bottom of the stairs, spinning his car keys around his finger while watching your shadowy form make your way down the darkened steps. 

"There are you. I was wondering when you'd-- arrive... _holy shit._ " Danny forcefully exhales as he catches his swinging keys in the palm of his hand, before taking a moment to look you up and down. He throws his eyes brows up and huffs. "Let me repeat that, _ho-ho-holy shit!_ Cupcake, you look _damn_ good in that dress! You know what? I'm not even mad anymore. I- _Damn,_ you look good... your thin little silver collar hides your neck bruises perfectly, too. Are you ready to go? I've fed Jinx _and_ I've loaded her up on CBD oil and catnip. She's currently conked out on the kitchen island and should be good for the next 2-3 hours, though I _doubt_ we'll be staying that long."

You can't help but quietly laugh at Danny's not-so-subtle eagerness to show you off. "Yeah big boy, I'm ready. I think the real question is; are you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I've _been_ ready." He deadpans with a huff while placing both of his hands on your hips, only to lean back a little so he can look you up and down again. He smiles softly, genuinely-- one of those rare kinds of smiles that only _you_ ever get to see. His hands slowly rub your sides as he appreciatively checks you out once more, taking his _sweet, sweet time_ when looking you up and down. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as a soft growl bubbles up in his throat. "I-- Just-- _Damn,_ you look fantastic. _Are you trying to seduce me, Madame?_ It's not nice to tease, you know."

"Yes, yes, I believe someone told me that once. I don't know, I wasn't really listen. I was too busy trying to make sure their every thought was consumed by my image." You say while sighing dramatically, before breaking out into a fit of giggles when Danny sinks his fingers into your sides and begins to tickle the hell out of you. You try to escape of course, but he's much too quick. Somehow in the midst of all the chaos, he ends up pulling you right up against his body and wraps his arms around you while steadily rocking you from side to side. _Well, at least he's not tickling you anymore._

"If that was your goal, I'd say you already accomplished it. _Rrrrr,_ I don't think I'd be able to get you out of my head, even if my damn life depended on it." He playfully growls at you before nipping at your throat. Then he drops his head down to rest against your shoulder as a soft sigh rumbles through his chest, causing his shoulders to subtly heave as he exhales. You try not to pleasantly hum at the feeling of his warm breath spreading across your skin like a blanket, as Danny would undoubtedly try take advantage of the situation if you showed even the _slightest_ sliver of the desire towards him-- anything to give him _some_ sort of opening or reason to avoid being around his boss and coworkers any longer than he has to be.

"We're going to be late, Mr. Olsen." You murmur as he calmly sways you back and forth in his arms. "Late, late, late."

"I'm well aware of that... _Mrs._ Olsen. Maybe one day down the line, I'll eventually replace that fake wedding ring on your finger with a _real_ one. Hmm?" He purrs back at you, chuckling when your breathing audibly hitches in response. He hums while holding you tighter, and presses his lips up against your earlobe. "C'mon. Let's get going. If I'm going to be forced to go to this stupid office party, then I fully intend to show you off to my coworkers the entire time."

Without another word, Danny quickly leads you out of the house, gleefully giggling like a little kid all the way out the door. You can't help but join in on his childish laughter as you step out onto the front porch, smiling brightly before pausing a moment to take a inhale a lungful of damp, humid night air. As he works on locking the door, you notice that it's definitely sticky out tonight, and the way that the Florida heat makes your dress cling to you even more than it already does is _extremely_ uncomfortable. At least the stars look nice tonight. The smog isn't nearly as bad here in Roseville as it is in the more _populated_ cities of Florida, so you can actually sit out on your porch and watch the stars on most nights. Matter of fact, that's how you used to spend your nights with a certain Mr. "Jed Olsen" before you found out who he really was.

"Do you remember how you used to sit on my porch with me almost every night, before we got together?" You ask Danny with a nostalgic sigh.

Danny very nearly drops the housekey onto the porch out of shock at the sound of your voice-- he had been so focused on quietly locking the door so that Jinx's nap wasn't disturbed, and hadn't expected your voice to just suddenly break through the night chorus of crickets and frogs, much less ask such a mind-boggling question. He looks over his shoulder and stares at the back of your head for several seconds as his brain processes, unsure of how to properly respond to such a silly question. Did he remember? _Seriously, woman?_

Of course he remembers. Those late nights he spent talking to you on your dinky little porch were some of the best memories he's ever had, and that's saying something when you take into consideration that his previous 'happiest memories' involved slicing someone's body up. It's kind of funny, now that he thinks about it-- before you came into his life, Danny didn't think about anyone but himself. There was Jinx of course, but as far as real-live people went, he didn't give a fuck. The whole word could have rotted and gone to hell, and he'd have just _laughed._ But now that you're here? You've become his everything.

He cherishes those late nights he spent with you more than you'll ever understand, and he'll _never_ tell you just how much they mean to him.

After double checking to make sure the front door is locked, Danny silently slips his keys into his pocket and slowly makes his way over towards you. He comes up behind you, tightly wrapping his arms around your waist so he can hold you close, right up against his chest. You close your eyes with a smile and hum peacefully when one of his hands moves to rest on your belly, his warm fingers splaying out wide before he starts to mindlessly rub it in an oddly affectionate manner. He buries his nose into your hair and deeply inhales the sweet scent of your shampoo before forcefully releasing his body's tension in the form of a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember." is all he can bring himself to say, but you feel the weight of his words more than he knows.

"Those are some of my favorite memories." You admit out loud, hoping he'll catch the hint. Judging by the way his arms just tightened around you, you'd say he heard it loud and clear. He chuckles softly and buries his face into your hair again, this time pressing a kiss directly to your scalp. 

"...Let's get going." He quietly mumbles, before taking you by the hand and leading you towards his shiny, sleek black car.

As the two of you walk over to the vehicle, Danny reaches deep into the pocket of his dress pants and blindly clicks a button on the car remote attached to his keys. The car audibly unlocks, and the loud click of the lock mechanism rings through the night air and echoes down the empty street. After a lifetime of training yourself to avoid make loud noises to help you evade police, you can't help but quietly tense up. But Danny, the protective wolf of a man, almost seemingly senses your distress and tightly wraps an arm around your waist to comfort you before guiding you towards the passenger side of the car. He even holds the door for you. _What a gentleman!_

Once you've climbed into the car and have gotten yourself all buckled in and comfortably situated, Danny runs around the front of the car and practically _dives_ into the driver's seat. As soon as he inserts the key into the ignition and twists it, the radio switches on and loud music comes blaring through the speakers. You visibly startle, while Danny just curses and hurries to lower the volume.

"Shit-- too loud. Holy fuck, way too loud." He hisses with a shake of his head as he _finally_ starts to pull out of the driveway. As he starts to zip his way down the street, you let out a heavy sigh and lean back in your seat, prompting Danny to whip his head around and look at you. Out of the corner of your eye, you can spot the way his body subtly tenses up, hands tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he leans up in his seat. "Cupcake, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, I'm just breathing. You should try it some time." You reply, only to look over and chuckle at Danny's annoyed, disbelieving expression. He impatiently snaps his fingers and snarls at you, causing you to snort in amusement. "Hah! Look at you, trying to order me around. _How cute._ Seriously though hon, it's not a big deal. I'm just grumpy because I really didn't feel like go out tonight. We've already been out a lot this past week, and I was hoping to curl up on the couch with you and Jinx. Maybe stay up late, watch a scary movie, or a serial killer documentary. Today's hunt was really annoying, and I can't say I'm exactly all that excited to go _schmooze_ with your boss over a cup of coffee and some cruddy office food."

Danny pointedly huffs and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. "You talk as if I _want_ to go to this fucking party in the first place. Trust me princess, I'd _much_ rather would be curled up on the couch with you, but my boss requires us to attend the parties. I could lose my job if I don't. I promise we won't be there any longer than an hour, _maybe_ an hour and a half at most. Also, remember to call me 'Jed' tonight, hon. _Please_."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" You irritably hiss while sneering in his direction.

"I never said you were! Stop being a fuckin' brat and _listen_ to me!" He hisses right back while sparing an angry glance in your direction, only to pause and look back at the road with a heavy sigh. "...Look, I'm sorry. I'm a little apprehensive about you coming to the office with me and meeting all my coworkers, _particularly_ the boss and his freaky ass secretary."

That makes you angrily frown. "Do you not want me there? Am I a liability? _Or is it something else?"_

"I never said that! _Never said that!_ Don't put words in my mouth to try and get me into trouble!" Danny quickly spits out, reaching over to wriggle his index finger at you as a warning. "I do want you there, I just don't want you to go on a killing spree _while_ we're there. If you lose control of your anger, I'll lose a very valuable position that protects the both of us. Working at the Roseville Gazette is the _perfect_ opportunity to cover _both_ of our asses and stay involved on all the gossip and keep a close eye on the movement of the police. If I lose my job, we're essentially blind mice walking into a mouse trap. You _can't_ kill anyone there tonight, princess. _I mean it_."

"Ye of little faith." You snort with a roll of your eyes, before turning your head to stare out of the passenger window. Your arms come up to comfortably cross over your bust as you watch the streetlamps fly by the window faster than your brain can comprehend. "I'm sure I'll be able to control my homicidal urges just fine... and my temper isn't _that_ bad! You make it sound as if I'm planning on stabbing everyone as soon as we walk through the door!"

Danny chuckles darkly while shaking his head, keeping his dark eyes _completely_ focused on the road. "Cupcake, I don't think you understand just how delicate this situation truly is. My boss and coworkers test _my_ patience sometimes, and for the love of god, don't take this the wrong way but you get _really_ agitated easily, especially when strangers get up in your personal space. Keep in mind that I've never spoken about having a wife or even hinted to having one until you and I started to _officially_ date. You've got to understand that when we walk in, everyone is going to be asking questions about you, about _us,_ and about our _life_ together. I know that's going to annoy you, because I know you and how you work. _I'm looking out for you, believe it or not_."

The soft, understanding tone in his voice makes you twist your neck around to look back at him, just as he pulls up behind a car at a crowded intersection. The red light emanating from the car's bumper illuminates his face, making his eyes sparkle as he stares at you with an adoring expression on his face. You sigh and drop your hands down to rest in your lap. As you mindlessly pick at your fingernails, you stare at them while mumbling. "I don't think like that. I'm sorry. You're-- I--"

"I'm a lot nicer than you think I am, cupcake. Give me credit where I deserve it; I'm a narcissistic asshole, but I'm a narcissistic asshole that cares about you." He deeply chuckles before slowly leaning over and lightly pecking you on the cheek. At the same time, his hand comes over to rest on your upper thigh, his thick fingers gently squeezing the flesh beneath his palm. As he pulls away, you quietly giggle and rest your own hand on top of his before intertwining your fingers together. When you look down, you can't help but smile at the sight of your fake wedding rings glinting in the dim lighting of the surrounding street lights and cars.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You know-- you can be quite the dickhead sometimes, but at least you're _my_ dickhead." You snicker before lightly squeezing his hand in your fingers, breaking out into the widest smile when he squeezes back.

"Yes, and you can be quite a bitch, but you're _my_ bitch." He coos adoringly before bringing your hand up towards his mouth, where his lips pucker before peppering your knuckles with slow, soft kisses. He turns his attention back to the road once traffic starts to _finally_ move again, and it isn't long before the two of you start zipping down the boulevard, the tall Roseville Gazette office building looming in the distance. It reminds you of the task at hand-- get through the party, and don't blow your and Danny's cover.

"So is there anything I should know about your coworkers, _Mr. Jed Olsen?_ Anything I should be wary about?" You ask while shifting your eyes away from the tall building and over to Danny, who keeps his eyes focused on the road as he tries to come up with an answer, but squeezes your hand to let you know he heard you.

Eventually he lets out a heavy sigh and bobs his head. "Well _Mrs. Dahlia Olsen,_ yes. Yes, there are a few things you should be wary about. The first thing that comes to mind is not my boss, but his secretary, Miranda Alberts. See, she has an infatuation with me and refuses to believe that I'm married ever since I brought it up a month ago. I've worn a fake wedding ring while at work since day one, simply to help coworkers into getting the wrong idea, but Ms. Alberts refuses to let it go since I've never actually _talked_ about you until recently. She's definitely going to be _very_ passive aggressive with you when she meets you, I can guarantee. She'll also likely try to flirt with me or make it seem like we have a much more 'friendly' relationship that we actually do, but I can assure you, I _loathe_ her entirely. Trust me, I'd kill her if I wasn't certain that the police would finger me as a suspect."

"Oh, I _know_ you despise her. I remember _all_ of the conversations we've had about her harassing you at work. Besides, I'm never been worried about her trying to wriggle her way in between us baby, I've watched the two of you interact while I was stalking you. You know-- before we started dating. Remember?" You reply with a soft smile and a curve of your brow. "I saw all of the little stunts she likes to try to pull with you while you're worked. Don't worry, Danny; _I know you're loyal._ "

Danny's eyebrows furrow together as he tries to swallow down a burp while pulling into the Roseville Gazette Parking Lot-- his lunch from earlier today must not be sitting in his stomach correctly. After trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling, he leans up in his seat and begins to scan the parking lot for a parking space, lightly drumming his thumbs in a random rhythm against the steering wheel as he slowly drives around the parking lot. "Yeah, I vaguely remember you mentioning it to me once or twice, now that I think about it. _My bad_. Keep an eye out for a parking space, would you honey?"

"There's one right over _there_ towards the back of the parking lot, but you might wanna hustle. There's another car that looks interested in it." You reply with a nod of your head, causing Danny to perk up and follow your line of sight. As soon as he sees the spot, he makes a dash for it and quickly pulls in before anyone else can steal it.

Danny snickers while the other driver honks their horn as they whizz past the both of you. After putting the car in park, he twists his head around to look at you. "Thank you, sweetheart! Now if you could do me a favor and reach into the console on your side and take out the manila folder in it, I'd be _very_ grateful."

"Sure thing, sugar." You hum before flipping open the console and reaching inside, only to pull your hand back and snort at the _plethora_ of pocket knives that clatter around as a result of the console being shifted around and opened. You start to cackle hysterically, and whip your head around to stare at Danny with wide-eyes while motioning to the console. "Jesus H. Christ, Danny! What the fuck!? How many knives do you have?! _You know what, I'm just gonna steal one just incase_ _\--_ "

"Ay-ay-ay! _No!_ Don't touch!" Danny snaps before slapping your hands away from the console, only to point at you when you stick your bottom lip out and begin to pout in protest, staring at him all big and doe-eyed like a little kid that just got yelled at for the first time in their life. When you curl your arms up against your chest and continue to pout, Danny wags his finger at you and continues to scold you. "No, don't pout at me like that, either! I told you that you can't kill while we're here! You _don't_ need a knife tonight, so stop it!"

"Awww, but babyyy..." You playfully whine as you slowly unbuckle your seatbelt, prompting Danny to widen his eyes and begin to feverishly shake his head back and forth as fast as he can. You just giggle while slowly pulling yourself up onto all fours, climbing across the center console before then moving to comfortably straddle Danny's lap. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off." He frantically whispers while nervously flailing his hands around, only to angrily bare his teeth at you when you fully settle your weight right against his crotch. "God damn it woman, you're fuckin' crazy! Get off of me before someone sees you!"

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just a little ol' lustful housewife who wants a piece of her hubby before we go to a party. That's not illegal, is it Mr. Olsen?" You giggle as you rest your hands on Danny's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze while dipping your head down to press your lips up against his neck. He irritably growls as he feels you begin to pepper little kisses all across his skin, but then loudly whimpers when you teasingly drag your warm, wet tongue across his neckline.

Danny hesitantly places his hands on your ass with a muffled, restrained groan. His thick fingers grip the fleshy globes for dear life as you lead a trail of hot, wet, heavy kisses all up and down his neck, leaving him utterly breathless. You don't typically try to top him, so for you to go all fuckin' _dommy-mommy_ on him like you just did was _completely_ unexpected on his part. He's not sure if he likes the way it makes him feel, either-- his heart is pounding in his chest, and he feels like he's been running for hours. His hands, which are usually so careful and precise with their movement, can't seem to stop shaking. Every single one of his senses feels like it's on fire. Is this how you feel whenever he tops you? _Jesus fucking Christ._

He huffs and thrashes his head around before weakly holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay, fine! Alright, god damnit, take a knife! Stuff it in your bra or whatever, just fuckin' get off me! Please, I can't take anymore ... _you fucking succubus!"_

"Hmm.. I'm glad you see it my way." You hum while stroking the bridge of his nose with a featherlight touch. After lightly booping him on the nose, you give him a quick peck before rolling off of him and flopping back into your seat. As you start gleefully digging through the selection of knives, Danny hurriedly unbuckles his seatbelt, rolls his head back against the headrest, and lets out a _huge_ sigh of relief. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice the way his well-fitted button up dress shirt and vest strain over his muscles with each breath, as his chest steadily rises and falls while he greedily gulps down as much air as possible, all in hopes of getting enough oxygen to get his mind out of the gutter and back on track. Eventually he flops his head to the side and stares at you through narrowed slits, cocking an eyebrow at you at the same time. The irritated expression on his face makes you giggle, though you try to conceal it by covering your mouth with the back of your hand. _It doesn't work._

"I hate you so very much." He gruffly spits out, like the words themselves had tasted sour on his tongue.

"Awww, I love you too. Now, are you ready to go inside, Jeddy-Bear?" You coo while tilting your head and staring at him adoringly as you stuff the pocket knife into your bra, manila folder still tightly clasped in your grasp. Meanwhile, Danny widens his eyes and stares at you for a couple heartbeats-- like he's unsure if he heard you correctly. You have to sink your teeth into your bottom lip to keep yourself from laughing as he visibly struggles to process pet name, only to quickly come to the conclusion that he does _not_ like it.

"Jeddy-Bear? Did you just-- I-- Oh my god, I just might kill you." He violently gigglesnorts while covering his face with the palms of his hands. He dramatically groans in annoyance while dragging his fingers down the front of his face, stretching and exaggerating his features. With a sigh, he carelessly lets them flop into his lap and stares straight ahead before huffing in mild disbelief. Then he looks over at you and scoffs. "You act up too much, princess. Seriously, do I _need_ to choke you in order to get you back in line? Will that sort of _violent attention_ satisfy your bratty ass needs?"

"Choke me? With what? With your hands?" You begin with a confused expression that slowly morphs into a twisted, impish smile. _"Or do you mean with your--"_

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" He roars before promptly _flinging_ himself out from the vehicle, all in a desperate attempt to get away from _your_ lusty ass. You cackle while climbing out of the car, laughing the entire time as you lock the door and slam it shut before quickly dashing over to where your 'husband' is hunched over, trying to catch his breath. When he hears the rapid clicking of your high heels speeding across the pavement, he looks over his shoulder and girlishly yelps at the sight of you charging at him full-speed, only to collide with his body mere seconds later. Thankfully however, Danny-- er, _Jed_ was able to spin around and catch you in his arms before you 'accidentally' caused him to topple over.

Deep laughter rumbles through his chest as he holds you close in his arms before burying his nose into your hair. He allows his eyes to gently fall shut as he deeply inhales your natural scent, using it as a sort of calming agent to help soothe his rapid heartrate. "Mmmm... you know-- you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love you anyway. Now, you know that you are to refer to me as 'Jed' from here on out until we are alone again. _Right?_ Good. Are you ready to go inside, _Dahlia?"_

"Oh yes, dearest husband of mine! I'm _so_ very ready! Shall we enter, hand-in-hand?" You dreamily sigh while curling up against his chest, causing him to snicker under his breath before rolling his eyes at your ridiculous antics. With an amused shake of his head, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you up against him until the both of you are hip-to-hip. Then without another word, he begins walking you towards the tall office building.

It's safe to say that by now, Danny has likely shifted over into his 'Jed' persona, and you aren't just saying that because he ordered you to refer to him as such for the remainder of the evening. You're not an expert in body language or anything of the sort, but you're as much of an 'expert' one can be when it comes to him and his unpredictable mind. The differences between his personas are very subtle, but they're still there-- you just have to know what you're looking for. It's also easier to understand if you treat 'Jed' and 'Danny' as two entirely different people, which is exactly what Danny _prefers_ you to do in the first place.

Jed is the guy that'd you expect to be used as inspiration for some sort of flashy superhero movie, because that's _exactly_ how the man walks and talks. Jed Olsen, _as Danny has described him to you,_ is America's idea of the perfect man; he always works hard, always maintains a professional attitude in and out of the workspace, and closely follows modern society's set of ideals and rules like they're the word of God. He's the kind of guy that most fathers picture their daughters growing up to marry one day and eventually have lots of babies with; confident, kind, well-mannered, and always willing to lend a helping hand.

Danny, on the other hand, is the villain of the movie-- and not just any villain, he's the bad guy that's inner darkness is just so irresistible, you can't help but want to _drown_ in it. He's the sexy motherfucker that parents warn their little girls to stay away from when they grow up. When Danny walks, he _swaggers_ down the street. His gait is brazen, arrogant-- like he's so cocksure that everything he has planned will come to fruition, exactly the way he wants it to. Danny is the kind of guy who gets what he wants, _when_ he wants, and doesn't give two shits about whose day gets ruined in the process.

And you? Well... you've always fancied villains more than you do superheroes.

But despite his many personas, one thing will always ring true; Danny, deep down to the roots of his very core, cares about you in his own sick and twisted little way. Even now as 'Jed', he's constantly scanning the horizon for possible threats, subtly checking out all of the cars that the both of you pass, just to make sure there isn't anyone inside them that could fling open the door and rip you from his arms. There aren't any dangers that are openly apparent at the moment, but you can never be too cautious when you're walking through a crowded parking lot late at night-- Which is why when a car door slams in the distance, the both of you to lift your head and look in the direction from which it came, only to quickly scurry across the lot and towards the office building posthaste.

Obviously you're both a _little_ on edge, especially if you're both getting startled by car doors being shut. 

When you finally cross the threshold of the Gazette building's double glass doors, both you and Jed let out sighs of relief before walking further in. You quickly come to understand that the Roseville Gazette office building isn't super fancy by any means, but it's definitely not your _typical_ dirty office building that always reeks of stale air or moldy carpet. The entryway is fairly nice-- it looks clean and well kept, modestly decorated with some pretty plants to give the space a splash of life and color. The tile floors look shiny and polished, and the large glass windows that decorate the front of the building are free of handprints and streak marks. Obviously the gazette must have a _very_ good team of janitors to keep this place clean round-the-clock.

The only _real_ eyesore in the entry way is the security desk, which appears to be occupied by two male security guards, neither of which appear to be able to pick up after themselves. You spare an unimpressed glance in Jed's direction, frowning as he sympathetically nods at you before hooking his elbow around your own. As he guides you closer towards the desk to check in, you have to fight the urge to sneer at the disorderly state of the front desk-- there must be at least a dozen boxes of sticky candies and sugary pastries littering the entirety of the desk, which appears to be covered in some sort of sticky film upon closer inspection. Crumbs speckle the keyboards of the bulky office computers fitted to the desk, and you inwardly sigh at a small trail of ants that appear to be attracted to a box of food, which was either discarded or simply forgotten.

The scrawny pair of guards themselves don't look much better. Their uniforms are wrinkled, crooked, and have more than a couple stains on them that lead you to believe the lingering stench in the air is coming from them and _not_ the nearby trash bin. Their facial features are quite similar, which leads you to believe that the two guards are brothers-- and a quick glance at their name tags confirms it. Stringy blonde curls bounce around on the tops of their oily scalps as they laugh and clink their cans of soda together, spilling the caramel-colored liquids all over place as they remain completely unaware of your and Jed's presences.

You shudder in disgust while nestling closer towards your 'husband', who pats your hand reassuringly before politely clearing his throat to get the guards' attention. He tries for _several_ minutes to get their attention-- his attempts don't work of course, not that surprises you much. You want to let it go, but the hardened expression on Jed's face tells you that this must happen fairly often, which irritates your already agitated state even further. So without truly thinking about it, you decide to handle the situation yourself;

 **"HEY-YO. DUMB AND DUMBER-- DO YOUR JOB!"** You snap in an authoritative tone the commands their attention, prompting the two blonde-headed baboons to whip their heads around like they just got yelled at by a drill sergeant. When they are met by _your_ pretty little face, however, their shocked expressions quickly turn into lecherous leers as they lean up onto their elbows to address you. You narrow your eyes into dangerously thin slits as you tightly curl your left hand into a fist, hoping the shiny fat rock on your ring finger will tell them to _back off._

Thankfully they take the time to notice both the ring _and_ the way Jed has his arm hooked around yours, and quickly lean back down into their seats before bowing their heads and swallowing thickly. You have no doubt that they're intimidated by the sight of you all cozied up with your 'husband'-- Jed is _easily_ 3 times their size, which makes you wonder why the gazette building hired these too bums in the first place. They're super skinny and have little to no muscle mass. Surely, they can't do much damage to somebody if they were to _actually_ attack the building? Christ, they don't even look like they have _guns._

The Gazette is _fucked_ if anyone ever decides to rob them.

They anxiously glance at one another before silently moving to check you in and buzz you upstairs. _W_ _hy_ they're checking both you and Jed in as if this were a hotel and not an office building is completely lost on you, but you suppose it must be something done at the request of Jed's boss-- probably to prove that people showed up to the party so he doesn't get in trouble, if you had to guess.

"Elevator nu-number 3 awaits you, M-Mr. and Mrs. Olsen." says one of the brothers-- Jacoby Mills, according to his name tag.

His brother, Jeffrey Mills, quickly follows up; "Yo-You're 6 minutes late... The boss will be--." 

"Irritated! _Yes!_ Thank you so much for telling me that, _Mr. Jeffrey Mills,_ but you should know that I'm already _well_ aware of that. See, unlike _some,_ I actually pay attention because I know I have a job to do-- _one that I would like to keep!_ Don't you have a job? One that entails guarding the front entry and making sure the guests arrive safely? Is that not what the boss, Mr. Lambert, pays you to do? Perhaps if some people-- _let's say you and your brother, for example--_ did their duties and PAID ATTENTION, I wouldn't be delayed! What an inconceivable idea, am I right?!" Jed _cheerily_ exclaims with bright, happy eyes before slowly leaning in to stare Jeffrey down. "I will not allow a blemish to be put on my clean record because of you and your brother's foolishness. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

The skinny security guard shrinks in his seat and visibly cringes. "Ye-Yes Sir!"

"Wonderful! Then the both of you can expect a meeting with Mr. Lambert in the near future... Also, I'd appreciate if you'd kindly stop glancing at my wife's breasts, _especially_ considering I'm standing RIGHT HERE, watching you do it!" Jed sharply sneers with a growl, prompting both of the brothers to _rip_ their eyes away from your chest and nervously shift them back over to Jed, who just rolls his own eyes in annoyance before taking you by the hand and _storming_ his way around the desk and over to elevator #3.

While the brothers angrily bicker among themselves and try to put the blame on one another, you say nothing as Jed practically drags you behind him, your feet struggling to keep up with his long strides. Upon reaching the elevator, you are more-or-less shoved into it by your 'husband', who snarls under his breath as he chases after you. As soon as the doors shut behind him, you quickly come to the realization that you've just been caged in with a wild animal and shriek out when he suddenly rushes for you and promptly slams you up against the nearest wall, and the manila folder you had been holding onto for him falls to the ground.

You're not sure _who_ it is that's staring down at you right now-- Jed, Danny, Ghost Face-- all you know is that his hands are now firmly wrapped around your throat. They don't even squeeze or so much as _twitch,_ but the feeling of your pulse wildly throbbing up against his fingertips wakes you up better then a cup of hot coffee first thing in the morning.

Hoping to get an explanation as to _what the hell_ is going on with your boyfriend, you open your mouth to speak, but anything you try to say becomes unintelligible nonsense during your struggle to get free. But when your squirming fails to get him to just fucking _let you go,_ you eventually give up on trying to get free and decide that your next best option is to _sass_ the motherfucker currently holding your throat hostage.

"Okay, so are we fighting or flirting right now? Because I'm honestly getting mixed signals." You huff while pointedly arching an eyebrow, unable to resist holding back the grin that curls onto your face after your boyfriend's hardened expression immediately drops before the man in question then goes on to seemingly go through the 5 stages of grief all within the span of a few seconds. It's quite funny to watch, actually-- you'd laugh out loud if there wasn't a _serial killer's hand_ currently wrapped around your neck.

"You-- My hands are _literally_ wrapped around your throat." He hisses while outright gawking at you.

"That doesn't answer my question." You retort before sinking your teeth into your lower lip and purring lascivious at him, sealing the deal with a playful wink. Something flashes within your boyfriends eye before he rolls them into the back of his head while _loudly_ groaning in annoyance, only to surprise you by smashing his lips on top of yours mere seconds later. Still gripping your neck in one hand, he moves to caress your cheek with the other while _you_ begin threading your fingers through his hair, as the both of you begin feverishly pushing your bodies up against one another, losing yourself in a seductive dance of writhing bodies.

"You're such a pain in the ass--" He says in between all of the heavily placed kisses and sweet smooches, groaning at the sweet taste of your lips as they grind and push up against his own. His brows furrow together in concentration as he focuses on trying not to lose _complete_ control over himself. His hand on your cheek slowly slithers up to your scalp, where he pushes a couple locks of your hair out of your face before roughly grabbing a handful of it to keep you obedient. He moans against your lips and roughly bucks his hips against yours, before forcing himself to break the kiss and angrily snarl at you. "--You weren't supposed to draw attention to yourself! What the hell were you thinking, calling them out like that?"

"Aww but baby, you know I _love_ it when the spotlight is on me." You breathily giggle out with a _darling_ little smile, only to sigh and roll your eyes. "Besides, I can't help it if some _pathetic little_ _boys_ find my tits to be more interesting than your scolding. --And as for what I was trying to do, I was doing the _same damn thing_ that you were about to do! Why does it matter!?"

"Those guys have a record, princess!" He growls. "They might look like a pair of scrawny little twats, but they've been known to harass and assault women before! I've looked into them before, they've even got a god damn _record._ Lambert was willing to let their records slide and hire them as a family favor to their parents because they're good friends of his, and the only reason they haven't made a move recently is because 90% of my coworkers are _dudes_. I didn't want them to do to _you_ what they've done to other women."

"Baby, I have a knife tucked between my titties, and I've got _you_ to protect me." You quietly coo, dropping a hand down to sweetly caress his cheek. A soft smile curls onto your lips as he sighs while leaning into your touch, an even allows his eyes to flutter shut as you begin to stroke the curve of his cheek with your thumb. "Baby, I'll be fine, I _swear_. I know you like to call me your 'cupcake' and your 'princess', but I promise I'm _anything_ but fragile."

"I know you're not, I have first hand experience that you're not." He admits with a sigh, while loosening his grip on your throat before releasing it completely and allowing his hand to fall back down to his side. "I worry about you. I'm not used to all these fuckin-- _emotions._ They're confusing. Feeling so many different things at one time gives me a headache and then I lash out like I did... _I fuckin-- I grabbed your throat again and I promised you that I wouldn't_..."

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. You didn't actually choke me, so I'm gonna say it doesn't count. As for the emotions thing, it'll be okay. You'll learn to deal with them eventually, and I'll help you learn how to process them as best as I can, I _promise._ " You coo reassuringly while placing your hands on his shoulders, only to frown when your boyfriend shamefully hangs his head and sighs in defeat, prompting you to curl your index finger underneath his chin and force him to look back at you. "Besides... you can always make it up to me in _other_ ways, right? _You know I love that thing you do with your tongue..._ "

"...Well, that's true. Alright. I'll... stop beating myself up, I guess." He chuckles softly before sighing and nodding his head. He pushes himself off the wall, but his paranoid ass reaches out to hold your hips steady the very _minute_ you try to move. "Easy, easy. Don't want you to fall over in those heels. Are you ready to go? Party is on the 5th floor."

"Yep! Spank that button, baby!" You cheerfully reply.

Jed sweetly hums at your cheery nature and lightly pecks you on the mouth one final time before whipping around and pounding his fist into the 5th level button. Once the elevator has _finally_ started to move, you take the time to pick up the manila folder and begin trying to smooth out your dress and adjust your clothes, making sure all your bits and bobbles are covered and that nothing is out of place. Jed watches you closely from his place beside you, chuckling softly as you fuss and fight with your outfit.

"You look _fine._ " He reassures you. "Stop fussing."

"I don't want to look 'fine', I want to look gorgeous. _Beautiful._ Irresistible. I want to look like I'm ready to get fucked all night on top of a pile of money." You huff before subtly glancing back over at Jed, smirking when he violently snorts and attempts to hide his laugher by coughing into his hand.

"That's one way to describe it. I'd also say those are all _very_ accurate descriptions." He chuckles darkly before reaching his arm over and wrapping it around your waist, pulling you close while purring deeply into your ear. You shiver and giggle playfully as you are pulled up against hard muscle, thinly veiled by Jed's straining thin dress shirt and form-fitting dress pants. The silken material of his tie slowly _draaaags_ across the open-back of your dress, making your sensitive flesh break out into wild goosebumps as you sink your teeth into your bottom lip and try not to moan.

"You're trying to kill me, you have to be. Not only are you sharply dressed tonight, but you're wearing the very same tie you used to bound my wrists when you gave me my first punishment, and are purposefully dragging it across my skin." You playfully growl through clenched teeth before tilting your head head and shifting your gaze to peer up at Jed when he starts to softly laugh under his breath.

He chuckles before bending at the waist to whisper into your ear in that _sinfully_ deep, gravely tone of his. "I'm wearing more than just the tie, cupcake. Turn around and look. Go on, take a closer look at the outfit. You'll like it, I promise. You should notice I'm wearing a very specific suit-- one you have _intimate_ knowledge of."

 _That_ makes you whip your head around on the spot to look up him and down, and boy, are you surprised! You can't believe it's taken you all night to notice it until now, but Jed apparently decided to wear the _very exact suit_ that he wore when he first showed up on your doorstep to kill you, only to end up, uh... well... _fucking_ you instead. _Oops?_

Upon seeing your face cheeks become flush with pink, Jed chuckles deeply to himself before bending at the waist and staring at you through partially lidded eyes. "I figured you'd appreciate the sentimental value that this particular suit holds."

"I do..." You admit quietly, breathlessly, like the air had been forcefully ripped from your lungs. Your heated gaze lingers on him for a few more seconds before you notice that he chose to forgo wearing the blazer tonight, prompting you to flash him a bemused smile. "Where is the blazer?"

"Currently being used by Jinx as a blanket." He confesses as the corners of his eyes crinkle, his lips curling into a slightly bashful smile. "She fell asleep on it while you were getting ready, and I didn't have the heart to steal it back."

You coo adoringly at Jed while placing your hand against his chest, right exactly as the elevator doors swing open. With the last barrier between you and Jed's coworkers removed, they get a full peek at what the man is like behind doors. What should have been a touching and private moment between you and your 'husband' has unfortunately become entertainment for the local busy bodies at the Gazette's headquarters. All and any idle chattering comes to a complete stop upon seeing the famous 'Ghost Face' feature writer lingering in the doorway of the elevator, with a pretty woman on his arm no less. No one moves at first-- they all just sit there like cattle in a field, chewing on vegetables and cheese cubes that have been spiked through little toothpicks. 

Hip to hip and side by side once more, you and Jed step out of the elevator and step further into the office, with everyone's eyes clinging to the both of you. Some of the men's gaze linger a _little too long_ on your curves, prompting them to either get stared down by Jed's smiling face or slapped upside the back of the head by their jealous wives. You do your best not to giggle, secretly taking delight in causing chaos among the work place-- after all, you've been quite the talk of the office, as far as you understand. All anyone knew about you was whatever little information Jed gave his coworkers while fawning over something you did for him to make his day easier-- be it delivering his coffee, packing his lunch, or helping him keep track of whatever files he needed for the day. As far as they understood, you were a very devoted wife and Jed was an equally devoted husband. Hopefully no one would get the bright idea to try and insert themselves in between the two of you.

Out of the blue, an excited high-pitched nasally shrill sounds off through the office, and a woman with big, bouncy doll-like curls wearing a strapless bright barbie-pink dress comes running over and tries to throw herself at Jed. 'Tries' is the keyword here-- In an attempt to save himself, Jed quickly wraps _both_ of his arms around you, pressing his chest flat against your back and thereby giving himself an excuse not to give the woman a hug. When she stumbles over her own feet and skids to a stop in front of the both of you, she pointedly glares at you, making you realize that this woman is none other than Miranda Alberts.

Huh. She must have dyed her hair from blonde to brunette. Weird, she looks totally different. _Did she get a nose job, perhaps?_

Miranda giggles obnoxiously, and you can practically _feel_ Jed's stomach twist in disgust at the sound. Then she tries to reach out for him to hug her and even makes grabby motions with her hands, but Jed has no shame in denying her-- he's never hugged her before, he's not sure why she thinks he would do so now, _especially_ when he has _you_ wrapped up in his arms. Does she honestly think he's daft enough to let go of his 'wife' to hug another woman? Granted, you aren't _really_ his wife-- _yet --_ but that's beside the point. 

She shouldn't be trying to make moves on a man who is married.

"Aw c'mon, J!" She giggles coquettishly, bobbing her head and swinging her curls all over the place. "You aren't going to hug your work wife?"

"Uh... no. No, I'm not. I can't hug my 'work wife' because I don't _have_ a work wife. It's impossible to hug something that doesn't exist. You should know that, it's common sense." He deadpans, pulling you a little closer to his chest. Miranda just stands there, staring up at him with a strained smile while everyone else laughs at her foolish attempts to get his attention. Apparently everyone except her seems to be able to comprehend and understand that Jed is very much _not_ into her, and yet she keeps trying to woo him. You almost pity her-- _almost._

Although you're well aware of how it feels to absolutely _adore_ someone while they seem to barely be able to bring themselves to tolerate your very existence, you have no sympathy for the woman standing before you. _How could you, after everything you've been told about her?_ Time and time again, your boyfriend has come to you for comfort after coming home from work, complaining about how Miranda whispered filthy things in his ear after cornering him in the bathroom, or smacked his ass while he was bent over the copy machine. She's even sent lots of racy photos of herself to his work email, to the point where he's had to block her address just to get her to stop! And as if that wasn't discouraging enough, he told Mr. Lambert about her unwanted advances, but the man just laughed at Jed's complaints and called him 'lucky' for getting some action at work. It's frustrating, very, very frustrating.

_But lo and behold, an opportunity presents itself!_

When Miranda's shoulders drop in exasperated defeat, you suddenly get the great idea to cut your way into the conversation under the pretense of cheering her up. Playing up your 'happy house wife' persona, you rush over to Miranda and quickly throw your arms around her before she has a chance to protest your advances. When she opens her mouth to complain, you loudly talk over her and sputter about how _ecstatic_ you are to finally meet her. Miranda is _obviously_ unhappy, of course-- you are the _last_ person she wants to be getting cozy with, after all. You're sure she'd _much_ rather be cozied up to Jed.

Miranda is about to hiss at you to release her, up until you start to _excitedly_ babbling about how Jed told you _all_ about her. You continue on to feverishly praise the woman in your arms despite her whispered pleadings and her quiet protests, prompting her to freeze up in your arms when you start _loudly_ talking about how _sweet_ those emails of hers were, and about how _helpful_ Jed must have found it when she decided to help him fix the copy machine. By the time you're finished 'complimenting' her, she's practically sobbing in your arms for you to shut the fuck up.

Jed's coworkers watch on with compassionate smiles, completely oblivious and unaware of the thinly-veiled threats hidden within your words. Miranda tries to maintain her dignity by trying not to cry, but promptly bursts into big fat tears when you squeeze her close enough to feel the outline of the folded pocket knife hidden in your bra. She immediately begins to struggle in your grip, and thrashes around to get out of your hold, frantically squealing out some _silly_ _nonsense_ about how she'll 'leave him alone forever' if you just let her go. Acting confused, you make a point _not_ to let her go until you're _certain_ that your point has been made.

_When she starts squealing like a stuck pig, you know you've made yourself clear._

As soon as she is free, she doesn't linger nearby for long-- nor does she go quietly. Matter of fact, the very _second_ she is able to pull away from you, she makes a dive for the bright pink purse her desk, maniacally sobbing in genuine fear for her life. Salty tears cause her mascara and foundation to streak down her cheeks like rolling rivers, as she openly wails while shrieking at the top of her lungs that no man or job will ever be worth the price of her life. You feign concern, of course, and furrow your brows together before taking a step towards her with your arms out stretched, but she _screeches_ as soon as you try to get close to her and violently swings her heavy purse at you to keep you away, causing everyone to gasp in shock at her odd, combative behavior.

Everyone watches on with confused expressions as Miranda continues to have a complete mental break down, switching back and forth between shouting out that she quits and cursing you out. Then with _comical_ timing, a balding, sparse-haired older man dressed in a _very_ flashy (and likely very expensive) electric blue suit comes waltzing out of one of the nearby enclosed office spaces, and demands an explanation upon seeing Miranda frantically gathering her things from her designated desk space. When she doesn't respond, the man places his hand on her shoulder and angrily rattles her around while _loudly_ demanding an explanation from, only to rear back in shock when she turns and slaps him across the face before bolting towards the elevator with all of her belongings.

When she leaves, the entire office goes dead quiet.

With Miranda gone, everyone slowly turns their attention on to you, the supposed source of her strange, unwarranted distress. With everyone's eyes carefully trained on you once again, you attempt to seal your convincing act with some equally convincing crocodile tears, prompting the small mob of gazette workers to coo at you sympathetically when your bottom lip begins to quiver. Once tiny little diamond tears begin rolling down your rosy cheeks, Jed urgently wriggles and nudges his way through the crowd, mumbling whispered pardons on his way to get to you.

Upon _finally_ breaking through the crowd, he quickly dashes over to where you have begun to 'weep' into the tender palms of your hands. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around you like a security blanket, holding you close to his chest while slowly rocking you back and forth. Resting his chin atop your head, he coos at you while cradling the back of your neck with one hand and gently rubbing your spine with the other.

"Shhh.... it's okay, it's okay. Don't cry, honey. It's not your fault, you didn't do _anything_ wrong." He murmurs sweetly to you before lightly kissing the top of your head as a way to subtly showcase his approval for the sly little act you just pulled. He opens his mouth to 'comfort' you some more, but a gruff voice calls out to him, prompting _both_ of you to slowly lift your heads and twist your necks around.

In front of you stands the older man from before, and he looks less than enthused about what just went down. You manage to keep yourself from cringing at the sight of his mean ol' wrinkly mug, but cannot stop yourself from fearfully huddling closer to Jed. Your reaction cannot be helped, cannot be controlled-- not when the guy, _who you are assuming is Mr. Lambert,_ looks exactly like the kind of old, ugly that hits on young women and underage girls wherever he goes-- and you _definitely_ put an emphasis on the 'ugly' part. The majority of his sunspot-covered head is bald, save for a few wild, chunky tufts of snowy white hair that do him absolutely no favors, nor do his bushy eyebrows, and the electric blue suit he's wearing comes off more as a pimp suit than it does a business suit. The tiny little gold chain hanging around his saggy neck doesn't help his image either.

_In simple terms, the guy looks like the living definition of a creepy old perverted white man._

Mr. Lambert arches a brow and crosses his arms over his chest in what you _think_ is an attempt to look intimidating, but all his arm-crossing succeeds in doing is making it look like he has tits that could rival your own. Then before you can even think about blinking, the manila folder that you've been holding onto all this time for Jed is promptly ripped out of your hand. Jed's boss says nothing to you or your 'husband' as he opens the file and starts digging and sifting through the file's contents, thoroughly inspecting everything until his curiosity has been sated.

Once Mr. Lambert closes the file, he just tucks it inside of his blazer and nods at Jed before trying to walk away, stalking back towards his private office space for whatever reason. _Doesn't_ _even thank him! For anything!_ Though, you can't say that you're _really_ all that surprised. Jed has always told you the only reason the normally stoic man will hold a polite conversation with anyone is if he thinks the conversation will earn him one of two things; women, or money. And since you do _not_ want to give Mr. Lambert the impression that he has any chance of getting anything from _you,_ you're perfectly happy to let Jed handle any and all conversation aspects with his boss. 

"Did you find everything you needed, Mr. Lambert?" asks your 'husband' with a tilt of his head, obviously hoping to get a little bit more out of the man than just a simple nod of his head. You secretly smile to yourself, knowing that it probably drives Jed absolutely batty when he receives no praise after working so hard on an article. Not that you blame him-- you'd want to be properly credited for your hard work too, especially when you get paid very little despite being one of the most sought after writers in the city.

Upon hearing Jed's voice, Mr. Lambert stops mid-step and slowly pivots back around to face his top writer. He stares at both Jed _and_ you for a moment, likely contemplating if the upcoming conversation will be worth any of his time or if he could possibly come up with some sort of excuse before making a dash for his desk. When Jed gives him a (forced) hopeful expression, Lambert sighs in defeat and shifts his weight from foot to foot before breaking his silence. "Yes, I did. I plan to submit it to get printed first thing in the morning, we _need_ to get the story out as soon as possible... and while I still have your attention, when do you plan on writing your next article on Ghost Face? The people demand more! More ratings, Jed! The company needs it!"

You inwardly scoff-- _more like his pockets need it after last week's expensive vacation to Las Vegas!_

"Ghost Face? Sir, I plan on writing about The Shade next." Jed informs his boss with a confused expression as he breaks away from you and takes a couple steps towards his boss, before rushing to defend his choices when Mr. Lambert makes a funny face in return. "Sir, I informed you of my decision to write about The Shade almost two weeks ago and you gave the approval to go forth with it! I still have the approval papers on my desk!"

"Did I, really? Because I don't remember giving you my approval, Jed." Mr, Lambert says while crossing his arms over his chest, before going off to huff and wave his hand around dismissively. "Regardless of that, do you think you'd be able to pull it off? Honestly boy, do you _really_ think the people want to read about a _female_ killer? Why would we need to write about _her_ when we've already got Ghost Face as our headliner?"

When you flick your eyes away from Mr. Lambert and back over to Jed, you have to fight the urge to fearfully widen your eyes at the way your husband's body language pointedly changes from 'Jed' to 'Danny/Ghost Face' for a split second. It doesn't linger for any longer than just a few seconds, but like Danny has always told you-- _just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he's not there._

"Like I said, _sir,_ I have the approval papers still on my desk in my office. I can grab them for you in a few minutes, if you don't believe me-- and as far as what I think about what people will read, yes! Yes, I do think people will want to read about a female killer, _especially_ one like The Shade! She's is a very prolific killer and I've already done _extensive_ research on her. The _only_ reason more of the population has not heard of her is because she's been _largely_ overlooked by the media in favor of Ghost Face. She's just as dangerous as he is, I can assure you. For example; just this past month, there have been over 28 reported victims of hers. _Do you know how many reported victims of Ghost Face's there were this month?"_

"17." Lambert scoffs indignantly while dramatically rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Of course I'd know! I'm the boss!"

"It's _19_ actually, but you get my point." Jed says with an easy smile and squinty eyes, trying to mask the fact he's _furious_ that someone would _dare_ get his statistics wrong. "She's surpassed Ghost Face's body count this month. Surely you don't mean to tell me I shouldn't write about a killer who's apparently able to keep up with Ghost Face, simply because she's a _woman?"_

"Mr. Olsen it almost sounds like you _admire_ this mysterious woman." Lambert says with a chuckle.

"It's unethical to admire a serial killer, as well as highly unhealthy." Jed says plainly, though the crooked smile on his face tells you that he finds this conversation to be _very_ amusing. "I don't admire her, I simply find her to be... _interesting._ "

"And _why_ is that, Jed?" Mr. Lambert sighs while stuffing his hands into his pockets, before flopping his head to the side and staring at him with a bored expression. "You've got to throw me a bone and prove to me that letting you write about this 'Shade' lady is worth the company's time. How do I know your 'research' is even accurate?"

"Actually, sir--" Interjects one of Jed's more _nervous_ looking coworkers, who flinches when both Jed and Mr. Lambert turn their heads to look at him. "-- I can confirm that Jed is telling the truth. You se-see, The Shade has already made the news on _several_ media outlets on TV. She made headlines again just last week, and our ratings actually _dropped_ the following paper release because people were wondering why we hadn't written about the recent headliner killing when everyone else was. People were ecstatic to hear about more Ghost Face, of course, but they were also wondering why they hadn't heard anything about _her._ "

"Did they really? Well.. that changes things." Mr. Lambert says as his hardened expression changes into one of concern-- anything that causes the ratings to drop is considered an emergency in his eyes, of course... _and his wallet, but that's beside the point._ Eventually he whips his head around to look back at Jed and nod. "Alright. In that case, you can proceed with your decision. Do it quickly, but make it detailed! Get those ratings back up!"

Jed gives his boss a mocking salute, which makes you giggle in amusement. As his boss stalks away while rolling his eyes, you saunter up beside your dear ol' Jeddy-Bear with a soft smile played across your painted lips. You open your mouth, intending to say some smart ass comment to rile him up, but only end up letting out a squeal when Jed unexpectedly wraps an arm around you and pulls you close so he can lightly peck you on the cheek. His coworkers coo and laugh at the both of you before finally turning their attentions elsewhere, nursing their drinks as they return to their own private conversations about trivial things like work and money. When they become distracted by their own worlds once again, Jed takes the opportunity to bend at the waist and press his lips up against your earlobe.

"How are you doing, cupcake? Holding up okay, I hope?" He quietly whispers while unintentionally dragging his lips across your sensitive flesh.

"I'm okay." You confirm with a firm nod and a slight shiver. "I just feel like I'm stuck in a weird spot between 'absolutely terrified' and 'painfully aroused'. I mean as much as I hate to admit it, watching you nearly slip into your 'Ghost Face' headspace while arguing with your boss _and_ defending my name was nerve-wracking as hell but also _very_ titillating. "

"That's because you're just as screwed up in the head like I am, my dearest." He mumbles before pressing his soft lips right behind your earlobe in a sweet kiss. Then he _purrs_ while slowly spinning you around, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close until his chest is pressed up against your back. He chuckles darkly into your ear as you quiver, enjoying the way your entire body shudders up against him. "Should I tell you about all the things I wanted to do to him? Hmm? Should I tell you about how _baaaadly_ I wanted to tear him apart for talking about you the way that he did?"

"Oh God, no--" You feverishly whisper, before quietly whimpering when he pushes the bridge of his nose up against the back of your earlobe and forcefully exhales, his hot breath spilling across the expanse of your skin in such a way that he _knows_ will make your head spin-- and spin it does. You have to fight through the lusty haze of your brain just to spit out a response; "Da- _Jed,_ they're going to hear you!"

"No they won't." He chuckles before lightly kissing your temple. "Even if they look over here, all they'll think is that I'm whispering something flirty in your ear. Just smile and giggle, sweetheart. _That's all you'll need to do._ "

"Please, I'm not comfortable with it. It's too risky." You whine out pathetically.

"Alright, shhh... no worries. I won't. It's okay, I won't do it." Jed hums while pressing another kiss to the side of your face. "And before you ask-- _no,_ I'm not mad or disappointed that you said no. _Yes,_ we can talk more about it when we get home, since I know that's your safe place. Does that cover all our bases, sweetness?"

 _"Ye-Yes..."_

"Good girl.... now, follow me to my office. I've got to grab a few things from my computer and then we'll leave." He murmurs into your ear while tenderly interlacing his fingers with your own. "I've had about enough of just about everyone here between the guards, Miranda, and my boss-- and before you ask, no, we won't be missed. Everyone in the office is guilty of leaving the party at one point or another, even Mr. Lambert."

"Oh, thank god." You groan dramatically while rolling your neck around. "Being forced to stare at your ass in _that_ particular suit has been killing me the entire time we've been here. Its like-- it's right there, but I can't touch. Not fair!"

"Mmm, and _your_ ass in that dress has been killing _me,_ so I suppose we're even. Don't worry hon, I just have to grab a couple things and then we can go home and you can get as handsy as you want. C'mon, cupcake. Stay close.". Jed says before quietly leading you away from the main area and over to his designated office space.

Most writers don't get their own space-- they usually just get a desk out in the main area, but since Jed is Roseville Gazette's top featured writer, he gets special treatment due to Mr. Lambert's favoritism. It's probably another reason as to why Mr. Lambert didn't fire him after talking back mere moments ago-- if anyone else tried to do half the things the things Jed does on a regular basis, they'd get fired, probably sued, and tossed in jail to rot. Thankfully, Jed knows how to sweet talk his way out of some of the stickiest situations.

The paranoia radiating off of Jed is palpable-- at least to you, it is. After the both of you waltz into Jed's private office space, your 'husband' makes a point to quietly swing the door shut and lock it behind the both of you. His paranoia then gets the better of him, scratching and itching at the back of his mind until he attempts to turn the doorknob just to see if the lock will hold. When the lock clicks and refuses to budge, he finally relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to his desk, satisfied that the door is secure and that no one can intrude on the both of you.

He sits himself down in a leather office chair situated in front of the large, dark wooden desk and boots up his computer. Upon spotting you awkwardly and aimlessly lingering around in his office, he chuckles and shakes his head before leaning back in his chair and patting his lap, offering it up for you to take. When you continue to stare at him with a hesitant expression on your face, he beckons you closer with a suggestive wriggle of his fingers, prompting you to blush before bashfully walking over to him. After you sit down in his lap and get comfortable, he provocatively purrs in your ear before wrapping his arms around your hips and pulling you closer, nestling your ass right against his crotch.

When you tense up in his arms, he can't help but let out a soft laugh and shake his head in amusement. "Relax, Cupcake. It's just you and I in here. No cameras, no coworkers, no boss, nothing-- and the window on the door is even frosted, so no one can see inside. _You can even call me Danny in here, sweetie_ \-- the walls are even soundproofed to give me some privacy as I work. Somebody could be standing on the other side of the door and they wouldn't hear you make a _peep_."

"Well _that_ doesn't sound like you're trying to proposition me to have sex with you in your office. Noooo, not at all!" You sarcastically huff while crossing your arms over your chest, rolling your eyes dramatically when your boyfriend chuckles and leans up in his seat a little so his fingers can reach the keyboard on his desk. 

"If it happens, it happens. If doesn't, it doesn't. Won't bother me either way, cupcake." Danny darkly chuckles before casually rolling his shoulders. Then he shifts his focus back to the computer, and opens up his email and begins slowly scrolling through it in an attempt to find a particular email. "Honestly lollipop, I just need to check my email and print a couple things." 

"Like what?" You ask with a tilt of your head, having found interest in a cup full of colorful lollipops on his desk.

"Well for starters, I 'suggested' in last edition's paper that Matthew Harper wasn't one of Ghost Face's victims and pointed out several inconsistencies in the M.O. that didn't make sense. While I embarrassed the police, I _did_ get the majority of the public's support. One of my frequent readers claimed to be related to the late Mr. Harper, and took the liberty of emailing me some private information on him in hopes I'll be able to find out more than the police did. I'm hoping to look over it back at home where you and I can _both_ scan over the documents." He says candidly, before perking up after finding the exact email he needs. "There it is, the little fucker... Just gotta print it now."

You stare for a hot minute before snatching one of the lollipops out of the cup. Unwrapping it quickly, you stick it in your mouth and hum at the fruity flavor, only to pause mid-suckle as you digest Danny's words. "Wait-- you need _my_ help? That's... fuckin' weird. You have _way_ more connections than I do, what do you need _me_ for?"

"My connections out on the street could only tell me so much-- and I already knew the majority of what they were able to tell me anyway. You know your way around the dark web better than I do, and I figured you'd have better luck than I did, since you're more... _techy_ than I am when it comes to our, uh... _nightly routines,_ if you catch my drift." Danny explains with a careless wave of his hand as he waits for the documents to finish printing.

"Yeah, I gotcha... Well, I think it's sweet you want me to help. I'll do my best to-- ooh!" You finish with a squeal as Danny _lifts you up off his lap_ with very little effort. Your beefy boyfriend spins you around and then carefully places you on a clear section of the desk, away from stray papers, pens, and printer ink cartridges. Flashing you a dirty wink, he pries himself away from his desk-- and you, as a byproduct. Without a second to lose, Danny makes a dash towards the printer across the room, quickly snatching out a thick stack of papers that the printer finishes spitting out.

When he spins around to face you, he's got a smile on his face and is waving around the papers in the air like they're the key to all of his problems. You imagine in a way that they are the key-- if there is, in fact, something in those files, then you won't have to stay up until 4 AM anymore, forced to listen to Danny complain about how _insulted_ he is that the police could even _dare_ think that such shoddy knife work could be confused with his own 'perfect' style.

Danny is apparently eager to get the hell out of here, judging by the way he rushes over and pounds his fist into the CPU's power button. When the computer flickers off, he turns his attention to you and watches as you slide off the desk before taking a moment to smooth down your dress. He openly admires your form and softly smiles while appreciatively tilting his head to the side to get a better look at you. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go. _Please,_ let's get out of here." You beg, prompting Danny to take you by the hand and do just that.

The two of you silently slither out of his office like a pair of snakes, quietly shutting the door behind you before winding you way to the elevator doors. After pounding the buttons, the doors swing right open and allow you entry, and the both of you skitter inside, eager to get away from all the noise and chaos and get back home where you can both just _breathe_ and be yourselves. As the doors shut, you let out a soft, breathless laugh and shake your head.

It's kind of funny-- most of the time, you'd and Danny would love to stick around. These are the kinds of environments where the two thrive, after all-- soaking up the spotlight, flustering the resident little folk, and reveling in the attention that is bestowed upon the both of you-- that sort of thing. Yet here you are; running away from the party like a couple of juicy fat rats who were just spotted by the resident housecat. _And why do you flee?_

Because the both of you, in this moment, would rather be _anywhere_ but here.

You are, _honest-to-God,_ bone-tired. _How could you not be?_ You've spent all day chasing that stupid Stevenson couple. Then you got beat the fuck up by them and got all bruised, and then when you came home to finally prop your feet up, Danny's boss _demanded_ that you show up to the office party or else your boyfriend would lose his job. _What kind of bullshit is that?!_ Not fair. Not fair at all. Which is why when the elevator doors swing back open and the building's front door enters your line of sight, you and Danny step out of the elevator with a huge sigh of relief. Both of you walk towards the front door hand in hand, your only thoughts being to get to the car as soon as possible, so you can both _finally_ go home and _finally_ cuddle up on the couch with each other like you've both been wanting to do all damn night.

_However, an unexpected problem arises._

During your walk towards the front door, Danny suddenly falters mid-step. You haven't even made it to the security desk, but you can still hear the two guards' god awful laughter from where the two of you are currently standing, lingering not too far from the elevators. Their laughter makes you sick to your stomach, though you're not sure why until you look over at your boyfriend and nearly jump out of your skin at the sight of rage swirling around in the darkest depths of his eyes. Those once exhausted amber eyes now surge with raw, rippling rage, and every hair on the back of your neck stands up in high alert.

You stare at Danny with a slack-jawed expression, unsure of what to do, unsure if it's safe to talk or even _breathe._ Matter of fact, you're reminded of the fact that you need to breathe after your lungs painfully constrict, prompting you to sharply inhale, though it is completely muffled by the Mills brother's annoying laughter, which just seems to piss Danny off even further. _Perhaps if you strain your ears and listen to their conversation, maybe you can figure out what has Danny all fired up?_

You decide to do just that, and twist your head around to listen closely.

"Ahhh... You know, I never looked at it that way." says the voice of who you recognize to be Jacoby Mills, mouth largely occupied by what seems to be some sort of powdered jelly donut. "You're completely right."

"What, you mean about Ghost Face?" asks Jeffrey, who hums after his brother vigorously nods his head in return to his question. "Of course I'm right! I _know_ I'm right! I'm telling you man, the guy is probably nothing more than an edgy teenager playing dress up, all because he didn't get enough attention from his parents. He probably didn't get enough attention as a kid, that's probably why he makes up for it by dancing around in front of security cameras! Besides, aren't most serial killers just people with severe mommy and daddy issues? All you've got to do is tell him that mommy and daddy will never love him, and he'll probably burst into tears."

Jacoby's entire body shakes with laughter as he rocks back and forth in his seat, spilling crumbs of his donut all over the place in the process. "Maybe mommy didn't hug him enough as a kid!" 

Jeffrey violently snorts at that and fervently nods his head. "Maybe mommy didn't wipe his _ass_ enough as a kid."

_Oh. Oh, that's why Danny is pissed. They're talking about Ghost Face, and it doesn't sound like they're being respectful. **Shit**._

While the brother's continue to laugh and goad each other on, you swivel your head around and swallow thickly at the sight of Danny's hardened expression. He looks like the living embodiment of fury personified. His chest deeply heaves with each rapid breath, causing the fabric of his spiffy vest and dress shirt to simultaneously strain and look 3 sizes too small for his large, broad frame. Dark brown locks fall down and stick to his damp forehead, refusing to budge even after he rakes his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face. His sweat soaks into his hair, causing the very ends of the strands to curl. Those very loose curls quiver as his entire body trembles with rage, his fingers repeatedly flexing and twitching like they're trying to manifest a blade to appear in the palm of his hand.

Outwardly, you look calm-- calm like the sea on a moonlight night, as the waves gently beat against the shore. But internally, you're slamming your fists into every panic button that your body has, causing anxiety to burn across your mind like a raging wildfire burns down a forest in the span of a few minutes. You know Danny well enough by now to know that the man is just _barely_ restraining himself from slaughtering the guards right here and right now, and knowing that you'd be absolutely powerless to stop him terrifies you. It's not just _his_ identity at risk if he decides to lose control of his temper-- it's _yours,_ too.

"Okay--" You begin with a whisper, holding your hands up in surrender as you try to place yourself in between Danny and the guards. "--What we're _not_ going to do is lose our shit."

_"I'm gonna lose my shit."_

_"NO--"_

Before you can even blink, Danny's hand is suddenly reaching up towards your neck-- but instead of grabbing your windpipe, he wraps his fingers around the silver collar hanging around your throat. Yanking you closer like a disobedient puppy, he curls his upper lip into a sneer as the tips of your nose just barely graze each other, and promptly growls at you. When you whimper submissively in return, it seems to placate his inner beast, if only temporarily. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do-- not right now at least." He whispers, flicking his dark brown eyes up and down the length of your face, taking in your frightened expression. "Stop that. Stop _looking_ at me like that, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you, I'm just angry."

"I get that..." You murmur back before audibly swallowing down your nerves, your throat. "But I haven't seen you as get _this_ angry since the night you came over to kill me. I'm not stupid, Danny. I know who I'm looking at right now."

"So why do you still look scared? Is it because you think I'm going to take my anger out on you and _kill you,_ just because I'm angry at somebody else?" Danny whisper/growls at you, sounding completely and utterly insulted. "Do you not trust me?!"

"God damn it Danny, don't be fucking stupid!" You hiss back, causing Danny's eyes to nearly pop out of his skull in shock. The both of you just silently stare for a couple heart beats while you quietly try to catch your breath, only to eventually let out a soft sigh and go _right_ back to scolding him. "Of course I fucking trust you, it's just the last time I saw you get this angry, you tried to fucking _kill_ me! It's called having trauma, you stupid fucking dumbass! I'm a fucking woman, of _course_ my first reaction to a pissed off man is to get scared! It's practically been bred into my DNA after years of being oppressed by a male-dominated society!"

Danny immediately lets go of your neck and tries to pull himself away from you-- but you won't allow him. Before his mind can truly comprehend it, you reach down and grab the crotch of his dress pants and use it to yank him right back over to you. He stares back at you wide-eyed and confused as you just glare back at him, waiting for him to figure out exactly what you want him to do. Then, slowly but surely, he slowly raises his hands up in surrender and quietly murmurs out "I'm sorry."

You try to make a point not to comment on the way his voice cracks.

You narrow your eyes, squinting at Danny before just barely nodding your head. "Good. Now since _that's_ been taken care of, what the hell are we going to do to those two idiots up at the front desk? Wait in the parking lot? Follow em home, what?"

Danny blinks for a minute as his brain digests your words-- eventually his lips slowly begin to curl into a hopeful smile. "You want to help me kill them?"

"Oh, Danny..." You coo adoringly while gently reaching your hands up to cup the sides of his face. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let two little snot-nose bitch babies talk shit about my man, _do you?_ What kind of gal do you take me for?"

Danny sharply inhales, his breath hitching in his lungs before he forcefully pushes everything out in a shaky breath. _"God, I love you."_

* * *

3 hours, a shower, and an entire load of laundry later, you and Danny are ready to raise some hell.

Finding out where the brothers lived was easy enough. Thanks to the Mills Brother's Instagram account, you found out that they live at 448 Palm Road, about a 5 minute walk from the Roseville's most popular beach. The boys practically _live_ on social media from what Danny told you-- everytime he checked into work for the day, he said if they weren't being obnoxiously loud and harassing whatever women happen to wander through the door, then they were taking pictures for Instagram. All it took was a quick search of their name and they popped up, first result. Honestly, finding out everything you needed to know about them was _stupidly_ easy. It wasn't like they made any real effort to hide themselves or their private lives, so they practically did all the footwork for you-- all you had to do was type in a name and press 'Enter'. They basically _handed_ you their address! _...But then again, most victims did without realizing it._

Social media was your ultimate weapon when it came to finding out more about your prey or personal playthings. Thanks to modern technology, your and Danny's 'job' as a serial killer became so much easier.In the particular day and age that you and your boyfriend are a part of, finding out anything about anyone was as easy as typing in an address or a username. The entire world was literally at your fingertips-- need an address? How about a phone number? What about the name of a distant relative or long forgotten friend? Just type in what you're looking for, and google shall deliver it to you on a golden platter without asking _any_ questions.

Currently, you and Danny were crouched low, hiding in some bushes conveniently located beneath an open bedroom window. It's not hot out tonight-- there's actually a rather nice breeze going, and you can smell the salty ocean breeze as it wafts through the palm trees. Stars glimmer in the sky up above as the moonlight shines down upon the tiny little beach house, casting _just_ enough shadows to hide your and Danny's forms.

If you tune your ears, faint music can be heard playing from within the house, though the majority of it can hardly be heard or understood over the loud, wild, and rowdy laughter echoing through the house. Slurred words and unintelligible curses can be heard alongside the laughter, bringing you to believe that the two Mills Brothers are _thoroughly_ wasted. This is perfect-- not only are the two brothers built like scrawny little twigs, but their coordination will be horrible.

_Easy prey, ripe for the picking._

Danny had a lot planned tonight. After the both of you arrived at the beach house, rage had settled into his system once again, and he was more than eager to each those two security guards a harsh lesson in respect... and you were more than ready to help him. With the both of you dressed up in your killer get-ups and equipped with a plethora of knives and two sets of handcuffs, you were ready to go-- for the most part. There was _one last thing_ to get set up. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/Ay2280)  
(How does one not have a face, yet still have an ungodly amount sex appeal?)  
(Mask kinks and daddy issues. That's how.)

You fidget with the video camera tightly clutched in your fingers, setting it up and preparing it to record while Danny adjusts his mask and cowl. Once it's been set up and is ready to go, you hit the record button and slowly pan the camera up to meet Danny's face-- or at least his exposed jaw. The tendons in his hands flex as he grips the edge of the shroud before pulling it down over his head, alongside his mask. Memories of what those thick fingers are capable of cause you to groan, which is what ultimately catches his attention. Upon realizing that you're already recording, he smirks behind his mask and playfully shakes his head back and forth while repeatedly clicking his tongue against his teeth as if he's scolding you or disappointed.

"Naughty little girl..." He trills at you while wagging his index finger around, before then reaching out of the frame to tenderly cup your cheek. "Recording me already, cupcake? I thought I told you to wait until we were inside for that."

"Sorry baby." You happily hum while leaning into his touch, feeling very much _not_ sorry. "I'm excited."

"Oh yeah? Good to know, good to know." He murmurs while slowly trailing his fingers down the side of your face and down to your neck, which has been adorned with a thick black O-ring collar. His fingers trace the outer curve of the ring, quietly humming out his approval into the night air. He had been so _elated_ when you obliged his request to wear your play collar for the night-- you know he didn't have any plans to go _that_ far tonight, he just liked the idea of you wearing it during your first time killing together.

"Is my collar crooked, Sir?" You quietly murmur, tilting your head back and opening up your neck for inspection. Danny shakes his head back and forth in return to your question before absentmindedly trailing his fingers across your neckline, taking his time to enjoy the feel of your neck muscles flexing beneath his featherlight touch. The sight of your neck bobbing as you swallow down some saliva as you patiently wait for an answer makes him coo adoringly at you-- you're so well behaved. So good, _just for him._

_And then, a dirty little idea pops into his head._

Drawing out his knife, Danny uses the tip of the blade to tease your senses, carefully dragging the sharp edge across your clothed neckline. Without thinking, you allow your eyes to flutter shut and bare your neck for him to touch as he sees fit. He's impressed at how well you're behaving for him, allowing him to glide the blade across your neck as an open display of trust. You don't push him for an answer, and for your patience, he rewards you by answering honestly; "No sweetpea, Sir is just taking the time to admire your pretty little neck." 

Though his warm honeyed eyes are hidden behind his mask, you can still feel them burning their way across your skin. The feeling of his hot gaze on you is nearly unbearable-- like a red hot fire poker being raked across your flesh. It makes you want to scratch, squirm, fidget, and itch, _but you won't._ By now, you know Danny well enough to realize he's testing your limits, testing your loyalty by seeing how far he can push the boundaries. You're not upset-- that's just how Danny is. He needs to know that you are loyal to a fault. He can pretend that he's doing it just to get a rise out of you all he wants, but you know better. _It's a test. It's always a test._

You pass the test with flying colors.

"Such a good girl..." He croons at you before pulling the blade away from your neck, allowing you to tilt your head back down as he tucks his prized blade back into his pocket. His head visibly bobs up and down as he gives you a quick once over. "Did you wear the camera vest like I asked you too?"

Wordlessly, you pull back the lapel of your black trench coat, revealing part of a thick leather harness strapped onto your chest. Danny nods his head in approval and reaches his palm out towards you, wiggling his fingers expectantly. You pass the camera to him and pull back the flaps of your trench coat, giving him plenty of room to work with as he begins strapping the camera to your chest. He fiddle with all of the buckles and all of the straps, lightly tugging on each and every one of them to make sure that his precious camera won't get broken during the chaos.

After making sure that the camera is secure, he tilts his head back up to look at you. "You climb in first. I'll boost you up. Sound good?"

"Aye aye, captain. Just try not to get too handsy with my ass while you're back there." You retort with a nod your head, absentmindedly pulling on the hem of the black hood covering the entirety of your head, face, and neck. Danny tuts and shakes his head back and forth in playful annoyance, while you make your way over to the window and reach up to grab the edge of the windowsill. Danny shuffles up behind you and boosts you up, allowing you to climb your way inside of the house. 

As Danny works on climbing his phat-ass through the window, you crouch down and begin taking a look around the dimly-lit bedroom. It's a little hard to see on account of Danny's body blocking the moonlight shining through the window, but if you squint your eyes, you can just barely make out the messy bedroom floor. There are cigarette butts and empty beer bottles all over the place, and even a few panties-- stolen, you'd imagine. You hope. God forbid somebody bang one of the two idiots occupying this house and accidentally get pregnant by one of the stupid fuckers.

You spin around to face your boyfriend, clasping your hands on the lapels of your coat to make sure the camera strapped to your chest gets a clear, unobstructed view of his ass as he works on quietly shutting the window. You arch an eyebrow from behind your hood at the sight and quietly purr in response to the nice view, prompting Danny to _whip_ his head around to stare at you. When he follows your line of sight and realizes that you're completely focused on his _ass,_ he drops his head and sighs in exasperation.

Danny slowly lifts his head back up to look at you. "Baby girl, I know I have _juicy,_ _luscious apples for ass cheeks,_ but can you focus on what we came here to do? You know-- killing those two bastards?"

"When are you going to let me tie you up and peg you?" You retort, blatantly ignoring his question. It takes _every single bit_ of Danny's self control not to squeal indignantly at the idea, though he is unable to keep himself from sputtering under his breath. When you finally tear your gaze away from his rump and look back up at his mask, you immediately giggle. Danny just stands there for several heartbeats, trying to figure out what to say.

He whips his head back and forth several times before whipping his head back to you and whisper-hissing at you; "Are you _really_ going to try and discuss that _now_ of all times?"

"Uh.... _yeah._ Yeah, I am." You reply with a grin, even though you know Danny can't see it. When he shakes his head back and forth in disapproval and starts anxiously fusses with the straps on his coat, you just quietly snort and tilt your head to admire him. "What? Do you not like the idea of me topping you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I'm the dominant. I'm _not_ a bottom." He huffs while drawing out his knife, slowly lowering himself into a crouching position. He starts making his way over to you, trying to be cautious about where he places his feet, lest he accidentally cause some of the empty beer bottles to click together.

"Maybe you're a switch and just don't know it... or don't want to admit it." You tease, grabbing a thick handful of his ass as he scrambles by you, swatting at your hands like they're annoying little flies.

Danny purposefully ignores your teasing as he shuffles past you, forcing himself _not_ to irritably growl to the way you giggle under your breath while trailing after him, clearly amused by his obvious annoyance. He softly tuts at the sound of your breathy laughter before attempting to peek just outside of the bedroom doorway, his fingers _carefully_ clutching onto the squeaky wooden frame with the utmost caution. There's not enough room in the doorway for two people, so you quietly push past him and bravely mosey on out into the hallway, knowing that the heavy shadows enveloping the hallway will keep you hidden from sight.

As you pass by Danny, he lightly brushes his hand across your lower back, flexing his fingers against the material of your coat-- a silent plea for you to be careful, to not be stupid. You pause for a moment, but only to place your hand on his knee and give it a reassuring squeeze before moving on and pressing yourself up against one of the walls that make up the long, dark hallway. You try not to move too much once you're plastered up against the wall-- the paint is cheap and coming off in large chunks. Not only that, but the particular paint that was used has made the wall textured-- if you shift around to much, the harness beneath your coat could scratch against the wall and make a noise, thereby alerting the brothers to your presence.

Thankfully, you don't have to worry too much about making too much noise.

Now that you're actually _inside the house,_ you can actually hear the music and it's _loud_. Although you highly doubt that the fast-paced bouncy rock music currently playing is _really_ the kind of music that Jacoby or Jeffrey would listen to, they still have it playing at max volume. It's much more likely that they just tuned the radio to a random station to make some noise and fill the silence, as you've come to learn that people who have anxiety, think too much, or feel guilty about something tend to do that a lot; they'll turn on the TV, or the radio, all in hopes of drowning out the voices of their demons inside their head. That's more likely the case-- the brother's have turned the bass up so high that you can feel it in your chest, thrumming deep inside your chest cavity like a second heartbeat. _Its kind of annoying, actually._

You and Danny are about to discuss a plan of attack when you hear one of the brothers-- _Jacoby, you think_ \-- excusing himself to go to the bathroom, saying he's got to take a leak. The sound of Jacoby drunkenly sliding off the couch sends you and Danny reeling back into the bedroom to hide, sprinting as fast as the both of you can while making as little noise as possible. While Danny dives for the closet, you attempt to do your usual thing and hide in the darkest corner of the room-- but Danny refuses to give Jacoby even the _slightest_ chance of spotting you as he drunkenly shuffles past the doorway, which is why your boyfriend snatches you by the _literal_ collar around your neck and yanks your confused ass right into the closet with him. 

_Right on time, too-- Jacoby just walked past the bedroom door._

Even though you can hear Jacoby shuffling around while knocking things all over the bathroom in a drunken haze, you know better than to make a _peep_ in your current situation-- but that doesn't stop the confused gurgle bubbling up in your throat when you are pulled deeper into the pitch-black closet. Danny suddenly snaps his hand up to cover your mouth at the sound of your confused squeak, and you cannot help but be mildly impressed that he was able to locate _exactly_ where your mouth is, considering the black hood over you've got tightly pulled over your face makes it hard to tell where all your facial features lie. It doesn't help that there is absolutely _no_ light in the closet. The doors are so slotted right up against each other, not even the _smallest_ slivers of moonlight could peek through. Normally you'd be grateful for all of the shadows to hide in, but your lack of eyesight makes your other senses feel like they're on fucking _fire._

With a volatile cocktail of adrenaline and hypersensitivity rushing through your veins, you suddenly become much more aware of your surroundings. You can feel _everything_ and it is absolutely _maddening._ You've never really wanted to be able to feel the thick strands of saliva trickling down the back of your throat, but here you are, trying not to cough or gag into Danny's chest as he pushes himself up against you. He's not helping you in the slightest, but you can't _really_ get mad at him for doing something he's probably not even aware of. When Danny is on a case or on a hunt, he is _focused._ He's not thinking about sex, he's not thinking about work, he's thinking about one thing and one thing only; _stabbing somebody in the chest and racking up his body count._

You know his reasoning for pushing himself against you the way that he is; he's trying to make the both of you take up as little space as possible, just incase somebody decides to fling open the closet doors for whatever reason. He's probably not even truly aware of the position that the both of you are in; you caged right into a corner, with his hands wrapped around your ribcage and his thumbs mindlessly rubbing against the undersides of your breast. You'd be chest-to-chest if it wasn't for the camera harness strapped on your torso, you're almost _sure_ of it.

Wait. _Is he--?_ No. God damn it, he's wearing that sexy ass musky cologne of his that you absolutely adore. _Damnit, Danny!_

"Stop it." You quietly murmur, just loud enough for Danny to hear. You can't see him, but you know he heard you because his deep, steady breathing hitched at the sound of your quiet whisper. If you know him-- and you do-- he's probably looking down at you with his head tilted to the side, staring at you with a bizarre, quizzical expression tucked away behind his mask.

"What-- What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anything." He scoffs quietly and shuffles his weight from foot to foot. 

With a dramatic roll of your head, you reach your hands down and place him directly on top of his. The mindless rubbing of his thumbs comes to an immediate halt, and you let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the warmth previously pooling in your loins finally starting to slowly ebb away like the receding tides of the ocean.

"Oh." He says rather lamely after realizing what he had been doing. "Sorry."

"Don't take it personally. I just can't focus on the task at hand with you rubbing on my titties. You're distracting enough as it is, but when you rub up on me like that while wearing what you _know_ is my most favorite out of all your colognes, you can't expect me to behave. Just saying, babe." You quietly murmur, carefully reaching up to lightly pat him on the chest.

Danny chuckles into your ear, well aware of the way his hot breath fans across your earlobe. His plush lips curl into a dirty smile when he feels you shiver up against him, but he has no time to comment on the matter when the both of you hear Jacoby begin attempting to drunkenly wash his hands-- _alone, and vulnerable._ An opportunity like _that_ is just too good to pass up, so the both of you silently slip your way out of the dark closet and slink back into the center of the moonlit bedroom.

There are no words or commands exchanged between the two of you. It's like the both of you are able to read each other's minds, because all it takes to get you moving is a sharp nod of Danny's head. Perfectly in sync, the both of you scamper out of the bedroom and quickly press yourselves against the wall on either side of the bathroom door, stilling yourselves and becoming relatively statuesque. With your knives in hand, the both of you watch the brass-colored doorknob for the _slightest_ bit of movement, lying in wait for your prey to expose themselves.

_And as soon as it does, all hell breaks loose._

Jacoby just _barely_ manages to swing the bathroom door open before you and Danny storm your way in, rushing and lunging at the scrawny twig of a man like two wild hell hounds on the loose. Danny reaches him first, wrapping his hand around Jacoby's throat and squeezing it in a death grip to keep the bastard from screaming. Knowing that Danny will need his both of his hands at one point or another, you quickly spring into action.

While Danny roughly manhandles the skinny little man-baby twisting around in his grip, you slip up behind victim #1 and snap your hands around his wrist, forcefully bending and twisting them into a _very_ uncomfortable position behind his back before reaching into your pocket and slapping a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. With Jacoby's hands restrained, you begin to work on that mouth of his. A discarded pair of dirty boxers lying on the bathroom floor catches your attention, so you bend down and scoop them up off the floor before shoving them deep into Jacoby's mouth. He violently gags, much to your annoyance-- then again on second thought, you'd probably gag too if a pair of dirty, dusty boxers were just shoved into the back of your throat.

Jacoby's violent gagging attracts the attention of his brother, who calls out to him out of concern. Danny whips his head around to stare at the open bathroom doorway when he hears Jeffrey's drunken slurring as he tries to pry himself off of the couch to come to his brother's rescue, and angrily cursing under his breath the moment he hears Jeffrey's heavy footsteps begin to stomp down the hall. Without any hesitation, your boyfriend spins back around to face Jacoby and promptly sparta-kicks him in the chest. Jacoby thrashes around in the air as he falls, swiping several bottles of shampoo and body wash on his way down. His head makes contact with the corner of the bathtub with a sickening crack, knocking him out in the process.

Danny spins around and attempts to charge out in the hallway in a blaze of fury, but you place a hand on his chest to keep him from running out there. When he twists his head around to look at you with an inquisitive tilt of his head, you wave your knife around in the air. "Let _me_ catch that one for you, baby. Consider it a late Christmas gift."

Danny doesn't get any time to consider your request, because Jeffrey comes sprinting around the corner as soon as you finish your statement. You muse that Jeffrey must not be as drunk as his brother Jacoby, because he actually manages to widen his eyes in shock and let out a shrill cry of 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT' before attempting to drunkenly sprint away. Within mere milliseconds, you're already chasing after him and are quite easily able to catch up to him.

He doesn't make it very far. After all, you are notorious in the media for your deathly quick reflexes and ability to think on your feet, and considering that both of the brothers have been drinking all night, it's not _too_ much of a surprise that Jeffrey was only able to make it a couple feet before you managed to catch him by the hair. 

Jeffrey cries out in pain as you roughly grab a fistful of his blonde locks, digging your fingers deep into the roots of his hair before aggressively cranking your hand back like you're revving a chainsaw. He falls flat on his back just as you expected he would, screaming and crying in agony as a result of your violent hair pulling-- but that might have something to do with the fact that you _ripped an entire fistful of hair_ out of his scalp. 

You can actually _feel his hair tearing from his scalp_ as you throw your entire weight into your arm, helping you rip off quite a sizeable chunk of both hair and flesh from the top of his head. After he drops to the floor in agony, Jeffrey squirms around in pain and openly sobs as he clasps his hands over the bloody bald spot on his head to keep it from bleeding too much. It doesn't work-- thick globs of blood trickle down his face like waterfalls, and he begins to loudly panic at the sight of it all. You're trying to inspect the gory patch of hair clenched in your fist, but Jeffrey's crying manages to irritate you enough to cast a disinterested glare at him from over your shoulder.

You stare at him through narrowed eyes from behind your mask while he whimpers up at you from his spot on the floor, still trembling at the sight of his own blood. You roll your head around on your neck before letting out a disinterested sigh. After doing an about-face, you begin leisurely strolling over to Jeffrey, who curls up into a protective ball and quietly weeps into the bloody palms of his hands. You stroll up beside him and silently regard him for a moment before bending at the waist and grabbing what little hair he has left on his scalp.

As you begin to drag him down the hallway by his hair, he starts to scream bloody murder and thrashes around while pitifully pleading for his life. Danny pokes his head just outside of the door to investigate the screaming, and nearly falls over in shock at the sight of you lugging a full grown man down the hallway like he's a child.

"Holy SHIT." He squeals before giggling evilly as he steps out from behind the doorway and begins quickly strutting over to you. "Merry Fuckin' Christmas to me!"

You let out a breathless chuckle before carelessly tossing the security guard at Danny's feet. Jeffrey hits the floor in a heap, grunting in pain as he reaches up to massage his bloody scalp and will the pain to go away. It is now that you realize Jeffrey must be woozy from blood loss or something along those lines, because it takes him a minute to notice that the man known as _Ghost Face_ is staring him down. He predictably opens his mouth to let out a terrified screech, but Danny kicks him in the face, knocking the bony bastard out cold.

Danny slowly crouches down low beside Jeffrey's body to inspect your handiwork. Pride swells in your chest as he takes his time checking out the bloody patch of missing hair and skin on the top of the scraggy security guard's head before turning to look at you. When he nods approvingly at you, your mouth splits into a wide grin behind your mask.

"My dick and I are in agreement; you're definitely wife-material." Danny says in a playful tone that makes you laugh. He slowly rises to his feet and tilts his head to the side before cooing adoringly at you. Wriggling his index finger at you to come closer, he steps _around_ Jeffrey's body before purring a simple command at you; _"C'mere, mama."_

A nervous giggle slips out from between your lips as you hesitantly begin to make your way over to where Danny is positioned. The familiar feeling of your skin burning returns once again as you approach him, well aware he's analyzing every single move you make, from the way your shoulders shift, down to the way your hips swing. He's patient-- he waits until you're close to him, _too close to escape,_ before suddenly wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you up against his body with a husky growl.

With a playful shriek, you begin to squirm around in Danny's grasp as his dark, devious laughter echoes through the house. He allows you to 'fight' with him for several minutes before using your shoulder as leverage to help nudge his mask up enough to expose his mouth. Your body stills and tenses when you feel his bare lips press up against the outline of your ear hidden behind your hood, but his sweet whispers eventually bring your levels back down to normal, which in turn cause your muscles to relax.

"We should elope, you and I." He murmurs into your ear, half-joking, half-serious. "How soon do you think I could convince you to let me put a ring on it?"

"We've been dating for a _month._ " You retort with a soft laugh. "Where-- _Where did this even come from?!_ It's way too soon!"

"Hmmm, I don't know about _that._ Maybe it's too soon for a normal couple, but we're not exactly normal. Besides, didn't you say that _technically_ we've been together about 6 going on 7 months, if you count the whole 'stalking each other without realizing it' part? Were those not your _exact_ words?" He hums in your ear with a pleasant lilt in his voice, lips curling into a wide smile when you scoff and roll your head back onto his shoulder with a sigh of defeat.

You cannot help but let out a soft, breathless laugh and slowly lean into him, before then twisting your head around to look at him, even though half of his face is obscured by his mask. Even though you know he can't _really_ see it, you smile at him regardless. "I guess I can't really apply normal rules to our very _not_ normal life and relationship. ...Do you really count those months as part of our relationship?"

"That depends. _Do you?"_

You huff and roll your eyes before carelessly shrugging your shoulders. "As annoying and as much of a pain in the ass as you can be... _I might_."

Danny's rich, dark laughter spills forth into the air, making your tummy involuntarily flutter with excitement as he flashes you the _smuggest_ smirk you've ever seen. "Good. That's _fantastic_ to know, I'll take that into consideration in the future. Now get to stepping-- we've got to tie these bastards up before they wake back up. You grab _this_ idiot, and I'll grab his idiot brother."

"Yes _Sir._ " You reply with a playful salute, smirking when Danny lets out a lusty snarl at the use of his preferred honorific. His body moves on it's own-- his arm reaches up and around your torso, hand coming up to cup the side of your jaw and hold you still. Excitement forces your lungs to sharply inhale when Danny hooks a finger under your hood, lifting it up _just_ enough to expose your jawline so he can nip at it, marking it up with hickeys and love bites.

"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, or you're going to be the absolute _death_ of me." He hisses before pulling your mask back down and wrenching himself away from you, marching off towards the bathroom while the heavy stomps of his boots echo through the house as he continues to seethe.

Your lips curl into an impish grin as you place on your hands on your hips. "But baby, I didn't even touch you! I only called you _Si--_ "

"SHUTHEFUCKUP." He roars from inside the bathroom, his echoy voice leaving no room for argument.

The grin on your face twists into a wicked smirk as you watch his irritated ass bounce towards the bathroom, chuckling to yourself as you bend down and loop your arms underneath Jeffrey's shoulders before attempting to lift him up off the ground. You very nearly _drop_ the unconscious bastard when you hear Danny struggling with his _own_ charge, indignantly sputtering and complaining about-- _pretty much everything._ Can you stop yourself from laughing at Danny's peeved state? Of course not. Can you help him? Sure.

_But not without harassing the man a bit._

You wait for a minute before calling out to him, mostly just to hear him suffer but also to see if he actually _needs_ your help. A quiet giggle escapes you when you hear Danny let out a series of angry curses as he knocks over what sounds like sticks of deodorant, bottles of body wash, shampoo, and a plethora of other things. Ultimately, you decide that your poor baby _does_ need your guidance.

"Danny, honey?" You call out in a sickly sweet voice. "Do you need mama's help, dearie?"

"FUCKIN-- _YEAH. FINE. WHATEVER_." He curses irately before storming his out out of the bathroom, nearly slipping and falling just outside of the bathroom door in the process-- thankfully you've already stood up and are there to catch him in your arms. He's thankful, but that doesn't stop him from ripping himself away from you, though! A barrage of weak, petty slaps hit your arm, making you cackle as you gently release your hold on Danny, giving him ample opportunity to scamper away from you like a grumpy housecat after being harassed by it's owner.

"Don't touch me!" He hisses, rushing over to Jeffrey's body so he can start dragging him towards the living room.

_"But I--"_

"NO TOUCHY." He barks, hurrying his efforts to drag the offending security guard lying in the hallway to the living room, just so he can get away from you. Quiet snickers settle in the back of your throat as you make your way into the bathroom, only to forcefully rip through your nostrils as a violent sort at the state of disarray the bathroom is in. Danny lets out a pathetic whine of embarrassment, having heard your snort from the living room, but you try to suck it back down and restrain your giggles while stepping _around_ the pile of bottles in the little bathroom. 

As you're making your way over to Jacoby, the bastard stirs and starts to wake up. He's still folded in the tub, ass up in the air with his legs plastered against the wall, but he flops over in an attempt to get back to an upright state. And though the sight of a drunken, concussed scrawny man baby trying to get out of a slippery bathtub might be amusing, you don't let it distract you to the point where you forget to do your job-- Danny is upset as it is, it would be _catastrophic_ if you were to let Jacoby get the upper hand for even a second.

Jacoby continues to try working on sitting upright, but he becomes deathly still after he feels the icy bite of a cool metal blade being pushed against his throat. He just _barely_ turns his head, his eyes straining to look at at the living mass of shadows beside him-- _or at least, that's what his concussion is making him see_.

Aware that Jacoby is feeling like _50-Shades-Of-Fucked-Up,_ you wave your hand back and forth across his eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut and let out a painful groan as his brain struggles to fix his blurry vision. Eventually Jacoby opens his eyes back up and rapidly blinks for a couple minutes, clearing his vision _just enough_ to get a decent look at your face. He freaks out and tries to squirm away, of course, but the blade to his neck keeps him relatively well-behaved.

"Hi, sugar. How's your head feeling? You thumped it quite hard, I'd imagine it's a little tender." You sweetly coo at him while applying a little more pressure to the blade, just _barely_ nicking his skin enough to make it bleed. Jacoby whimpers and tries to wriggle away, but you reach a hand up and wrap it around his throat, squeezing it a little to remind him who is in charge. The clingy latex material of your gloves causes the small slice on his neck to sting which in turn makes him hiss, but the gentle 'shh-shh-shh' of your voice convinces him to be quiet-- as does the knife in your hand, currently being waved around in the air in a threatening manner. 

"Why are you doing this?" He fearfully whimpers, making you quietly chuckle in sick amusement.

"Just for funsies." You sweetly reply, letting go of his neck to 'lightly' pat him on the head with enough force to make him cry out in pain. Moments later, tears start swelling up in the corner of his eyes, causing you to gleefully gasp and squeal in absolute delight. "Oh sweetie, are you crying! Aww, _how cuuuuute!_ You know, I think I know somebody who'd _love_ to see this. BABE! Check out this fuckstick!"

There are no oncoming footsteps that can be heard from the hallway to help signal that Danny heard you. The only indication that he heard you is the sudden appearance of the man in question as he silently rounds the side of the doorway, his footsteps _barely_ audible to the untrained ear. You look at him over your shoulder, excitedly waving him over with your unarmed hand before pointing at Jacoby, who has started bawling out of pure fear.

 _Danny is interested._ You can tell, his body language is speaking _volumes_ about his mood and what he's thinking. At first, he came strolling in here like you were in trouble or needed help, but now his footsteps are slower. Practiced. _Leisurely._ Like he's got all the time in the world. You know better than to foolishly assume he's being careless or something of that nature; he's observing. Taking his time to take in and absorb the scene before him; your hand beckoning him closer, your blade to Jacoby's neck, and-- _are those tears?!_

He wanders closer towards you, and places a hand on your shoulder before kneeling down to your level. His gaze is completely focused on Jacoby's wet cheeks, which makes you smirk with pride. Danny lifts his other hand and reaches it out towards the terrified man, who attempts to twist his head around and look away to hide his embarrassment from the both of you. Danny doesn't let him-- his strong hand cups Jacoby's jaw and forces him to turn his head back around and look at the both of you.

A quiet breath falls from the mouthpiece of Danny's mask while you hum and cuddle up against your stoic, cold-blooded lover, watching closely as he thoroughly inspects the tears running down Jacoby's face. He subtly nods his head in approval, rewarding you with an affectionate nuzzle as he moves to rest his cheek atop your head.

"Wonder why he's crying." Danny muses before tilting his head down a little to get a better look at you. You can practically _hear_ the smile in his voice as he coos at you; "Maybe mommy didn't hug him enough as a kid. What do you think, gummy bear?" 

"I think that maybe mommy didn't wipe his _ass_ enough as a kid." You innocently mumble back, lips spreading into a devious grin behind your mask after Danny quietly chuckles at you in response. Then he stops mid-laughter and suddenly snatches Jacoby by the throat, before roughly hauling him up onto his feet as the both of you stand up. Jacoby's eyes nearly pop out of his skull in fear as he tries to claw away at Danny's hand, but the feeling of your boyfriend's fingers squeezing around his windpipe compels Jacoby to think twice about his actions.

Danny _lifts_ Jacoby out of the tub by the throat before dangling him mid-air in front of you, thrusting the teenager-sized adult in your direction. He gives you a direct order, spoken in a gruff tone that leaves little room for discussion; _"Cuff him."_

It takes you a solid minute to start moving, as you are shocked and mildly aroused by the display of strength Danny just exhibited. After all, he just lifted a full grown man into the air-- granted it's a man that's the size of a scrawny teenager, but that's still at least 90 to 100-something pounds. Plus, he did it so easily-- Didn't even break a sweat. _No wonder Danny can toss you in the bedroom the way that he does._

You slip up behind Jacoby and procure a set of metal handcuffs one of the many inner-pockets of your trench coat, before clasping it onto Jacoby's wrists and tightening them more than is likely necessary. He twinges and whines in complaint, but a swift kick to the back of the calf makes his mouth slam shut. 

"Move it you overgrown twig, before I decide to chop your ass up and turn you into mulch." You growl, shoving the gangly tree of a man past Danny and out of the bathroom. Blubbering hysterically, Jacoby is forced down the hallway with the blade of your knife digging into his back. He's crying hard enough to the point where his vision is completely obscured by his own tears, and fails to spot a discarded beer bottle lying on the floor. His bare foot makes contact with it, and it rolls underneath him, sending him reeling towards the floor.

Danny catches Jacoby by the back of the shirt and pulls him back up before he can hit the floor face-first. "Easy, idiot. You almost broke your fuckin' nose."

"Th-Thanks." Jacoby mumbles, sounding slightly breathless after having his life flash before his eyes.

You can practically _hear_ Danny's eyes rolling around inside of his skull, and it takes everything inside of you _not_ to cackle when he cuts a quick glance at you-- and even though you can't see his face, you just _know_ he's annoyed.

"Don't thank me--" He huffs with a shake of his head, as the three of you walk towards the end of the hallway. "--the only reason I stopped you from breaking your own nose is because _I_ want to be the one to break it."

Danny's blunt words make the icy cold chill of reality wash over Jacoby, who immediately starts to _bawl_ as the three of you walk into living room. However, you ignore his pathetic blubbering in favor of checking out the sparsely decorated space, fitted with nothing more than a giant flat screen TV and a TV stand, a radio, two worn-out leather recliners, and a scratched up wooden coffee table. Closer inspection of the coffee table reveals a plethora of beer bottles and 3 or 4 different types of ash trays, all completely filled to the brim with cigarette ash. 

You scrunch up your nose in disgust due to the putrid, lingering stench in the room-- the entire house is utterly filthy, and smells of desperation, stinky man, and piss, but the worst of it appears to be coming from right here in the living room. And although your lungs are currently being deprived of _precious, clean oxygen,_ you keep marching onward, guiding Jacoby over to a pair of wood chairs that have been placed in the center of the living room, one of which is occupied by his _very_ unconscious brother. You also note that there's also a distinct lack of loud, bumpy music-- Danny must have turned down the volume while he was in here, strapping Jeffrey to the chair.

Jeffrey is still conked out from before, slouched over in his seat and profusely bleeding from his scalp, and also from what you _believe_ to be what little is left of his smashed up nose. He's alive and 'well' as can be expected, but you recognize Danny's handiwork when you see it... and while you do admittedly feel a little disappointed that he started the fun without you, you can also understand _why_. After all; Jeffrey was the one who supposedly instigated this whole thing, and disrespected Danny's title as _The_ Ghost Face by making childish jokes. It only made sense that Danny was going to want a _little_ bit of extra payback before the _real_ fun starts.

God-- Danny is probably going to tear the poor fucker apart. Well, at least this will be a fun home video for the both of you to look back on!

Jeffrey's hands appear to be cuffed and bound behind his back, where a set of thick zip ties are keeping his cuffs bound to the weak, wooden frame of the chair he's been sat in. You shove his brother, Jacoby, towards the empty chair beside his unconscious form, intending to tie Jacoby up the same exact way that Danny tied up Jeffrey. However, your charge panics upon seeing his brother's bloody face and automatically assumes the worst of his brother's state-- _death._

"Jeffrey?! OH GOD, NO! JEFFREY--"

"Shut the hell up! _Jeez,_ you're fuckin' whiny! What is it with you people, thinking that it's okay to scream and wail when you've got a gun or a knife pointed at you?" You hiss while angrily pressing the blade against the thin cotton fabric of his t-shirt to keep him compliant, while also trying to curb your murderous urges-- _for the time being._ Jacoby shuts up for the most part, but whimpers and whines, scared for his life to the point where his bottom lip quivers in fear. "Look _kiddo,_ your brother isn't dead. His face is just a 'little' fucked up. Now you're going to be a good boy for me, and if you don't, then I just might fuck up _your_ face with some emergency plastic surgery. _Kay?_ Now stop crying, and sit the fuck down."

Jacoby stops wailing-- but doesn't move.

Rolling your eyes in annoyance behind your hood, you roughly twist him around and shove him into the chair, holding him down by pressing your knife against his neck and resting a heavy hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, while Danny slithers up behind him and begins to zip-tie him to the chair. Tears run down your prey's cheeks as he glares down at the floor, but you press the flat edge of your blade against his chin and try to force him to look up at you. It doesn't work the way you want it to-- his head moves, but his eyes don't. They stay trained on the hardwood floor, and only flick away from it after you press your knife against his neck again.

"People like you annoy the shit out of me." You mutter under your breath, shaking your head back and forth before shifting your gaze back to Danny, who has managed to silently slip back beside you after having just finished zip-tying Jacoby to the chair. "How are the zip ties holding?"

"He's not going anywhere. Neither of them are." Danny calmly hums, having sensed the familiar _fire_ in your voice that he is intimately familiar with. He's not fucking stupid-- Danny has often told you that messing with you when you're in a bad mood is liken to poking a sleeping bear, and while normally he admires your spitfire personality, he also knows that you, like any human being, have your limits. You're likely not in the mood to be toyed with at the moment, because men like Jeffrey and Jacoby are the exact reason you started doing what you do. 

_So while he normally would sassily tell you to check the ties yourself, he decides it's better just to keep his mouth shut this time around._

  
(Background Music. Highly suggested that you listen to it at least once to know what's playing in the scene.)  
( **Hot Tip:** Right click on the video and select the 'loop' option to loop it. You can do this with _all_ YouTube videos on a PC.)  
( **Special thanks to my bestie for helping me chose the song.** 😘)

Danny finds interest in the radio after it starts to play a softer, slower beat-- different than the bouncy rock music that was playing earlier. The DJ's song choice is interesting to say the least-- the tempo is slow, _heavy,_ and sits deep within your chest, pounding like war drum inside of your ribcage, mostly due to the decent bass system that the radio has been equipped with. Maybe it's the adrenaline rushing through your veins, or maybe it's the dark urges pulsing deep inside of your brain making you hallucinate, but you _swear_ that your heart, even for but a split second, beats in perfect rhythm with the tune. Like a ghost, the first couple beats haunt you-- and Danny as well, it seems.

As if bewitched by the music, he becomes entranced by the notes pouring out from the radio, and slowly turns his head to look at you. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly backs up towards the stand that the radio is on, and his fingers quickly find the volume knob and turn it up. The black eye-cutouts of his mask stare at you the entire time while he slowly raises the volume to an appropriate level-- one that will block out any, uh... _unwanted feedback_ from dumb-and-dumber during your and Danny's 'play-time.'

If you listen close, you can _almost_ hear the sound of Danny humming along with the tune under his breath as he steadily approaches you, twisting and twirling the blade over his knuckles with practiced ease. With each rise and fall of the singer's pitch, Danny's deep vocals rises and falls with it, copying and mimicking them to the best of his ability. His voice is pleasant-- _comforting._ This is no love ballad, but it might as well be with how _electrified_ the air feels all of a sudden. You're not complaining though-- it's a good feeling. _Addictive._

It's odd how... _safe_ Danny can make you feel. You know that he is most certainly _not_ the kind of man you should seek comfort in, but you can't... help yourself. He and his twisted charms are quite _alluring_ to you, and he's become your strange addiction as a result of those charms. He is the sweet candy syrup that you can't help but lick off your fingers, even though it very well might get you killed in the end-- _but you like it that way._ You _like_ the danger, the risk, the _appeal_ of loving a man as cruel and as wicked as Danny can be, and it feels _so damn good_ to have something unique that no one else could ever even _dream_ of obtaining. After all, Danny is not the kind of man who falls in love... and yet, you've got his heartstrings wrapped around your little finger like it's a _god damn leash._

There's something to be said about a woman who has that kind of power over a man such as he-- and now that you think about it, you believe that you're beginning to understand _exactly_ what Danny meant when he asked earlier if it made you feel powerful to know that you were appreciated by him. Not only had you caught The Ghost Face's attention, gone toe-to-toe with him and _survived_ which is impressive in itself, but you also had the balls and the _audacity_ to make him fall in fucking _love._

With _you._

How such a large man is able to meander around while managing to make little to no noise is a mystery to you, but it's impressive nonetheless-- and then you quickly remember that Danny has the skill required to be able to _choose_ the amount of noise he makes while moving about. For example; if he doesn't want to be heard or found by his prey, _they'll never find him_. But if he wants to put his prey on edge, then they _just might_ hear footsteps coming from the other side of their house. Playing with his victim's heads is kind of his thing-- _making them wonder where he is, if the phone lines were cut, could they manage to dial 911 before getting stabbed, that sort of thing._ He likes to treat these kinds of situations like they're a sort of game, strictly to amuse himself.

_He always wins, too._

Danny is above average in height-- _Danny is above average in many ways, but that's beside the point._ You've always been aware of the way his frame _towers_ over your own, but it's especially obvious whenever he just _stands_ in front of you at his full height, shoulders rolled back and arms hanging loosely at his side while he just _stares_ down at you. It's so hard to tell what he's thinking behind that ever-present mask of his sometimes, but you'd guess he's probably making all kinds of calculations, playing out 'what if' scenarios in his head on loop. He always takes the time to think before he acts-- each strike he makes is premeditated, each step is calculated, every single breath is thoroughly planned. Everything he does is done with purpose. _Everything._

So when he offers his hand for you to take, you know better than to think that he's asking you to dance.

When you accept his hand, he pulls you close-- right up against his body, but you only linger there for a moment before he _carefully_ spins you around to look at the Mills brothers. His chest is firmly pressed up against your back as his gloved fingers begin to roam the expanse of your shoulders. Eventually his fingers grasp at the fabric of your trench coat, clenching into fists before gently slipping it off your shoulders and placing it off to the side, where it won't get in your or Danny's way. It's better this way-- not only will your expensive coat get ruined, but the camera strapped to your chest is now able to see the _entire_ living room instead of meager peeks and slivers of light.

Hot breath seeps through your mask and tickles your skin, making you realize that Danny has, one again, pulled up his own mask. Plush lips are pressed to the corner of your masked jawline, where they trail down to the play collar strapped around your neck. Your eyes flutter shut behind your mask as Danny presses a series of slow, soft kisses to the collar, as if he were blessing it or praising it for simply existing. You know the truth behind the simple gesture-- it's his unspoken way of thanking you for being obedient. For listening, following his orders, and being a good girl. _His good girl._

Distracted by the unspoken gratitude being repeatedly pressed against your collar, your fingers hang limp from your wrist, inadvertently allowing Danny to remove the knife clutched in your hand with ease. He doesn't take it away from you completely-- he just temporarily tucks it away in one of his many his pockets before placing his _own_ blade into the palms of your hands. When his lips pull away from your collar, (much to your disappointment) your hazy focus turns to Danny's blade clenched in your grip, the handle still warm from the constant flexing of Danny's fingers. 

While Danny works on pulling his mask back over his face, you take the time to admire his knife. _It's a beautiful blade._ You can't deny it-- it's very shiny and well taken care of, but that is partially due to the lengths that Danny goes to preserve his equipment. The man is meticulous and can often be found lounging around the house late at knife, polishing the blade with a several bottles of potent metal cleaners to both preserve the blade _and_ to wipe away any lingering DNA left behind by an unfortunate victim. But as pretty as the knife is, you cannot help but wonder-- _why did he take away the blade in your hands and replace it with his own?_ You have no idea. You have _absolutely no idea,_ and your confusion only grows when he gingerly intertwines his fingers with yours, seemingly deciding to hold the blade with you.

"Danny? What are you doing?" You quietly mumble, eyes completely focused on the way that his large hand have seemingly _engulfed_ your own. "The only time you ever get behind me is when you're trying to shove me out of your way, surprise-hug me, or bend me over the nearest flat surface. What's going on in that evil little head of yours?"

He laughs darkly at your blatant suspicion, before going on to happily hum as he drops his head down and nestles his chin into the crook of your neck. "Relax, cupcake; I'm just enjoying the moment with you. Remember; I've watched you kill a few before, but I've never actually _participated_ with you. This is new territory for the both of us, and it's our first time... 'collaborating' together. I want it to be _special._ I also wanted to be able to look back at, hence my reasoning for asking you to wear the camera harness tonight."

"That's kind of romantic, in a sick and twisted kind of way." You snort with a playfully disbelieving shake of your head. "Although, I also think you just like watching me get angry and taking it out on other people, because you're a sadistic ol' fuck and think it's funny when people scream." 

"That also might have something to do with it. Maybe. Probably. _Definitely._ " He purrs devilishly.

Quiet laughter rumbles in your chest. "Okay you perverted psycho, then why are we both holding onto _your_ tactical knife?"

"Both the groom and bride _always_ cut the first slice in the wedding cake together." He says with a wicked chuckle which only increases in volume after you groan in agony. "Aw c'mon, cupcake! _It'll be fun!"_

"Was that a jab at me for getting angry about the 'wife' thing earlier tonight? It feels like that was a jab at me." You sputter indignantly, going on to grumble and call Danny some choice names under your breath that makes him laugh, which in turn makes you throw your head back and childishly stomp your feed. "Danny, stop fuckin' laughing give me some direction! What do I do?! Who do I go for?! _If you don't tell me, I swear I'm gonna--_ "

"Sssshhhhh! Shh-shh-shh, don't think about it! Just pick an idiot, and stick the knife in their guts!" He squeals out, bouncing around behind you like an excited little kid.

With a roll of your eyes and a shake of your head, you walk over towards Jeffrey and decide to do just that.

You and Danny work together in tandem when handling the knife; pulling it back before forcefully thrusting it right into Jeffrey's gut, whose adrenaline rush forces him awake with an excruciating scream of pain. Jacoby hysterically sobs in the chair beside his screaming brother, tears running down his cheeks and thick, viscous jelly-like snot dripping down from his nose. Blood spills and spits out of Jeffrey's wound, splattering all over his stomach, your hands, and the blade handle. Your eyes widen as your chest deeply heaves with adrenaline and excitement, each heavy breath fueled and egged on by Danny's maniacal evil laughter.

"That's my girl." He smugly purrs into your ear, sounding as proud as can be. A forceful breath rips it's through your chest, expelling out into the open air as anger fills you up in exchange. All the frustration from tonight builds up before it hits you like a ton of brick-- the bad hunt, Danny's shitty boss, the boss's shitty secretary, the stupid security guards not doing their jobs-- you can suddenly feel the weight of _everything_ on your shoulders. The adrenaline rushing through you causes you to tremble and bounce around on the tips of your toes, while dark, impulsive thoughts course through your mind like raging rivers.

But there _is_ something that feels a little... _off._

As you're gearing up to kick some ass, you _swear on your mother's life_ that you hear a voice in the back of your mind. You know it's not Danny-- the man is too busy laughing his ass off as Jacoby and Jeffrey scream, while pathetically blubbering, begging, and pleading for you to spare them, to show them sympathy and mercy. Your body tenses, coiling up like a snake getting ready to strike.

 **"You have no mercy to give, no sympathy to spare. You should kill them. Crush them."** urges the strange voice, whispering sweetly to you from the deepest, darkest recesses of your mind. It goes on to mutter some sort of strange language that you seems to _invigorate_ you. The voice pulses from deep inside the most primal part of your brain, and gives you one final order; **"Slay the maggots!"**

You obey, without a second thought.

With an animalistic snarl, you twist your and Danny's combined grip around on the knife before swinging it down, viciously slicing Jeffrey's chest from the top of his right shoulder, down to his left hip. He-- _like any human being about to get their ass murdered by a couple of serial killers_ \-- screams in agony before trying to arch and squirm away out of range when you twist the blade back around to swing again, only to fail once more and choke on his own breath when the blade is buried in between his 7th and 8th rib.

It is at this moment that Danny lets go of both your hands and the blade, just so he can take a step back and watch in wonder as you completely let loose on the Mills brothers. However, feeling him pull away from you causes your body to stiffen on instinct, and you quickly whip your head around to stare at him over your shoulder. He holds up one of his hands with the palm facing you-- a silent gesture to let you know that everything is alright.

"Relax, babe." He warmly murmurs to you under his breath as he mindlessly reaches into one of his pockets, only to procure what you recognize to be his favorite camera. "I just wanted to take a couple pictures of you. Some for the police... and some for myself. Is that alright, baby? _Can I capture you in the heat of the moment?"_

"That's wrong on _so_ many levels. You're such a fuckin' _creep_." You harshly spit out, sounding completely disgusted as you quickly glance back at Jeffrey, only to look right back at Danny mere seconds later. "...Let me just pose really quick." 

"Yyyyeessssss!" Danny hisses excitedly while wriggling around in place, jostling around his camera lovingly nicknamed 'Philly' within his grasp. With a dark chuckle of amusement, you re-wrap your fingers around the handle of the blade before brutally ripping it out of Jeffrey's ribcage. Blood splatters everywhere, including onto your jumpsuit. The warm body fluids soak into your clothes as you walk around the brother's chairs.

Danny quickly gets into position, rushing over to stand directly in front of the brothers with his camera primed and held at the ready. Meanwhile, you have managed to slip up behind the brothers, and bend your waist at a slight angle. Hooking your arms around the brother's necks, you hold them close and force them to nuzzle their cheeks up against your own. A subtly whispered threat gets them to obediently stare into the lens of Danny's camera, though they outright _refuse_ to smile and choose to glare and pout instead.

That's fine. _You can cut a smile into their jaws if you deem it necessary._

Danny immediately gets to work, snapping candid shots of you left and right as you move about at your own leisure. You take your time, paying absolutely no mind to the consistent clicking of Danny's camera as you play around around with poses, making some of them playful, some sexy, and some just downright cruel. Your boyfriend's tactical knife never leaves your grasp either, and you make sure to use it in every single shot that he takes-- _buried into a body, or otherwise._

After some time, Danny starts to insert himself into the photos, taking more selfies of the both of than what is probably necessary, but you do not complain as you are quite _ecstatic_ to be involved with this whole ordeal in the first place. Besides; Danny is in his element and is just so _happy_ to be taking pictures with you, it feels like it would be cruel to ask him to stop so you can get on with the murder. _So you let him keep taking pictures._ Polaroid after polaroid is tucked into his pocket, and it isn't long before his camera beeps, warning him that he has about 15 shots left before he completely runs out of film.

Cursing under his breath, he begins to sulk like a despondent puppy dog before turning to you, tucking his prized camera back into his pocket-- _for now._ Assuming he's ready to get on with the plan, you wipe the blood off of his precious tactical knife before holding it out to him in offering, but he shakes his head and politely refuses to take it from you.

"Keep it, for now. I'll use your blade tonight." is all he gives as an explanation for his strange refusal of his prized possession, before removing your stolen blade out of his pocket and carelessly twirling it around in between his fingers, like a bored student playing around with a pencil.

You hum in acknowledgment while quietly nodding your head, taking the time to subtly look him up and down. You meet his gaze once more before lazily tilting your head to the side, carelessly pointing to the exhausted brothers with the tactical knife loosely held in your fingers. "That's fine. So how do you want to deal with thing 1 and thing 2? Gouge their eyes out? Eviscerate them? Choke them with their own intestine? What are we doing here, babe?"

Danny regards the bruised, bloody brothers with a sharp twist of his neck, and quietly observes them while still mindlessly twirling your blade around in his hand. _He's thinking._

It is at this time that Jacoby, the more cowardly one of the two Mills brothers, chooses to slowly lift his head and look up at the _towering_ man before him. His bony apple bobs in his neck as he tries to swallow down his nerves before shakily whimpering out; "You... you could always let us go. We... We won't do nothing or tell nobody! We'll keep our noses clean! Ri-Right, Jeffrey?!"

"Shut up, you idiot! If I could smack you right now, I would." sneers the older brother before twisting his head around to _defiantly_ glare up at the _oh so infamous_ Ghost Face. "I ain't begging for my life! You don't scare me!"

"Is that why you ran away after you found us cornering your unconscious brother in the bathroom?" You ask with a slight tilt of your head, grinning and giggling evilly behind your mask when Jeffrey turns his heated, hateful glare towards you. "What? Don't like hearing the truth? Man, you didn't even _hesitate_ to take off running. You took one look at us leaning over your brother and _booked it_ like you had saw the cops. _Pussy._ "

Jacoby's eyes grow tenfold in size before he whips his head around to stare at his brother with a heartbroken look of utter betrayal. "Jeffrey, is she telling the truth? You didn't even _try_ to save me...? Why?"

"Because he'd rather have a dead brother than be dead himself." You deadpan with a lazy shrug of your shoulders. "Why else?"

Jeffrey irritably clicks his tongue against his teeth and rolls his eyes. "Don't listen to her, she's just lying, little bro--"

"I have no reason to lie." You reply rather plainly, keeping your voice perfectly level as you maintain eye contact with the younger sibling. "I would receive no benefit from lying to you. Now your _brother,_ on the other hand, _does._ Should you think I'm not telling the truth, you die thinking of him as a hero and not recognizing your brother as the worm he truly is. It's a pity, really; He ran away so quickly. Didn't even look back, just kept on drunkenly stumbling down the hallway. Oh, and if you don't believe me... _I've got it on tape._ I can rewind it to you show, if you so desire. Go on. _Call my bluff._ "

Hot, angry tears start to flow down Jacoby's cheeks, as he cuts a sharp glare towards his loathsome swine of an older brother. "This is your fault. YOU HEAR ME?! This is YOUR fault! All those years-- karma caught up to us! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD! Now we're going to die!"

"Shut _up,_ Jacob! Shut up! Just shut up! We didn't do a damn thing wrong!" Jeffrey snarls angrily.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/4auc0w)

What starts as a quiet chuckle behind Danny's mask eventually turns into full on evil little giggles. When his wicked laughter comes to a complete stop, you slowly turn your head around to look at Danny, watching on with great interest as he _willingly_ removes his mask in front of his prey/coworkers before wordlessly passing it to you for temporary safe keeping. Once your delicate fingers grip the mask and cautiously pull it from his grasp, his hands return to his shroud, where they work together on pulling open the main flap of his coat. When he removes a thick manila folder and a set of round, black-rimmed reading glasses from inside of his coat, your eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

_Reading glasses? Well this is certainly going to add on to your list of fantasies. Shit._

You cradle his precious mask close to your chest, watching in wonder as he wordlessly slides the round reading glasses onto his face. Then he shifts his gaze to _you,_ those dark amber eyes of his making you shiver. He holds his smoldering gaze, staring at you as he delicately licks the tips of his fingers before he then slowly turns his full attention to the folder clutched in his grip. He begins thumbing through the thick stack of papers, humming and muttering unintelligible noises under his breath as he flips through the files.

The brothers stop arguing long enough to finally look _up,_ catching a blurry glimpse of an all-too familiar face. Their eyes widen in absolute horror as they realize that the man standing before them is someone that they falsely considered to be a close friend, _Mr. Jed Olsen_. Much to your surprise, Jeffrey is the first to panic at the realization that he had been working with Ghost Face all this time-- and then he _freaks the fuck out_ when he remembers that Jed Olsen had a _wife._ A wife that he took to the party with him earlier this evening, a wife that escorted him out of the building _right_ after he and his brother has finished laughing over a demeaning remark he had made about Ghost Face.

_Oh FUCK. Oh SHIT._

Jeffrey squeals like a pig while violently squirming around in his chair. "JED OLSEN?"

"Mmmyes, hi, hello, I've come to kill you." He hums while dismissively waving his hand in annoyance, not even bothering to spare his coworker a single glance as he immediately goes back to flipping through the file in his hands. "And it seems to me that you actually _have_ done something wrong, Mr. Jeffrey Mills. _Several_ things wrong, actually. Lets see, we'll start with-- Ah, Lori McGovern! 14 years old, came from a good family full of hard-working Christians. You went to Roseville Junior High with her all those years ago. _Popular girl._ Active in the community, active in the church-- all around a good gal!"

"How does he know that?" Jacoby asks with a trembly voice. "You said our records were cleared. How does he know her name?"

_"Shut up, Jacob--"_

**"HOW DOES HE KNOW HER NAME, JEFFREY?! YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD KNOW."**

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard to find. A quick search on the dark web told me everything I could ever need to know about the both of you. See, your criminal records weren't expunged like you thought they were-- _Mr. Lambert doesn't have that kind of power, I'm afraid._ Anyway, I'm getting off track. Let's go back to Ms. McGovern-- _she was your first victim, wasn't she?_ You and your brother cornered her while she was walking home from school. You were 15, Jacoby was 13. You cornered her, tied her hands and legs up with some cheap zip ties you stole from the gym teacher, and touched her in places that 15 and 13 year old boys have no business touching a 14 year old girl. You 'shared her', didn't you? _Didn't you?_ **♫♪** Don't deny it! **♫♪** " Danny says in a sing-song tone. " **♫♪** It'll make me **ANGRY** if you lie! **♫♪** "

"I think you should make him angry." You cheekily interject. "It'll be fun to watch. _For me, at least_."

"Shut up, _slut._ Don't _speak_ unless you're spoken to!" hisses the oh-so-aggressive and oh-so-irritated great and wonderful Jeffrey Mills. "The only time you should ever open your mouth is to suck a dick anyway, _bitch!"_

"That's a little ballsy coming from somebody who ran from a _slut_ like me, _bitch_." You mockingly coo while reaching over to 'playfully' pinch and wriggle his nose, only to yelp when he angrily snaps his teeth at your fingers. You pull your hand away before he can manage to successfully bite you-- thank god-- but your pride is a little wounded. And although you're more than able to handle this situation yourself, it appears that Danny has decided enough is enough-- at least, as far as Jeffrey's mouth is concerned.

The manila folder is promptly thrown into the air, scattering victimology and record reports all across the tiny living room as Danny storms towards Jeffrey quick as a flash. Jeffrey has barely any time to react before Danny roughly catches him by the jaw, hatefully glaring down at the poor excuse of a man. The burning heat behind your boyfriend's dark, swirling amber eyes makes Jeffrey shrink underneath their intensity, nearly pissing himself in the process. You watch on with great glee-- it had been your goal to piss Jeffrey off to the point of running his mouth, which would undoubtedly make your boyfriend pop off like a rocket. You just hadn't expected him to react with such... _ferocity._

"You don't get to call her a _slut_ or a _bitch._ " Danny quietly murmurs as he stares Jeffrey down, slowly drawing out your stolen blade once more to hold it up against Jeffrey's throat. "The only time she gets called a slut is in the bedroom when she's sucking on _my_ dick, and the only time she gets called a bitch is when she's annoying _me._ Notice the consistent factor in both of those statements? _I'm_ the only one involved. _Not you._ So unless your name is _Danny Johnson,_ keep _her_ out of your mouth."

Although he is scared, Jeffrey still opens his mouth to retort-- no doubt intending to say something cruel and demeaning about your existence as a woman and a human being. Danny, however, has had enough of this petty back and forth between you and his pathetic, groveling coworkers. They've gone too far for his liking-- not only have the disrespected his name, but now they've disrespected _you,_ the only shining light he has in his life. _Enough is enough._

Danny doesn't pull his arm back to gather up enough force to stab Jeffrey through the neck-- his muscles are already spring loaded, allowing him to push the blade of your knife through the space just behind Jeffrey's chin with great ease. You squeal at the sound of wet gushing blood spurting all over the place, and slap your hands over your mouth to keep yourself from gasping in shock at the sight of the metal blade peeking out of Jeffrey's mouth. 

Jacoby promptly screams at the ghastly sight of his brother being stabbed through the jaw, and you can't blame him-- Thick, viscous blood is currently pooling around Jeffrey's tongue, filling his mouth and spilling over his lips and into the back of his mouth, causing him to choke and gag while his throat makes the most obscene gurgling noises. It's a nauseating and utterly repulsive sound to most folk, but to you and Danny, it's like _music to your ears._

Unable to tear your eyes away from the gruesomely gory scene, you watch as Danny viciously snarls down at Jeffrey, baring his teeth and clenching his jaw as he buries the blade even deeper into his flesh. Jeffrey's eyes are wide and bulging like they're about to pop, vaguely reminding you of one of those bulgy-eyed goldfish you'd find a pet store. You can't help but let out a cruel-natured giggle at the wide-eyed surprised expression on his face-- _had he truly expected to get away with this?_ Was the man truly so ignorant and so blindly confident in his abilities that he actually had the _audacity_ to believe he would be able to get away with disrespecting you? The sheer idea makes you laugh-- _loudly._

Danny thrusts the knife deeper into Jeffrey's neck, before twisting his head around to look at you. The dim light of the living room casts a glare onto his reading glasses, which hang low on his nose. Droplets of blood speckle the lenses _and_ his skin, and it takes everything within you to stop yourself from reaching out and trying to wipe the droplets off of his pretty face.

His dark eyes are narrowed into thin slits-- his pupils pulse with a complex and an enigmatic rage, but you do not panic. He might be angry, but Danny has sworn to you multiple times that he would never lash out at you in the heat of the moment while working together tonight. He could never bring himself to close to hurting you like he had when you two first 'met'. He could never do that again, he could never harm his precious girl.

_Not you. Not his cupcake._

"Darling, pet of mine. Sir needs you to do him a favor." He hisses at you through bared teeth, the use of his honorific making you stand at attention. Your eyes zero in on his face, and all it takes is a quick nod in Jacoby's direction for you to understand what he wants-- _silence the screaming sibling._ So without so much as a hum or a nod of acknowledgment, you set Danny's mask off to the side, speed across the room, and rush over to Jacoby with Danny's tactical blade tightly clenched in your fist.

Jacoby panics at the sight of your rapidly approaching form, and only has enough time to let out one final scream before you strike him-- _hard_. Carbon dioxide rips it's way out of his lungs as it is expelled from the sheer force of your blade being buried into his stomach. He hunches over and tries to scream again, but nothing comes out. 

You and Danny pull back your blades in perfect unison before forcefully driving your blades back into the Mills brothers, making them both let out a unified cry of anguish. Like clockwork, the both of you expertly cut their flesh, repeatedly stabbing and slicing their torsos to ribbons. Blood spurts and splashes everywhere, filling the air with the stomach-churning scent of raw, rich iron. It's displeasing to the nose, but you and Danny are too focused to even stop to crinkle your noses.

Despite having been betrayed by his older brother, the only thing that Jacoby is able to spit out other than unintelligible nonsense is a slurred version of his brother's name, even as the metal blade of your knife clicks and scratches against the bones of his ribs with each and every premeditated strike. He screams for him, begging him for help, for his brother's protection, but Jeffrey is a little... _preoccupied._

Since Danny had not cut Jeffrey's vocal chords or slit his throat when he stabbed Jeffrey through the jaw, Jeffrey is still able to scream-- _and scream he does._ He screams the entire duration of Danny's torture session, spitting out thick globs of blood all over the place as he thrashes around in absolute agony, pleading and begging with "Jed" to show him some mercy as he repeatedly drives his blade into his body. Danny doesn't respond to his alter-ego's name, nor does he show Jeffrey even a _sliver_ of mercy. He just tears and flays Jeffrey's flesh, grunting and huffing as he exerts enough force to crack open Jeffrey's ribcage like he's cracking open a pistachio shell. 

Your hands are slick with blood and gore, making it hard to get a good grip on Jacoby as he squirms around in his chair. Frustration floods your senses, making you kick the chair over so you can straddle Jacoby's stomach. Jacoby opens his mouth to scream for help-- _again--_ but gags when you promptly shove your blood-slick fingers into the back of his throat. He violently coughs before choking on his own breath when you suddenly wrap your hand around his throat. You lean in close-- close enough to the point where he can smell the breath mints you had been munching on prior to your arrival at the brother's beach house. You slowly tilt your head, watching Jacoby's eyes widen in fear as you press the blade against his neck and begin steadily applying pressure.

And then he does something that pisses you off; _he begs you to stop._

"Did you look them in the eye when you assaulted those girls?" You quietly murmur while blatantly ignoring his question, loosening your fingers _just_ enough so that he'll be able to speak.

"What?" He stupidly asks, as if he hadn't heard you when you know _damn_ well that he did.

Tightening your grip on his neck, you snarl and try not to lose your patience just yet. "Did you look them in the eye?! Did you look them in the eye as they begged you to stop?!"

Jacoby fearfully stares up at you in complete silence, but lets out a terrified yelp when you lift his head just enough to roughly slam it back down against the back of the chair. Though pain wracks through his brain at the feeling, he manages to spit out an answer in his frightened state; _"Yes!"_

You suddenly go very still. "And you still didn't stop? You knew you didn't have their consent, and you still didn't stop?"

Jacoby scrunches his eyebrows together and rapidly blinks in confusion "Wh-What? I... Well.. _no..._ " 

A loud cracking of bone echoes through the living room as you thrust the tactical knife into his ribcage and twist it with enough force to separate it. As he screams, you slowly bend over the blade and press your clothes lips against his earlobe and whisper; _"Then why would I show you mercy?"_

In a fit of rage, you rip the blade out of his ribs and begin to repeatedly stab him in the face. With so many blood vessels close to the surface, it's no wonder that blood begins spraying everywhere, completely drenching your entire jumpsuit. Thankfully you pause long enough to keep Danny's camera from getting sprayed, but you go _right_ back to stabbing as soon as the blood stops spurting all over the place with wild abandon. Danny's blade clicks and scrapes against his skull, occasionally getting stuck every now and then after you drive it a little too deep into Jacoby's brain matter. The adrenaline coursing through your veins gives you the brute strength required to rip it out before going right back in.

At one point, Danny turns his attention away from Jeffrey and nearly shits himself at the sight of you just _rapidly stabbing away_ at what little is left of Jacoby's brain. By now most of the innards of his skull have been either sliced to ribbons or smashed to a macabre smoothie, but you don't seem to have realized that Jacoby isn't just dead, he is _dead_ dead. Concerned for your well being, Danny breaks away from his own corpse and rushes over, calling out your name as he approaches. You don't react to the use of your birth name, nor do you react to the use of his preferred pet name, 'Cupcake'. _You just. keep. stabbing._

Eventually he places his hands on your shoulder and loudly hollers your name, expertly bouncing back with you twist around and slice his blade through the air. Danny quietly praises whichever god is watching over him after he watches your blade _narrowly_ miss slicing him across the crotch, and looks up at you. He can't see your face from behind your hood, but he doesn't really need to-- with the way your chest is heaving with each raspy breath, he knows that you're probably wide-eyed and in a daze after coming back from whatever dark corner of the world your mind just wandered off to.

"Cupcake, that's _enough_." He quietly murmurs, holding his hands up in surrender as he slowly lowers himself to the ground, ignoring the way his knees squish against the blood-soaked brain matter littering the hardwood floor. "Jacoby is dead. He's... _literally_ all over the floor. I imagine there's very little blood left in his body-- the guy probably doesn't even have enough blood in his body to pop a boner at this point. I'd say that's _more_ than enough. Baby girl, he's _dead._ Dead-dead. Deader than dead. It's okay."

His knife falls out of your limp hand, clattering to the floor and landing in a pool of blood. While it would normally irritate him to see his knife being treated in such a negligent manner, he lets it slide but only because he's secretly worried about _you._ After all, as stated before-- people with history of rape and sexual assault, _like Jeffrey and Jacoby,_ were the reason you started doing this whole serial killer gig in the first place, as far as he understands... and judging by what little remains of the brothers, Danny muses that something about their history as rapists and sexual assaulters must have especially triggered _you._ He doesn't even want to _think_ about what must have happened to you to make you react in such a... _volatile_ manner.

His poor baby girl... _what happened to you?_

You start to come down from your high, and end up crashing face-first into Danny's broad chest. When he your arms wrap around your waist and your nails dig into his shroud, he is... taken aback, to say the least. It's not very often that you become emotionally or physically exhausted enough to the point where you just crash into his body without asking for permission first, but he can't really say that he minds it. In fact, he kind of likes it. So he wraps his arms around you without complaint, and holds you close.

But just as he's starting to get used to the feeling of you tiredly snuggling into his chest, you start to giggle and pull away from him. The disgruntled expression on his face is clear to see, and you can hear the irritation in his voice when he asks "What's so damn _funny?"_

When he sees you giggling and pointing over his shoulder, he twists around and follows your line of sight, only to pale several shades when he find's Jeffrey's corpse cracked wide open like a walnut. It's clear to see that Danny really did a number on Jeffrey, if his completely shredded chest is anything to go by. There are bones sticking out in almost every direction, and organs can be spotted through the _many_ slits, and little peek-a-boo holes and windows in his torso. He's even wearing his own intestine as if it were a scarf, though Danny doesn't exactly remember how _that_ came to be. Honestly, if Danny wasn't so embarrassed that he lost control of his temper, he might've found that funny.

After he slowly turns his head back around and sees you struggling to keep yourself from losing your shit, he lets out a quiet, annoyed sigh of defeat. As you snort and snicker behind your hand, Danny quietly mumbles; "...Okay, so I might've gone a _little_ overboard. Sue me!"

You promptly throw your head back and _roar_ with laughter.

* * *

The drive home had been quiet enough to the point where you peacefully passed out in the passenger seat of Danny's car.

Although the Mills Brothers were now dead, there were some final touches that had to be made before the both of you could leave. You had to leave your signature message up on the wall, and Danny had to go through all of the polaroid pictures that he took earlier and decide which ones he wanted to leave behind for the police to find. Not only that, but he also had to use the remaining 15 shots on his camera so the police knew that the _both_ of you were there together.

It was his least favorite part of the job, but only because he wanted to be selfish and keep all of the photos for himself. There was actually a point where you had to come out and help him decide which ones to pick-- you see, you been rinsing the blood off of your gloves and equipment in the brother's washroom so that you didn't get blood all over the interior of Danny's car, when Danny himself had called out to you from his spot on one of the leather recliners in the living room. You came out and found him pouting like a child, arms crossed over his chest. When you had asked him what was wrong, his irritable expression softened as he held out the thick stack of polaroid pictures for you to take.

"I can't figure out which ones I want to leave for the police. You look so pretty in all of them, I want to keep them all for myself." He had bashfully admitted, making your heart _melt_ into putty on the spot. "Can you help me figure out which ones to take, and which ones to keep?"

And help, you did. You left 30 polaroid pictures lying around the brother's corpses for the police to find, and your favorite of them all had to be the one where you and Danny were posed in front of the bathroom mirror, all suited up with your masks back on to hide your identities. In the photo, Danny had his arms wrapped around your waist and had his chin resting on your shoulder, while you took the actual picture. You had even painted a bloody heart onto the mirror, just to make the nature of your relationship perfectly clear to the public and pig-headed police.

_Thankfully, you happened to take two photos of that particular pose, so you and Danny didn't have to actually give that photo up._

So after washing up and leaving some the cryptic clues for the police, you and Danny left and were _finally_ ready to go and cuddle like you had wanted to do _hours_ ago. Thank god-- the days events were finally starting to affect Danny, and by the time the two of you were halfway home, exhaustion had run his ass over like a Mack Truck. He could barely keep his eyes open, but forced himself to stay awake anyway so that the both of you could get home safely, where Jinx was probably eagerly awaiting the arrival of her beloved human parents.

He hadn't even realized you had fallen asleep until he pulled up into the driveway of the house.

After switching off the engine and removing his keys from the ignition, he turned his head towards you with the intent of telling you that you were both finally home, only to have his heart nearly implode inside of his chest at the sight of you peacefully snoozing in his passenger seat, using his bloodied shroud as a makeshift blanket to keep yourself warm. It was too cute, he couldn't stop himself from melting into the driver's seat-- he even had to clench his fist and bite down on his knuckles just to keep himself from squealing too loudly, lest he risk waking you up.

_Damn it, why were you so fucking cute?!_

Danny allows himself several minutes to permanently burn the image of you snoozing in the passenger seat of his car into his brain. But once he's satisfied and moves he moves to exit the car, his leg accidently bumps into the shroud, and the heavy shifting of "Philly" in his coat pocket makes a lightbulb go off on his head. He turns his eyes back to you, and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he _slowly_ reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out Philly. When he turns the camera on, choirs of angels sing in his head when he sees he has enough film for just _one more shot._ He doesn't hesitate to take a picture of you, and quickly tucks the polaroid picture into the pockets of his jeans, along with the rest of the polaroid pictures.

You're perfect.

Happy and content with his handiwork, Danny _finally_ climbs out of the car and rounds the side of the vehicle. Swinging open the door, he _cautiously_ scoops you up into the safety of his arms, curling you close to his chest before locking the car doors and kicking them shut. Thunder and lightning crackle in the distance, urging him to waddle to the house as fast as he can without waking you up. Danny muses that somebody must be watching over him, because he makes it to the porch _just_ as it starts to downpour. He looks over his shoulder, staring up at the heavens as they crack wide open and spark with thunder and lightning, and a quiet breath of relief falls from his lips.

Thank god you two managed to make it home before the storm hit.

After letting out another tired sigh of relief, Danny comes waltzing into the house moments later with you safely curled up in his arms and the housekeys clinking around in his hand.

It is at this time that Jinx finally wakes up from her super long cat nap, stirring at the familiar sound of jingly house keys and the front door being locked back up. Bells of recognition ring in the back of Jinx's mind as se stretches with a silent yawn, her fluffy little paws just barely poking out from underneath the warm blazer that dear ol' dad had left for her to use as a blanket. She slowly sits up onto her fluffy haunches but doesn't move to hop off of the kitchen island, and instead chooses to wait for the familiar sound of heavy boots being kicked off.

When she hears them clatter to the floor, she knows she is safe. She knows that mom and dad are home. _They made it back._

After hopping off of the island with a soft trill, she regally struts her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, sticking her tail high up into the air while slowly scanning her surroundings. As she walks into the living room, she spots Dad stretched out on the couch with Mom curled up on his chest. Her tail puffs up a bit at the sight-- that's _her_ sleeping spot!

...Well, Mom does look tired. Perhaps she can find it within her royal heart to share. _Just this once._

Jinx quietly approaches the both of them, her royal fluffy feet quietly padding across the hardwood floor as she slowly makes her way over to the coffee table. Once within range, she crouches down and wriggles her regal hiney before leaping up onto the table and slowly walking over to the edge of it, where she sits down, curls her legs inward, and tucks her royal toe beans underneath her body.

_Now that's interesting. Is Dad cuddling Mom while she's asleep?_

It would appear so. Danny's honey-colored eyes are completely focused on you as you continue to peacefully sleep while pressed against his chest, his fingers slowly trailing up and down the length of your spine for what must be the umpteenth time. He pauses when they reach the base of your spine, and lets out a quiet breath before allowing himself to press his nose into your hair and deeply inhale your natural scent. He wraps you up in the safety of his arms, unaware of Jinx's gawking. He doesn't really care about her judgmental staring, if he's honest-- he's too caught up in you. 

A rare smile curls onto his lips as he reaches a hand up towards your head. His fingers gently tangle themselves into your sweaty locks of hair before gently combing their way through. His heart soars-- this is where he belongs. This is where he wants to be. Right here, on this couch, with you in his arms. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as volatile emotions akin to adoration and affection flood his system, threatening to send him into a state of sensory overload. He's not sure why, but-- _he kind of wants to cry?_ He won't allow himself to, but-- the feeling is there.

Whatever. No one is looking. _It'd be okay to shed a tear or two, right?_

Regardless if he's willing to allow it or not, sparkling droplets of raw emotion sting at the corner of his eyes, painfully tugging on his taut heartstrings while emotions he's never felt before rip him apart from the inside out. He closes his eyes as a single tear dribbles down his cheek, sharply inhaling at the feeling before frantically rubbing away at it with the back of his hand-- god forbid you wake up and see him getting emotional. _Nope._ Not happening! Hell no! ...Still, you are asleep. You're likely not going to wake up until noon tomorrow. _Perhaps he could let himself softly sing to you, again._

He's done it before. Matter of fact, he does it fairly often-- if not all the time. It's just another one of his dirty many little secrets; when you're dead asleep and there is _no chance_ of you waking up, he often catches himself holding you close, gently running his hands over the curves of your body as he sings sweet little love songs into your ear, all in hopes of influencing your dreams. At least-- that's how it started out.

You were prone to having horrible night terrors, and Danny found that holding you close and quietly humming in your ear helped calm you down. When you woke up the next morning without any recollection of the night before, Danny grew ballsy. He pushed the envelope and started singing little songs that reminded him of you, lullabies that he had grown up listening to, and other personal tunes that helped shaped him into becoming the man he is today. He does it almost every night now, regardless if your having a night terror or not. _He'll never tell you, though._ He'd rather you keep believing he's this cruel hard-ass, and _not_ find out that he's secretly a hopeless romantic that would walk to the ends of the earth for you. 

So after gathering up his courage and lightly tapping you on the nose to make sure you're dead-asleep, he allows himself to relax and moves to rest his cheek against the top of your head. Drawing in a quiet breath, he allows himself to hold you close while singing a small excerpt of a song that reminds him of you and how he feels about you.

**"♫♪ _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you._  
_Let me inside, let me get close to you._  
_Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to._  
_Somehow, I found a way to get lost in you..._  
**

_**In you...** _

_**The pain of it all, the rise and the fall.  
I see it all in you.  
Now everyday, I find myself saying  
** _ _**'I want to get lost in you'** _

_**I'm nothing without you...  
  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.  
Let me inside, let me get close to you.  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to.  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.  
A way to get lost in you... ** _ **♫♪"**

After he finishes singing to you for the night, Danny quietly sniffles while bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears freely running down his cheeks, only to freeze up when he finally notices Jinx perfectly perched on the coffee table. She's sitting up on her haunches now, her big bright orange eyes staring at him in an almost knowing manner. Her gaze isn't as _mocking_ as it usually is, but it definitely feels _smug_ \-- it's almost as if she knows that she happened to walk in on something that nobody was supposed to witness, something that was _very_ personal, and _very_ private.

Danny's soul leaves his body as Jinx calmly leaps off the coffee table and onto the arm of the couch, before climbing up onto the back of the couch and making her way over to where dear ol' mom and dad are all sprawled out. Danny thickly swallows down his nerves as Jinx approaches, tail sticking straight up in the air while gently swaying back and forth. When she arrives, she slowly curls her feet back in and tucks her royal toe beans back under her body, staring at Danny the entire time.

Then as if to mock him, she calmly bows her head towards, as if offering to keep what she saw a secret as long as he pets her.

He quietly snickers under his breath and sniffles one more time before reaching a hand up to gently scratch her behind the ears. She purrs and dramatically leans into his touch, nuzzling his fingers as hard as she can while he just snorts and shakes his head.

"You saw _nothing._ Do you understand me, young lady? You witnessed _nothing._ "

**_"Mmrrrrow!"_ **

"Good girl. Daddy will give you a bougie can of wet food in the morning for your cooperation."

**_"Purrrrrrr...."_ **

♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYAAAHHH! Sorry I took so damn long to get this chapter out! I hope y'all can forgive me! My depression has been kicking my ass, my mental health was honestly in toilet and it was super hard to try and get this finished in a timely manner. Thank y'all for not sending me hate comments and asking where the hell I've been! 
> 
> I also want to apologize for any typos and/or choppy sentences. This particular piece is 50k+ words, so getting all the typos out was hard, and I'm 105% sure that I still managed to miss a bunch. I hope you can find it in your heart just to skirt past them, but if you come across something that is truly unreadable, _kindly_ let me know in the comments and I'll clarify and fix the typo!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you guys think! If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment explaining why! I love hearing what you guys have to say, and your overall thoughts on my pieces, but I'll accept anything! Hell, I'll even accept just a heart emoji!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!  
> Check my twitter for future updates on the story. :)
> 
> -Mistress 💋
> 
> EDIT: 2/12/2021.  
> I'm getting burnt out from trying to get Chapter 4 out in a decent amount of time. Typically I hyperfocus on one project at a time, but I've realized I'm overworking myself trying to only work on Ghost Face. I'm gonna start working on multiple projects. The two I've got in mind are Jason Voorhees and Invader Zim. Zim is probably going to come first. Its been awhile since I put out a decent fanfic for him that doesn't make me want to vomit. I hope you guys won't get mad-- I swear I'll work on this still, it's just going to be a lot longer than anticipated before I get Chapter 4 out. I'm sorry guys-- focusing on one project is burning me out and that's not good on my mental health. 😅
> 
> Check my twitter for updates. You can always comment and ask what I'm working on there. :)


End file.
